Say you'll be there
by Courtz0816
Summary: Bella & Edward meet on holiday in Bali. They fall in love quickly but will families that hate each other and the real world allow their love to continue? AH M for language and lemons
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here is the next one - this story has been bubbling away in my mind for a while now. It is based in Australia - just for something different. Nah its mainly because I am from Aust and it is easier to write what you know.**

**Just a little side note - a big big thank you to evreyone who read my last story, since I completed it I have been flooded with people adding the story as a favourite and I am so flattered (blushes bright red - yes I am a blusher too and I don't freakin care what anyone says it is NOT cute/beautiful/charming its totally annoying and inconvenient)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I am just borrowing the characters changing them a little and then making them do what I want.**

**Thats enought from me. I really hope you all enjoy this story I feel very passionate about it and can't wait to get it out of my freakin head****1 – Here comes the sun.**

* * *

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right_

"Bella I can't freakin believe you…you have to be the luckiest bitch in the whole of Victoria!" Alice squealed as she helped me pack my suitcase.

My father, Charlie, is going to this big, seven day, all expenses paid conference in Bali for the Australian Pharmaceutical Industry and he got a plus one, as I am an only child and Charlie has no wife/partner, I am fortunate enough to be that plus one. Even more fortunate for me was the fact that I turned 18 two days ago and Charlie was extended our holiday for a further seven days as my 18th present…that and two year old black Suzuki Swift…which I hearted.

"Charlie, why couldn't you have taken me? You know that you like me better!" Alice yelled down the stairs in Charlie's general direction. "What, it's true!" She countered when I gave her an incredulous look.

"Alli I really appreciate all your help but if you're just going to bitch and moan the whole time then forget it, I'll call Jessi." Alice had been my best friend since the dawn of time, well since kindergarten. She practically lived at my house and was another daughter to Charlie, not that he minded he adored the tiny nightmare.

"Bitch please, you know that Jess would only pack your ugly clothes, which by the way you seem to have an awful lot of."

Did I mention that Alice is the Fashion Nazi, has been for the 14 years I have known her, I'll go so far as to say that the first thing she said to me at the tender age of four was something about my hideous denim overalls.

"Isn't it really cheap to buy stuff over there? I swear I have heard of being able to buy a dress for like $4 and a beer for 50 cents."

"How the fuck would I know? I haven't been farther than goddamn Echuca (only 2.5 hours from Melbourne) in my whole life" She griped throwing a pair of my bathers in the trash.

An hour and more bitching and moaning from Alice later, Charlie came upstairs to inform me that we had 15 minute before we were leaving for the airport. Alice and I had made an executive decision that I would just buy clothes over there, so in my suitcase at the moment was the barest of essentials.

"Hey, will that Cullen guy be going to this conference?" Alice asked Charlie as he turned to leave.

The Cullen's my families' sworn enemies. About 10 years ago my mother was dying of ovarian cancer, at the time Charlie owned the most successful string of pharmacies in the country, he made a decision to sell them so that he could stay at home with mum. C&J Cullen Pharmaceuticals purchased our business. Charlie only had one stipulation in the sale, he wanted to return to the business as Retail Manager, Carlisle and James, head of the company, happily agreed. My mother died ten days later. Three weeks after her death Charlie wanted to return to work, Carlisle and James on the other hand, had different idea's and fired him.

Luckily Charlie had made a lot of money from the sale and had a number of very loyal employees who followed him when he stated up another company, a company that is now nearly as big as the one he sold. And that is how Carlisle and James Cullen came to be the sworn enemies of the Swan family (that's us by the way).

"Unfortunately Alli I dare say they will be, I can't imagine the Cullen's would give up an opportunity to gloat and big-note. I hate those pricks" Charlie seethed.

"Charles, now that Bella is freshly 18 in Bali she will be able to drink, smoke and go clubbing." A huge smile spread across my face, I couldn't wait to go out, I hadn't a chance here yet as my birthday was on a freakin Tuesday…so annoying.

"There will be no smoking but I guess having a couple of drinks and seeing a few nightclubs wouldn't be too much of an issue, I know that a few of the others are taking their kids, some of them are around Bella's age." Alice and I both squealed and jumped up and down on the spot, warranting an eye roll from Charlie. "Not that he being 18 matters, there are no age laws in Bali." Charlie added.

"What? This is sooo unfair!" Alice squealed and stomped her foot, Alice was young for our year level, her birthday wasn't until February next year and she desperately more than anything wanted to go out to a club, that girl loves to dance. Alli begrudgingly helped us pack our bags into the car.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" She said throwing her arms around my neck.

"Fuck's sake Alice don't cry we will only be gone for two weeks" I said removing her from my neck.

"I know it's just that we haven't spent this long apart in…well…ever." As I thought about it I realised it was true, we hadn't spent longer than four days apart in the entire 14 years we had known each other.

"Hey Al, listen you know that you can stay here when ever you need while were gone. Just no parties."

Charlie had given Alice a key to our place years ago, she didn't have the best home life, her father was an alcoholic and her mum was…a pathetic excuse for a woman who allowed her fuckstick husband to beat her and Alice up.

"Thanks Charles. Have a great time guys. I'll miss you both!"

We waved to Alice who was still standing on our porch, I had no doubt that she wouldn't leave our place the whole time we were gone.

* * *

Eight hours later Charlie and I were standing in the Bali airport, in the long, long queue for customs. The first thing I noticed about Bali is the smell, it's a damp humid sort of smell, not offensive at all, it's just so different to anything I've ever smelt before. The second is that everyone goes in slow motion, no one is in a rush…at all. The airport was old and small but I expected that, I mean it is third world country. About one and a half hours later we were in the bus heading for our hotel.

"This place is out of control!" I said as I looked out the window at the traffic. The road was three lanes wide but you would never had known it, cars, trucks, bikes were everywhere, no-one seemed to be paying any attention to the lane allocation.

"Oh my god Bella, look at this!" Charlie yelled from his window, I scooted over and saw a family of six on a bike (Vesper), two adults and four kids, one of whom was asleep with his head on the handlebars.

"You have got to be shitting me" I immediately dug around for my camera, Alice would never believe this.

In the 45 minute trip to our hotel our bus was hit by bikes a total of three times, I feared for my life at least six times and Charlie said fuck an uncountable number of times. All in all, I fuckin loved Bali! You could see that they had established basic road rules but then completely ignored them. For example they did have the occasional traffic light, by that I mean we saw one the whole trip from airport, however if the light was red the other motorist would allow you to disobey it as long as you beeped your horn…a lot.

Our resort was honestly like nothing I had ever seen before, well except for on _The Great Outdoors. _The first week, the week of the conference we were staying at The Grand Hyatt, a five star all inclusive repost in Nusa Dua. The style of the resort is what you would call traditional Balinese but with a contemporary twist. The foyer was enormous and completely open, there were no walls. Charlie and I just couldn't fathom it. No walls!

The staff are so lovely and welcoming and they gave us a complimentary drink on arrival so I was totally loving them. They went through all the features of the resort, it had five restaurants, three bars, six swimming pools, a full day spa and its own private beach. I had truly died and gone to heaven. Before we were shown to our room, the Ocean View Twin room, the concierge informed us that Charlie had to go to the grand ballroom in 20 minutes for registration and a short information session, she suggested that I book at treatment at the spa while I waited for him…I couldn't disagree with that.

The spa was incredible, it was like a floating city, all the rooms were off the main lobby and you had to take stepping stones across the water to get there. Everything was white sandstone and dark wood, it was stunning. I opted for a one hour 45 minute treatment pack. I had never been to a spa before, not really a spa type of girl plus it costs a fortune to go to one back home where are this two hour session was costing me, well Charlie, a whole 45 bucks.

* * *

"How was the spa kiddo?" Charlie asked as I sauntered back into our room.

"I am having one of those every single day that we are here. Seriously Charlie, it is amazing…let's go get one tomorrow." Charlie just laughed at me as he picked up the conference itinerary.

"Sweetheart listen, for the first two days I am going to have to leave you on your own for a bit, I have two solid days of listening to guest speakers. So I have organised for us to go to dinner tonight with some people from work who have bought their kids that way you can get to know them and then perhaps you can spend the days with them. What do you think?"

"I feel so awesome after that treatment that you could tell me my ass is on fire and I would think it was great."

"Well in that case I had better let you know that the Mallory's are here."

"For fuck's sake. And they are coming to dinner aren't they?"

"Ease up on the language and yes they are. Bella that was a long time ago, you have both grown up so why don't you give her a second chance."

Lauren Mallory and I didn't get along, no scrap that I hate Lauren Mallory. For years we have had little altercations but it all came to a head four years ago at Charlie's work Christmas Party. I was speaking to this really cute boy called Jacob, we were getting along really well when Lauren decided that she wanted Jacob. So instead of just butting in like a normal person would, she, while carrying a fresh bowl of punch, _pretended _to trip and dumped the entire bowl all over my…WHITE…dress. I turned around and pulled her hair and then we ended up on the ground trying to claw each others eyes out.

"I'll give her one chance to redeem herself." I turned and headed to my bedroom to get ready.

"That a girl…oh and Jacob is here." Instantly my face blushed bright red, an annoying trait that prevents me from lying or playing any forms of poker.

Jacob Black. Jacob's father had been one of the loyal employees that followed my father as a result they have become great friends. I have known of Jake since I can remember but really only met him three times. He is a year older than me and he is gorgeous, I mean he is probably the best looking guy I have ever seen. He is really tall and tanned, in fact I think he might have a bit of islander or something in him, last I saw him he had long dark hair and eyes so bright that they sparkle from across the room. His smile is what gets you though, its like the sun.

Suddenly a little more concerned about what I was wearing to dinner I ripped my suitcase open only to curse Alice. The only suitable outfit she packed for me to wear was a tiny strapless black bandage dress. I immediately picked up my phone to message her when I realised that it wasn't working. Fuck! I had completely forgotten to get international roaming connected.

I hurriedly got dressed and did my hair, and by that I mean I ran my fingers through it and left it out, sometimes having curly hair is a blessing, most times is a curse but tonight it was working in my favour. I exited the bedroom and went straight for the computer.

"Isabella Swan you are not…"

"Don't even Charlie." I interrupted Charlie knowing exactly what he was going to say. "Fucking Alice only packed one dress. Tomorrow I will be going to the markets to buy some dresses so don't stress."

"I really don't feel comfortable with you going out in that"

"Well it's this or a bikini, and if it makes you feel better I don't feel comfortable either." We had about six minutes before dinner so I quickly logged in and wrote Alli an email.

_Mary Alice Brandon._

_You are in sooooo much trouble, I will no longer be getting you a present. _

_You fucking know how I feel about this dress and now I am going out for dinner with Jacob and it's the only thing I have to wear._

_Yes you read right Jacob Freaking Black is here, I'm so nervous, actually maybe this dress will work in my favour. Oh Lauren Mallory is here too! BITCH. _

_Anyway I promised Charlie I would give her a second chance…whatever._

_Oh yeah Bali is amazing, I went to a day spa today…I know! Me a day spa._

_I gotta go Charlie is yelling at me…he says hi._

_I'll email you pictures tomorrow._

_Xoxox_

_Bell_

_P.S Still angry about the dress._

We arrived at Salsa Verde, one of the five restaurants in the resort, it was Italian which is my favourite. The restaurant was beautiful, again no walls, the best part was the fact that you looked out over the water.

Oh, that's something that I havent even mentioned yet. It is hot here…like hot, hot. It is 7:30pm, the sun has set and I am still hot, Charlie is sweating, that's how hot it is…I love it.

As we walked into the main dining area, Charlie waved at a group of people across the way, I took a deep breath to settle my nerves and then tried to causally follow Charlie . As we reached the table my eyes instantly met Jacob's.

"Bella hi…wow!"

* * *

**AN: For all of you freakin out and about to send me a "i thought this was a ExB story" review, it is going to be ExB, its just that I heart Jake and have to find a place for him in this story.**

**Sorry to stop on such an ambiguous note but if I didnt stop there the chap would have been like 10 pages long.**

**I am going to put links to the hotel they are staying and bella's dress on my profile page so check it out.**

**Have any of you been to Bali? **

**I have been 6 times now and I adore it, I want to live there for a few years - its the most amazing place ever!**

**I was just talking to flic (a friend on the outside {outside of FF not jail}) and she informs me that sometimes I use sayings/lingo that might only be familiar to people in Melb let alone Australia let alone the rest of the world - I'm going to try and make these guys as Aussie as possible so if I write something that makes no sense to you please msg me and let me know. I want them to be charmingly aussie but still understandable.**

**Thank you for reading this, please review and let me know what you think so far.**

**Anyway i'll stop writing this AN so that I can get to the next chapter.**

**Cheers  
Court**


	2. Ch 2 Stranger

**AN: Sorry for making you wait so long! I was furiously writing and have writen like 4 chapters before I realised I haven't posted them...haha.**

**A big thanks to everyone who read/added etc!**

**Disclaimer - I dont own twilight but hopefully one day I will own a place in Bali.****Ch 2 – Stranger**

* * *

_Turn around, turn around  
And fix your eye in my direction  
So there is a connection_

I can't speak, I can't make a sound  
To somehow capture your attention

"H…Hi" Fucking smooth as sandpaper you are Bella Swan.

"Hey everyone, this is my daughter Bella, Bella this is…"

Charlie's voice drowned out as the blush that crept up my face had taken over my ears and all I could hear was my erratic heart beating. Jacob Black just said I was wow, I was still starring at my feet when Charlie elbowed me indicating that he was done talking and that it was required that I make some sort of coherent response. Not trusting my mouth I opted for a wave, avoiding eye contact with Jacob.

Charlie held a chair out for me as I went to sit I noticed that I was next to Jacob, ok breathe and relax, breathe and relax. You're an 18 year old woman now you're not a 14 year old girl, settle the fuck down. Once seated I had a look around the table, everyone was looking at the menus and talking in their little groups so I asked Charlie again who everyone was.

There was Harry and his daughter Leah, Sam who was one of the new trainee sales reps, bitchface Lauren and her father Cliff and then of course Jacob and his father Billy. I watched Sam for a little while, he is a very large guy, even sitting down you could see how big he is. He has a large square jaw and dark penetrating eyes, good looking but there is something about him that I'm not sure about.

Leah was seated next to Sam, very closely next to Sam, either something is going on there or it was about to. Leah was beautiful, dark olive skin, long, dead straight thick black hair with eyes so hazel they're almost green. Very thin but in a natural, I have a great metabolism kind of way, not a throw up what I eat way.

Lauren can best be described as a mole. I mean she is pretty if you like that bleached platinum hair, big boobs, tiny size six sort of thing. She wears way too much make-up, seriously how is it not running down her face it's like 40 fucking degrees still. She's the kind of chick that blokes take home when they're drunk coz they think she is hot but when they wake up in the morning and all her make-up has worn off they want to chew their own arm off to get away from her. I myself prefer to be ala natural, if a bloke likes what he sees now then he is still gonna like it in the morning.

'Hi Bells, how are ya? Long time no see." I was broken away from my inner ramblings by the sound of Jake's voice, he was the only person who calles me Bells, had the first time we met. I took a steadying breath and turned to look at him.

"Hi Jake, I'm great. It has been a long time no see indeed. Last time you saw me I was being dragged by Charlie from the Christmas party, that was what…four years ago. Wow, four years, time flies huh. What have you been up to…you look good…I mean you cut your hair. So are you at Uni now? I have just finished school, it's such a good feeling isn't it? Speaking of good feelings I went to a day spa today. Have you been to a day spa before? It's awesome…" I was thankfully stopped by Jake who put his hand on my leg and gave me a comforting smile.

When I'm nervous I not only blush but I get chronic verbal diarrhoea, basically I'm the most charming girl you have ever met. I inwardly cringed at how supremely uncool I was being, once, just once, why couldn't I have poise and grace and confidence, but no instead I am a babbling, blushing idiot.

Jacob leaned in closer to me and whispered in my ear. "You're looking good too Bells." If it was possible I actually turned even more read, my entire face was a blaze. I was frozen on the spot, unblinking, unmoving and certainly not breathing.

"Breathe Bella" Jake whispered again and then he smiled, whoa that smile, it was seriously like a ray of sunshine straight from the god of all things beautiful. If he was trying to get me to relax that smile wasn't helping anyone.

"So Bella, Charlie tells me you just turned 18, that's pretty cool, you'll have to go out and celebrate tonight." I was drawn away from Jacob's face by his father Billy's voice. I had met Billy heaps of times, he and Charlie went camping together once a month or so. Really nice guy, very loyal to Charlie, you gotta admire that.

"Yep, she is all grown up now, not my little girl anymore" Charlie added while condescendingly patting the top of my head.

"I'll say" Jake whispered beside me under his breath. I have resigned to the fact that I am going to spend the entire dinner bright red…maybe I can play it off as just being hot…doubt it.

Dinner was great, the food was awesome, everyone was laughing and joking and having a great time, Lauren was even being nice to me and by that I mean she hadn't said anything nasty or backhanded to me…maybe people did change. Charlie had let me have a few vodka sunrises, so I was feeling pretty good about myself by the time we were leaving.

"Bella we were thinking of going to one of the bar's for a few drinks if you would like to join us?" Sam asked as we finished up our last drinks. I looked at Charlie for his permission, he just smiled and handed me the card for our room so that I could put my drinks on it.

"If you're going to leave the resort let me know" Charlie said as he kissed my forehead and left with Cliff, Billy and Harry.

We had decided on the Pesona Lounge, it was a really chilled bar with big lounges and live music.

"Let's try every single cocktail on the menu" Lauren suggested, this frightened me somewhat, I was very fussy when it came to alcohol, pretty much I only drank vodka, not that I have an extensive history of alcohol appreciation, Stoli's at house parties is about the extent of my repertoire. I decided that I would try it, I'm sure if I didn't like it someone else would happily finish it off.

About six different cocktails later I was truly trashed and in love with Bali. It was nearly midnight and still hot…incredible. Jacob and I were lounging on a day bed, giggling and carrying on, the amount of touching was in direct correlation to the amount of alcohol consumed…funny that. I was laying across the daybed with my head in Jakes lap and his hand combing through my hair. I was vaguely aware of the others still being there but was so pre-occupied with Jake that the world could have ended and I would be none the wiser.

"So after I graduated I took a year off and travelled around Europe."

"Seriously? I would fucking love that but Charlie wants me to get a degree first."

"I can kind of see Charlie's point it is extremely hard to get motivated after travelling. Let's go get another drink." I removed myself from Jake's lap and we walked over the bar, I was painfully aware of Jakes hand on my lower back.

"So what do you do now?" I asked as we waited for our next drinks, we had opted for vodka redbulls this time.

"This year I will be doing a Bachelor of Education at Deakin…"

"No way! I am hoping to go to Deakin. Where do you live?"

"Warrandyte, you're in Park Orchard's aren't you?"

"Yeah, we can totally carpool!" I squealed in a very Alice fashion.

As I turned to grab my drink, I noticed someone sitting at the end of the bar watching us. As we made eye contact the entire universe slowed down, the music and the people talking had drowned out and I was standing in complete silence. The eyes that I was looking at were perforating my soul, I felt naked and exposed. I had heard on movies people saying _he really sees me _or _for the first time I was seeing clearly, _at this moment I understood what that meant.

I tried to peel my eyes away to look at the rest of the person attached to them but I couldn't, I'm frozen in place, our eyes boring into each other. My body started to react to the intensity of the situation, pins and needles started in my feet and began spreading upwards to the tip of my head. I couldn't be 100% sure that I was breathing, maybe that's what that sensation is, maybe I am going to faint from lack of oxygen. I don't even know what expression my face is showing, am I smiling? Am I scowling? Am I completely blank? I don't know.

"Bells, Bells, Bella!" I'm trust back into reality by Jacob shaking my shoulder.

"What happened you zoned out for a bit there." I shook my head a little to try a clear it and looked up into Jakes concerned eyes.

"Sorry, maybe I have had one too many drinks." I laughed trying to wrap my head around what the fuck just happened.

Jake put his arm around my shoulder and led me back to the table, before I sat down I turned and looked back at the bar. I was too far away now to make eye contact so I could actually see more than just a pair of piercing eyes. From this distance and in this light the only thing I could really see clearly is pale skin and a mess of curly dishevelled hair. He had a cigarette in his hand, never before had I though that smoking was cool or anything but the way he held that cigarette, it is the sexiest thing I had ever seen. Goosebumps ran up my spine as I realised he was still looking at me.

Jake grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap, I forced myself to look away from the stranger at the bar but I was having great difficulty. My entire body is screaming at me to go to this person, it is as if this stranger is calling to me, like a Siren, except a man and not topless supermodels. Have I unknowingly taken drugs? Why is my body acting like this?

"Bells!" Jake said as he squeezed my knee bringing my attention back to him. "Bells, are you ok, maybe I'll take you home." Jake looked up at the bar to where I was staring and a scowl crossed his features.

"Nah maybe I just need some fresh air, wanna go for a walk down the beach?" Jakes eye's lit up at this suggestion and I knew that he was thinking that he might get a little Swan action…I've got news for him…I'm not that easy…no matter how drunk I am. My intentions of going to the beach were quite different from Jakes, I just wanted to get as far as possible from the stranger. I was in the arms of Jacob freakin Black and here I am preoccupied by a stranger at the end of the bar.

We both stood, Jake helping me steady myself. The path to the beach was unfortunately located directly behind the stranger. I quickly formulated a plan, I would hold onto Jakes body and either look at Jake or the ground, I knew however that the plan was fugal. As I walk past it would take all the strength I had not to touch the stranger, let alone look at him.

"Swan!" Sam boomed from behind us. "You forgot your room card" Jacob released me from his side and turned to go get my card. I turned back around to look at the stranger but he is gone. I swear three seconds ago he was only ten feet from me and now he is no where to be seen. Maybe I really had taken drugs? Maybe I was just hallucinating that whole time. What the fuck are in these drinks?

Jake and I walked down to the beach, there is a slight breeze off the water which is a welcome relief from the constant mugginess. The resort has these great little cabana's set up all along the beach and around the pool. I walked over to one and climbed inside laying on my back, Jake followed suit but instead propped up on his elbows laying on his stomach looking down at me.

I know whats coming next, I know he is going to kiss me and I welcome it. I had waited four years for this moment, for the moment that Jacob Black would kiss me.

"You're so fucking beautiful Bella, I wanted to kiss you at that Christmas party." Under normal circumstances Jake's admission would render me speechless and bright red, however the copious amounts of grog I had consumed, and apparent narcotics, were giving me this uncharacteristic confidence and brazenness.

"What are you waiting for?" I teased as I reached my hands up and placed them at the back of Jakes neck pulling his face closer. I stoped his face a few centimetres from mine letting him close the distance and he did so instantly. Jakes lips very gently touched mine, I parted my lips slightly indicating that I wanted more, Jake complied instantly running his tongue along my bottom lip. Considering how drunk we both were it wasn't a sloppy drunken pash, it was very gentle and deliberate.

Jacob shifted so that he was hovering over me, he held his body up a little off mine so I grabbed his shirt pulling him to me, I didn't want to give him the wrong impression but I needed to feel his body on mine. We continued kissing slowly and gently, it wasn't a fireworks or leg popping kiss but it was sweet and soft and full of feeling, it wasn't exactly as I would have imagined kissing Jake. I thought I would have been full of fire and passion but this was ok too…maybe if I wasn't so drunk it would be more passionate…maybe it was my fault not his.

I broke this kiss swearing I could smell a cigarette, Billy is a smoker and I didn't really want Charlie's best friend catching me making out with his son. I pushed up onto my elbows and scoured the area but I couldn't see anything. Jake was looking at me in amusement.

"Can't you smell smoke?" I asked my head swivelling around as I tried to find the source. Jake just laughed and shook his head.

"I'd better get you home before Charlie chops my nuts off" Jake said jovially as he sat back on his knees, he wouldn't think it was so funny if he knew how true that statement was.

I had never really had a boyfriend before so I had never needed to bring a guy home to meet Charlie, the thought petrified me. We walked silently hand in hand back to my room, Jake's thumb rubbing circles on the back of my hand. We both subconsciously slowed as we approached the door.

Jake stopped and turned to face me, he was so much taller than I was, standing like this I had to crane my neck to see his face. Jake released my hand and with both hands cupped my face, leant in and very gently pressed his lips to mine. It was the most sweet, perfect goodnight kiss. He ended the kiss as quickly as it began, not letting it go any further.

"Have lunch with me tomorrow?" Jake asked, a touch of desperation in his voice.

"Sure" I smile, tiptoed and kissed his cheek. I gave Jake a quick smile before quietly shutting the door. I leant back against the door and smiled as I relived the night.

"What are you grinnin about?" Charlie's voice startled me back to present.

"Nothin" I said dismissively as I headed for my room, I tried my best to mask my inebriation, I made it almost to the door when my balance faltered and I fell sideways into the wall.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Not that much"

"Bullshit you can't stand straight, who bought you home?" Shit, I was going to have to admit that Jake bought me home so that I wouldn't get him or I into trouble for Charlie thinking that I was walking around the resort drunk on my own.

"Jacob walked me home" I said nonchalantly, but as his name rolled off my tongue, images of us kissing flooded my mind and my body betrayed me and blushed. Blushing is a parents greatest ally in the war against lying children.

"Really? Well there you go ay" Charlie responded more to himself that to me, he was clearly distracted with something going on in his mind, so I took this opportunity to sneak into my room.

"Good night Charlie." I said quickly before shutting the door.

I waited until I heard Charlie snoring and then I ducked out to check my email.

_B,_

_Don't pretend like you aren't loving me right now! I bet you and Jacob totally got it on – you are totally going to loose your V plates! It's a pretty awesome place to loose them though, better than in a bathroom at the Deb after party._

_P.S OMG Jacob Black you better give me details – keep a journal so that I know everything that is going on._

_I CANT BELIEVE YOU WENT TO A DAY SPA WITHOUT ME! I hate life right now._

_Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Tyler had called for you like a billion times, I don't know how many times I have to say your in Bali before he believes me, that kid is obsessed…seriously, it's creepy. I afraid that he is gonna try and break in while your gone, I know I'll keep a cricket bat with me at all times. _

_Does Charlie have a cricket bat?_

_I'll check the garage._

_Anyway I don't have anything exciting to tell you._

_Write back quickly, I need need need to know what happened?_

_Love you, miss you _

_Allie._

_Xoxo_

_Hey Al,_

_I am not going to keep a journal…what am I 12? _

_Jake and I didn't get it on, we made out heaps though. (insert huge grin here) And I might loose my V plates! I'm not sure, it's it something you plan…why am I asking you? You definitely didn't plan to loose them at the Deb after party…did you?_

_I am having lunch with him tomorrow! Woo hoo!_

_Tomorrow and the following day Charlie has to be at the conference so I will hopefully be spending time with Jake. _

_I really wish you were here Al this place is amazing, I will try my best to email you every day with updates._

_Love you, miss you._

_xox_

I logged off and as quietly as possible went and got into bed, I'm so exhausted.

The piercing eyes of the stranger flashed in my mind seconds before I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think.**

**I wonder who the "stranger" is? haha**

**A "Deb" as mentioned in Alice and Bella's email is what we call a Debutante Ball, I believe (if Gossip Girl and OC serve me well) that they are also called Cotillions.**

**Thanks for reading and I promise to post the next chapter tomorrow.**

**Cheers  
Court**


	3. Ch 3 Arizona

**AN: Ok, sorry, sorry, sorry, I lied. I promised I was going to post a chapter last week and I didn't, and I have no excuse.**

**This chapter is long so I hope that makes up for it. Thanks to everyone for reviewing/adding etc. Especially my home girl Bundypix 7 – she is literally my home girl, she is from Aust too.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight.**

**That's enough from me…on with it.**

* * *

**Ch 3 – Arizona**

_That taste_

_All I ever needed  
All I ever wanted  
Too dumb to surrender_

She shakes  
Like the morning railway  
Ch-ch-checking me out  
Someone on a shoulder

**EC POV**

Man I fucking love this place, I mean how can you not love a place where you can smoke anywhere, have a beer while you're shopping, ride a bike without a license and its hot 24hours a day, 7 days a week, 52 weeks a year? I wasn't overly thrilled that I had to go to this boring conference but if it meant I got a free holiday to Bali…then I'm down.

Father was on the phone fighting with his prick of a brother James, so I decided to head up to the bar for a drink and to sus out what was happening. These sort of resorts were usually boring as fuck, full of old people and families, but maybe just maybe there were some hot little sales reps attending the conference that I could sink my teeth into.

As I neared the lobby I could hear live music coming from one of the bars and decided to head in that direction. The bar is fucking dead, there are 2 couples and a group of kids about my age laughing and carrying on. Looks like tonight im going home alone, I'll have to hit up Kuta tomorrow night. I sat on one of the stools at the end of the bar and ordered a Bintang, shit beer, I wouldn't drink it at home...but when in Rome and all that.

I sat and watched the group of kids, they had to be here because of the conference too, a group like that wouldn't come to a hotel like this by choice, surely. It was a strange group dynamic, there were five of them, two of them, a tall brunette with olive skin and a big burley bloke who looks like a wrestler were clearly in a relationship. The way they were all over each other, so much pent up tension I could feel it from here.

There is another couple, although I couldn't really see her as she had he back to me, long curly brown hair, that was all I could tell at this stage. She is sitting opposite a guy that would have to be at least 6'3, dark hair, tanned. The way he is looking at her they aren't a couple yet but he would desperately like them to be. The girl he is talking to is captivating, even from the back, the way she moves when she's explaining something, the way her whole body shakes when she laughs…mesmerising.

I realise that there is a fifth person with them when she stands up and starts walking towards the bar, just as she reaches the bar she sees me and immediately moves towards me. She is tiny, gymnast like, white blonde hair, big boobs that she is making sure I notice by leaning toward me on the bar pressing her arms together. Usually she is exactly the type of girl I would spin my lines to and have back in my bed in about 20 minutes flat. But looking at her now with her ridiculous amount of make up on, her fake hair and fake boobs, I couldn't have been less interested.

"Hi I'm Lauren" If I didn't think she was unattractive before I certainly did now, he voice was nasally and grated on every single one of my nerves.

"Edward" I said coldly hoping she would take the hint.

"So what brings you to Bali, Edward?" She breathed as she leaned over and placed her hand on my forearm, in what I imagined she thought was sexy, and every other night I probably would have thought so too but the curly brunette was capturing all of my attention, and I hadn't even seen her face.

"I'm here for a conference with my father"

"Really? I'm totes here for the conference too." Fucking great, maybe I should just bang her and get it over with, nah she's probably one of those stalker chicks. The waiter, with impeccable timing, bought her drink over…that's your cue to leave sweetheart.

"It was totes awesome meeting you Edward, hopefully we see a lot more of each other" Did she just seriously wriggle her eye brows at me? You have got to me shittin me! I gave her a polite smile and thankfully she turned around and went back to the group.

The curly brunette was now laying with her head on the tall guys lap, I could see her face now. She had beautiful porcelain skin that I wanted to touch, I wanted to know if it felt as soft as it looked. Her eyes were a deep brown, she had a slight flush on her cheeks and amazing lips…lips that boys have sordid dreams about. She was only little but definitely curvy, and that dress! Jesus, Mary and Joseph, if I were Tall Boy that dress wouldn't be staying on a whole lot longer.

The worst part about studying to be a psychologist is that you can't ever turn the examiner off, you're forever assessing and scrutinising people, it makes for a very untrusting friend or partner. I continued analysing the group, I noticed that Curly Girl and Tall Boy were giving each other sex eyes, they were still a little nervous but seemingly comfortable with each other, so I'm guessing they have known each other for a while and this is has been along time coming.

The other couple Straight Hair and Mountain Man were definitely already bumping uglies, the way they whispered to each other and touched each other there had been something going on for a while. Blonde Girl is just too obvious, she wants Tall Boy and is pretending to be nice to Curly Girl, just waiting for the right time to strike.

My analysis was interrupted as Curly Girl and Tall Boy stood and started heading my way. I was underestimating how tall, Tall Boy actually is, he would be closer to 6'7 which made Curly Girl look tiny. Tall boy glanced in my direction and instantly placed his hand possessively on the small of Curly Girl's back which prompted a blush to taint her cheeks. Curly girl is amazing, she is easily one of the hottest things I have ever seen for the pure fact that she has no idea how hot she is.

Her body is perfectly curvy, she has a tiny waist which filters down in hips that I would love to grab a hold of as she rides me. Tall boy stands with his back to me, trying to block my view, but Curly Girl is so drunk that she is forced to lean on the bar to remain upright which gives me a perfect view. They engage in small talk as they wait for their drinks. I can't remove eyes from her, she is fascinating.

Suddenly our eyes lock onto each others, its like I'm sucked into a fucking vortex and the only thing that exists is her, for a moment I don't know where I am or what I'm doing, all I know is her. Tall Boy breaks her eye contact with me and instantly I crave it again. She picks up her drink and he wraps his arm around her shoulder ushering her back to the table, she turns and looks at me again.

New Mission: Operation – Fuck Curly Girl.

Mission accepted. Any chick that'll check you out while in the arms of another man clearly wants it. This will be a piece of cake, all I have to do is get rid of the big oath and she's mine. Adding further credence to my plan she again looks at me, this time we don't break eye contact, people are talking around her, Tall Boy is touching her and she is still looking at me. I take out a cigarette and light it, still looking at her. She is eliciting a reaction within my body that I am unsure of, every fibre of my entire body wants to stand up go over to her, scoop her up into my arms, take her to the beach and make her mine. Over and over again.

Tall Boy whispers something in her ear and she stops looking at me, my skin feels cold instantly and I contemplate dropping my drink on the floor just so she will look back at me. They are up again and heading towards me, shit he is taking her back to her room…fuck! Thinking about his body touching her makes me feel sick and enraged, why am I feeling so protective of her, I don't even fucking know her. What I do know is that I don't want Tall Boy anywhere near her, I don't want his hands on her, I don't want his lips on her.

"Swan!" I snapped out of my inner diatribe by a name that makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Curly Girl's head snaps back towards Mountain Man.

Curly Girl is Isabella Swan. FUCK! Without even thinking I stand, grab my fags and get the fuck out of the bar.

The Swan's hate my family with a passion and in true Cullen form we despise them for hating us…I mean how dare anyone have the audacity to hate the mighty Cullens…blah blah, I had heard it a million times. This really affects my mission, it definitely makes it more interesting but now there is so much more at stake.

I walked around the resort for a while trying to decide what I was going to do with my new found knowledge. I had to admit that defiling the Swan was looking mighty enticing, the only issue I had was that once she found out who I was she wouldn't want a bar of me.

As I walked along the beach I could hear a trickle of laughter coming from one of the cabana's. As I neared the voices I knew who they belonged to before I saw them. An unexplainable rage burned through my body as I saw Tall Boy positioned over Isabella. With every ounce of strength I forced my body to stay still and not run over and strangle Tall Boy with my bare hands. Trying to calm my nerves I lit a cigarette, seconds later Isabella froze and her head shot up over Tall Boys shoulder, I silently retreated into the night before I was caught.

As I walked back into the room Carlisle was still on the phone, he paused as I shut the door.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He growled I wasn't sure whether it was at me or the phone, as I was about to answer he continued talking into the phone, shooting me a quick smile.

My father and I have a strange relationship, he pretty much lets me do whatever I want as long as I don't disgrace the prized Cullen name. This attitude isn't really my fathers fault just as it isn't mine, it comes from my Grandfather, he is fully old school English, class and social standing are everything to him. He doesn't understand or really care that all the people in Sydney care about is money, they don't give a fuck what you do as long as you have enough money to fix it.

Poor old grumpy fuck grandfather is on his death bed or some shit at the moment, mother dearest is over in England with him, for some reason Esme loves the old prick…Carlisle and I can't figure it out.

I went to bed that night and couldn't stop thinking about Isabella Swan and the way I feel fiercely protective of her…this couldn't be a good sign.

I awoke at the crack of dawn as I always do in Bali, it's too fucking nice a place to spend sleeping in bed, I got dressed and ready for a run along the beach before breakfast. It's such a beautiful day outside, it always is, it would have to be 26-27 degrees already…prefect. I head straight down the beach but are stopped in my tracks as I round one of the cabana's.

Isabella fucking Swan is laid out in the cabana with her nose in a book. If I thought she was beautiful last night that was nothing to what she looked like now. She had a pair of bather bottoms on and a huge wife-beater, I hope to god it isn't Tall Boys. Her hair is up in a mess of curls on her head with stray tendrils, did I really just fucking say tendrils, hanging around her eyes.

As she shifts to a new position I see that she is reading _Darkness be my friend, _excellent an opening, I know this series off by heart and judging by the state of the book I'd say she does too.

"I got the shock of my life when Robyn killed herself." The sound of my voice startled her and she dropped her book at my feet, I bent and picked it up. As I handed her the book we made eye contact and I got that same feeling I had last night. A slight blush tainted her cheeks but I couldn't read her expression. Usually when I spoke to girls they get all giggly but she was certainly not giggling. It was as if she was sizing me up, seeing what I was made of.

"I would never have picked you as a Tomorrow fan." She looked me over once as if confirming her assessment. Nothing in her reaction would indicate that she recognises or remembers me from the bar last night.

"Really? What would you have picked me as?" She paused for a while again studying my face, this was supremely awkward, her sitting, me standing both just staring at each other.

"Initially I would have said you don't read at all, but your eyes look wise so I'm going to say you do but that you're more of a non-fiction reader, you have an old school gunners t-shirt on, so I would tip that you read musician autobiographies. You are going for a run at 7:30 in the morning so you are either an athlete or a just like being alone. Judging by the state of your hands I would go with the later. But the thing that is stumping me is the fact that you knew about Robyn and you also knew that she dies in the third book and I'm reading the forth which would indicate that you have read the series more than once…"

She stopped mid sentence and looked down at her hands which were pulling at the hem of her singlet. I ran my hand nervously through my hair, who the fuck is this girl? She seems so unimpressed by me, usually my face, or should I say hair, gets the girls into bed, Isabella is going to be different, I was going to have charm her with my intelligence and wit, this is going to be a challenge.

"I don't play sport, I do prefer being on my own, I read everything and anything but do have a proclivity for autobiographies, especially by musicians. I read Tomorrow when the war began for year seven English and loved it so I continued reading the series, I'm not necessarily a Tomorrow fan im more of a Marsden fan…and my name is Edward." Isabella lifted her head and as soon as her eyes locked on mine that vortex opened back up and it feels as if she is calling me to her, like she is seeing right through to my soul…its fucking bazaar.

"I'm Bella" I like that way better than Isabella…Bella.

"Did you know that…"

"Bella means beautiful, ah yeah, how ironic right?" Is she fucking serious?

"I was actually going to say appropriate." As soon as the words rolled off my tongue her face burned red, it was so friggin cute. There was an air of tension surrounding us and I had to kill it quickly before she freaked out and left.

"Did you want a drink, I'm just going to go grab a coke." She looked down at her empty water bottle, I was sincerely hoping that she wasn't checking to see if it full so that she can decline and get rid of me…no fucking chance.

"I would love a coke but here take my room key."

"Don't be silly I've got it."

"No honestly, I don't know you and I wouldn't feel right…"

"Bella, seriously its like 15cents, I think I can handle it, if it makes you feel better you can get the next round." If my plans go right there will be a whole lot more rounds followed by dinner.

I walked over to the pool bar still a little stunned by my encounter, Bella was a lot different to what I had expected, last night she seemed so carefree and now she was much more reserved and guarded…alcohol will do that to a girl, then again, what if she knows who I am and is just way too polite to tell me to get fucked. Nup, no-one is that polite, if she knew I was a Cullen she would have thrown her book or spat at me.

"I thought you were going for a run?" She asked not looking up from her book as I placed her coke on the table.

"I changed my mind, don't feel like it, it's getting too warm now anyway." She looked up from her book and eyed me sceptically. She was giving off the vibe that she wasn't remotely interested in me, however the slight blush that tainted her cheeks every time she looked at me said differently.

"So what brings you to Bali Edward?" Shit, shit, shit! It was only a matter of time.

"I'm actually here with my father for a stupid ass conference, shouldn't complain though getting a free trip to Bali, I love this place."

"So you have been here before then?"

"Shit yeah this is my 6th time, I know it like the back of my hand. If you like I could show you around." The pause was too long, she was avoiding my eye contact, she is seriously not interested in me…maybe she really loves Tall Boy.

"What brings you here, Bella?" Edward Cullen as you don't know, you sneaky lying asshole are going straight to hell…do not pass go, do not collect any fucking thing.

"I'm here for the conference too actually. So where are you from Edward?"

"Sydney what about you?"

"Melbourne…aren't we supposed to like hate each other or something?"

"Technically yes, if we were back is Australia, but as soon as you step foot in another country we all band together and represent Australia as a whole, but then once back on home soil we have to hate each other again."

"Ok but what if, for example, you and I meet, we become really close, we have a great time together, say we even fall in love…hypothetically. What then, when we get back home we just forget about each other?" Witty banter, turns out Bella Swan is a pretty cool chick.

"Nope we move to Queensland" She threw her head back and let out a laugh that washed over my body and made my pants shift slightly. But more concerning than the physical reaction was the fact that my body ached to be the only one that would make her laugh like that and I knew that Tall Boy had made her laugh like that last night…yeah but she was drunk people will laugh at anything when they are drunk.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" I asked once she had stopped giggling.

"No, but I don't really do breakfast."

"Have you seen the breakfast buffet here? It is amazing! Come check it out with me, we can grab some stuff and come back here if you want." Fuck Edward do you have to sound so desperate, your Edward fucking Cullen, man up bitch.

"Ummm….sure ok." Way too hesitant for my liking but I'll take it. I quickly glanced down at my watch the first presentation had just started to there was no chance of running into Carlisle at breakfast.

Bella's eyes lit up like a small child's when I showed her the buffet. They had every type of bakery good you could imagine, all the standard hot foods, cereal's and porridges and as is typical with Bali fried rice and noodles.

"Oh my god they have fried rice for breakfast, that's so odd." She whispered to me as we walked toward the pastries.

"Is there anything you want?" I asked as I picked up a plate for her and myself.

"I think I might get a ham and cheese croissant" she said eying the mountain at the end of the table. I took this opportunity to lean in close and whisper in her ear…signature Edward move.

"Don't eat any form of pig in Bali…the bacon is weird the ham is fucked and don't even get me started with the pork." A shiver ran down her spine and I internally high fived myself.

"Thanks for the tip" she whispered back.

We made our way around the buffet me grabbing nearly everything, Bella grabbing nothing. When we reached the croissants I leant forward to grab a couple for her at the same time that she did, our hands touched and instantly she pulled away like I had given her en electric shock, because I had. When our skin touched, actual fucking sparks went flying, I could only begin to imagine what sleeping with her would be like.

She refused to make eye contact with me the entire way back to the cabana, which was only further proof that she felt it too.

* * *

**AN: Please please please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading I actually do promise to have a chapter up tonight if not tomorrow.**

**Cheers**

**Court**

**xox**


	4. Ch 4 Electric Blue

**AN: Thank you to those who added me as a fav – so flattered.**

**This story is just flowing out of me, so I need to stop writing this AN and get back to the chapter – Edward and Bella are getting made at me for putting them on pause.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight **

* * *

**Ch 4 Electric Blue**

_Are you hiding somewhere behind those eyes?  
I just freeze  
Every time you see through me  
And it's all over you  
Electric blue _

_On my knees  
Help me, baby  
Tell me, what can I do?  
_

**EC POV**

We ate our breakfast in complete silence, it was awkward and horrible and there was a massive elephant sitting in the cabana with us.

"Do you mind if we swap sides? The sun is coming in and I get burnt easily." She is so icy cold now, I had just started to get her warmed up and now she had closed me out again. I haven't had to work this hard for something in…ever.

"Sure, no worries." We swapped places and she made it so painfully obvious that she desperately didn't want to have any contact with me. Maybe I had read them all wrong last night, maybe her and Tall Boy had been dating for a while and she didn't want to hurt him.

More silence.

"So Bella, what do you do with yourself?" I needed to get the conversation flowing again, this awkward silence is killing me.

"I just finished high school and am hopefully going to uni next year." She replied cooly.

"To do…" she looked almost annoyed, I half expected her to pick her book back up and use it as a shield to block me out.

"A bachelor of Arts, majoring in Journalism."

"What are you hoping to do afterwards?"

"Be a journalist." No fucking shit Captain Obvious.

"Bella, your killing me here." I said frustrated.

"Pardon?"

"I'm trying ass off here and you're giving me nothing, if you want me to leave just say so." Hurt quickly flashed through her eyes but she hid it well.

"I don't understand why you're talking to me?"

"I believe talking is a form of communication that is unique to the human race, it…"

"No, what I mean is I don't understand why you're wasting your time." Ouch!

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had a boyfriend, I'll leave you…"

"I don't have a boyfriend, but I know that you saw me at the bar last night and I was with someone." So she did recognise me, now I know she is interested…or at least she was interested.

"Yeah I saw you but guess I was kinda hoping that you weren't with him."

"Why?" For someone who seems very intelligent she sure is dense.

"Because I think you are incredibly beautiful and you intrigue me." Her face lit up like a beacon.

"Are you always this blunt?" She asked her eyes fixated on the book in front her.

"Always." There was another long pause and I was about to get up and leave.

"Edward, would you like a coke?" Her voice was so soft and with so much trepidation, I don't get this girl. I had just told her that I'm interested in getting to know her and now she is worried that I will reject her. A waiter was clearing the cabana beside us so I grabbed his attention and ordered us two cokes, quickly handing him my room key before she had time to argue.

"So what do you do Edward?" All barricades were broken and it was beautiful, her face lit up and eyes were so vivid, I had to remind myself to speak. I had never wanted to fuck anyone the way I wanted to fuck this girl.

"I'm in my second year of uni, sports psychology."

"Wow, that's pretty cool. What do you do for fun?" I moved my body around and laid on my forearms looking up at her.

"Umm…well obviously I really enjoy sports but mainly AFL…"

"What? Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but I thought all people from NSW were into rugby?" I get the feeling that this girl loves her sport…amazing!

"I like rugby too but I prefer AFL, I even go for a Victoria team. Judging by your reaction you follow footy as well, let me guess what team you barrack for, it's my thing."

"Guessing what team people follow is your thing?"

"Yep." I watched her for a bit, she was clearly amused by me, finally I was getting somewhere.

"Richmond" I said, it was plain as day written all over her face. I knew I was right when she started laughing.

"Let me try." She studied my face for a while, so long in fact that I thought maybe she had forgotten what she was doing.

"Geelong" Holy shit. "I'm right aren't I?" She's a little too smug.

"Yep, good guess"

"It's my thing too…guessing peoples teams." She is embarrassed again, I don't really understand this chick, she gets embarrassed at the drop of a hat, I have to admit it is a little endearing though.

"Really? Maybe we should set off together and travel the globe as a circus act, guessing what teams people barrack for, we will be a sensation. Belward" Bella let out a laugh, not a polite giggle, but a belly shaking, snort inducing laugh…and I really liked it.

"Belward?" She gasped in between laughter.

"Yeah, every great couple in history has had a combined name, Brangalina, TomKat." She bent over her knees laughing as she did so she put her hand on my arm. The second our skin made contact she wrenched it back again. An electrical current ran between our bodies and her reaction let me know she felt it too. Her laughing had stopped and we were left staring wide eyed at each other.

The tension between us is so fucking intense, I wanted to pounce on her and trap her body beneath mine and explore every inch of her skin with my mouth. However I knew for a fact that she wasn't one of those girls, it was evident in her eyes, in the depth of them.

"So what kind of music do you like, I mean I assume you like music" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm actually not allowed to listen to music. Charlie has this thing about subliminal messages and brainwashing, so no I don't like music." WHAT!

"Are you fucking serious?" She bowed her head and started fiddling with her hands again. Shit, I had offended her, great way to get the chick to sleep with you, insult her weirdo family.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offended you, I'm sure that your father has great reasons as to why you can't listen…"

"I'm kidding, of course I listen to music, I love music." The smirk on her face was enormous, people back in Australia could have seen it from there. What a cheeky little bitch, I'll have to get her back for that later.

"That wasn't nice, for a second I actually thought you were some huge weirdo and was figuring out how to get out of here before you convert me to your weirdo no music cult" I teased playfully as I gently pushed her shoulder…yep electric current still there.

This time she didn't shy away from me instead she just smiled even brighter, she is so incredibly beautiful. I actually doubt that I have even seen anyone as naturally beautiful as her, and I have been with some fucking hot chicks.

"Name your 3 favourite bands and your favourite of their songs" I asked

"Shit that's too hard, ok let me think for a sec" She paused and I could see her flicking through music in her mind like an i-pod. I wasn't even going to try and guess what kind of music she would be into everything about her so far surprised me.

"Ok, now im going to put a disclaimer on this, the next three bands aren't my top three they are just three of my favourites, I can't put them in order because I feel bad for the other bands, I just can't do it, its like choosing a favourite kid…you know what I mean?" I laughed a little to myself, surprised me yet a again.

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean, but out with it, and I promise I wont tell the bands that missed out." She giggled a little and then took a deep breathe, I could tell that she was thinking very hard about this.

"Ok, but I am choosing two songs, I can't narrow it down any further." I smiled and nodded. "Kings of Leon, Arizona and Be Somebody. The Kooks, Watching the ships roll in and Naïve. Creedence Clearwater Revival, I put a spell on you and Someday never comes." Well fuck me dead and call me Robert.

I would have bet that she would have said Kings of Leon but I would have put money on her saying Sex on Fire like every other girl in the world who knew nothing about music would have said. The Kooks, perhaps she is a triple J listener that would explain the Kooks and as for CCR, that just shocks the shit out of me.

"I think you just became one of the coolest people I have ever met." I admitted, and it was true, the more I found out about this Isabella Swan the more I liked her. Cue blushing.

"What about you Edward, top 3"

"Ok I will administer the same disclaimer you had. First Wolfmother, Dimension and Woman. Gunners, Mr. Brownstone and of course Welcome to the Jungle. Fleetwood Mac, Rhiannon and Big Love."

"Big Love, I love, love, love that song." Bella interrupted her eyes alight. "Interesting selection Edward." Her eyes were sizing me up again.

"I could same about you." We were left staring at each other again.

"What are you plans for the rest of the day?" I asked, I needed more time with her, I think she likes me but no where near enough to get me in her bed…yet.

"Umm…I have a feeling I have something that I have to do but I can't remember what it is. Oh I need to go clothes shopping." Maybe not as cool as I thought.

"My stupid best friend helped me pack my bags and decided that I didn't have any Bali appropriate clothing so I have like 2 sets of clothes here, I need to go buy more. You've been here before, where do I go and how do I get there?" Ok maybe still cool.

"I guess it depends on what kind of clothing you are after."

"I dunno, just like cotton dressed and some shorts. Just cheap crap really, oh and I have to get a Bintang singlet…can't come to Bali and not get a Bintang singlet."

"No you can't that would be a huge faux pas. Well then you need a market, how about I take you. We can hire a bike and drive into Kuta, there are a billion markets in Kuta and I know a few really good ones."

She stared at me again, I guess deciding whether or not to take me up on my offer.

"I really couldn't ask you to give up your whole day to take me shopping Edward."

"Please, I offered and I have absolutely nothing planned so I'm not giving anything up, besides I have to get a few things anyway." Liar.

"Ok, that would be great, only if you're sure."

"I'm sure, now lets get going before it gets too hot. How about I meet you in the lobby in 20 minutes, that will give me time to organise a bike."

"Sounds great, I'll see you then."

We headed off in our separate directions, a smirk crossed my lips as I realised that she would be wrapped around my back on the bike, maybe I would go a little faster so she would be forced to hold on tighter.

Less than 20 minutes later we met in the lobby, I was getting more and more impressed by this chick, she had taken about 15 minutes to change out of her bathers, get dressed and meet me. Amazing! She didn't fix her hair, she didn't put make up on and she looked amazing, a slight blush tainting her cheeks.

"You ready to get going?" I asked handing her a helmet.

"Have you driven one of these before?" She was eyeing off the bike I was standing in front of, I couldn't tell whether she was scared or excited, perhaps both.

"Yeah heaps of times, I ride a proper motorbike back home, so this is like riding with training wheels. Oh also, I forgot to ask you if you bought sunscreen with you, there is no shelter while we are on the bike." Bella giggled and reached into her bag pulling out about 3 bottles of sunscreen.

"Edward, have you seen the colour of my skin, I don't go out in winter without sunscreen."

"Sweet lets kick it then." I hoped onto the bike, kicking it of the stand and patting the seat behind me for Bella to get one. "Make sure you always get on from the left side, the right side has the exhaust and you don't want to hit your leg on that." Bella smiled and then delicately hoped onto the seat behind me.

There was still a little distance between our bodies so I slid back a little until I could feel her legs around me.

"Ready?" I asked turning the engine on.

"Yep" She whispered in my ear, I noticed that she wasn't holding on so before I took off, I grabbed her arms and placed them around my torso, she tried her hardest to keep them ridged and away from my body, I can fix that.

I took off quickly, causing her to scream and press her body into mine holding on tightly…that's more like it.

40 minutes later I parked the bike in front of one of the markets in Kuta, Bella was amazing on the bike, other than the initial squeal when we took off there was no screaming. At one point on the freeway she even put her hands out to the side and laughed. I hoped off the bike and then put my hand out to help her off.

"Edward that was fucking awesome!" She praised as she took off her helmet and handed it to me instead of taking my hand. I shrugged and hung the helmet over the handlebars with mine.

"Yeah its pretty cool, best way to get around here." I looked at Bella and her eyes were wide as she took in the sights around her. The streets were so much different here, back in Nusa Dua it is quiet where as Kuta is mayhem. As soon as she stepped of the bike, the market people swarmed toward her armed with various things, sunglasses, handbags, sarongs.

Subconsciously Bella took a step toward me and pressed herself into my side, I have to admit I don't mine at all.

"Tidak, tidak." I said to the people surrounding us. "Tidak, terima kasih." They all huffed at me and then went back to their various stalls.

"You speak Indonesian?" Bella asked stepping back away from my side.

"A little here and there, you pick up, by the time you leave you will be speaking it too"

"What did you just say then, what ever it was I need to learn it, it worked a treat." She was so engaging when she was excited, her eyes were darting around taking in all the sights.

"Tidak is no and terima kasih is thank you. So tidak terima kasih is no thank you."

"Tidak terima kasih" she repeated.

"Bagus sekali. That means very good. Now what exactly do you need we should have a game plan here otherwise we will get stuck in there for hours and I don't know about you but I'm starting to get hungry again."

"Ok well I really just need some clothes to get me though the next few days, maybe a couple of dresses a few pairs of shorts and some singlets. Also don't they barter here? Can you help me with that?"

"Course I can help you with the bartering. How about this, I will barter for you the first time, then you do it the second time, its heaps of fun." She nodded and I turned and started to head into the market.

The Balinese storeowners were grabbing Bella and trying to make her look at their shops. They aren't at all aggressive the Balinese they are just very persistent and don't understand anything about personal space. One man in particular was asking Bella if she likes jiggy jig.

"Ummm…I'm not sure Edward, do I like Jiggy Jig?" I burst out laughing and the look on her face was priceless. I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the stall away from the street hustlers. When in the shop neither of us let go of each others hands.

"Bella, that guys just asked you if you like to have sex." I laughed again and Bella's face turned a brilliant shade of red. I squeezed her hand in mine and she relaxed a little and laughed but it was a very forced laugh, I could feel how uncomfortable she was still. She started to look around the shop and very reluctantly I released her hand so that she could pick a dress she seemed to like.

15 minutes later we were back out the front of the markets, Bella was fucking amazing, I have never seen anything like it. There is so much shit in the markets that girls usually spend about 3 hours in them, not Bella. She just wanted to get her shit and get the fuck out. She had bought a couple of things, two really hot dresses in particular that I couldn't wait to see on her. She also took to bartering like a duck to water, I would tell her what the absolute limit she should pay is and she was great.

"That is so much fun, I wish all shopping was like that, then I might actually like it." She laughed to herself as I put her purchases under the seat of the bike. "Edward I'm starving now can we go somewhere to get lunch?" I have the perfect place in mind.

"Course, I'll take you to Poppies, its this awesome little place, you'll love it." Poppies is only about a 2 minute bike ride from the markets, if it wasn't so hot I would have walked but today it was sweltering, and I wanted an excuse for Bella to hold me again.

As we turned down the lane way to poppies I stopped outside my absolute favourite restaurant.

"Bella, this is Un's" I said pointing at a door in the wall. "This is all time favourite restaurant, it's only open for tea so I'll take you there one night." I held my breath waiting for her response. I needed to book more time with her, she was definitely opening up to me but the way she reacted to being asked about jiggy jig made me realise that I was going to have to put in a lot more ground work before I reach my goal. The thing is she is a pretty cool chick, so spending time with her is actually pretty awesome.

"Ok no worries, not tonight though, I should probably see what Charlie is doing. What about tomorrow night?"

"It's a date." I didn't have to see her face to know that it would be blushing. 50 meters down the road I pulled up to Poppies. I jumped off the bike and held my hand out for Bella, this time she took it. We put our helmets down and Bella looked around the lane, no doubt trying to find the restaurant. I led her through what can only be described as a hole in the wall into Poppies.

"Oh my god Edward." Bella gasped as she looked around. Poppies is amazing, it is like a tropical rainforest, it is centred around this pond and you have to get to each section by bridge. It really is pretty cool.

I took us up the back to where I usually sit waving at the waiter as I walked past. We both sat down, Bella looking around in amazement.

"Edward this place is incredible, from the street you would never even know it existed."

We ordered out lunch, we both went for the cheeseburger and a beer. Bella hadn't tried a bintang before I told her she couldn't wear the singlet without trying the beer. She took one sip and hated it so I ordered her a vodka sunrise instead. She looked a little perplexed when I ordered her drink but didn't say anything.

After we finished lunch we decided to stay a little while it was so hot outside on the streets, its was nice just sitting in the shade under a fan, I ordered her another sunrise for Bella and switched it up to coke, I did have to drive back to the resort. I lit up a cigarette and offered her one.

"No thank you." She smiled and took a sip of her drink, I had noticed during the day that every time we made eye contact she would hold for a second and then look away, I'm not 100% sure of what to make of it.

"Tell me about yourself Edward, about your family. Whats your middle name and surname?"

"My name is Edward Anthony Masen. I am a single child, my parents and Carl and Esme. I am here with my father, and my mother is in England with my dying grandfather. Not very exciting really. What about you?" You fucking asshole! I couldn't stop myself from lying, I did it without even thinking, what a sick mother fucker, would I really lie to this chick who seems totally awesome just to get a root? Apparently the answer is yes.

"Well I am also an only child. I am here with my father Charlie, my mother…she died of cancer a few years ago."

"Shit, I'm sorry." No your not, you knew that!

"It's ok, so when's your birthday? Mine is September 13"

"June 20. Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure, it's that how you get to know someone?" She beamed at me, I was really getting somewhere with her…I just wasn't exactly sure where it was I was getting.

"What's with you and that tall guy from last night?" All the colour drained from her face and suddenly she looked very…I don't know…guilty I suppose.

"It's actually a long story, its very boring…"

"I want to hear it" I said perhaps a little too forcefully, but Bella didn't seem to mind.

"Ok well, like 6 years ago I first met Jacob, his father has worked for my father for years and years, they are quite close. Since the first time I met him I have had the hugest crush on him, he is a year older and he was always so tall. 4 years ago at the company Christmas party Jake and I got talking but Lauren, the blonde that was with us, she liked Jake too and started a huge fight that ended with the both of us in the pool and Charlie dragging me out of the party. I hadn't see Jake since then…so I guess last night was like 6 years in the making."

She stopped and nervously took a sip of her drink, I couldn't stand hearing her talk about this Jake guy, it drove me insane and I am completely aware how irrational that is.

"And?" I asked, her head snapping up from her drink to look at me.

"And what?"

"So what are you and Jake now?" She paused thinking for a while, it was almost as if she were having a conversation in her head, Bella Swan is so very fascinating.

"Umm…I'm actually not really sure." I was about to make a brazen move and it would either pay off or I would be shot down in flames.

"Do you want you and Jake to be something now?" Her eyes widened slightly but she almost seemed amused.

"I'm not really sure. You sure were right when you said you are always blunt." She smiled at me but I could see that her hands were fiddling with the end of the table cloth so I knew she was uncomfortable even though she tried to hide it.

"So Edward, do you…umm…have a girlfriend back home?" Slowly her eyes lifted to mine, there was a look of intensity in them that would have made me say no regardless, luckily however I didn't have a girlfriend…I don't do girlfriends.

"Nope"

"Why not?" She snapped, realising what she said, "I mean you seem like a nice guy, your intelligent and great looking…"

"Really? You think I'm great looking?" She was the same shade of red as she was after the jiggy jig explanation, she looked down at her glass and swirled her straw around.

"You know you're good looking, I mean surely you have seen yourself in a mirror." She looked back up at me now with a sense of bravado.

"Thanks, I think your great looking too" Boom! Red again, this is actually quite comical, I could spend hours just making little Bella Swan blush every shade of red in the colour spectrum.

We spent the next two hours talking about our friends and hobbies, turns out the girl loves her sport, especially footy and is hoping to be an AFL reporter. One of her friends Emmett from school has been drafted to Richmond and she is doing an expose so to speak, about the process. The more I got to know about her the more I liked her, don't get me wrong I still had my eyes on the prize. At about 3 we decided to head back, that way we could have a swim before we had to part for our various dinners.

"I'll shout this one, it can be payment for taking me shopping today."

"Bella, reall…"

"Nope, I got this one. I'll just go to the loo and then fix up the bill, you have a smoke and I'll meet you outside." I nodded and smiled.

While she was in the toilet I fixed up the bill and then went out to wait for her by the bike. Bella stormed out of Poppies, hands on hips and stood in front of me, a scowl on her face. She looked so ridiculously cute at this moment that my body started to react before I had a chance to stop it.

I dropped my cigarette and both hands grabbed either side of her face, then in a split second I bought her face to mine, pressing my lips firmly on hers. As realisation set in I quickly broke the kiss.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, I didn't…I don't…I…fuck!" Bella's eyes were wide open, her mouth was slightly a gasp and she just stared disbelieving at me…at least she didn't slap me.

Without saying anything I handed her the helmet and I hoped on the bike and waited for her to climb on. When she sat down she immediately wrapped her arms around my waist and I couldn't stop the smile from taking over my face. As we rode back to the resort, Bella rested her head on my back and I really liked it.

After we dismounted the bike, I grabbed Bella's hand in mine and spun her so she was looking at me.

"I know that we are going out for dinner tomorrow night but I was wondering if you would like to go into Kuta tonight after tea and we can go to Paddy's.?" A slight smile spread on Bella's face.

"I would love that, I have heard so much about Paddy's. Also thank you so much for today Edward, I really appreciate it."

"No worries…"

"Bella! Oh my god, there you are. I thought something had happened to you"

* * *

**AN: Please please review – it really makes my day**

**Paddies is a favourite of us Aussies – its an awesome place heaps and heaps of fun.**

**Ill put links on my profile page to the Markets, Kuta streets, Poppies and Paddy's.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Cheers**

**Court**

**xox**


	5. Ch 5 crushcrushcrush

**AN: A big thanks to everyone for reading/adding/reviewing - I cant wipe the smile off my face!**

**Anyway no big AN - just on with it**

**Disclaimer - I dont freaking own twilight - what I do own is a headache from being so excited about Eclipse - seriously so so excited! I'm going to the midnight session thats how damn excited I am.****Ch 5 crushcrushcrush**

* * *

_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

**BS POV**

"Bella! Oh my god, there you are. I though something had happened to you."

Fuck! Jacob, that's what I was supposed to do today, lunch with Jake. Mental face-palm.

"Hi Jake, I am so, so sorry, Edward took me shopping and we lost track of time and I totally stood you up. I am so sorry." It was then that Jake realised that I was with someone, his eyes shot behind me to Edward, practically let out a snarl. He stepped toward me and grabbed me in his arms, holding me to his chest…wow this is awkward.

"Im so fuckin glad your ok, I seriously thought you had drowned or been kidnapped or something." I took a step back and Jake reluctantly released his grip on me.

"Jake this is Edward, Edward Jake." Edward took a step forward with his hand out stretched, for a moment I didn't think Jake was going to shake his hand, but thankfully he did…albeit begrudgingly.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to ruin any plans you might have had." Edward apologised, although he has nothing to apologise for this is completely my fault.

"Nah your right man, it happens." Jake said completely unconvincingly.

Here we are, the three of us standing awkwardly in the lobby, I could feel Jake and Edwards eyes on me…that's it I'm outta here.

"I might go put my clothes in my room, thanks again Edward and Jake I am really very sorry."

"No worries at all Bella, I'll walk you back if you like." Edward offered.

"It's cool, I'll take her man." Jacob countered. I have always wondered what it looks like when two bulls lock horns, I think I am about to find out. Both boys standing their ground, I made eye contact with Edward and smiled, I'm not entirely sure what the smile was supposed to mean but he obviously understood it.

"Sure thing, it was nice meeting you Jacob. Bella did you want to meet in the lobby at say, 9." I just smiled and nodded in response. I was exhausted this day had been so intense, I couldn't wait to email Alice, she is gonna loose her shit.

Jake and I reached the door of my room before either of us said anything, there was a really strange tension between us and it had Edward's name all over it. I hadn't even had time to process what had happened today, I really didn't want to talk about it with Jake…do I have to talk about anything with Jake? Who is Jake to me anyway? Ahhhh my head hurts.

"What's at 9 tonight?" Jake asked, I knew he had been dying to ask the entire walk back.

"Edward is taking me to Paddy's" There was definitely a flash of jealously in Jakes eyes.

"Great, the others all wanted to go out tonight, maybe we could all go to Paddy's" Ahhh a rock and a hard place, rock and a hard place.

"Yeah that would be cool, I think I am going to have a little sleep, did you want to let the others know to meet in the lobby at 9?" Jake started moving towards me, I knew he was going to kiss me, in an act of complete panic I opened the door to the room, jumped in and shut the door in his face.

I really needed Alice.

Charlie was going to kill me but I needed to talk to her asap, I dialled our home number from the hotel phone.

"Hello"

"Al it's Bella, listen do you have time to get on Facebook chat? I need to speak to you and this call is going to cost a fortune."

"Yep, I'll get on right now. Is everything ok?"

"Yes, sort of, no, I don't know I'll talk to you on Facebook. Bye"

As I waited for the computer to load up pictures from the day were flashing through my mind.

Edward on the beach the sun behind him like in a movie.

Edward laying on the cabana looking up at me.

Edward on the bike.

Edward taking my hand in his.

Edward kis…

_Beep_

_Alice__: So whats up?_

_Bella: Oh my god! I don't even know where to begin._

_Alice: How about from this morning when you woke up…I'm assuming that you didn't go out last night after your last email._

_Bella: Nope I didn't go out afterwards. Ok from this morning. You know how I am a light sleeper and how Charlie snores? Well I woke up at the crack of dawn and decided to go and read my book down by the beach in one of those cabana things. (p.s it is like 26degrees when you freakin wake up…amazing) Anyway so im reading my book and then all of a sudden this guy starts talking to me, I look up and Al, seriously he was like an angel, the sun was behind him illuminating him. At first I was too shocked to speak to him, he was asking about Tomorrow when the war began. Alice he is the best looking thing I have ever seen. He is tall, has these green eyes that make me forget my name, he is pale (but not like me), his skin is perfection and he has the most amazing bronze sex hair._

_Alice: You know how I love the sex hair_

_Bella: Anyway, I remembered him from the bar last night (we shared this intense moment/moments) at first I assumed that he was only talking to me to get to Lauren, so I pretty much gave him nothing, then he tells me im beautiful and he finds me intriguing. Me beautiful! So we get to talking and he is really cool Al, like really cool. He is doing sports psych and lives in Syd (I wont hold that against him). So anyway he offered to take me into Kuta to go shopping and he drives me there on a scooter (so much fun, I want to learn how to drive it), while we were shopping he held my hand. I could have died Alice, seriously he is that good looking, I am still having trouble believing that he actually wants to spend time with me._

_Alice: Stop being such a douche and get on with the story._

_Bella: Ok so after shopping we have lunch at this awesome place called Poppies (google it) We spend like 3 hours just talking and finding out about each other, Al you know how shy I can get when blokes talk to me, well with Edward it is different (oh yeah his name is Edward Masen) I am so nervous around him like my butterflies have butterflies yet he makes me really relaxed and at ease. It's bazaar. Then I try to pay for lunch but when im in the toilet he pays, so naturally I go storming out of the restaurant to confront him and he grabs my face and kisses me._

_Alice: No, get the fuck out! OH MY GOD!_

_Bella: Exactly, I couldn't move, or speak, or think, or anything, I just stood there staring at him in disbelief, the best looking man on the planet just kissed me and for no apparent reason. The whole trip back I was in shock, I didn't say a thing for the entire 40 minutes…it was too unbelievable, even now I can't believe it. I have the biggest smirk on my face just thinking about it._

_Alice: Umm…what about Jacob you were supposed to have lunch with him?_

_Bella: Ah yeah, I'll get to that in a sec. So earlier in the day we drove past a restaurant and Edward said it was his favourite and that he wants to take me there so we are going on a "date" as he called it tomorrow night. Then when we get back to the resort he asks me if I want to go to Paddy's tonight with him after dinner. So I say yes. Then Jacob sees us in the lobby! I totally even forgot I had lunch him with today…I even spoke about him to Edward and still didn't remember. Now Jake and everyone else is coming to Paddy's with us tonight…what do I do Al, I need your help._

_Alice: Ok WOW! I fucking hate you so much right now! You have two dudes to choose from and that's your problem – Jesus Mary and Joseph. Ok how do you feel about Jake after spending the day with Edward?_

_Bella: I don't feel anything, I even slammed the door in his face just then when he tried to kiss me._

_Alice: WHAT? That was vital information Bella. I really wish I could have seen that, it would have been priceless. So you obviously like this Edward character. P.S Take a photo and email it to me…I need to see this. Your taste in men can leave a little to be desired at times, I need to make sure you aren't making a huge mistake._

_Bella: I'm not…trust me. And I do not have bad taste in guys._

_Alice: Rory Hilton _

_Bella: I stand by that…I was a child in love_

_Alice: You're still in love with him._

_Bella: Something's are hard to let go of. Anyway back to the issue at hand, I think I really really like Edward._

_Alice: How was the kiss?_

_Bella: Umm…well it didn't last very long and it was closed mouthed but the reaction it had in my body, I have never felt before. Every time we touch I feel like there is a current of electricity running between us._

_Alice: Oh my fucking god! Seriously I hate you…I want electricity. Umm…what are you going to do about the fact that he lives in Sydney._

_Bella: Whoa! Lets not get too ahead of ourselves here, he may very well just be after one thing._

_Alice: Are you going to give it to him?_

_Bella: Fuck Al, I don't know…I don't think so…maybe…shit, probably. Hahaha_

_Alice: Well now you just have to figure out to let down Jake._

_Bella: Ah yes…Jake. I have no idea. Seriously I pine after a guy for 6 years make out with him and then am over him…what a fucking bitch. Wait! What if I am just bedazzled by Edward's looks, what if when I go out with him tonight the shock has worn off and I realise he isn't very nice._

_Alice: Well just see how it goes, go out have fun and just go with the flow._

_Bella: Ok speaking of going with the flow, I need to go. Thanks heaps Al, I love you and miss you can't wait to see you._

_Alice: Love you too, see you soon, say hi to Charlie for me._

I tried to lie down for a while but couldn't stop thinking about Edward, eventually I decided to

go for a swim. As I went to the same cabana I was in earlier I noticed that someone was in it.

"We have to stop meeting like this" Edward joked as I moved to put my things down, every time I look at him he literally takes my breath away and I have to remind myself to breathe.

"Hi Edward, mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, I was just about to have a beer actually do you want a drink?" I had given up on trying to pay for anything so instead I nodded and set my towel up facing the beach. The sun was lower in the sky so I wouldn't burn as much, I could probably even go without sunscreen…nah. I watched the people on the beach and in the water, I love holidays everyone is always so happy.

I didn't explain the way Edward makes me feel well enough to Alice, I actually don't even think it is something that you can accurately put into words, he makes me so nervous, like throw up nervous but at the same time I want to tell him everything about me, I want to know everything about him, I constantly have to stop myself from touching him and yet he terrifies me.

"Whatcha thinkin about, you look deep in thought?" Fuck you face, instantly I blushed, Edward wouldn't need me to tell him that I was thinking about him, my face did it for me.

"Just general thinking, nothing in particular." A smirk played on Edwards face as he handed me my drink.

"Sorry about before…with Jake. I don't really…I'm not sure how…I don't fucking know whats going on." I huffed frustrated with my inability to say what I really want to say.

"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to put you in an awkward position and cause issues between you and Jake."

"No! You didn't, well it was a little awkward but that's my fault not yours. And there is nothing between me a Jake for there to be issues…I don't think."

"I'm not sure Jake feels that way." I shook my head and buried it into the towel. Like a surge of heat I felt Edward hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. It's none of my business whats going on between you and Jake." I lifted my head to see genuine concern in his eyes.

"There is nothing going on between Jake and I, at least I don't think so, I mean nothing has been said to indicate anything is going on. You wanna hear something funny though?" Edward nodded so I continued. "Before when he walked me back to my room, I knew he was going to try to kiss me and I freaked out and closed the door in his face." Edward burst into laughter and I joined suit. We were both rolling around on the mattress in hysterics.

"That poor kid, you're a heart breaker Bella Swan." Edward teased while tickling the side of my ribs.

"I am not" I spat out between giggles. "Oh by the way I kinda accidentally invited the other guys out with us tonight. I hope that's ok?" He stopped tickling me and I thought that for sure he was going to be pissed off but instead he looked highly amused.

"Yeah course that's cool, I'll get Gusti to get us a van."

"What's a Gusti?" Edward laughed and lit up a smoke.

"Gusti is this guy that I know that gets you stuff, bikes, cars, day trips, you name it Gusti will get it for you…everyone that comes to Bali a couple of times has a Gusti, maybe a Made or Ketut. I'll explain the names to you at dinner tomorrow night."

Sometimes when Edwards talking I space out and just stare at him, in about 3 seconds he is going to realise what a freak I am and he is going to run for the hills screaming.

Watching him I realised that it isn't the perfect things that make him so attractive, it's the fact that his nose it a little bent and that his smile is totally crooked and that he has a random spluttering of freckles across his nose. It's all those tiny imperfections that make him so completely perfect.

"Speaking of day trips have you got a list of things you want to do?" Edward asked snapping me out of my Edward daze.

"To be honest I haven't even thought about, I'm sure that Charlie has things that he wants to see, I know that he wants to go on the elephant ride and white water rafting but other than that I have no idea. I guess we will talk about it tonight."

"Are you just staying the length of the conference?"

"Nah we are staying for another week, but not here, we are going to the Breezes resort in Seminyak."

"Seriously?" Edward laughed.

"Umm…yeah. Is that bad or something?" That would so be my and Charlie's luck, booking a really shitful hotel, the pictures looked nice but they could have been taken like 20 years ago.

"No not at all, its funny actually, I am staying at the Breezes for a week after this too."

"No seriously, what's wrong with the hotel? Is it a brothel or something?" Edward just laughed at me again.

"Bella, nothing is wrong with it, I am seriously staying there too. I was going to stay there with Dad but he has to go back home for business or something, as usual, so I am going to stay on my own."

"You are staying here on your own?"

"Yeah. I love this place and we have stayed at the breezes heaps of times before, besides you always meet the most interesting people on holiday." He said giving me a wink. "And I wont be on my own now, you'll be here." I could feel the heat rush to my face. I don't know if I will ever actually be able to believe that he is interested in spending time with me or whether he will just go to great lengths to get a root, if that is the case he has picked the wrong girl…I think.

"So Bella" I swear I get goosebumps up my spine when ever he says my name. "Tell me something unusual about you?" Crap, ok think of something that is endearing and not totally embarrassing.

"Umm…ok, I'm really not that interesting, umm… I have this weird ability to remember football players and their numbers…and not just Richmond players. My best friend Alice thinks that I might be a savant." Too much information Bella, far far too much information. You fucking moron.

"Number 8 for Geelong?"

"Josh Hunt"

"What number is Jason Gram?

"1"

"Number 26 for Fremantle?

"Kepler Bradley"

"Impressive, ok name 4 sets of brothers currently playing?"

"Selwood's, Tarrant's, McVeigh's and the Van Berlo's."

"You really are a very interesting little creature aren't you?"

"Not really footy is my thing, growing up as the only child of a father who is passionate about it has to rub off . Tell me something interesting about you Edward?"

"I can listen to a song once and then play it."

"On what instrument?"

"Any pretty much, mainly piano, guitar and drums."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, I used to play a lot of music but as I have gotten older I just don't have the time anymore"

"Edward that makes you some kind of genius"

"I was labelled a child prodigy at one stage, it is actually killing my mother that I don't pursue a career as a classical pianist."

"Why aren't you?"

"It doesn't capture my interest. Just because I am good at it doesn't mean I want to do it for the rest of my life. I find it very difficult to find things that capture my attention for more than an hour." As he spoke he reached his hand out and gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, as his fingertips ghosted across my skin a shiver ran down the entire length of my spine.

"I was wondering what do I wear tonight to Paddy's?"

"It's really casual, not like clubs back home, like I will just wear boardies, a singlet and thongs."

"Seriously you can wear thongs to a club?"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome, if I wear one of the dressed that I bought today will I be too over dressed?"

"Nah not at all, wear the blue one with some thongs and you'll be perfect. Also don't take a handbag or anything, you can put your money in my wallet if you want."

"Cool that would be great. Shit its 5:30, Charlie will be finished by now, I had better go see him before he freaks out. I'll see you tonight Edward." I stood and grabbed my stuff.

"Can't wait Bella."

The entire walk back to the room I had the cheesiest grin on my face, Charlie was waiting for me as expected.

"How was your day Bella, what did you get up to?"

"It was really good actually, long. I went into Kuta and did some shopping."

"What? You went into Kuta by yourself?" Cue steam from ears.

"No Edward took me." There was no way in hell I was going to tell him that we went on a bike.

"Who's Edward?"

"A guy I met by the pool this morning."

"YOU WENT INTO KUTA WITH A BOY YOU MET BY THE POOL THIS MORNING? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE TO BEGIN WITH HOW STUPID THAT IS ISABELLA!"

"I'm back in one piece aren't I?"

"Don't get smart with me young lady. So tell me who exactly this Edward character is?"

"His name is Edward Masen he is here with his father for the conference, he lives in Sydney, he is two years older than me, he is studying sports psychology, he is really smart and nice, he has been to Bali heaps of times before, that's about it. What else do you want to know…oh he barracks for Geelong." Charlie took some time digesting the information.

"Could be worse I guess, he could have barracked for Collingwood." We laughed, that was thing about Charlie, he could never stay angry at me for very long. "Please be more careful Bell, remember that this is a third world county, people trafficking is ripe in South East Asia."

"Charlie please, Edward is not going to sell me on the black market."

"You never know Bella, remember that movie Taken." I just shook my head at Charlie and went to get a drink.

"What are we doing for dinner tonight?"

"Billy and I thought that we would try that café down by the beach, what do ya reckon." Fucking great, I really didn't want to have dinner with Jacob right now.

"Sure, whatever. Oh also we have to talk about what day trips we are going to go on."

"No worries kiddo, we can sort that out tonight. Dinner is at 6:30."

"Cool I'll go have a shower and that then. Oh by the way how was your day?"

"Boring as bat shit, I feel asleep twice, Billy had to keep nudging me to stay awake." It still amazes me sometimes that Charlie is as successful as he is, like completely baffles me.

I got ready for dinner completely dreading the next few hours, hopefully Jacob doesn't say anything to Charlie about the bike.

* * *

**AN: Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Also I would love to know if any of you have been lucky enough to have to choose between two great men? I haven't ever been that lucky - my husband however did choose me over someone else - so I guess I am a little lucky.**

**Thanks again**

**Much love**

**Court  
XOX**


	6. Ch 6 Wake up call

****

AN: Thanks to those for reading/reviewing/adding.

**I don't have time for a huge AN, I am off to see my Tigers play (coincidently the same team that Bella barracks for haha)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight etc etc.**

* * *

**Ch 6 Wake up call**

_Don't you care about me anymore?_

_Don't you care about me. I don't think so!_

_6 foot tall came without a warning._

**BS POV**

Much to my delight Jacob didn't say anything to Charlie about Edward or the bike at dinner, he was the perfect gentlemen, which only reminded me why I had a massive crush on him for all those years. He is intelligent and charming, he has Charlies respect, which matters massively to me. Charlie is all I have in terms of family and his opinion will always influence my decisions.

Minus the fact that our fathers were present and it would have been a great first date, the conversation flowed, there was laughter and the food was great, however my thoughts trailed to Edward so often that he may as well have been at the table with us. I had to physically restrain myself from speaking about him and saying what a great day we'd had together.

"Well kids, old Billy here and I are going to hit the hay we have to be up for a breakfast at 6:30 and us oldies need our beauty sleep. What have you got planned for tonight?"

"We are going to head into Paddy's it's in Kuta, Leah, Sam and Lauren are going to join us." I noticed that Jake had omitted Edwards name from our little group.

"Ok well be careful and make sure you stay together please. Jake, I'm trusting you to look after my little girl." I rolled my eyes at Charlie who maturely stuck his tongue out at me.

"No worries Charlie, I'll make sure she comes home with me safely." Only I could read into the true intention of that statement. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was only 8, I would have to spend an hour alone with Jake…great!

"Did you want to go to the bar in lobby to wait for the others, maybe get a few pre-drinks in?" Jake asked turning to me, the intensity in his eyes unsteadied me slightly, no one has ever looked at me the way Jacob does.

"Sure why not." As we walked back up the lobby Jake took my hand in his, If I pulled my hand away it would only hurt his feelings and I really didn't want to do that especially when we had to talk to each other for an entire hour before the others got here besides, I couldn't help but like the way my hand felt in his, he was so big and manly

We ordered our drinks, strategically I sat in one of the singular chairs, a move I'm certain didn't go unnoticed.

"So Bells, journalism hey? What field are you thinking of getting into?" Jake asked sitting forward on the chair opposite me so that he could put his hand on my knee.

"Well, I love my footy so I am hoping to be an AFL reporter, I will probably have to start with the local paper reporting on the local footy or something."

"I have never met anyone like you Bells." Oh Jesus, two days ago I would have given anything to hear Jake say that but now it just makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Thanks Jake. I am really sorry about today, I never meant to stand you up."

"It's ok you can make it up to me another time." Shit, how do I explain that I may not exactly want another time, then again, tonight Edward might act like a real fuckwit and I might not want anything to do with him again…you never know it could happen.

"What's the deal with that Edward anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do you know him?"

"I don't really, I just met him this morning and then we went shopping in Kuta together, he has been here before so he how to get to the markets and that."

"Bells, probably not the greatest idea taking off with some bloke you don't even know."

"Ok Charlie." I huffed, I'm not fucking 12.

"It's just that I really like you Bells and if he hurt you or something I would loose my shit." Another thing I would have died to hear 2 days ago.

"He's a nice guy Jake, he wouldn't hurt me."

"You don't know that, you don't know him." The problem is, Jake's right. I don't know him, he could be lying to me just to sleep with me, he could be anyone for all I know.

"I don't like him. I don't like the way he looks at you."

"And how's that Jake?"

"I don't know there is something in his eyes, it's so…possessive."

"Possessive" I scoffed.

"What's going on with you two anyway?"

"I don't know, I don't think there is anything going on." I think, no, I know I wanted there to be something going on. I know I like him, really like him and I know that I can't wait to see him again and that I want to spend every second of the day with him and that I definitely want to kiss him again…but I don't know he wants from me. Am I something to occupy his time? Am I just a holiday root? Am I anything at all?

"What's going on with us, Bella? The million dollar question, right there on the table.

"I don't know Jake, I just…I don't know."

"You seemed to know last night…"

"Jake please." If I was being honest I couldn't blame him, I mean last night I come on to him like a rampant dog on heat and then today I stand him up to have lunch with some guy I don't even know.

"What if I asked you that question yesterday before you met Edward, would the answer still be the same?" No it wouldn't have and he knows that as well as I do.

"Bells, I will make you see that you should be with me, I don't care if it takes all week."

"Sorry are we interrupting something? You two look like you're in the middle of a d & m." Saved by the Leah bell. I quickly glanced up at Jake whose eyes were boring into my soul, I knew this conversation wasn't over and I just prayed he didn't want to resume it when I was drunk, I loose all censorship from my brain to my mouth when I drink.

"Nah not at all, pull up a pew" I offered slightly too enthusiastically.

"So Bella, who is this Edward guy coming out with us?" Sam asked

"I have just been asking her the same thing, apparently he is super awesome." Jacob retorted mimicking what I assume is supposed to be my voice.

"He is just a guy I met this morning, he seems like a pretty cool dude, there's really nothing more to it than that." I hated how hypocritical this is. It is perfectly acceptable for me to go out with these people who I know less about than I do Edward. Am I the only one that can see that?

"O.M.G, I am totes excited to go out, it is going to be fucking Epic." I couldn't help but laugh at Lauren, the way she speaks is hysterical, it even makes me like her a little bit more.

"Also I totes can't believe that the super hot guy from the bar last night is coming out with us" Instantly I felt Leah's eyes on me, I avoided looking at her and took a sip of my drink.

"So where the eff were you today anyway Bella, Jake was running around like a headless chook looking for you?" It is times like this that you can see Lauren's conniving side emerge, I hope she doesn't think that I haven't noticed the way she looks at Jake.

"I went into Kuta with Edward to do some shopping."

"Don't even. You're the reason Edward is coming out with us tonight?" She looked at me in complete disbelief and I could understand why. Girls like Lauren see me as plain and boring which in comparison to her I would be. She can't comprehend why a gut would possibly choose me over her.

"I think you look beautiful tonight" Jake whispered in my ear. If it wasn't for the fact that Edward was coming to meet us I would have gotten the fuck outta there, if it wasn't for Edward it wouldn't be this awkward to begin with.

Lauren was still looking at me as if I had two heads, I knew how this looked to them, last night I am all over Jake like a rash and then I spend the day with some other guy who is now coming out with us.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, I turned behind me to see Edward walking towards us, time froze. Everything around me was muted and ill I could see was Edward, he was wearing some brightly coloured rainbow boardies, a white beater and thongs, yet to me he looked phenomenal. Ours eyes locked and he gave me that crooked smile that I think I was beginning to develop an unhealthy dependence on. As he approached the group I stood so that I could introduce him.

"Guys, this is Edward. Edward you met Jake earlier of course, this is Leah, Sam and L…"

"Don't even, we have totes already met, haven't we Edward." The way Lauren approached him and kissed him on the cheek made my skin crawl, Edward politely greeted her but shot me a wink when her back was to him. Everyone grabbed their drinks quickly trying to finish them so we could head off.

"Hi" Edward whispered in my ear once the attention had been taken from him by Lauren telling a story about how her bather top fell off earlier in the pool. A chill ran down the entire length of my body.

"Hi" I whispered back.

"You looked awesome in that dress." The dress is a simple cotton dress, midnight blue, it was very plain but it suited my body shape, I must admit my tits look awesome in it. My hair was hanging loosely down and the only makeup I had one was a little mascara.

"Thanks you look good too"

"I'm just wearing boardies and a singlet Bella, I was wearing the same thing today."

"I know." My confidence was starting to increase as I had already had 4 drinks.

"Alright let's tear this Paddy's dance floor a new asshole" Lauren announced as she stood and started shooing everyone towards the van. Leah grabbed my hand and made me wait for the others to leave, Lauren however seemed to think that she could stay.

"How fuck off hot is Edward seriously?" Lauren gushed as she flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"He is pretty fucking hot isn't he, Bella?" Ohh I don't like the tone she is taking with me.

"Yeah I guess."

"Bitch please that man is the hottest thing ever to step foot on this planet." Lauren chastised.

"What about Jacob?" Leah asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Jacob is fucking hot too…but Edward…sish-ka-bob" Lauren answered even though the question was meant for me and had nothing to do with Jakes looks. Leah and Jake had grown up together so it is understandable that she would be protective of him.

"You girls comin or what?" Sam boomed from the door of the van. I was last to enter the van and I noticed that there are three seats left, one next to Edward, one next to Jake and one next to Lauren, I took the least controversial option and sat next to Lauren.

Thankfully it wasn't too bad a trip into Paddy's, Lauren spent the entire time talking to Jake who was sitting in front of us, Edward and I kept exchanging stolen glances and Leah and Sam were whispering behind us. I was seriously ready for another drink by the time we got there.

The music is pulsing from the clubs, in this little patch of street there were numerous clubs and bars including The Bounty which I have heard people talk about back home.

We walked into Paddy's it was pretty empty at this point but Edward ensured me that by 11 the place would be packed, the reason we were so early is because from 8-11 its buy one get one free, you can't argue with that.

I looked over the cocktail menu, there is absolutely nothing I recognised. There are fish bowls and jungle juices and all sorts or weird concoctions. The girl next to me was drinking an awesome looking drink, it was in a really long plastic cup with a cartoon on the front.

"What's that?" I asked Edward pointing at the girls drink.

"A jungle juice, Paddy's is famous for them." Edward then proceeded to lean over the bar and order everyone a jungle juice. As he handed the enormous cups around I couldn't help but notice how unimpressed everyone was…well except for Lauren.

"Is it safe to have the ice?" Leah asked Edward.

"Yeah ice is controlled by the government, so it's safe to have." With that I took a sip of the drink, and I like it a lot. It's just like tropical cordial but with a little kicker at the end. I could see myself having quiet a few of these.

It was so hot in the club…well everywhere for that matter, that before I knew it the entire drink was gone and I was ready for another. I had gotten used to the fact that my body is just in a constant state of sweat, everyone's is though so you don't really notice it that much. I have vowed to remember to never wear light clothing that isn't white…that would be all kinds of nasty.

"I would be careful with those, you will down a few be feeling fine then all of a sudden you don't know how to move your limbs anymore." Edward laughed as he ordered us another, this time however when he went to pay I thrust my cash at the barman.

"Bella…"

"Nope you are not paying for everything for me, besides I still owe you for lunch."

"I thought you already paid me back for that."

"I did…ohh" Thank god it is dark in here because my face would have taken on a new shade of red that they would have to name after me…blush of Bella or something, maybe Max Factor could release it as a lipstick.

I felt a hand on the small of my back and knew immediately that it was Jake's.

"The others are going to grab one of those booths, apparently you get waiter service." I friggin heart Bali, waiter service at a club where you can wear shorts and thongs. I saw Lauren heading to the toilet and decided to follow suit.

"How eff off amazing is this place?" Lauren asked as we both entered the cubicals.

"I know, I still can't believe you can wear thongs."

"So what's with the little ménage a Bella going on out there?"

"There is no ménage a Bella going on anywhere."

"Tell that to the two totes hotties out there hanging on your every move. If I were you I would definitely get my ménage on."

"Thanks Lauren but I am not going to have a threesome."

"Whatev's your loss. Seriously though what are you doing with the both of them?"

"Seriously though I am not doing anything with the both of them, Jake and I kissed last night and then Edward and I went out for lunch today and kissed once" Shit Bella, think before you speak.

"Really? How interesting" I could almost hear the cogs ticking in her head from here.

As we walked back to the booth I noticed that the only free spot available was smack bang in between Edward and Jacob, Lauren had gone to the bar so I had to sit there, Leah couldn't wipe the grin off her face. I perched awkwardly between the boys and Jake handed me my drink.

Everyone is talking about the different things they want to do and see, Lauren bounds over with what can only be described as a huge honey jar filled with a bright green liquid, it reminds me of dishwashing detergent.

"You guys have got to try this shit, it's epic." She handed the jar to Leah and then promptly perched on Jacobs lap. Poor Jake didn't know what to do or where to put his hands for that matter, I couldn't help but giggle. As the drink made its way around to me I took one sip and gagged, I am actually surprised that I was able to keep it in my mouth and not spray it all over everyone. It is fucked up.

"Lauren that is putrid."

"Bullshit, it's rippin awesome."

We sat around idly chatting getting progressively drunker, I knew that if I was to attempt to stand that I would need to assisted. The club is filling up as promised and the dance floor is starting to get a little action. Give me two more drinks I will be ready to tear it up.

Sure enough two drinks later Lauren, Leah and I infiltrated a group of blokes on the dance floor. See the thing is, I wouldn't usually dance, let alone in the middle of a group of guys I don't know but what ever is in this jungle juice is turning me native.

Some form of Akon song came on a couple of the guys started to get a little handsy, I didn't really mind though it's just dancing. Apparently Jake and Sam didn't fell that way and were over in a split second, the pure size of them forced the group around us to dissipate until it was only the five of us.

Naturally Sam and Leah started making out, marking his territory and all that, Jake grabbed my waist and started dancing behind me, Lauren deciding to dance in front making a little Bella sandwich. Behind Jake I could see Edward still sitting in his seat a large smirk plastered on his face.

"Jake why don't you dance with Lauren for a minute, I'm just going to get another drink." I shimmied out from between them and headed back towards Edward. I was boiling hot, the dancing and heat and the now crowded dance floor are too much for me. The only problem is there is no were to go to get any relief. The back of my neck was saturated, note to self, bring a hair tie out with you or wear hair up to begin with.

I plonked down on the couch beside Edward who handed me a drink, the smirk still plastered in his face.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward shrugged his shoulders so I moved closer to him so that I could talk directly into his ear and repeated myself.

"It seems that I have a battle on my hands"

"A battle for what?"

"Your attention."

"Edward you, have my undivided attention." Watch out, the censor has been deactivated.

"I don't think that Jacob over there would be overly happy about that." I turned to look back at the dance floor, Lauren was dancing _all _over Jake yet he was staring at Edward and I. Lauren then stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in his ear. Judging by the reaction in his body I knew exactly what she had told him.

A millionth of a second later Jake was towering above us, hands on hips.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"I'll go get some more drinks. Jacob you right for one?" Edward offered, Jake completely ignored him, his eyes fixated on mine. As soon as Edward left Jake sat on the table directly in front of me, I had to move my legs to allow him to sit. We were face to face, there was no hiding from him.

"Did you kiss him today?" The venom in his voice cut through me like a knife.

"Yes."

"Bella, you don't even fucking know this guy."

"I don't really know you either Jake."

"That's bullshit. We have known each other for years.

"We have met like 8 times max. I know more about him that I do about you. Name my favourite Kook's song Jake."

"Well if you didn't fuck me off at lunch today I might know."

"Jake I said I'm sorry…"

"What so you don't like me at all anymore?" This is going somewhere I don't want to go, although I guess I would rather do it now than lead him on any more.

"It's not that I don't like you…"

"You just like him more."

"Jake, I didn't mean…it's not like I went searching for him. It just kinda happened I guess."

"Whatever Bella, I just really hope that he doesn't break you heart, because I would never ever do that to you." With that he got up and went straight back to the dance floor. Instantly Edward was back at my side.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I turned to look at Jake only to find him macking on with Lauren." Don't worry I don't think Jake wants my attention anymore." I nodded my head toward the dance floor.

"Bella, don't be angry with him, he is just trying to make you jealous. He's upset, it's what us guys do when we get upset, we make out with whores."

"Guys huh."

"Not all guys. Listen I need more smokes so how about we down these drinks and then go for a walk, get some not so fresh air." I responded by practically sculling my drink…I would pay for that shortly.

"I'll just go tell them that we are going up the street" I went to Leah and Sam, completely pretending like Jake and Lauren weren't there.

"Leah, we are just going to go get some smokes." She just nodded in response and continued dancing.

Edward was waiting for me just off the dance floor. He put is arm around my waist and led me outside.

The street out side is crazy, there are people everywhere, it's like Burke Street during the boxing day sales. About 30 meters down the street I could see something all lit up.

"What's that?"

"The memorial for the Bali bombing."

"Of course, can we go see it?"

"Sure." Edward's grip tightened around my waist and I lent into his side as we walked down the street, people everywhere were trying to get us to go to different clubs, have dinner, or buy pseudoephedrine, it is truly mayhem and I love it.

The memorial was in memory of the 2002 Bali bombings which killed 202 people 88 of which were Aussies. The memorial is made of stone with intricate Balinese carvings. There is an enormous marble plaque with the names of all of those that died in the blasts. Edward and I stood reading the names, it is devastating to see entire families that were killed. I can remember clearly the bombings, for weeks it was all that was in the news, so many killed and even more hurt.

Standing in the exact place where it happened was quite eerie.

"What's the empty block?" I asked Edward pointing across the street.

"That's where the Sari club was the Balinese refuse to rebuild on it, they say that it holds bad energies." The Sari club was hit the hardest by a suicide bomber carrying a backpack, the entire place was destroyed. I noticed along a fence at the front of the block is a large piece of white material stretching the entire length of the block, people are standing in front of it looking at it.

I took Edwards hand in mine and crossed the street, on the material are photos of those lost and messages from their loved ones. As I read the messages of complete devastation and disbelief I couldn't prevent the tears from streaming down my face, it will be one the most touching moments of my life. Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, together we slowly moved with the crowd down the length of what used to be the Sari club reading the messages and looking at the photos of those whose lives were ended far too soon.

* * *

**AN: A few things to clarify**

**Thongs = flip flips so don't freak out thinking Edward was wearing a g-string.**

**I will put up links on my profile to what Jungle Juice is (I have had many a jungle juice and what Edward said is correct you will be feeling 100% sober and then within a split second you are completely shit-faced…they are the best drinks ever and because they have so much ice in them you are inadvertently drinking so much water so no hangover.**

**I will also put a link up for the Bombing memorial, the first time I went to Bali was just after the two year anniversary of the bombing, so Bella's experience mimics mine, reading all the messages to the family's has been one of the most intense emotional experiences of my life. The big banner is no longer there, but the Sari club remains a vacant block.**

**Thanks for reading and please, please review!**

**Cheers**

**Court**

**xox**


	7. Ch 7 Assassin

**AN: I am in the zone, hopefully I will have one more for you today…it's a public holiday here in Australia so no work woo hoo!**

**Thanks as usual to you all for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, aren't SM, If I was Bella would have chosen Jacob for shiz. And I wouldn't have let them use those wigs for Rose and Jasper.

* * *

**

**Ch 7 Assassin**

_You get in, you get done and then you get gone  
You never leave a trace, or show your face, you get gone  
Should've turned around and left before the sun came up again  
But the sun came up again_

**EPOV**

I stood inside the shop waiting to buy my cigarettes and looked out at Bella still on the street looking at handbags. I have to confess, I am feeling rather a smug bastard at the moment, she did effectively choose me over Jacob. Half of my mission is complete, now I just have to get her to have sex with me, shouldn't be too hard.

We were both feeling a little empty after seeing the memorial, it always has that affect on me though, nothing a jungle juice can't fix. I walked back out to Bella and took her hand in mine.

"I really feel strange going out and partying after being at the memorial, it just doesn't seem right" She said as she looked back down the street at the stone monument.

"I thought that the first time I came here, but the thing is the people that died were doing exactly what were doing and if we stop coming to Bali and going to their restaurants and clubs then Bali dies and the terrorist win."

"I guess you're right, fuck terrorism!" Bella declared making me laugh, she is such a baffling little creature, I find her so fascinating, I know that as soon as I sleep with that will all be over, it always is. Believe it or not I do want a girlfriend, it's just that I am yet to find someone that makes me want to see them for more than a week or a night.

The other four had stopped dancing and were sitting back in the booths, Bella hesitated slightly before walking back over to them, I signalled to our waiter to get us two more jungle juices. I didn't really have an issue with Jacob other than he was simply in my way, he actually seemed like a pretty nice guy. Sam also seemed pretty cool, Leah hated my guts but I am assuming that has more to do with Jacob than me personally. Lauren well, Lauren is your typical tart, great fun, you'd definitely take her home for a one night stand but you would never ever consider actually dating her.

"Where the fuck have you two been? You missed me tear an asshole out of the podium." Lauren slurred as Bella and I took a seat around the table, I made sure to keep my distance from her the last thing I needed was to rub it in Jacobs face and end up with a black eye, that kid is huge.

"We went for a walk down to the bombing memorial. You guys should check it out, it's so sad, where the Sari club was is an empty paddock they are never going to rebuild on it. Also there are all these tributes to those that died."

"Actually a girl I went to school with died in the attack, Sam do you mind if we go for a walk I wouldn't mind checking it out" Leah asked Sam. Jacob obviously not wanting to be stuck with Bella and I tagged along with them and naturally Lauren followed. When the group had well and truly left I picked up Bella's hand and started tracing patterns on it. A girl I was with once told me that it is highly erotic when a man massages your hand. I had never really needed to test it out before.

We sat and finished our drinks, Bella was watching the antics on the dance floor, there are two extremely drunk girls trying to climb up on the bar being assisted by a group of shirtless guys, it seemed to amuse Bella immensely. Every now and then Bella would glance over at me and a smirk would pull at the corner of her mouth, she would then shake her head and turn back to the dance floor. What I would give to know what is going in her mind.

A chord progression rang out through the club that is recognisable to anyone who has listened to the radio in past year. Bella leapt to her feet and dragged me up with her to the dance floor which had re-ignited with the screams of all the women in the room. Bella started moving her body to the music, it was like nothing I had seen before, she closed her eyes and let the music pulsate through her body.

I moved up behind her and placed my hands on her hips, she instantly lent back into my chest, as the verse started I sung the words into her ear.

_Lay where you're laying._

_Don't make a sound_

_I know they're watching, they're watching_

_All the commotion_

_The kiddie like play_

_Has people talking, talking_

At the chorus Bella threw her hands up into the air in what could possibly be the sexiest thing I have ever seen, made sexier by the pure fact that she didn't intend for it to be. I wanted to pick her up, carry her to a cab and she would be lucky if I could restrain myself until we got back to the hotel.

I notice the eyes of the guys around me on Bella as she dances in complete abandon, a rage burned from deep within me, I want to tear their bodies apart and burn the pieces. This feeling is so foreign to me, I have never been jealous or possessive of anything before, especially not a chick.

I tried hard to ignore them and focus only on Bella but that just made it worse, I knew the reaction she was creating in my body was replicated by the men around me, now I wanted to pick her up and take her home but for an entirely different reason and it frightens me somewhat.

After an agonising 2 more minutes the song finally finished and a remixed version of AC/DC came on, Bella stopped dancing immediately, taking my hand in hers and led me back to the seats, I could practically hear the groaning of the men around us over the music…that's right motherfuckers she's with me. I knew for certain that Sex on fire would forever remind me of Isabella Swan.

Before we sat she put her hand into my pocket and took out her cash ordering two vodka redbulls. This insistence on her paying was getting ridiculous, if she only knew how much money my family and I had, in saying that Charlie had to be worth a pretty penny, but that's not the point. How the fuck am I supposed to woo her if she insists on going dutch.

I sat in one of the single chairs and pulled her onto my lap, she turned her body into mine and placed her head on my shoulder. I fought an overwhelming urge to kiss the top of head, so to prevent myself I took out a cigarette and lit it. She lifted her head and leant into my ear.

"Why do you smoke?" This was a question that Esme asked me a million times, she hated me smoking with a passion and even tried to get me to go to hypnotherapy once.

"Don't really know, started when I was about 15 and have done it ever since. Does it bother you?" Why the fuck should I care if it bothered her…but I did.

"No not really, but I haven't really kissed you yet so I may hate it."

"Yet?" Maybe I am wooing her more than I thought. Even in this light and with her flushed skin from dancing I could see her blush. She bowed her head so that I couldn't see her eyes, I hate that she is so self-conscious. How can she not know how fucking hot she is? I placed my finger under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at me. I placed a quick kiss on her lips, it took all the strength I possessed not full on make out with her.

"I fully plan on changing that when we get out of here and away from a 8foot 16 giant that wants to punch my face." The smile that lit up her face was extraordinary. You may now refer to me as Edward "The King of Woo" Cullen. She nuzzled back into my shoulder and this time I complied with the urge to kiss her forehead.

10 or so minutes later the others returned, poor old Jacob what a mistake he made kissing Lauren, she is a stage five clinger. She is trying to hold his hand and cuddle him and kiss him it's so pathetic. Bella had removed herself from my lap when we saw them walking back in although I'm certain that Jacob saw it, that kid is head and shoulders above the crowd he can fucking see everything, like a hawk.

We all ordered one more jungle juice, I was quite surprised that the girls were still functioning on a cognitive level with the amount they had consumed, although I think it is starting to get to Bella as she declined to dance when the girls asked and she had been sitting on that one juice for quite some time. As if to confirm my suspicions she leaned across the chair and whispered into my ear.

"Edward can we go home, I really need to lie down." There was no way I was getting any tonight, I would be lucky if she remained conscious all the way back to Nusa Dua. I stood and took her hand in mine helping her to her feet. Oh yeah, jungle juice has taken over the body of Bella Swan, I might have to carry her out.

"Jacob, I am going to take Bella home. Are you guy's right to get a cab back?" He looked at me as if I had just told him I had fucked his mother and sister…at the same time. He didn't respond verbally instead just nodded his head and then turned his attention to Bella, standing and whispering something in her ear.

"Yes Jacob, I promise" Bella replied slightly annoyed.

One of my favourite things about Bali is that you can get a cab within seconds of walking onto the street, within 25 minutes we were back at the resort, Bella had fallen asleep in the cab. I scooped her up into my arms and carried her back into the lobby. I didn't know where her room was so I would have to wake her, she is so beautiful when she's sleeping, she also talks in her sleep but is so drunk that it is inaudible mumbling.

"Bella, wake up. Bella" Her eyes flutter open.

"Edward, where are we, did I fall asleep at Paddy's?"

"No you fell asleep the second we got in the cab, we are back at the resort now. Which way is it to your room?"

"No Edward, please don't take me back yet, don't leave me." I bent my head down so that I could kiss her on the cheekbone, she is just so fucking cute. I walked her down to the beach to one of the day beds. She crawled out of my arms and sat opposite me slightly more awake now.

"Bella, what did Jake say to you before we left?" She thought to herself for a while before giggling.

"He made me promise that I wouldn't have sex with you tonight, but the funny thing is that Jake doesn't realise that I'm still a virgin…" Her reaction to what she said mimicked mine, both our mouths were hanging open. This really changes things. She squeezed her eyes shut and put her hands over her face hiding from me.

"Bella, why are you hiding from me?"

"I'm so embarrassed, I can't believe I told you that."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, believe it or not everyone was a virgin at some point." She laughed and removed her hands from her face. I don't know how I felt about this new information, part of me wanted to get up and walk away before I hurt her, I just didn't feel right about defiling her and then getting up in the morning and leaving like it meant nothing. Yet another part of me saw this as even more a challenge. I just was unsure at this stage as to which part was stronger.

"You must think I am such a loser, I mean I am 18 and haven't had sex."

"Bella I don't think you're a loser at all." That was the truth, other people I would have thought were losers, considering I lost mine at 15 but for some reason with Bella I found it endearing.

"Can I ask you a question Edward?"

"Yeah"

"How many people have you slept with?" I should have lied but I couldn't, not when she was being so open with me.

"To be honest Bella, I'm not really sure."

"What 20, 30, 50, 100?"

"I don't know maybe close to 50, I don't keep a list or anything"

"Oh Jesus." Her eyes bulged in her head and she covered her face again. I have always been proud of my sexual endeavours but right now I felt pretty ashamed. I took her hands in mine and removed them from her face.

"Put it this way, 90% of the those would have been one night stands so I have only had sex probably 70 or so times, where as people in a relationship have sex what say once every night. See it's not that much." Why am I justifying this to her?

"It's still 70 more times than me."

"Can I ask why? I mean you are incredibly beautiful so I'm assuming that it wasn't as if boys didn't want to. Are you waiting for marriage or something?" Coz that would really suck.

"No nothing like that, I don't know I guess I just never really found anyone that I wanted to do it with. I had a couple of boyfriends throughout school and stuff but they only last like a month or so."

"That's more than I have had. I have never dated a girl more than twice…well except for you."

"Technically we haven't even been on a date yet." She giggled.

"Technically yes, but if you added up the amount of time we've spent together that would be like 6 dates."

"So what you're saying is that it is time for me to put out." She laughed, god she is stunning, even when she is blind drunk and sweaty from dancing, in fact I think the sweat makes her hotter.

"No you dag, what I am saying is that this is the longest relationship I have ever had."

"We are in a relationship?"

"Aren't we?"

"I don't know Edward are we, can you be in a relationship before you go on a date?" She is such a cheeky bitch. I grabbed her face between my hands and kissed her. This time though I really kissed her, and instantly I regretted not having done it earlier. The spark that I feel when ever I touch her was magnified by a thousand. She made me want to completely consume her.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her onto my lap, I wrapped her legs around me and then ran my fingers up her back into her hair, she let out a moan that instantly translated into my pants. The kissing was so intense that if I didn't stop it now I wouldn't be able to. I broke the kiss and lifted Bella off my lap.

"Wow" she breathed as she laid down on her side facing me, I followed suit.

"If I don't stop now you won't be a virgin very much longer." She did that thing again that she was doing a Paddy's that smirk and the shake of her head.

"What's that Bella, why do you do that? I saw you doing it in Paddy's."

"What?"

"Smirking and shaking your head, you did it just then."

"I don't know, I guess I am just finding it hard to believe that you want to spend time with me. I have never ever had anyone as good looking as you pay any attention to me let alone want to take me on dates and kiss me." There's that self-conscious bull shit again.

"I mean what do you want from me Edward? Jacob seems to think you just want to fuck me, and if that's the case then I'm afraid you're wasting your time." What did I want from her? To fuck her, certainly, but did I want something else? Maybe. And what exactly is that something else?

"Bella, I don't just want to fuck you, I like spending time with you and I want to get to know you." I rolled onto my back, I needed to think without her clouding my judgement. What did I want? Has this gone past some stupid challenge that I set my self? I know that I like this chick but how much do I like her?

Bella moved over and put her head in the nook of my neck, curling her body into mine, I wrapped my arms around her. We lay there just listening to the water wash up the sand, neither of us saying anything and it was the most natural thing I have done in my life. I could feel Bella drifting off to sleep as her head got heavier on my chest. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.

"I really like you Edward, please don't break my heart" She whispered sleepily.

"I wont" I promised as I kissed her head again. And I wont.

* * *

**AN: Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Have any of you ever had a holiday romance like this?**

**Please review even if you don't like it.**

**Also please ask any questions if there is some lingo that you don't understand or what not. Please let me know.**

**Anyway that's enough, onto the next chapter…the date – finally!**


	8. Ch 8 True love way

**AN: Yes! Two in one day…you wouldn't read about it!**

**There are a few things that I need to clarify with this chapter so I will do that in the AN at the bottom.**

**Thanks as always to those for reading/adding/review etc.**

* * *

**Ch 8 True love way**

_Want in like a substitute_

_I've been working awful hard for you_

_But you don't say you just hold you breathe_

_And I can't touch what I haven't yet._

_We'd be so free_

_Happy alone_

_Sharing a smile_

_So far from home_

**EPOV**

"Shit, fuck, crap, Charlie is going to fucking kill me" I was startled awake by Bella absolutely loosing her shit. I had woken up in the middle of the night numerous times and had contemplated waking Bella up and getting her home but selfishly I didn't want to. I wanted to stay with her a bit longer.

"Good morning to you to." I said sitting up and stretching out.

"Sorry Edward, Good morning. I have to get going, I have to get home before Charlie wakes up." I grabbed her face and kissed her softly.

"I'll walk you back"

"No! It's ok, if Charlie sees you walk me home at 6am then we will both be dead. What time should I meet you tonight?"

"How about 7:30 in the lobby?"

"Ok great I'll see you then." She kissed me quickly before running off back to her room. I laid back down a huge smile on my face. It occurred to me last night at about 4am after I heard her whisper my name in her sleep that I finally know what I want with her. I want everything, I want to know everything about her, I want to spend every minute with her, I want to make love to her, not just fuck her, I want to make slow passionate love to her…and that's something I have never done before, in that sense we are both virgins.

I got to the lobby at 7:20, so fucking nervous, I Edward "The King of Woo" Cullen am nervous, not just nervous I am shitting myself. Today I decided that I have to be honest with Bella, I have to tell her who I really am. Chances are that she is going to slap me and never want to see me again but I have to take that chance, I can't lie to her any more. It's not fair.

I sat at the bar, lit up a cigarette and downed a vodka redbull.

"Come here often?" A voice cooed in my ear. I turned and nearly fell of the stool. Bella is standing before me wearing a pair of tiny black shorts and a white singlet top, so plain yet so incredibly stunning. Her hair was in a braid down one side of her face, I hadn't seen her hair up before, she looks beautiful.

"Miss Swan, you look incredible."

"Thank you Mr. Masen, you don't look bad yourself." I inwardly cringed as she said my faux name. I leant forward to kiss her but she stopped me by putting her finger on my lips.

"I don't believe you kiss someone before the date, I believed that occurs at the conclusion of the evening." She teased.

"Well then lets go and get this date over with" I took her hand in mine and lead her out to a cab. I couldn't even talk to her in the cab on the way there, I was so nervous, this is ridiculous, man up.

I held Bella's seat out for her as she sat, I was pulling out all the stops tonight.

"Edward this place is awesome." Right on cue they bought out the complimentary drink on arrival.

"Oh my god what is this, I love this place already" Bella said after she had downed her drink.

"It's called an Un's margarita and they are awesome, I'll order us some." We ordered our drinks and meal, with my recommendation Bella went with the Chicken Maryland, if I was on death row that would be my last meal hands down.

"Did Charlie catch you this morning?" I asked desperately trying to shake this nervousness I was feeling.

"No he was in the shower thank god, what about you did you get caught?"

"Nah my father doesn't care about stuff like that, he wouldn't even notice." She had pitty in her eyes when she looked at me and I didn't like it.

"So what did you get up to today?" I asked.

"Well Charlie informed me this morning that in like 3 nights is some ball or something, so Leah, Lauren and I went and got some appropriate dresses for the occasion. Did you know about the ball?"

"Nah had no idea, sounds like awesome fun" I hated those things always had, Carlisle and Esme always dragged me along to them. Our complementary starters were delivered and Bella was tickled pink by them.

"So there free?"

"Yes that is what complementary means." I teased and she slapped me on the shoulder.

"Oh my god these are amazing, can we come back here so that I can have them again." You might not want to go anywhere after I tell you my secret.

"This date might go terribly and you might not want to go out with me again." Margarita number 2down

"I doubt that. So what did you do today Edward?"

"Not a great deal actually, I pretty much spent the day by the beach, I was in a kabana waiting for this beautiful girl I met to come over, but she never did, so I just read a book."

"Sorry Edward"

"I was just being silly, I wasn't really waiting for you, I was more hoping that you _might_ show up. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Charlie has got this full day booked for us, we are going to the Elephant Park, then white water rafting then we are going on some pirate ship cruise for dinner, he has this strange fascination with pirates. I tried to tell him that there aren't going to be actual pirates with wooden legs and parrots but he refuses to listen to me."

"You never know, Sulawasi is pretty infamous for pirates, well at least it was in the 1800's."

"I'll keep an eye out for 200 year old pirates then." We both laughed and then sat in an awkward silence.

"Mr. Edward. How are you?"

"Hi Made, I am great thanks, how are you? How's business?" Made runs Un's he is a lovely guy, remembers everyone, even if you haven't been for 2 or 3 years he will remember you, all the staff do for that matter.

"Yeah it's ok you know, some times busy, some times quiet, good now though, its Aussie time." Aussie time is what they call the December to February time when Aussies have their school holidays so it is peak season for Bali.

"Good to hear. Made this is Bella. Bella, Made"

"Hi Miss Bella, Is this your first time in Bali?"

"Yes it is and I'm loving it, I'm especially loving these margarita's."

"Bagus, I'll keep them coming then. Enjoy your dinner." Made then bent down and whispered in my ear. "Your a lucky man Mr Edward, she is very pretty." He patted me on the back and then left.

"What did he say to you?"

"He told me that I am a lucky man that you are very beautiful." Bella blushed instantly and almost downed her entire drink. Margarita number 3 down.

"You promised to tell me about the names."

"Oh that's right, ok so in Bali the order of birth dictates your name. So first born is Wayan, second is Made, third is Nyoman and forth is Ketut. These names can be for boys or girls."

"What happens when there are more than four kids?"

"Then the fifth is called Wayan Balik, which means Wayan again. They also have given names but generally refer to each other by their order. So why you're here you will probably meet about 100 Ketut's."

"That is so interesting, maybe I'll name my kids like that, I'll call them first, second and third. Saves me having to pick out names." I couldn't help laugh at her.

"So you want kids then?" I asked the question before I had even really thought it.

"Wow, straight from first date to kids. What no marriage Edward?" She laughed. "Yes I do want kids, not until I'm in my late 20's but yes. Do you?"

"I never used to no. But now if I think about it I definitely see kids in my life."

"What about marriage Edward? Do you see yourself getting married?" Marriage is something that never really appealed to me before.

"Yes, when I meet the one"

"So you think that there is a one, that everyone has someone for them?" Margarita number 4 down.

"I guess so yeah. I have never really thought about it before. But yes I do, some people just aren't lucky enough to find them I guess. Do you think that the one is out there for you?"

"I really hope so. This is my issue with it though, so say for example you and I get married and have kids then in 10 years time I meet the one. What happens then? Do I have to pass on that great love because the timing wasn't right or do I destroy a family for that great love?"

"What's to say I wouldn't be your great love…hypothetically."

"Well of course we would start out thinking that we are each other's ones because there isn't anything to compare it to…until the one comes along, sweeps you off your feet and destroys your family."

"You are a perplexing person Bella Swan."

"I'm sorry I tend to ramble when I'm nervous, Alice always tells me less is more."

"Why are you nervous? We've been on like 6 dates already remember." Hypocrite.

"I don't know actually, all afternoon I was really nervous. I guess as lame as this sounds, I just really want you to like me." Right at that very second dinner was served, at the perfect moment for me to come clean about being a Cullen. Bella didn't hesitate and dove right in, by the sounds come from her I'm tipping she's enjoying it.

"Oh. My. God! Edward this is the best thing that I have tasted…ever!"

"I know, the first time we came here I begged and begged Mum for us to fly the chef back home and fire the crap one that we have."

"You have a chef?" I should have known that the Swans lifestyle was very different to ours, from what Carlisle has said about Charlie I couldn't imagine him having a house with 10 bedrooms, an indoor pool, maid and chef.

"Ah, yeah my mother doesn't cook. She doesn't really do anything for that matter."

"Are you serious? I love cooking, Charlie doesn't…well can't cook so since it's been just us two I have done that. I need to get the recipe for this sauce though, it is the shit."

We ate the rest of the meal in silence, other than the moans coming from Bella, I was shocked when she didn't lick the plate, I would've bet that she was going to.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here Edward. That was the best meal I have ever had. And it only cost me like $13…"

"Uh no way, I asked you on the date I am paying, and no arguing, that's what a date is Bella. The inviter pays. And just for the record, you don't need to be nervous, I do like you." Margarita number 5 down.

"Which way to the toilet Edward? Bella asked. I pointed over to the bar and then as Bella stood she stumbled.

"Oh shit, I'm drunk." She then proceeded to throw her head back and laugh, capturing the attention of everyone in the restaurant. I desperately want to kiss her but I refrained, she had made it clear that kissing happens at the end of the date.

"Ok so it turns out that I'm really drunk" She announced as she sat back at the table.

"Ok maybe no more margarita's for a while then, do you want a coke?"

"Are you kidding, I can't sit here and drink a coke when I could be having the most amazing drink ever invented. I'll just drink it a little more slowly." I laughed at her and ordered two more.

"So Edward while were getting to know each other, are you religious?"

"No. You?"

"Nup, haven't even been Christened, straight to hell for me."

"Me too, although I have been Christened but I don't go to church or anything. Beside name me one awesome person throughout history that isn't going to hell. And good luck finding a musician who isn't."

"Good point. What have you done that would make you go to hell?" Perfect opportunity to confess, number 2.

"Excuse me boss. Would you like to request a song for you and your lady friend?" The fucking three piece band…great timing guys.

"Bella, anything you want to hear?"

"Got anything by The Rolling Stones?"

"Yes we know Rolling Stone" The band launched into one of the greatest (by that I mean terrible) versions of Angie, I had ever heard. Bella was loving it she was singing along and swaying in her seat, she looked so incredibly happy. At the much awaited conclusion of Angie they moved to the table next to us were I heard Maggie May requested.

Bella's face suddenly fell and her eyes got all watery.

"What's wrong?" I whispered across the table taking her hand in mine.

"Maggie May was my mothers favourite song, we played it at her funeral. Charlie used to call her Maggie May as a pet name." I reached out and wiped a tear away from her cheek. There was no way I could tell her now. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Talk to me Edward, tell me a story so that I have something to take my mind off it." I quickly ordered our 7th drink and started telling her about the time at school camp that I fell asleep early so the boys drew a beard and moustache on me, I then spent the entire next day walking around Canberra with it still on my face and couldn't figure out why everyone was laughing at me. Bella is in hysterics and I successfully took the story into a butchering of Crowded House.

We finished our drinks and then decided to head off to The Engine Room. One of the funniest clubs in Kuta and definitely one of my favourites. We walked hand in hand up the street, Bella saw a handbag that she really liked so we stopped.

"You like, I give you special price" The lady in the store said, if isn't not special price is morning price, funnily enough all prices are the same…I love these people. After a ruthless battle in which guilt was the main player Bella came away with the bag, and she slipped the lady a little extra to keep her happy.

"You two on honeymoon?" She asked us as we were leaving.

"Yes, just got married last week" I replied grabbing Bella and kissing her on the forehead.

"So much love, very beautiful."

"Thank you" I said dragging Bella back out onto the street.

"So hubby, where we headed?" Bella teased.

"I though that we would go have a couple drinks, play a bit of pool. That cool with you wifey?"

"Yeah I love pool, although I am a so bad at it, actually I think I'm sort of ok when I'm drunk." I am very good at pool, I would however go easy on Bella, I wasn't going to smash her and make her run round the table pants down…then again.

So it turns out that Bella Swan is a hustler and I am the one that has been forced to run around the table pants down.

"I can't believe you did that to me?" I said as I bent to pull up my shorts.

"Hey, you're just lucky that it's our 7th date otherwise I would have played you for money." After seeing my absolute belting a group of guys playing around us wanted to challenge Bella. She agreed but this time she did bet, the loser had to shout the group drinks, there were about 10 or so people altogether, even in Bali that was going to be an expensive shout.

I pulled up a stool next to the table and had a smoke as they set up the table. Stoiks from Melbourne was first up, within 3 minutes he was walking pants on the ground to the bar. After he delivered us our drinks Bella came over and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Hey, no kissing during the date." I teased.

Next up was a guy called Monkey. He lasted a little longer than Stoiks and got one ball in the pocket but he too was straight to the bar. I had noticed that Bella, didn't drink any of the drinks bought for her.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked her as the third contestant set up.

"Nah, I need to be drunk without being blind."

"Can you do that sober?"

"No fucking chance, I am a spastic when I'm sober." I shook my head at her and grabbed the waist of her shorts pulling her into me, I then planted a hard kiss on her lips. When I pulled away she shook her head again, so I grabbed her and whispered in her ear.

"Bella, when will you fucking realise that I _do _really like you…a lot."

"Probably never" She smirked and went back to the third contestant, Dylan another of the mates. Dylan gave her a run for her money, he actually got 4 entire balls in before he was off the bar. After that no one else wanted to challenge her.

"Man your missus is fucking amazing." Dylan said as he handed me a drink.

"Yeah you're not wrong" I replied shaking his hand before he went back to his mates.

We played a couple more games before we decided to kick it back to the resort, I made Bella play with her left hand and actually won a game.

"Did you want to go for a walk along the beach?" I asked as we walked hand in hand through the lobby.

"Sure."

As we stepped onto the beach we could see a storm rolling past off the coast, the lightning was incredible.

"Ohh I love storms, can we sit and watch it?" Bella clapped and bounced on the spot.

"It's your date we can do what ever you want." I sat down where I was and Bella sat in between my legs and leant back against my chest. We watched the lightning, Bella ooh and ahhing every time there was a big fork.

"So do I get another date Miss Swan?" I asked kissing just under her ear.

"Do you want another date?"

"I asked didn't I?"

"Well in that case, yes you may have another date." I kissed her again on the neck.

"Well you're all booked up tomorrow so what are you doing the day after that?"

"I think the girls said something today about going to Waterbomb park during the day. Did you want to come with us?"

"During the day I can't, Dad wants me to go to visit a friend of his that moved over here or something but that night I'm free, wanna go to dinner again, I can take you to another restaurant that you might like."

"Awesome dinner it is again then." I will have to tell her then, I'm not ruining tonight.

"Edward."

"Yes Bella"

"Thanks, I had a really great time tonight."

"Your welcome, I had a really good night too, even though you killed me at pool."

"And Edward, thanks for not freaking our about what I told you last night." She hadn't said anything about last nights conversation so I assumed that she didn't remember.

"Your welcome, but so you know, that doesn't freak me out and it doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"You're a really great guy Edward, why is it again that you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Because I hadn't found anyone I wanted to be the boyfriend of."

"Yeah me too."

"You want to be a boyfriend." I teased

"No, you know what I meant" She laughed and slapped my leg.

"Edward, you can kiss me now…if you want." Don't need to ask me twice. I picked up her legs and spun her so she was sitting across my lap. I held her to my body with one hand and placed the other under her ear, running my thumb across her cheekbone.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered before I gently started kissing along her jaw to her lips. At the moment it really stunned me just how much I was starting to like this girl. I was actually dreading the next few days not being able to see her, today was hard enough.

I have never kissed anyone the way I kiss Bella, usually for me kissing is just like a polite thing you do before having sex but with Bella it was different, I liked kissing her, I wanted to continue kissing her until the sun came up, I really wanted to have sex with her but for now kissing was enough.

We broke the kiss both gasping for breath. I continued kissing along her neck while our breathing steadied.

"I had better be a gentleman and get you back safe and sound. Just out of curiosity what did you tell your father you were doing tonight?"

"I told him I was going on a date with a super hot dude and not to expect me home til dawn. Nah I told him that everyone was going out for tea…as a group."

Part of me ached at the fact that I couldn't deliver Bella home and introduce myself to Charlie, he would know who I was instantly, the apple didn't fall that far from the tree unfortunately. I stood and helped Bella up, we dawdled back to her room just holding onto each other.

"Thanks again Edward." Bella said as we reached her room. I bent and kissed her softly.

"Thanks for letting me take you out. Have a good day tomorrow, and I'll see you for dinner the next night."

"Thanks Edward, see you then." I gave her another quick kiss and then walked back to my room, completely elated.

* * *

**AN: Links for Un's and Engine Room are on my profile. I couldn't really find any good photos inside Engine room so its just of the front, but there are some funny YouTube videos if you want to check them out**

**Un's is my favourite restaurant ever! Last time I went to Bali I ate the every second night – they don't even give me a menu anymore, they know exactly what I am having. If any of you ever go to Bali, you have, have, have to go to Un's.**

**Made is pronounced Ma-day. **

**Ok so Dylan is my husband, he has been begging and begging me to write him into a story, ideally he wanted to kill Bella. He hasn't read my stories ever (I wouldn't let him) nor has he read Twilight, he did however like the movies, even though he wont admit it to his guy mates. Monks and Stoiks are some of our best friends and we played many a many games of pool at the Engine Room. I however am rubbish at pool and couldn't hustle a six year old.**

**I think that's about it, any questions shoot me a msg.**

**Please review!**

**Cheers**

**Court**

**xox**


	9. Ch 9 Feet wont touch the ground

**AN: I don't own Twilight blah blah.**

**I just wanted to say a big, huge, massive thanks to xoxshazxox for review pretty much every single chapter of my last story…she had me cacking myself.**

**On with it, the next chapter is going to be intense I need to get it out of me…when I'm at work I just daydream and live this next chapter in my head…productivity is down! **

* * *

**Ch 9 – ****Now my feet wont touch the ground**

_Now my feet won't touch the ground  
Now my head won't stop  
You wait a lifetime to be found  
Now my feet won't touch the ground_

**BPOV**

_Alice_

_I am falling in love with him  
_

_I miss you I really wish you were here._

_Love you_

_Bella_

_xoxo_

I sent Alice a quick email, I still had about 2 and half hours before my date with Edward, I was about to get up and go down to the pool, when I could practically hear Alice yelling at me for details. I logged back in and started an email…diary style as requested.

_Ok, I know I know I'm about to give you the details._

_So my last you heard from me was after our first date…its now two days later (sorry) I'll start with yesterday._

_Charlie and I got up at the crack of dawn, we were getting picked up for the Elephants at like 7 freaking 30. The ride up the mountain was pretty cool, we got to actually see Bali like all the rice fields and that, and let me tell you there are a fuck load of rice fields, I don't actually think they have normal grassy fields, its real pretty though…yes I took photos._

_The Elephant park was awesome, when you arrive you have to walk through this really pretty Balinese garden with ponds and bridges and the most incredible plants, then it opens up to this big lake sort of thing and there Elephants playing in it. First we watched a show, the Elephants painted and played soccer, really cute but a little sad at the same time._

_Next Charlie and I went on an elephant ride, I tell you what Al, it such a slow bumpy ride on those things. Their skin is really coarse way coarser than I expected and our elephant was only 3 years old. Anyway our elephant was cheeky, all he wanted to do was eat, piss and shit everywhere. Let me tell you when an elephant pisses, it pisses nearly created several floods._

_So it was super cool being on the elephant, the guy was telling us that they are really smart and actually remember the path after a few months without having to be told, the guides are to make sure they actually walk instead of just standing and eating…which ours practically did. Anyway at the end of the walk through the jungle we went into that lake thing and the Elephant sucked up water and spurted it all over us, it was awesome…again we got photos and video so don't stress._

_We had a buffet lunch there and looked over the area that had the baby elephants, they are sooo cute, I begged Charlie to let me get one but he said no._

_After the lunch we went white water rafting, so much fun! I fell out of the boat twice only to be out done by Charlie who fell out 4 times…I wonder were I get my clumsiness from? The river was beautiful Al, we went past one section where they are doing stone carvings, it is amazing (I have photos) they carve by hand and the scaffolding they use is just bamboo…bamboo Al, no steel or concrete, just bamboo tied together with rope. The guy assured me that it is incredibly strong._

_We stopped at a couple of waterfalls to have a swim…it is hard work this rafting business, fun but hard. We went past a couple of resorts and oh my lord Al, it's the kind of shit you see on Getaway and that, it was ridiculous. Great day all up, I had so much fun with Charlie, we haven't spent time together like that in years, it was nice._

_We both fell asleep in the bus on the way home…trust. Charlie booked us a dinner cruise on a pirate ship…you know how he is with Pirates. While I was getting ready I decided that I was going to tell him about Edward. You know that I hate lying and keeping things from him and it is killing me, all I want to do is talk about him and for some reason I feel like I can't._

_Anyway you should have seen this boat Alice (yes photos) it was hysterical, Charlie looked like a kid on Christmas day, it fair dinkum looked like the Black Pearl, I shit you not. Not only that, get this…the crew were dressed as pirates seriously, I almost peed myself. Needless to say Charlie was loving it sick. During dinner I decided to broach the Edward subject with him, the following is a true recount of the conversation._

_B: Umm, Dad I have something I want to talk to you about._

_C: Jesus you called me Dad it must be serious, what is Bella?_

_B: Well see, I kinda met this guy._

_C: Who Jacob, I knew you two would hit it off. Couldn't be happier for you. Just make sure you…ah…use protection and all that._

_B: Oh god! Charlie did you have to…urrgg. (naturally covered my face with my hands so that I could die of embarrassment in private) And no it's not Jacob. It's the guy I went into Kuta with the other day. His name is Edward Masen and he is here with his father for the conference too, remember I told you about him._

_C: Masen, Masen, Masen doesn't ring a bell, maybe he is from that new company that no one knows anything about. So you like this boy then, from what I remember he is from Sydney and is doing sports massage…_

_B: Psychology_

_C: Is he nice to you?_

_B: No he is an asshole, of course he is nice to me. Anyway the reason I wanted to tell you was because he is taking me out for dinner tomorrow night and I don't want to lie and sneak around._

_C: Ok. Maybe you can introduce him to me before you go out for dinner?_

_B: Actually I was thinking that I would introduce you to him at the dinner dance thing, is that ok?_

_C: Yeah that's ok. I though you and Jake were getting along well, what happened?_

_B: Charlie, do you really expect me to discuss the trials and tribulations of my love life with my father?_

_C: No I guess not. But he didn't do anything to like hurt or upset you did he?_

_B: No no, nothing like that. I just don't like him as much as I like Edward that's all._

_C: Ok good._

_End of conversation as the desert buffet was opened and you know how Charlie and I are when I comes to desert buffets, we were throwing elbows left, right, front and centre._

_So I guess the talk went ok, I mean Charlie seemed pretty cool about it, I guess I have never really given him any reason not trust me…unlike some Miss Sneak-a-boy-into-Charlie's- house-thinking-he-wont-notice._

_Anyway the cruise was funny they had the worst entertainment of all time, but I mean what do you expect from a pirate themed cruise. The cruise finished at about 11 and we called it a night, I hadn't had an early night since I arrived and I needed it.._

_So that brings us to today. We all and I mean parents included (except for Edward) went to Waterbomb park, its like a tropical Wet'n'Wild. We got there early before the crowds (good move by the way, coz when it got busy about 12 it was fucked up). I had so much fun, I went on every single slide and ride, some twice, they have this thing called the river, basically it is a river that flows around the park, you get a tube and float around in it, its pretty cool. I decided to take a break from running up stairs and just float for a while._

_Jacob joined me, I was really dreading it thinking he was going to be all awkward and ask me all these questions about Edward but he was actually really cool. He didn't mention Edward once…and neither did I. We talked about people we know in common and growing up out east, it was actually pretty great. I really hope that Jake and I can be mates because I do think he is great guy, I just have any stronger feelings for him._

_As it started to get real busy and hot, we decided to go across the road to the shopping centre to get lunch…at KFC. They fucking have all the fast food places here, except subway I haven't seen a subway yet. Get this…instead of having chips with your chicken they have RICE. I know, wouldn't read about it, also apparently KFC makes a soup! Who knew and all the chicken is spicy, there is no original recipe it's just hot, hot and hotter…I made the mistake._

_We then went and had a walk around the shopping centre for a bit, you should see the handbags here Al, I had to restrain from buying about 10, Charlie let me get 2. Don't worry one of them is for you. Also something else, you can drink alcohol anywhere! I mean anywhere imagine walking around Myers in Eastland with a beer…well in Bali you can. Shoulda seen Charlie and the other dads they were tickled pink._

_Speaking of Charlie, he is acting real weird, I was trying to talk to him about our day trips for next week, we are running out of time and there is still shit loads I want to do, and he won't commit to anything. I am getting real annoyed with him. So I am just going to go ahead and book stuff through Edward's mate Gusti and Charlie will just have deal with it._

_So that bring us up to date with me sitting here typing to you before my date with Edward._

_Beck to my first email…I seriously think that I am falling in love with him Al. I can't really explain it, its just something I feel. Like for example the last two days, while I have had an awesome time I just wanted to be with Edward. _

_Speaking of, I have something to confess to you… I did quite possibly the most pathetic thing EVER. So I really wanted to see him this afternoon when I got back from Waterbomb park (I know I was seeing him in like 4 hours – don't even go there) so I went to the front desk and asked for his room number (I'm ashamed even telling you this now) thank god they couldn't find his name so I was prevented from being an absolute stalker. The room must be in the company name or something, I don't think ours is in my or Charlie's name either._

_Shit…its 10 to seven, I have to meet Edward in 40 minutes and I haven't even had a shower._

_I love you Al and miss you._

_Bella_

_Xoxoxo _

I am just as nervous for this date as I was the last, I'm still waiting for him to realise that he is far too good for me, it has to be soon surely.

After our first date I realised that Jacob was wrong about him. He doesn't just want to have sex with me, he had a perfect opportunity to make a move and he didn't instead he respectfully took me home, as frustrating as it was. This only makes me question why he seems interested in me even more. I just can't fathom it.

I had bought the cutest little dress at the shopping centre today and decided to wear it tonight. It is another bandage dress but instead of being plain black this one was rainbow, it is far too cute. I decided to just leave my hair down tonight, to be honest I just couldn't be bothered doing it.

I though that I'd head up to the bar a few minutes early and have a drink to try and calm my raging nerves. As I walked into the bar my nerves kicked it up a notch as I saw Edward sitting having a cigarette, that man even makes cancer sexy. I took a deep breath, checked my dress and walked over to him.

"You weren't supposed to be here I was trying to get a sneaky one in before you arrived." I said into his ear. Edward turned to face me and we both exhaled loudly. No matter how much time I spend with him, I just can't get used to how good looking he is, it literally renders me speechless.

"Bella…that…you…I…wow!" Two wows in one week, note to self: fill wardrobe with bandage dresses. "What I meant to say is you look incredible. That dress is…there actually aren't words invented to describe that dress."

"Cute?"

"Cute doesn't even begin to cover it." There was a slight pause, both of us just staring at each other, I hadn't even taken any notice of what he was wearing, I can't get beyond the eyes. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips, I had to do something to break the staring.

"Oh, so we're allowed to kiss during this date?" He teased, pulling out a stool for me. I kinda neglected to think about how hard it was going to be sitting in a dress so tight. I ended up balancing on the edge of the stool, at least my posture would have looked good. Edward surprised me by grabbing my face and kissing me with a sense of urgency and purpose…what the purpose is I am unsure. When he pulled away from me, I looked at him questioningly with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked as he pointed to the waited to get us two more vodka's.

"What was that for?"

"You think I'm not going to take advantage of the kissing ban being lifted. If I had my way we would stay here and make out all night. But I promised to take you for dinner and I don't break promises." I kinda wish he would break his promise.

One drink and one cab ride later we pulled up to Nero's, I very swanky looking restaurant about a k down from the memorial. The place was gorgeous, I swear Bali has way nicer places than Melbourne and we're supposed to be the food capital. The walls, roof, floor and tables were a dark almost black wood, the only lighting was hanging lamps and candles, each table had a bird of paradise (one of my favourites) centre piece, it was the perfect place for a date. Chilled music played through the place, I am very impressed.

"The food here is really good, it's pretty modern" Edward said as we were seated in the front section so that we could see what was happening out on the street. I ordered a Caesar salad and Edward ordered the souvlaki and we were sharing a garlic bread to start.

The meal was fucking amazing, I honestly don't think that I could love Bali anymore. The meal and the fact I had downed 6 or so vodka sunrises, was ensuring I am floating on a Bali cloud nine. See I have a theory, I would never usually drink this much but it is so damn hot all the god damn time that you just keep drinking without even thinking about it, all you know is that you're hot and the drink is cold.

"Tell me your pet hates Edward?" I asked as he lit up a cigarette.

"Ok umm, I hate airheads, I hate people who are late and I hate pelicans."

"Pelican's interesting, what about Mr. Percival?"

"Nope, no love for Mr. Percival. What about you Bella what are your pet hates?"

"People who have really short fingernails but then let there toenails grow long, it freaks me out. I hate smart girls who pretend they're dumb around boys and I hate liars." A strange emotion flashed in Edward's eyes but it was gone before I could figure out what it was. "But don't worry I already checked out your toenails so we're good."

Edward and I looked intensely into each other's eyes, I could feel what my heart wanted me to say, my brain was trying to stop me but the heart always wins.

"Edward…"

"Bella there is something I need to tell you. This person you think I am, it's not the real me…I"

"Edward, stop. I don't care how you act back home, I don't care about how many people you've slept with, I don't care about any of that. What I do care about is you…a lot. Maybe too much."

"No Bella you don't understand…"

"No you don't understand. The way I feel about you, it's not natural or healthy. I shouldn't feel about you the way I do after what…4 days of knowing you. I hated spending two days apart…how fucked up is that? From the moment I wake up to the moment I fall asleep I want to be with you. I…" I was stopped mid sentence by Edward who stood up out of his chair. Fuck! You fucking idiot, of course you're going to frighten him away, what did you expect?

What I didn't expect was for Edward to crouch beside me, grab my face in his hands and kiss me, like really kiss me. I felt like he was kissing my soul. He pulled back ever so slightly, our lips just touching each other.

"You have no fucking idea how much I missed you." I nearly cried, right there…Edward Masen missed me! Me! Bella plain as dried toast Swan. At that moment I realised something, I wanted to have sex with this man. For the first time in life I want to have sex. I had been out with a few boys in high school for about 1-2 months and I had never gotten close to wanting to have sex with them, and then I know this man for 4 days and I am ready.

Edward let go of my face and stood back up, except this time instead of sitting opposite he sat in the chair beside me, he took my hand in his and started nervously fidgeting with my fingers.

"Bella, there is seriously something we need to talk about."

"I know. Edward, I hate liar's and bullshitting so I'm just going to cut straight to the chase." Wow, apparently in Bali I relinquish the title of beating around the bush and not being direct, Al would be so proud…actually maybe not, I think she would strongly advise against what I'm about to say.

"Edward, I really, really like you, I've been thinking a lot about you the past few days and I guess what I want to know is where do I stand with you? I mean what do you want from this?" I asked gesturing between us with my hands.

"I have been thinking about that a bit too actually. I need you to realise that I just don't want to use you for sex Bella. I really like you, more than I have ever liked anyone else and this is where, for me, the problem lies. What happens after this? What happens when we both go home? What do we just say goodbye to each other and that's it?"

"I don't think I could say goodbye to you." I whispered involuntarily.

"So you see my problem?" What is he trying to say to me?

"So you don't want to see me anymore? Is this getting too hard for you?" I used strength I didn't know I possessed to remain calm when what I really wanted to do was cry and scream and carry on.

'No, god no, not at all. Bella, you need to stop second guessing yourself all the time. I have no ulterior motives, I just want to spend time with you. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes. As I said the first day we met, guys like you have never even looked twice at me, you have to understand from my point of view how surreal this all seems to me. Have you seen One Tree Hill, it's like that, you're Nathan Scott and I'm tutor girl."

"Nathan Scott?"

"That's it were over, I'm sorry Edward this has to end." I joked.

"I definitely see myself as more of a Jake Jageilski kinda guy, tall, dark, intelligent and a little mysterious."

"Is this your way of telling me you have a kid?" We both laughed and Edward picked up my hand and kissed it. "Anyway that's a shame, I really liked Jake but I'm Nathan to the death."

"Next you're going to try to tell me you prefer Jared to Caleb."

"Don't even, I'm all about the bass guitar. Flea, Dave Bronze, , Stu Cook, John Paul Jones. I do make allowances though for Paul Gerred and old school Bret Michaels."

"Don't tell me you are into 80's glam rock?' Edward made a disgusted face.

"I do have a soft spot for 80's glam rock. It's the long hair and the eye liner." We both laughed and Edward lent forward and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"So this is the plan then, we just keep doing what were doing and in 9 days then we figure out what we are going to do?" Edward asked.

"I guess so, although I'm still waiting for you to realise that I'm not worth it." I kinda joked, sort of.

"Ah…you are so frustrating, when will you realise that I fucking adore you!' Edward huffed, running his fingers through his hair. I got up and sat on his lap wrapping my arm over his shoulder.

'So you adore me huh?" I said playfully.

"You know I do" Edward said kissing the top of my nose. "Let's get the funk out of here, where did you want to go next?" I stood and fixed my dress making sure the other patrons couldn't see what I had for breakfast.

"Maybe just back to the resort, I'm exhausted."

I let Edward pay for dinner without objection, it is actually nice to be taken care of every now and then. The cab ride back was a little strange, there was something hanging in the air between us, like there was something that was unsaid.

The lobby bar is quiet, in fact there is only one other person in it.

"Why don't we sit up here for a while, it's still only early." I suggested. I grabbed one of the day beds and Edward went and ordered our drinks, I'd had enough alcohol for a while so decided to just get a water.

"So how was Waterbomb park?" Edward asked returning with the drinks. I was siting with my legs across the day bed, Edward lifted them up, sat down and then put my legs across his lap.

"It was heaps of fun, it's just like a way prettier version of Wet'n'Wild. How was seeing your dad's friend?"

"Boring, he is an old Uni friend or something, pretty sweet place though, it's in Jimbaran Bay, which I am taking you to next week by the way, and it over looks the beach." Edward had started to draw patterns lightly on my legs, I am shocked at the reaction my body is having to him. I want to straddle him, so I do.

I catch Edward off guard when I sit up and the swing my body around so that I am now straddling his legs, I am fully aware that if Edward looks down he is going to get a great shot of my panties, but he doesn't. He looks right into my eyes, into my soul, which makes me feel more exposed. I grabbed his face between my hands and ran my thumbs along his cheekbones. Edward hands ran up my arms and into my hair, pulling my face forward to his.

The electricity running between our bodies is making my hair stand on end, Edward started to rain tiny kisses all over my face, every millimetre, he trailed down my neck and when he kissed the hollow of my throat I couldn't help but let a moan escape my lips. As if it were a signal, Edward's lips attacked mine, his hands grabbing my ass and pulling me into him until their was no more day light between our bodies.

An animalistic side had been activated deep within me and I began grinding against him, trying desperately to cause friction between our bodies…I had gone way past wanting him, now I needed him. Edward suddenly broke the kiss and grabbed onto my hips holding me still.

"Bella" He breathed, for a split second I was horrified, that was until I felt a twitch in his pants. "You have no idea how much I want you right now, I could literally tear that ridiculous dress off you and take you right here on the couch, but you deserve better than that."

I remained sitting on lap, shell-shocked.

"Tomorrow night after the ball, I am going to rent us room, so we can do this properly. You will not be giving up the V plates on a day bed in a bar with the barman watching. No arguing about paying for half, consider it a late birthday present. I mean that is if you want to?"

I nodded furiously unable to form a coherent response. He tenderly took my still nodding head in his hands and kissed me, this time with restraint.

"Now let me walk you back before I change my mind." The walk back was silent, I'm still shocked about what had happened and both excited and terrified about tomorrow night. I HAVE to talk to Alice about this, fuck how much the phone bill will be.

We reached my door and both stopped, turning to look at each other.

"The girls and I have booked a spa day tomorrow, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow night." I stood on my toes and kissed him quickly.

"Good night Bella" He whispered and then turned to leave.

"Edward" I called out to him, "thank you."

"Your welcome love"

* * *

**AN: Oh no, Edward didn't tell her you know what that means! Silly, Silly Edward, always making it hard for everyone…first he leaves her in New Moon and then just when Jakes about to get her he tries and kills himself…how inconvenient. Seriously Edward get your act together.**

**Ok so there will be links for the following on my profile**

**Rice fields **

**Elephant park**

**White water rafting (I'll try get the carving if I can)**

**The Pirate Cruise**

**Waterbomb Park**

**The dress she wears**

**Nero's (this is my best mates favourite place to eat, we alternate between here and Un's for tea and hit up Poppies for lunch)**

**On a side note, my brother and his girlfriend just booked a week in Bali next year and I am in the process of convincing my Husband to go…he made a deal that if I quit smoking we can go...hypnotherapy here I come. Writing this has made me itch to go back there.**

**Please please review and let me know what you think so far. **

**Also please let me know if any of you have had hypnotherapy and if it worked?**

**Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/adding etc.**

**If you haven't checked out 107yearoldvirgin's stuff you gotta just gotta do it…you wont regret it, you might not get til bed til like 2, but you wont regret it.**

**Cheers**

**Court**

**xox**


	10. Ch 10 Come clean

**AN: Thanks for reading/reviewing etc.**

**An especially big thanks to Cami2186 who had reviewed every chapter so far – love it!**

**The next chapter is trying to burst through me so I am going to do a short AN and get back into it.**

**I am going to try to get it up tonight or tomorrow morning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own a multitude of Bingtang singlets.**

* * *

**Ch 10 – Come Clean**

_Come clean  
__you're gonna feel much better  
Come clean  
with me honey tonight  
Haven't you got a little something to tell me  
'Cause I know  
where you was at last night_

I heard it through a Chinese whisper  
I heard, but I can't say who  
Maybe there's something that  
you wanted to tell me  
Come clean, I wanna hear it from you

**BPOV**

"So Jacob is taking me to this dinner thing tonight" Lauren gushed from her massaged bed.

"Ah yeah, because I have Sam and now Bella has that guy with the messy hair…"

"Edward"

"So it's just you and Jake left, he _has _to take you, there isn't anyone else" Leah pointed out.

At first I thought Leah hated me, but the more time I spend with her the more I realise that she's just a bitch. I mean if she really hated me would she have invited me to the spa day today? On second thought maybe she just didn't want to be alone with Lauren, that's enough to drive anyone to put on James Blunt, sit in a bath and throw a hair dryer into it.

"So Bella, we have all totes been dying to know…"

"You've been dying to know" Leah corrected

"Well yeah whatevs, how is Edward in the sack, I bet he is amazing. He looks like he would know what he is doing. Don't you reckon Leah?"

"Fucked if I know"

"I mean a man that good looking would have no problems pulling chicks, maybe even 2 or 3 chicks at a time if that's how he rolls. I know I'd let him do whatever he wanted to me. Seriously how's the sex?" At this point I was glad that we were lying face down on a massage bed, this way the girls cant see that I am bright, bright red.

"I wouldn't know." I answered honestly. And hearing Lauren carry on about how experienced he would be was making me want to throw up. I was beyond nervous already and this wasn't helping at all.

"WHAT?" Lauren screeched, I could hear her sitting up and could feel her eyes in the back of my head. "What do you mean you wouldn't know…you have been on two dates with that god and haven't had sex with him?"

"Nope"

"Why?" Leah piped up, I could hear her sitting up now too. I was going to remain lying, hiding, until this conversation was well and truly over.

"I don't know, just haven't I guess."

"I'm actually going to agree with Lauren on this. How can you stare into those eyes and not want to just start removing all your clothing?" To say I am shocked is an understatement, that is the friendliest thing Leah has ever said to me.

"I do, trust me."

"Do whats with the lack o action then? Is he gay?" Lauren asked.

"No he's not gay."

"Are you gay?"

"No Lauren I'm not gay either."

"Ok, so what the fuck then?"

"You aren't going to give up til I tell you, are you?"

"Nope" They both said in unison. Under normal circumstances I would have never confided in anyone other than Alice about this stuff, unfortunately though Alice is not here and I am in dire need of a good girl talk.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you but can you both please lay back down, its really uncomfortable having you staring at the back of my head." I was unsure as to whether the masseuses that were in the room spoke English. Oh well, here goes.

"I don't even know where to start. Why don't you ask me what you want to know and I'll tell you."

"Have you at least kissed him?" Lauren asked immediately without having to think about it.

"Yes, of course I have kissed him."

"And?" I took a deep breath, they were going to want all the details so I might as well spill and be done with it.

"And it's freaking ridiculous, like firework, leg popping, knee weakening kissing. I can't even properly explain how it feels. When he kisses me the entire world fades to black and I cant think about anything but him, like we could be in the middle of a burning building I would be completely oblivious." I heard Lauren and Leah both sigh.

"What else have you done?"

"Nothing else, except last night I was laying on a day bed and Edward was drawing patterns on my bare legs, I had this overwhelming urge to straddle him so I did, we started to make out and I was grinding on him when he stopped me. He told me that he doesn't want me to loose my virginity on a da…"

"Sorry your what?" Lauren asked.

"My virginity"

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

"Sorry, it just shocked me, please continue with the story." She sounded confused as if she hadn't heard of a virgin before, she wasn't making fun of me she was just genuinely confused.

"So he said he didn't want me to loose my virginity on a day bed in a bar with people watching, so tonight he is renting a room so that we can…you know."

"Root" Leah the bitch is back.

"So you told him you were a virgin?" Lauren asked still baffled.

"Obviously."

"Interesting." I had an image of Lauren with her hand on her chin, stroking a fake beard while looking up contemplatively into the sky.

"And now thanks to you two I am shitting bricks more than ever now."

"Why because I said the he would be super experienced?"

"Yes Lauren, thanks for reiterating that."

"Bella, can I say something here?" Leah asked almost sweetly, I am getting whiplash from her mood swings.

"Sure"

"Seeing as my best friends are all blokes, I feel that I have a good insight into the way they think and let me tell you something, Edward really likes you. I am afraid that I was wrong about him."

"Hows that?"

"There aren't many guys out there that would have given a shit about you being a virgin, they would have fucked you right on that day bed, onlookers and all. He wants to make sure that your first time is pleasant and memorable for the right reasons, that means he cares about you…a lot. I mean he is what 21? It is perfectly acceptable for people our age to have one night stands and not think twice about it, and from what you're saying he could have done that with you…but he didn't."

"Or he is the biggest c-word in the world" Lauren added.

I thought about what Leah and Lauren had said, both were equally possible, I mean this could have been some huge ploy just to pop my cherry, I know enough about footy clubs to know that boys play those kind of games, something about bonus points for virgins and chicks over 120kgs.

"Bella, can I offer you some advice?" Leah asked. I could hear her sit up so I did the same looking her straight in the eye and nodding.

"My first time was with someone who was experienced and while it is terrifying that they have so many people to compare you to, at the same time they know what they are doing so there is none of that awkward fumbling and what not. Also he knows you're a virgin so will obviously take that into account."

"Yeah when you go all starfish on his ass. My first time was with another virgin"

"Well it would be difficult finding a non-virgin when your 12." Leah teased.

"14 thank you, and I think it is way better with someone else who hasn't done it that way your both uncertain and no one can blame the other."

"Thanks for all your help Lauren, really, you've been great." I laid back down feeling no better about the situation.

"You want help? At least you know the sex is going to be great and you're going to be one of those bitches that everyone hates who says that their first time was awesome. That is unless he is totes super massive and he rips you in two." I started to cough had to sit up so that I could breathe properly.

"Oh! My! God! You were holding out on us…it's huge isn't it? I knew it, you can tell by the way he struts that he is packing a monster."

"Bella?" Leah looked at me questioningly.

"I think it's huge, I mean I don't have a massive amount of experience in this department so I cant be sure, but when I straddled him last night, I could feel it pressed against me and it felt really big then." I had to hide my face from being so embarrassed.

"I knew it, I fucking knew it, I'm a dick whisperer." Lauren said in all seriousness causing Leah and I to burst into hysterics, even the massage girls laughed…they obviously know what dick is, what with happy endings and all that.

"You're a slut that's what you are!" Leah teased in between laughter.

"You say slut, I say dick whisperer." Lauren said now laughing too.

"You look beautiful sweetheart" Charlie praised as I walked out of the room showing off my outfit. Leah, Lauren and I had found the most amazing little boutique store, the dresses it had were phenomenal, I bought 3 and the most expensive one was $150AUD, amazing, they tailor them and everything. The dress I chose to wear is royal blue (Alice always says that my fair skin looks best in deep colours), it is strapless, straight neck line and tight fitted bodice. The bottom of the dress is gathered and ruffled and sits mid thigh, it's cute and a little sexy but still totally appropriate.

I did buy heels for the occasion, but not just any heels I bought Louboutin's. A $385AUD pair of red 4inch dillian flower pumps, they are so fucking gorgeous, I love my self sick in them. I immediately emailed Al and told her, I swear I heard her squeal from here, Charlie on the other hand nearly had a conniption when I told him how much they cost.

Charlie is wealthy and can well and truly afford it but he just doesn't see the point, I mean the mans worth millions and still buys homebrand shit… homebrand potato chips are the bomb though.

"I'd say 385 bucks well spent, wouldn't you?" I teased as I showcased my new favourite possession.

"You'd better wear them more than once, that's all I can say."

The ballroom looks awesome, each table has a gorgeous tropical centre piece. Charlie and I got ourselves a drink and then proceed to try and find our table.

"Charlie, Bella, over here!" Billy shouted from the other side of the room.

"Bella you look very pretty" Billy said as I greeted him. The others were already seated. I said my hello's and then took my seat next to Jacob.

"You look incredible" Jake said as I sat.

"Thanks Jake, you look good too." And he does, he is wearing a light blue cotton shirt which makes him look so tanned, I swear the second he steps into the sun he is already tanning up, I on the other hand avoid direct sunlight like the plague. I must be part vampire, my skin definitely burns in the light that's for sure, however I do really like garlic.

I kept scanning the room looking for Edward, tonight is going to be the big reveal. For the first time in my life I will be introducing a boy to my father and I am going to be shitting bricks, it would be a real shame to ruin such magnificent shoes. Jake must have sensed my nervousness because he grabbed my hand and started running his thumb across the back.

"Bella, Lauren told me that you are thinking about sleeping with Edward." He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I don't think that is such a great idea."

"Jesus Jake"

"No Bella you don't understand he isn't who he says he is"

"For god's sake Jake, seriously…"

"Bella, he is Edward Cullen." At first I didn't really register what Jake said, I just stared at him blankly.

"Cullen as in…"

"I know who the Cullen's are Jake" And then in timing only God himself could create, perhaps to punish me for taking his and his sons name in vein so often, Edward walked in the room, with Carlisle Cullen. Everything around me started to go fuzzy and distorted like it does right before I faint. My limbs feel numb and I am unsure that they will allow me to do what I want.

I stand so abruptly that I knock the table with my knee and send drinks flying, I can feel the eyes of the entire room look in my direction but I don't care, I need to get the fuck out of here. I grab my bag and head for the opposite exit to where Edward had entered, in the process I bump Billy and Charlie.

"Bella love, you ok?" Charlie asks grabbing my arm.

"I don't feel good" I answer honestly and then run from the room, pushing past the people in the doorway. I reach the outside and I realise that I hadn't been breathing, I double over sucking in air. I can't register any feelings, I'm not angry, I'm not sad, I am completely numb and the only thing running through my mind is Cullen, Cullen, Cullen. I lean over into the garden and throw up.

As I wipe my mouth I hear some call my name, instantly I am running again, without a destination in mind. I find my self standing at the top of the beach, I decide to go to the pool bar and get a coke to wash my mouth out, I then walk over and stand next to the cabana where Edward and I first met.

"You can go and get fucked" I say to the empty furniture, anger clearly the first emotion to break through the numbness. I sit in the abused cabana and take my shoes off, I then curl up and hold my legs to my chest. So much is running through my mind yet at the back Cullen is being repeated like a Gregorian chant.

How could I be so stupid? Why would he do that to me? What kind of sick motherfucker lets me talk about my mum dying and pretends not only to not know but to care about it, when his family certainly didn't. Was I part of some sick twisted game? I bet he would have got 42 million bonus points for fucking me.

I can hear him approaching from behind me, I know it is him by how hesitant the footsteps are, if it was Jake or Charlie they wouldn't be hesitant, they wouldn't have a reason to be. As I hear him approach the end of the cabana and stop, I swing around and slap him hard across the face. So hard that I wince in pain and immediately cradle my hand.

"I guess I deserve that"

"You guess? You fucking lied to me but not only that, you're a fucking Cullen?" I couldn't help but yell. I knew this anger would only last a little while before the tears took over and I needed to use the strength while I had it.

"Bella, I can explain, I…"

"Save it, I don't want to hear any more lies come out of your mouth."

"I won't lie then"

"How the fuck can I believe that? How can I believe anything you said to me? You fucking Cullen's are all the same. You only care about yourselves and just use people to get what you want and then spit them out."

"That's not true, I am _nothing_ like my father." He countered raising his voice, I had obviously hit a nerve…good. "Well I used to be but I'm not anymore."

"What, you changed before or after you lied to me?"

"After. Bella please let me explain."

"Explain what? What reason could you possibly have for lying to me about who you are? Did you do it just so that you could sleep with me and then you and your father could laugh about how you both fucked a Swan." Edward lent forward and grabbed my face between his hands, pulling me closer to him so that I was forced to look into his eyes. Eyes that I once thought that I was falling in love with, that now disgusted me.

"Listen to me!" Edward growled which made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. "I promise that I will tell you the truth" I scoffed at him which made him hold my face tighter.

"Bella" he growled again. "The first night in the bar when we had those moments, I admit that yes I did just want to sleep with you. You were the hottest thing in the bar and the fact that I thought you had a boyfriend only made you more enticing. Back home I would do those sorts of things, I was so bored that I would set out to do these little challenges, like see how many chicks I could get into my bed at once or try and pick up women older than my mother."

He released my face and sat down beside me. I felt sick to my stomach that I had wanted to loose my virginity to him and had I not already thrown up I probably would have again.

"When I heard Sam call out your last name, I freaked out. I ran out of the bar, of course I knew who you were and the history between our families. But then I saw it as simply adding to the challenge, that as you said, I too could fuck a swan. I saw you that night with Jacob down here, something came over me, I wanted to rip his throat out, I didn't want him touching you."

I guess it wasn't Billy's smoke I could smell it was Edwards.

"I talked to you here that day with the sole intention of getting to sleep with me, the reasoning for taking you to Kuta was the same. On that trip it changed a little, I actually liked you as a person and thought you were a real cool chick. I found myself actually wanting to spend time with you and getting to know you. I still wanted to sleep with you and if you had offered I would have taken it and then probably left before you woke up."

I hadn't realised the anger had faded until I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Bella, I haven't ever wanted to get to know a chick before…ever. Then when I kissed you at Poppies, that kiss was…unlike anything I had felt before. I tried to ignore it and still had intentions of just sleeping with you that night, especially after you chose me over Jacob. However it all changed that night, after you told me about being a virgin, I cared enough about you to respect that and it shocked me. Not that you are a virgin but that I cared. That night I kept waking up and just looking at you sleeping, Bella you are so incredibly beautiful you have no idea, that night made me begin to realise that perhaps I wanted you for more than just a root."

"At Engine Room, I guess it was confirmed how I felt about you, I really began to start having feelings for you. Then those two days apart, they nearly killed me, I wanted so badly to see you that I considered booking on that stupid pirate ship thing. I tried to tell you on both our dates who I was but I pussied out. I was starting to like you so much that I guess I wanted as much time with you as possible before I had to tell you and loose you."

I am so shocked, part of me is horrified and wants to slap him again but another part wants to throw my arms around him.

"Bella, you have changed me, in the short amount of time that we have known each other you have had a bigger impact on me than anyone I have ever met before. I have never done girlfriends or relationships, but now I want to. I have never wanted to factor a girl into my future, but now I do. I have never wanted to go to bed with someone and just talk or spoon, but now I do. I have never missed anyone before Bella, I haven't even missed my own parents but those two days without you were hard for me."

"And the worst part is that I have thrown that all away. I understand that you hate me and my family and I understand that you don't want anything to do with me anymore, but I needed you to know the truth. I can't stand the thought of you thinking that you had done anything wrong. I was the cock, I took advantage of how sweet and innocent you were and that's fucked up. I guess I just want you to know how sorry I am. If I had known that I would end up feeling this way about you I would have never lied to you at the start"

"But if you didn't I would have never given you a chance" I interrupted pragmatically. It is true, if I had known he was a Cullen I probably would have told him to get fucked and left, instead I met this incredible man who has completely swept me off my feet. I am so fucking confused, I can't deny the way I felt about him prior to 30 minutes ago but even harder to ignore is the fact that he lied to me. We both sat in silence for what felt like hours, I sensed that Edward was waiting for me to leave. The crying had subsided and I was finally able to think straight.

"I am not my mother or father and I wouldn't like to be judged accordingly. Your Father and Uncle betrayed Charlie, not you, so it would be unfair of me to have animosity towards you just because of your surname, I mean you were what 12/13 at the time. I hate liars Edward. I told you that on our date. Lying is something I will not tolerate in any aspect of my life. But in saying that, if you hadn't lied to me I would have never have gotten to know you. So how can I be angry at something I am thankful for?"

I paused and took a deep breathe to organise my thoughts, Edward remained quiet. Clouds had come over us so it is so dark that I can only make out Edward's silhouette, I can't see any of his features.

"I noticed that during your speech you were using past tense, so I am wondering whether your feelings have changed toward me and whether you still want to spend time with me?"

"I do, I definitely do Bella. I guess I just assumed that you would hate me and wouldn't want anything to do with me."

"That stuff you were saying about wanting a girlfriend, do you want that with me?" I felt a sudden surge of confidence and power. Here is this incredibly beautiful, god like man who should intimidate me but instead I have the upper hand, I'm calling the shots here. However that didn't mean I knew what I was going to do. My heart wants me to accept him with open arms where as my head wants me to be cautious and get more answers.

"Yes, I want everything with you." As the words left his lips my heart kicked into gear and tried to silence my head. My over thinking and calculating brain however fly kicked my heart back into place.

"Ok well this is where I see the issues, other than the obvious distance between our lives back home, our parents. Charlie is a very fair, open minded man with everything except your family. Charlie only really hates two things in life, brussel spouts and the Cullen's. He is all I have left Edward, he is my entire family, his opinion and approval matters to me. I don't know whether he is going to see past your name. Your family clearly hates me, how do you feel about that?"

"I don't fucking care what they think, they might have physically created me but they certainly aren't my parents. I actually envy you that. Charlie adores you, his entire life revolves around you whereas I am some distant planet that crosses paths with my parents occasionally. Bella, I promise that I will never ever lie to you again, if you will take me I promise that from now on it will be 100% honesty."

"Ok honestly, if I wasn't at the bat that night, would you have had sex with Lauren?"

"Yes" no hesitation.

"Eww, I don't actually know about this honesty thing anymore. So what are we going to do about this Charlie issue?"

"I will do whatever it takes. Bella I want to be with you not just in Bali, but when we get back home. Are you saying that you want to be with me too?" I didn't have to think about I knew the answer.

"Of course I do. You had me at _I got the shock of my life when Robyn killed herself" _We both laughed and Edward grabbed me in the dark pulling me into the most intense, passionate kiss of my life, it shook me to the core and I knew that I had made the right decision. How can you deny chemistry like that?

"I didn't get a chance to tell you how ridiculously stunning you look tonight." Edward said breaking the kiss.

"Thanks, I didn't take any notice of what you were wearing, sorry. Edward, umm…did you still rent out that room?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah but it's ok, I'll put it on Carlisle's credit card, so don't worry I wont be loosing any money."

"Actually I was wondering if we could use it…I mean if you want to"

"Are you sure you want to? I don't want you feel pressured into anything, as I said before I would be more than happy to just talk with you all night, or spoon, or watch terrible MTVAsia video clips, they are doing a Rain special at the moment, he is supposed to be the Chinese Michael Jackson…"

"Edward, shut up and take me back to the room."

* * *

**AN: Ohhhh are they gonna get it on? **

**Thanks for reading - please review.**

**If any of you have an opinion on the virgin / non-virgin debate I would love to hear it.**

**My first time was with another first timer, there was plenty of fumbling and awkwardness but as Lauren said you are both the same so it doesn't matter.**

**I will put links up to the dress and shoes on my profile page.**

**Cheers**

**Court**

**oxox**


	11. Ch 11 Sweet Disposition

**AN: Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing etc – greatly appreciated. **

**Cami2186 – thank you thank you thank you**

**Apologies, I lied again, I'm just going to stop giving predictions for when I will post next. **

**A side note to my NZ friend – Kelc1990 – just found out Tomorrow when the war began is being made into a movie! I'm so excited I almost peed a little – its due out here 2nd September – youtube the trailer, it actually looks like they have done a good job with the cast.**

**WARNING: Lemons incoming – if you don't want to read them skip right to the end of the chapter – you wont miss anything vital.**

**Disclaimer – don't own Twilight – what I do own is tickets to the midnight session of Eclipse, not only that we are doing the triple twilight, new moon and then Eclipse woo hoo…also its my husbands birthday that day…what a shame.**

**Ch 11 Sweet Disposition**

_Never too soon  
Oh reckless abandon,  
Like no one's watching you_

_A moment, a love  
A dream, a laugh  
A kiss, a cry  
Our rights, our wrongs_

_A moment, a love  
A dream, a laugh  
A moment, a love  
A dream, a laugh_

_Just stay there  
Cause I'll be comin' over  
While our bloods still young  
It's so young, it runs  
Won't stop til it's over  
Won't stop to surrender_

**BPOV**

_Charlie,_

_I'm ok, just had a yucky tummy. I'm fine now. _

_Edward is taking me out for dinner since I missed mine and then maybe to a club, see how I feel. _

_Don't wait up._

_Love Bella_

_xoxox_

Hopefully the note will be enough to placate him…doubt it, especially if Jake told him who Edward really was. Oh shit. I would definitely need to speak to him tomorrow. I shut the door behind me and nervously made my way to the room Edward had booked.

My head was still spinning from everything Edward had told me, I'm still not 100% sure how I feel about what he said, but I did know something for certain, I am falling in love with him…hard. The logical part of me insists that I don't know love from lust having never been in love before, what I do know is that what I feel for him goes way beyond lust. I have lusted over many a footballer, this is definitely not lust.

I stood in front of the door, hands shaking and heart thumping. Take a deep breathe and relax, he already said that you don't have to do anything you're not ready for. I steadied myself and knocked on the door.

I could hear cursing and a whole lot of rustling coming from the other side of the door. I was left standing outside for a while, maybe he didn't hear me. I knocked again. This time the door swung open and a very flustered Edward stood before me. I peered around him and saw a spattering of rose petals on the bed and floor.

"Sorry, when I booked the room yesterday I asked them to make it romantic, but after what happened I didn't want you to think that I was trying…" I stopped him by kissing him softly on the lips.

"It's very thoughtful." Edward took my hand in his kissing it and then taking me into the living area, shutting the door behind us. On the bed I noticed a few DVD's.

"What movies did you get?" Edward went to the bed and grabbed the stack handing them to me. He had a great selection, P.S I love you, The Hangover, Green Street Hooligans, The Wolf Man, Inglorious Basterds and Up. A knot tightened in my stomach as it occurred to me why the selection, of one of every genre, was so perfect, he had done this a million times before.

"I was thinking that maybe you wanted to eat first then watch a movie. What do you reckon?" Edward asked cautiously. He is so nervous, I haven't seen this side to him and I quite like it, it's a nice change from the cock-sure Edward I'd met previously.

"Sounds good to me." We couldn't decided what we wanted to eat so we just got a little of everything, it ended up being quite a banquet. Talking was at a minimum during dinner, I know that I was so hungry that I was so busy stuffing my face that I didn't have time to talk.

I had heard all about Green Street Hooligans from Em, so I selected that movie. Edward sat with his back against the headboard and I laid down on my stomach.

"Are you crying?" Edward asked as the movie finished, I unsuccessfully tried to hide the fact that I was wiping my face.

"No" The voice break immediately gave away the lie. Edward jumped up and moved so that he was now lying beside me.

"You are so." He pointed to the tears on my cheeks highly amused.

"Ok here is something you need to know about me, I'm a crier. Not like a sooky cry when I get hurt or someone yells at me but movies, books, tv shows, songs, ads and even notes get me."

"What do you mean notes?" Here is it embarrassing Bella Swan fact #1.

"Like singing notes. For example, Lady Marmalade with Lil Kim, Christina, Mya, Pink and Missy, the notes Christina hits at the end, gets me every time." Edward laughed at me shaking his head.

"You know that song is about prostitutes yeah?"

"Yep, the content doesn't matter it's the note itself."

"You are so curious. Did you like the movie?" Edward asked still shaking his head.

"I really did actually, with the way Emmett carries on about it I was worried that it would be like the time he made me watch Silent Hill. I thought it was really good. Did you?"

"Yeah a lot, makes me wanna be English and join a firm."

"I don't think so, I don't want your pretty face to be smashed into a light pole." I rolled onto my back stretching out. Edward also rolled onto his back taking a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked eyeing him, he looked very uncomfortable which was making me uncomfortable.

"I'm just nervous I guess. I haven't ever really done this before. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"That makes two of us. You're nervous?" I asked sceptically, what the fuck does he have to be nervous about, he's had sex a billion times.

"Yes, you make me nervous all the time." I couldn't help but laugh at how ludicrous that is. "Stop it! Stop doubting your self." Edward growled as he rolled over leaning on his elbows, his face hovering just above mine.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" I was captivated by his eyes and the only response I would conjure was a nod. "And those shoes are the sexiest things I have ever seen." Shoes…what shoes? He moved his hands and placed them under my head lifting it closer to his, his weight leaning on me a little more now.

The electric shock from Edward's lips touching mine jolted me out of the daze. My body immediately responded, I'm glad it knew what to do because my head had no idea. Edward and I kissed as if we had been doing it for years, we were so in sync with each other. Edward sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, a primal moan escaping my chest. My hand ran down Edwards back and started pulling at his shirt.

"Stand up" he whispered onto my lips as he broke the kiss, without hesitation I complied. We both stood, staring at each other, tension so impervious you could practically see it. Edward took my face between his hands, looking straight into my soul.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded.

"At any stage you want to stop you have to promise me you will say something." Again I nodded.

"Bella, say it, promise me!" He growled.

"I promise." Edward kissed my lips softly, sealing the promise. Taking a step back and releasing my face, he took the zip at my side in this hand and slowly undid it. My chest was rising and falling as the nerves started to take over, it was mixture of nerves and excitement trashing against my stomach. Once the zip was undone, the dress fell to the floor leaving me standing in my black lacy strapless bra and matching bum jocks (or boylegs as Alice would angrily correct)

"Jesus fucking Christ" Edward breathed as he took a step back looking over my semi naked body. "You are not to take those shoes off for as long as you live."

"Somehow I don't think they will last that long."

"I'll stock pile them."

I took a step towards Edward and started unbuttoning his shirt, once it was open I slid I down his arms and let it fall to the floor. I proceeded to unbutton his pants and let them join his shirt on the floor. It was my turn to take a step back and admire.

"You aren't to wear a shirt for as long as you live." I joked. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling me so that I am straddling his lap.

"Ok so, what exactly have you done before?" Edward asked putting a piece of hair behind my ear. I couldn't help but giggle, there was no way I was going to be able to verbalise to him my sexual endeavours, especially not when his sexual endeavour was pressed against mine. I pushed my face into the crook of his neck avoiding eye contact with him.

"Ok how about I ask and you just give me a yes or no?" I nodded in agreement.

"Hand job, give?"

"Yes"

"Receive?"

"Yes"

"Blow job, give?"

"Yes"

"Receive?"

"No"

"Have you ever had an orgasm" I couldn't help but laugh, any sexual contact I had in the past was less then fulfilling.

"No"

"Mmm…" I lifted my head to look at him, he is deep in thought. His eyes locked onto mine, no words need to be spoken, instantly we are both attacking each others lips, my hands run up into his hair pulling him closer into me. We broke the kissing both gasping for breath, Edwards lips never leaving my skin, as he kisses my neck, his hands go to my bra, removing it far more easily than I can.

I heard my bra hit the floor with the rest of our clothing, Edwards lips left my skin as he sat back looking at my exposed flesh.

"So beautiful" he whispered as his hand trailed from neck down the centre of chest down to my the top of my undies. His lips attacked my again, his hands very lightly cupping each breast. I couldn't help but gyrate against him, the friction making me moan into his mouth. Edwards hands leave my breast and move to grab my hips, swiftly he picks me up and spins me so that I am standing with my back to him.

His fingers dig into the waist of my undies.

"May I?" His voice is husky, if he doesn't pull them down I will. I nodded, and within a flash I am as naked as the day I came into the world, well except for a really awesome pair of shoes. I will forever be grateful to Alice for making me get a brazilian.

Edward hands run up the length of my legs and cup my butt squeezing slightly which makes my whole body shiver. Again he grabs my hips and pulls me back down onto his lap, my back pressed against his chest, with one flick of his knees he opens my legs. I take a deep breath, although I'm not as nervous as I was before.

"You ok?" He whispers in my ear which sends another shiver down my spine.

"Yep" I breathe. Edward's hands start at my ankles and slowly he drags them up my legs, his touch feather light, goose-bumps break out all over my body. Slowly, slowly he inches closer and closer, my breathing getting heavier and heavier and finally as he is about to touch me he keeps going up my body to my breasts, I accidentally let a sigh slip and I can practically feel the smug grin on his face.

His left hand grabs my nipple, rolling it between his fingers, his lips kissing up and down neck and shoulder as his right hand heads south. As he grazes my clit my entire body jolts and I roll my head back onto his shoulder. He starts to play with it, flicking and pinching it, the reaction in my body forces my calf muscles to tighten, I can feel him smile against my neck.

He gently sucks on my neck as his finger enters me, his thumb putting pressure on my clit. I moan his name and feel his dick twitch against my back. Slowly he increases the speed and pressure until my entire body goes rigid and I scream out his name while my fingers dig into this thighs. So this is what an orgasm is…I like it…a lot!

Edward wraps his arms around me, holding me and kissing my neck until my body settles. I move to stand up and turn around, I go to kneel in front of him when his hands grab my face stopping me.

'Uh uh, this is about you." Edwards moves me and sits me on the bed, he stands and grabs a pillow from the bed, placing at my feet, he then unleashes the most spectacular smile and kisses me hard, pushing me so that I am lying now.

"So beautiful" he whispers as he starts to trail kisses down my body, suddenly he is back up at my face again. "Oh, I forgot, is this ok?" I smile and nod. He resumes the kisses stopping as he gets just below my belly button. Gently he spreads my legs and settles on the ground between them. I am feeling so exposed right now, he can literally see everything…everything! No-one has ever seen me like this before, it's a little unnerving. As if sensing my nerves Edward kisses my inner thigh.

"Bella, relax, you're perfect." Don't all guys say that…what's he going to say...Hey Bella, you've got a dogs breakfast going on down here. I am distracted by Edward gently blowing onto my clit, I shove my hand to my mouth to try and stifle the giggles but am too late. I hear Edward laugh from below me.

Like a jolt of electricity I feel Edwards tongue flick out and like my clit, my hands grab onto the doona. I feel a finger gently circle my entrance, he increases the speed of this tongue as the pressure and depth of his finger increases. OH! MY! GOD! How is it that I have never done this before? All my muscles start tightening and I can feel the orgasm coming on again when he stops and moves up so that I can see him.

"Bella, I have been thinking about this a lot and I think that maybe we should try and have sex right after I finish, that way you're all relaxed and wet, this should make it easier, I'm not sure. Oh I mean if you want to have sex, we don't…"

"Shut up and get back to what you were doing." I growled, reaching over and grabbing a condom off the bedside table, throwing it at him. We both laughed but he did as he was told…thank god.

I literally screamed his name, with a handful of his hair as I came. I never really understood before why some women were called screamers during sex…now I do. I couldn't help it, I am no longer in control of my body.

"Baby, scoot up and put your head on the pillows" I did as I was told as Edward stood and removed his jocks.

"Oh my god you have got to be kidding me, there is no way that can fit in here." I am going to blame the orgasm for taking away my ability to think before speaking. Seriously though…how is that going to fit? Edward laughed a little and proceeded to put the condom on. He then stalked up my body kissing as he went until he reached my face. He positioned himself between my legs and then kissing me gently on the lips.

"Remember if it hurts say so and ill stop."

"I'm tipping that big boy is going to hurt a bit, but I'll tell you if it is unbearable."

"Promise?"

"Yes I promise." I kiss him as I feel him position himself at my entrance. Oh god, oh god, oh god, it feels even bigger down there. I knew that I was still really wet from my last orgasm, I was just hoping that was going to be enough.

"Ok baby, I'll just go really slow. Ready?" I nod and try to relax I know that if I am tense it will just hurt more, luckily our previous activities had made my body resemble jelly. Slowly Edward starts to edge it in, his eyes never leaving mine, it doesn't really hurt yet but it is really uncomfortable. Hi is about half way when I need to stop

"We shouldn't do this, I don't want to hurt you." Edward panicked.

"No, no just stay still for a sec, let me adjust to you."

"Bella, its hurting you I can see it on your face."

"Edward, please I trust you not to hurt me, I want to do this, just give me sec." Edward kisses me softly. After a few more seconds I nod giving him the go ahead.

"Ok stop, I don't think I can handle anymore. Is that normal?"

"Yeah completely, I'm too big to fit completely in."

"Are you just?" I said laughing. Edward waited a few minutes for my body to adjust to him.

"I don't think I felt that thing break" There is no way I am going to say the word hymen.

"Yeah I think it can break during sport and stuff. Do you play a lot of sport?"

"Yeah, I think I remember hearing that. I played a lot of sport at school." Edward smiled brightly at me. He began kissing me softly as he slowly began moving in and out of me, after a few movements it didn't feel any where nearly as uncomfortable, it was still a little…strange but it was totally bearable, in fact it actually felt a little good.

Edward continued kissing me as he increased the pace slightly, I could still see in his eyes how cautious he was being. I just hoped he was enjoying it too.

With a thrust Edward hit something inside me that made me cry out involuntarily.

"Fuck, sorry." He stopped immediately

"No, no, don't stop, do that again, it hurt but in a really, really good way." Edward looked at me cynically before cautiously pushing against the spot again.

"Oh god yeah! Definitely good." Edward laughed kissing me before speeding up a little and repeatedly hitting the spot. A sheen of sweat covers our bodies and we are both breathing heavily. This sex thing, I like it.

The entire time Edward never took his eyes off mine, having only ever had sex with one person I wasn't sure whether everyone feels this intense connection during it or whether this is confined to just Edward and I, but I honestly have never felt so close to anyone in my life, could have something to with him actually being inside me, no one's ever been there before.

"Bella, I'm really sorry but I'm close." Edward whispered completely out of breath.

"Why are you sorry?" I puffed back

"Coz you haven't come yet."

"Don't be stupid Edward, just come." His lips fiercely crashed onto mine, it was then I remembered hearing the girls at school saying something about tightening of muscles to make them come, with all the concentration I could muster I squeezed my muscles tight around Edward, the sensation was amazing.

"Jesus Christ Bella" Edward shouted, must have been good for him too. A few more thrusts and Edwards body stiffened, his lips pressed hard onto mine as he came.

He collapsed onto me, we both held each other as we relaxed and steadied out breathing. Lying here with him so intimately, him still inside me, holding each other, listening to each other breathing, I had an overwhelming urge to tell him that I love him. I thought better of it, something about endorphins being released during sex making women emotional and shit…I knew however that it was true. I was hopelessly in love with Edward Cullen.

Edward kissed me deeply before pulling out of me and going into the bathroom. I went to get under the sheets when I noticed that my shoes were still on, I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing at in there?" Edward voice called from the bathroom.

"I still have my shoes on. These shoes will forever been referred to as the defiling shoes." I could hear Edward laughing from the other side of the door. A huge smile spread across my face, I had just had sex and it wasn't horrific, there was no bleeding or intense pain and it was with someone that I actually care about and cares about me. The experience could not have been more perfect, Edward was perfect.

After what just happened and how gentle and caring he was with me it is hard to believe that he could be capable of not only lying to me but of intending to use me for some sex sexual conquest. The thought actually scares me a little, he clearly has an asshole side to him, what if this awesome side that I'm seeing now only lasts for 12 hours, like Cinderella. What if I wake up in the morning and he's gone? What if he is jumping out the bathroom window at this very second.

"Edward, does the bathroom have a window?" I yelled out.

"No why?" He called back. Oh sweet relief.

"Never mind." He came out of the bathroom standing in all his glory, his sex hair looking even sexier, literally, than normal and he had a huge smile on his face. The crooked, slightly sinister smile that I adore.

"What's with the window question?"

"I was checking to see if you were sneaking out of the window." I answered truthfully while taking off my shoes. Edward ran and jumped into the bed like a child, tackling me and pinning me beneath him.

"Bella, I have no intentions of going anywhere. In fact I fully plan on waking up with you in the morning and having breakfast in bed."

"Ah yeah bout that." Edward moved so that I could get back up and take my other shoe off, I then crawled into bed, curled onto my side facing him. "So Charlie would fucking loose his shit if I didn't come home. We are supposed to get up early and pack tomorrow to go Breezes and I kinda need to talk to him about you." Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, how about this? Charlie thinks that we have gone out, so what if I order a wake up call for say 5am, that way I get to sleep with you and you can still be home in the morning under the guise of having been out all night clubbing?" I leant forward and kissed him.

"You are an idea's man." Edward smiled kissing my forehead and then picked the phone up ordering our wake up call.

"How do you feel?" Edward asked as he hung up.

"Good, really good. Thank you for being so sweet. Does all sex feel like that? I mean like with the intimacy."

"I don't know, I've never had sex like that before?" What does _like that_ before mean? Was it really bad for him? Was it boring?

"Stop it, stop asking questions in your head, I can see it on your face. What I meant was that, for lack of a better term, I have never made love before."

"Really?"

"Yes really, and stop thinking the sex wasn't good for me, I can tell by the look on your face. Bella what just happened between us, I've never felt before. I was so worried about hurting you but it's like I fit perfectly. Well that's what it felt like to me anyway."

"Really?"

"Jesus, yes really. Also I plan on doing another first for me tonight. Spooning! I want to spoon you all night, so roll over and back that thing up on in here." I giggled like a 12 year old and did as I was told. I settled into the pillow with Edward wrapped around my back his hand across my chest holding me to him possessively.

"Thanks." I whispered.

'For what?"

"For everything, especially that thing you do with your tongue. You have some mad skills." I burst into laughter barely getting the sentence out, don't only insane people laugh at themselves?

"Well in that case you're very welcome Isabella Swan." Edward kissed my shoulder and I closed my eyes, a huge smile plastered across my face.

"Bella, if you don't wake up in 3 seconds, so help me god…"

"I'm up, I'm up!" I yelled back at Charlie through the door. Images from last night flashed through my mind and a big dopey smile spread across my face.

"Charlie, when I was getting ready yesterday I found our booking for Breezes, it's for a triple share room. Is that right?" I yelled through the door as I got dressed. Noticing that I was a little tender down stairs, great if I look like I have been riding a horse for 10 hours straight, Charlie is going to put two and two together.

"Yeah…ah, the double share rooms only had double beds not two singles." Charlie shouted back sounding very unconvincing.

"What? What kind of hotel are we staying at?" I answered opening to door.

"BBBBEEEEELLLLLLAAAAAA!" A screech assaulted my ears, a noise like that can only come from one person.

"Alice! Oh my god! What the fuck are you doing here? Oh my god Emmett!" Alice launched herself at me and then Emmett picked us both up in a bear hug. I looked over Emmett's shoulder at Charlie who had a huge proud grin on his face.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart, I thought that maybe you would like to spend the week here with Al, and you know what Emmett's like, the kid can't miss out on anything. Beside he is going to look after you two since I wont be here to." Alice and I both scoffed, Emmett…look after us. Bitch please.

"Everything makes so much sense now." Emmett put us down and I ran to Charlie hugging him. "Thanks so much Dad, this is awesome."

"Damn right it's awesome. I'm in Bali bitch!" Emmett shouted.

**AN: Any one catch my obscure **_**The Castle **_**quote in there? For those not familiar with The Castle it is your quintessential Aussie movie, low budget, totally taking the piss and completely awesome! Watch it! **

**Also the song for this chapter is by a Melbourne (my home town) bad, The Temper Trap, I believe the song is doing pretty big things over in the UK and US. If you haven't heard them check them out they are awesome…it's the first album…amazing.**

**I tried to remember my first experience as much as possible to try and make it as realistic as possible. Well expect the foreplay…that is totally not what happened on my first time.**

**With regards to the Lady Marmalade that is completely me…every time, chokes me up.**

**Please review…I would also really like to hear about the strange things that make you cry. Can't be much more obscure than Lady Marmalade.**

**Thanks heaps**

**Cheers**

**Court**

**xox**


	12. Ch 12 Naive

**AN: Apologies for the delay – I have been flat out at work ad to that I have just come down with a cold – thanks winter, love you! The good news of that is that I have tomorrow off so hope to churn out a chapter then.**

**I would like to dedicate this Chapter to Undead Angel as a peace offering for keeping her up until 4:30am the other morning.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading/writing/reviewing – it is greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight – but I did just watch the MTV Movie awards and will never be able to get over how awkward Kristen is, seriously dare her to me more awkward…although I thought she did display a little more personality than normal, which was nice.**

**On with the chapter.**

* * *

**Ch 12 Naïve**

_I'm not saying its your fault  
Although you could have done more  
Oh you're so naive yet so  
How could this been done  
By such a smiling sweetheart.  
Ohh and your sweet and pretty face  
In such an ugly world  
Something so beautiful.  
_

**BPOV**

"I can't believe you guys are here!" I said grabbing onto Emmetts waist and hugging him. Emmett has been friends with Alice and I since kindergarten, we went to the same primary school but he went to a boys high school. He lives three doors up from us, so we were able tor remain best friends this whole time.

Emmett's father died in a car accident not long after my mother so we helped each other deal with that, if it wasn't for Emmett I wouldn be so messed up…well even more messed up than I am. Emmett's mother is such a lovely woman, when we were about 12 Em and I had these grand plans to get out parents together…needless to say it didn't work.

Emmett stands at 6foot 5 and 100kgs, I literally only come up to his chest, Alice who is about 3 or 4 inches shorter than me, was called _The Walking BJ _by Emmett for years until one drunken night when they made out and I am assuming maybe putting the nickname to the test. Neither of them will talk about it and since then Emmett hasn't teased her once.

"You don't know how hard this was to keep a secret" Alice yelled from the bathroom, no doubt pilfering the free toiletries.

"Well your performance when we were leaving deserves an Oscar."

"Really?" She asked popping her head around the corner.

"Yes really, and now that you're here, I am totally keeping the handbag I bought you." I joked, actually no I love that bag I am going to keep it.

"Guys we better get cracking, we have to check out in 10 minutes and I have to be at the airport in 45." Charlie said emerging from his room with his suitcase.

Check out was flawless and smooth, they thanked us for staying with them and when Charlie awkwardly gave them a tip the concierge started hitting the money against Charlie and saying some sort of prayer in Indonesian, I would have to ask Edward about that later.

"Hey B, did you go horse riding or something yesterday, you're walking funny." Fucking hell Emmett, ok think, think, think, lie, lie, lie.

"Nah I think I pulled a muscle at Waterbomb Park the other day." Good lie.

"Actually funny you should say that, Harry was saying that Leah pulled a muscle there as well." Yeah real funny, speaking of I didn't get to say goodbye to everyone, oh well I'll have to organise a barbie when we get back.

I am actually a little nervous and a little excited about saying goodbye to Charlie, I am going to be in a strange country with my two best mates and my sort of boyfriend-thing without any parental supervision…woo hoo.

The others waited in that car while I walked Charlie to the doors of the airport.

"Thank you so much dad, this is the best present ever."

"Your welcome princess, now Emmett's phone has international roaming so please message me everyday so that I know your still alive, don't get into trouble and please stay together, don't you and Alice go walking off, especially at night, without Emmett. Also here is $5000 cash and a credit card. Only use the credit card in extreme emergencies. If you need more cash call me and I'll organise it through the hotel."

"Oh and Bella, I never got the chance to meet Edward last night, perhaps you can have him over for tea when you get back…I mean if that is plausible."

"Umm…sure, I guess that could be arranged." Shit, the entire Edward is a Cullen thing kinda got pushed aside with the arrival of Alice and Emmett. Oh well that will all just have to wait til I get home.

"Thank you so much for everything Dad!" I kissed and hugged him and then watched him go through doors before sticking the money in my pocket and running, screeching back to the car. I jumped in shutting the door and turned to find Alice and Emmett staring at me questioningly.

"Whats with that?" Alice asked pointing in the general vicinity of my crutch.

"What?" I replied innocently, however there are three people in this world who know when I am lying and two of them are in this car.

"Why are you walking like you've been having sex all night?" Emmett asked, always very tactful is Emmett. I paused for slightly too long.

"OH! MY! GOD! Because you have!" Alice squealed causing the driver to swerve suddenly which made Emmett, Alice and I topple onto each other laughing (I forgot to mention that only the driver wears a seat belt over here). The driver apologised profusely.

"Wow, B lost her V plates…you wouldn't read about it"

"Are you calling me frigid Emmett?"

"No, well maybe a little bit, I kinda thought you would wait til marriage. So who's the guy that stole your cherry?"

"Edward Masen, I'm assuming?" Alice offered.

"Well sort of, I need to speak to you about that actually."

"What, what did I miss out on? Alli how did you not spill this info on the 6 fucking hour plane ride here?" Emmett whined, he really does hate being out of the loop, for the last 6 years he would come over or call me every second night to find out the goss from school.

I spent the rest of the car ride filling Emmett in with what had happened so far. The car stopped as I was about to get to last night, that story would have to wait til later.

"Excuse me, Breezes" The driver said getting out the car, Al, Em and I leaned over and peered out the windows. Wow, this place looks awesome! The lobby is large and open, far more modern than the last place. We pushed and shoved each other to get out of the car. On one side of the lobby is an area with big cushions and couches, this is where we are being ushered to. Emmett plonks down on one of the cushions and I fall into him, Alice is looking around at everything.

"This place is sooo cool" Emmett says into my ear, I just nod in response a big cheesy grin on my face, this is my kind of place, new and modern but still very Balinese. If I was to build a place it would be very similar style to this…just with walls and slightly less bedrooms.

A waiter walked over with a tray of drinks and held them in front of the three of us to take.

"I'm sorry, I don't think these are for us, we didn't order anything" Emmett said, I slapped my palm to my forehead.

"No, this complimentary arrival drink." The waiter said. I grabbed the drinks thanking him and handing them to Em and Al.

"I fucking love this place" Emmett boomed as he downed his drink. We filled out all the paperwork and were shown to our room. The pool is amazing it has 4 different levels, the pool bar, the lap pool, the river and the lagoon.

We put our bags down and checked out the room, simple but neat and tidy, I didn't intend on spending much time in the room so it didn't matter to me. Emmett pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and began to light it.

"No, no, no, no! Outside! There will be no smoking in this room" Alice reprimanded Emmett who shrugged and then opened the sliding doors to go outside.

"B, Alli get your asses out here and check this shit out." Alice and I lunged for the door and stopped when we saw what Emmet was looking at. The pool is right at the end of our patio area, two steps you're in the pool and at the pool bar.

"I'll finish this, you unpack, we will put our bathers on and hit that bar and Bella can finish telling her story. Alright mush" Emmett instructed with a clap, don't have to tell me twice.

World record splits later the three of us were sitting at the bar looking at the cocktail menu.

"You guys do realise its only 11:30am right?" Alice pointed out.

"At home its 2:30pm and that's a perfectly acceptable time to start drinking, but if it makes you feel better get a cocktail with fruit juice, that way its kinda like breakfast. Excuse me sir, can we please have 3 of the welcome drinks with a shot of vodka added please."

"Thanks Em, I had know idea what I was going to pick."

"Oh I know, trust me Bella after 14 years of friendship we are practically married, I know you inside and out…well technically not inside…speaking of which continue your story." I rolled my eyes, I actually felt like having one of Em's cigarettes but knew that it would just result in me coughing and possibly throwing up in the pool which would not be a great introduction to The Breezes Resort.

"Ok where was I, so I sit down at the dinner thing and am looking for Edward when Jacob tells me not to sleep with him because I don't really know him, I was getting on the defensive when he told me that Edward's surname isn't Masen, it's Cullen."

"Get fucked! As in _the_ Cullen's…"

"Of course you knob-head, it's a pharmaceutical conference. Oh my god Bella, what happened?" Alice put her hand on my knee and Emmett lit a cigarette.

"So at first I am shell shocked and don't really believe him but then Edward walks with Carlisle and I freaked guys, I stood knocking shit everywhere" Emmett face-palmed and shook his head. "I ran out of the room and threw up in the garden, then I ran to the beach where Edward found me and explained everything." I went on telling them about the whole conversation Edward and I'd had. I stopped before I got to the sex bit and waited to hear their reactions.

Emmett ever the drama queen, butted his cigarette, skulled his drink and took my hands in his. "Now Isabella, you know that I love you dearly, more than is probably healthy." I rolled my eyes, Em and I had been told by one of my ex's that our relationship was unhealthy, so its now like a running joke to us.

"So I am going to say it as I see it. But first I have a few questions then Alli, you may take the floor. Firstly, do you believe him?"

"Yes"

"No doubt in your mind about his intentions?"

"Well initially yes but after last night no."

"We will get back to that, one more question" I couldn't help but giggle at how serious he is being, which earned me a very stern look. "Have you heard from him today?"

"No." What? What does that mean, we know that we are meeting up here, we never discussed talking today. Oh my god, have I been played?

"Ok well here it is sweetheart, dear, dear Bella, I am afraid that you fallen for the oldest trick in the book. You my love are so naïve, it actually makes me worry for you, you are far to willing to believe in the good in people."

"Emmett just because you're a man whore and would fuck anything with a pulse doesn't mean everyone else is."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, my naïve little B, he is a dude, he has a dick and you're hot, a hot virgin, it's like hitting the jackpot. Also you said that he told you he had fucked heaps of chicks before…so clearly he is like me. I'm sorry baby." Emmett's analogy didn't upset me, I knew what Edward and I had…at least I thought I did.

"Alice do you agree with Emmett, do you think I am just being naïve?"

"There is no doubt that you do always see the good in people, I mean you persisted with that douche Riley for 3 weeks before you finally realised he was loser. But I think that I would need to meet Edward before I can make any judgement. Now onto why you are walking like you have the world's worst chafe."

"After Edward confessed everything to me we went back to a room he had hired." I heard Emmett snort but chose to ignore it "We ate some food and watched Green Street Hooligans, and you were actually right for once Emmett I loved it."

"Told you it's the shit!"

"After that we started making out and then umm…umm"

"Oh for god's sake, what he fingered you, went down on you, you went down on him…what?" Emmett again with the tact, I was beyond red right now, thank god we were the only ones at the bar and the bartender had gone to get ice.

"Yes to the first two."

"And?"

"And it was redonculous. I mean the man has some skills."

"That's just coz you haven't been with the master" Emmett said pointing his two thumbs at himself.

"No I'll leave that to Alice." Wow! You could have cut the tension with a knife. Alice was giving me daggers and Emmett is shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Fuck, we had sex get over it!" Alice shouted at me, crossing her arms over her chest. I knew they had done more than kiss but I didn't realise it was that much more. Insert awkward turtle here.

"Anyway…then we had sex and it didn't hurt as much as I thought and Edward was really gentle and sweet, which Emmett, is why I don't think he was playing me…I mean he wanted to stop a heap of times coz he thought he was hurting me, if he was just using me he wouldn't have done that, right?"

"I guess, well we will just have to wait and see wont we."

6 hours, 7 applications of sunscreen, umpteen number of drinks later and the three of us were shit faced at the pool bar, laughing and carrying on. The bar is packed now so I was forced to sit in Em's lap. A few Melbournians had recognised Emmett from the paper, Em was drafted number 1 in this year's pre-season draft and is going to play for Richmond, so we were busy talking to them, one of whom had seemed to really hit it off with Al.

"You right there mate?" An angry voice came from behind us, Em swivelled which in turn meant I swivelled.

"Yeah mate, I am." If I wasn't sitting on his lap I have no doubt the Em would have stood up, nothing like 6foot 5inches and 100kg of man to intimidate someone.

"Edward!" I squealed and tried to stand and latch on to him which resulted in me getting tangles in Em's legs and face planting into Edward's chest. After the laughter of the entire bar, except for Edward, had died down I did the intro's.

"Edward this is Alice and Emmett. Charlie surprised me by flying them over to spend the week with me. Guys this is Edward."

"Sorry man, I thought you were just some random dude." Edward said as he offered his hand to Emmett. There was a slight pause as Em sized up Edward.

"No worries mate, nice to meet you, sit down, grab a beer." Edward sat on the seat previously occupied by Alice who now stood, more swayed, next to Emmet.

"Alice, it's nice to finally meet you."

"It's very, very nice to meet you Edward, I have heard a lot about you too" Oh Jesus, sleazy drunk Alice has arrived. When drinking, Alice gets to this certain point where she turns completely sleazy, generally it only lasts about 15 minutes but sometimes that is more than enough time for her end up in bed with some dude. Don't get me wrong Alice is not a slut, she has only had sex with 4, wait 5, people. She just makes some really bad choices sometimes.

"So how you guys finding Bali so far?" Edward asked as he lit a cigarette.

"Meh its ok, and by that I mean it is fucking awesome! I have barely been outside the hotel and I love it." Emmett answered, this is definitely a place that suits Emmett, just wait til he goes shopping and has to barter that is going to be a kodak moment for sure.

"Alice, what do you think?" Edward asked, I really appreciate the effort he is putting in with the small talk.

"I really like it so far, the streets are crazy when we left the airport Em and I were practically screaming at the traffic, and I love that it is hot all the time."

"Bella, what do you say we take Emmett and Alice out for tea tonight and then maybe hit up Engine Room…"

"Oh my god guys, you will love Engine Room, think about all the really cheese r'n'b from our high school parties, add light blue fairy lights and sheets of white cloth, half price drinks and you have Engine Room." I said over enthusiastically. "We have, have, have to take them to Un's for tea." I said to Edward swiving in his lap to face him.

"Sure thing, we can go where ever you want." Edward left forward and kissed the tip of my nose, take that Emmett.

"Emmett, I have hired a bike, they are called bikes here but are more like scooters, do you want me to hire you one too."

"Heck yes I do, that will be mad."

"Emmett, you know you can't, your contract specifically says that you can't do anything like that, what if you get in an accident, you can kiss your debut season goodbye." Alice scolded.

"I didn't realise I'd bought my mum on the trip." Emmett said elbowing Alice in the ribs. "But unfortunately Mummy Alice is right man, I can't. Thanks anyway."

"No worries, congratulations too, number 1 pick that's very impressive, there were some good prospects running around this year." Emmett looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"I know Em, I can't believe it either, a Sydney-sider who likes real footy, he even barracks for Geelong."

"Get the fuck out. That's super cool, good for you man." The next few hours Alice and Emmett launched a million and one questions at Edward.

"I kinda like him" Alice admitted from the bathroom as she got ready for dinner.

"He is a pretty cool cat Bella." Emmett agreed.

"Thanks guys, I'm glad you like him. Alice you better not be putting make up on in there, trust me when I tell you that it won't last on your face more than 15 minutes."

"Relax, I'm just putting mascara on that's it. Also are you sure that we can just wear thongs?"

"Yep 100% sure."

"Wicked" Al and Em answered in unison.

"I would like to make a toast" Emmett announced standing drawing attention to himself, as usual, "Here is to the best meal I have ever had in my life, seriously when I am making the big bucks I shall be flying this chef down to work for me. Also here is to the sickest week of our lives" We all charged our glasses. Alice and Emmett were big big fans of the Un's margarita and by now we had all had about 6 plus on top of that all the drinks we consumed at the pool bar and I was beginning to wonder how we were going to make it to Engine Room at all.

"Now that the formalities are over, there has been some thing I have wanted to address all day." Emmett said very seriously as he sat down, which worries me, when Emmett is drunk he loves to partake in lengthy d & m's, like on hour and half lengthy.

"Edward, you know that I love Isabella as if she is my own blood, actually more than that if possible, we have been through a lot together in our lives and it is my duty to protect her when Charlie can not. I guess what I am trying to say is, what are your intentions with Izzy?" I hate that nickname, thankfully he only calls me that when he is really drunk. "Actually what I really want to know is why the fuck did you lie to her?"

"Emmett" I scolded.

"No Bella, its ok, he has the right to an explanation. As I told Bella, initially my intentions were dishonourable if you like, but I got to know her and I really like her. More than I thought possible, especially in the short amount of time we have known each other." He looked directly into my eyes as he answered, I turned to gauge Em's reaction who seemed placated. Alice however…

"How do you two plan on dealing with your families when you get back?" she grilled.

"We have briefly spoken about this and we will do what ever it takes. I'm not too fussed about my family, but Charlie is the one we are worried about, I will do whatever I need to, to prove to him that I am not my father." Alice thought about this for a while, the table silent with an air of tension lingering above us.

"You know what, you're alright by us Edward." Emmett declared speaking on behalf of he and Alice. "Now let's rip this town apart!"

Somehow, we had managed to make it to Engine Room, if I'm being honest I can't actually remember how we got here, that signals to me that no more alcohol is to consumed this evening. I sat sipping my water watching Alice and Emmett on stage in a dance battle with the "professional" dancers. I almost pee myself from laughing so hard. Edward grabs my hand in his and kisses it, this is the first time that we have been alone all day.

"How are you feeling?" He whispers into my ear, I am slightly unsure as to what he is referring so decided to respond covering all bases.

"Really drunk, a little tender but ok, incredibly happy that Al and Em are here and even happier that you are here. I actually worried for a moment that you wouldn't show." Edward laughed and kissed my temple.

"Do I have to marry you to prove that I don't have any plans of running from you?"

"Yep, let's go find a chapel now" I joked.

"Bella this is Bali not Las Vegas."

"Damn it, I was wondering what was with the lack of Elvis's." Edward lips laid tiny kissed along my jaw to my lips, as soon as his lips touched mine I attacked him, completely unashamed of my forwardness, I had missed this so much in last…19 hours.

"Stay with me tonight?" Edward asked as he broke our kiss only to continue kissing along my cheek to my ear.

"I thought you'd never ask"

* * *

**AN: ****Cami2186 – Don't worry, the "Cullen" issue hasn't just been glossed over, well maybe for Emmett but he's a dude what do you expect, Alice will have a lot more to say about it in the next chapter. P.S Thanks for the review :) **

**A link to The Breezes is up on my profile. Breezes used to be the Contiki resort, I have stayed there 3 times and absolutely love it, I highly recommend it to anyone.**

**We are going to be seeing a bit more of Bali soon, Edward is planning on taking them up to the volcano so that will be cool. I actually have a funny story about the volcano but that will have to wait til next chapter.**

**I am going to be putting the play-list up on my profile page as well, hopefully I can do that tomorrow.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading - and always any questions about strange lingo or something just ask :)**

**Cheers  
****Court  
****xox**


	13. Ch 13 Sway

**AN: Finally! I kept a promise! **

**WARNING: Lemon at the start of this chapter, if you don't want to read just skip past the italic passage.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading/writing/reviewing etc. **

**I will cut this AN short as I will be doing a big one at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, however in 23.5 hours I will be watching Eclipse – I am so excited I don't actually think I am going to be able to sleep. Every time I see one of the ads I squeal and clap and jump around on the spot…come on tent scene! **

* * *

_**Ch 13 – **__**Sway**_

_Be whoever you have to be, I won't judge you  
Sing whatever you have to sing to get it out _

_and not become a recluse about you, how to come out  
I know you never meant to but you do  
oh but you do_

Still I need your sway, because you always pay for it  
And I, and I need your soul because you're always soulful  
And I and I need your heart, because you're always in the right places

And take whatever you have to take, you know I love you  
come however you have to come, and get it out and get it out

Take it out on me, take it out on me  
I'll give it you all, I give it you all, I give it  
I give you all I give it you all, yes I will give it you all

**EPOV**

How the fuck did I get here? I don't even know who I am anymore. But as I look down at Bella asleep on my chest I realise that I like where and who I am with her. I love the way she looks at me, the reaction she causes in my body when she touches me, the feral snarl that erupts from my lips when she calls my name when she's coming. My dick twitches as I relived last night.

_I shut the door and turned around to find Bella standing at the base of my bed all doe eyed, I want to stalk towards her throw her on the bed and consume her. I was shaken from my fantasy by the sound of Bella giggling._

"_Edward come check this out" she whispered from the window. I walk behind her and look over her shoulder to see a couple going at it in the pool, she is sitting up on the ledge of the pool back arched, tits every where while he eats her out. I step forward pressing Bella against the glass, my hand whips up her dress and pulls her panties down, I use my foot to get them to the floor. Bella's head rolls back onto my shoulder to let me know that this is ok._

_With one hand I grab her face and kiss her, the other hand follows the line of her hips until I find her clit and flick it, her knees collapse a little and she moans into my mouth which is the sexiest fucking thing in the world, if I wasn't so drunk I would have come in my pants right then. I remove my hand from her face and wrap it around her waist to hold her up._

"_Watch them" I whisper into her ear and she does as I command. The woman by the pool was nearing her climax, her chest is heaving and she is gripping onto the guys hair. I roll Bella's clit between my fingers, she slams her hand against the glass as she moans my name, I release her clit and circle my fingers around her entrance, Bella shifts her legs apart slightly giving me the green light, I push one finger in press it forwards and then drag it out, I repeat this a few times before I lightly press against her clit with my thumb._

"_Oh my god Edward don't stop, I'm…I'm" I add a second finger this time and her whole body seizes up, her muscles contract around my fingers and her back arches away from me. I hold her tightly as her legs give way and she breathes my name. I kiss her back and shoulders, I desperately want to tell her that I am falling in love with her, now would be the prefect time if we weren't both so fucking shit faced._

"_Bella, you are so beautiful." She spins in my arms so that she is now facing me, a brilliant smile lights up her face._

"_That was so fucking hot" I cant help but laugh at her and kiss her forehead, I love how uninhibited she is when she is drunk, the censor from her brain to mouth is finally turned off and it is hysterical. I place my hands under her ass and lift her, she automatically wraps her legs around my waist. I walk us back to the bed. I throw her into the bed and she giggles as she hits the mattress._

"_Take your clothes off and get into that bed, I am going to sleep with you…completely naked." I say to her as I remove my own clothes, once we are both naked I climb in to bed, she immediately wiggles into the nook between my neck and shoulder, throwing one leg across my torso._

"_Good night sweetheart" I whisper as I kiss her forehead._

"Good Morning" Bella whispers snapping me back from my reverie.

"Good Morning" I brush the hair off her face, god she is beautiful, her face is so relaxed from the sleep, her eyes bright and sparkling and if I'm not mistaken there is a slight glimmer of mischievousness. Suddenly Bella wiggles her body so that she is now straddling me, nude. Tits bouncing in my face, her junk touching my morning junk.

"Bella I wouldn't do that if I were you, you'll be sorry." I warned.

"Will I?" She asked, eyebrow raised as she wiggled down against me. Oh that's it, two can play at that game. I grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped us so that I am now hovering above her. I pin her arms above her head with one hand and run the other down the side of her body along her ribs to her hips, she giggles and tries to break away from my hold.

I tease her by running my fingers around and around her junk without actually touching her, each time I get close her body would arch into my hand trying to force contact, her eyes burned into mine with intense desire, I wanted to trust into her right then, bury myself within her. I lose concentration of what I am doing and accidentally brush against her clit, the guttural moan that escapes her lips was my undoing.

I immediately release her hands and grab her chin kissing her hard, initially she is shocked but soon met my intensity and urgency. I run my fingers along her entrance, she is already wet, I dip my fingers inside her, her body shudders against me, I have never wanted to fuck something so badly. No that's not right, I will not fuck Bella, I will make love to her. I intend on making love to her for many, many years to come.

"I want to make love to you right now." I admit and my fingers swirl around inside her.

"I want you to" She breathes smiling and nodding at me. I kiss her again, this time more softly, as I position myself at her entrance, my dick is throbbing, aching to be inside her again. That first time we had sex, it was incredible. I had never felt anything like it my life, don't get me wrong I have had some pretty fucking hot sex in my life but this was different, this time their were feelings involved and I had completely underestimated the effect that would have.

"Bella! Bella! You awake? You need to come out here now, umm…I think you're in big, big trouble."

WHAT THE FUCK!

Way to cockblock a dude Alice. Bella and I look at each other, we both sigh and I roll off of her.

"Yeah Al, I'm awake just give me a sec." She yells as she gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom. I collect her clothes for her and find some boardies to chuck on. Bella exits the bathroom, still completely naked and walks straight toward me, I swear I nearly came in my pants, definitely at least a little dribble.

"To be continued" She whispers as she kisses me softly.

"You bet your damn ass it is." I respond, grabbing a ciggie and heading outside. A dressed Bella joins me on the porch.

"Do you want to come with me, then we can grab some breaky?' She asked sweetly, how could anyone say no to that? I butted my smoke and then took her hand in mine heading back to her room.

"Ok what's the big emergency?" Bella asked as we approached Emmett and Alice sitting out on the porch. Emmett just handed Bella his mobile.

_Isabella Marie Swan, go and check your emails NOW! You are in big trouble young lady._

It was a text from Charlie. The four of us went to the internet kiosk, Bella was fidgeting the whole way there making me nervous, ad to that a severe case of blue balls and I am in a very uncomfortable place right now. I stood behind Bella as she opened her email.

_Isabella,_

_I just had an interesting talk with one Jacob Black who informs me that your Edward is in fact a CULLEN._

_WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? _

_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? Scrap that I know why you didn't tell me, Bella you know how I feel about that family and what they did to US, how could you go and befriend one of them like that, its just insulting, but more than that I am worried about this Edward's intentions. _

_Then to make matters worse Lauren tells me that Edward is STILL THERE, with YOU._

_**ALONE. **_

_Jesus Bella, I am about a second away from getting back on a plane, luckily for you the next flight isn't for 3 days._

_What do you have to say about all this?_

Shit, thank Christ he is 4000km's away that's all I can say. I kissed Bella on the top of the head, Emmett was looking at me sympathetically where as Alice was looking at me with a I-told-you-so smug look on her face. Bella began to compose her reply.

_Charlie,_

_I am sorry I should have told you that Edward was a Cullen but the truth is I only found out the night of the dinner that's why I left suddenly. I was going to tell you but the Alice and Emmett arrived and I forgot and I'm sorry._

_I have to admit that I am a little bit shocked at your reaction. I would have thought you would have trusted my judgement a little more. Also I was telling Edward that you are open minded and that you would be able to see that Edward and his father are two different people. Was I wrong Charlie?_

_Please trust me, I have never done anything in the past for you to not trust me. I love you dad, I wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt you, you have to know that. I wish you had met Edward so that you can see that he isn't like Carlisle or James, just as I am not like you or mum._

_I love you_

_Bella_

_Xoxox_

Bella logged off and we all went and had breakfast without a word being said, I could feel that Alice was dying to say something a couple of times she opened her mouth to speak but then would close it again.

"Jesus Al, spit it out" Bella said as we had finished our breakfast and Emmet and I had lit up a cigarette.

"Fine, I didn't want to do this in front of Edward, but you have left me no choice. Bella you know that I love love more than anyone but I just can't see how this is going to work. I mean I wouldn't care if you were just having a holiday fling but you have both indicated that it is more than that. What happens when we get home? Who moves where? You do realise how far apart Melbourne and Sydney are, you just can't just pop over for the weekend. Who has to give up their life? Would you do long distance? What about Charlie? What about your parents Edward? I know you said that you don't care what your parents think, but I don't believe that. Everyone cares what their parents think, even me and I hate my so-called parents. I'm not being a bitch, I love you Bella but I don't want you to get hurt and I don't want to loose you either."

"Wait, you're not going to move to Sydney are you?" Emmett asked Bella.

"No, I don't know. We haven't discussed anything yet." I squeezed Bella's hand under the table to let her know that I am here.

"Bella, you can't leave me. We made a pact, friends til the end." Emmett whined. Bella released my hands and leant across the table taking Emmett's hand in hers.

"Emmett, I'm not going anywhere. Friends til the end." She promised him, as I watch Emmett kiss Bella on the forehead, I realised that I would be the one giving up my life, I didn't haven't friends like this that would fight tooth and nail for me. I didn't have a father that would write an email full of worry and distress. However I kinda liked my life, I was two years into a 5 year course, sure I could transfer but what about all the ground work I had done to get the lectures to love me. What about my place, would I sell it, would I rent it out? Would I live with Charlie and Bella? Would we live together? Suddenly Alice wasn't the only one with all the questions.

"Alice, everything you have asked is valid and it is something that Edward and I will obviously have to discuss in the next few days. And while I promise to inform you of any decisions made, ultimately the decisions are mine and Edward's alone. Now we have to go get ready we have a big day planned." We all stood and headed back to the rooms, I grabbed Bella's hand in mine stopping her.

"Why don't you grab your stuff and move it into my room?" I asked a little nervously, I hate that she unnerves me so easily.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, if you're going to stay every night might as well have your stuff for the morning." A huge smile spread across her face and she leant in kissing my cheek before skipping off after Em and Alice.

Today was probably one of the best days I had ever had. We started at the monkey forest which was hysterical. Emmett spent the entire time trying to get a monkey to jump on him, then right as we were leaving he got a little too close to one the babies and its mother jumped up and bit him on the bum. Luckily no skin was broken so we didn't need to go to the hospital.

Next we stopped at a coffee plantation where we tried all the different fruits. There is this one fruit in Bali called a Durian, it is disgusting no it's more than disgusting, it's smell is gut-wrenching, literally, Bella actually gagged when she smelt it. It smells like pig-shit, turpentine and onions garnished with a 16 week old gym sock. Emmett actually tried it, again Bella gagged as he put the fruit to his lips, the look on his face was priceless, it was like those people on Fear Factor or Survivor who have to eat some form of animal penis. To his credit he actually did eat a bite of it and held it down. We made him chew coffee beans after so that he didn't smell like he had been kissing his dead great-grandmother.

After that we went up to Kintamani for lunch, Kintamani is an active volcano. As we drove in the volcano was covered in cloud, it was the strangest feeling, you couldn't see past the side of the road so it felt like you were at the edge of the world. The difference in weather between up in the mountains and down in Kuta is incredible. Up at the volcano it was a little chilly and you could actually get away with wearing a jumper, where as back down in Kuta you know it was like a billion and 10 degrees.

We sat down to eat a little disappointed that we wouldn't be able to see the volcano, about half way through lunch the cloud started to roll away and slowly the volcano emerged from the fog, it was so eerie yet so cool at the same time.

After we left the volcano we hit up a silver place, a wood carving place and a gallery. Bella and Alice both bought paintings, Emmett bought one of the wooden barong masks and Alice bought about 16 different bangles. Needless to say Gusti, our guide, was getting some massive kickback loving. We had to boycott seeing one of the Temples because Alice had her period, so funny. One of the more awkward moments I have ever seen, it went as follows.

Gusti: Next we go to special Temple, very sacred to Balinese people.

Us: Sweet

Gusti: You girls have special time of the month?

Alice & Bella: What?

Me: I think he is asking if you have your period.

Gusti: haha yes period. Do you have it?

Bella: Why what does that matter?

Gusti: Woman with period can't enter temple, it's forbidden.

Emmett: You're shitting me, a chick can't go in of she is on her rags?

Gusti: No boss, no shitting here.

Bella: Umm…well I can't go in then. (I knew she was lying so obviously Alice has hers)

Me: Gusti perhaps we skip this one and go to Tanah Lot tomorrow.

Gusti: No worries! Everything I do, I do it for you. Also you can go to Tanah Lot with your periods, its no problem.

Seriously Emmett and I were laughing the entire trip back to the hotel which really pissed Alice off. We got back pretty late and were all exhausted so we just decided to eat at the resort and then walk to the end of the street and pub crawl back.

Dinner was quite, except for Emmett who kept going on and on about Bella having her period and not being allowed in the temple. Bella copped it on the chin, I was half expecting her to shout that it was Alice who had it and not her, but she didn't, a couple of times Alice smiled at Bella indicating that she was grateful.

We walked up the street, Alice and Emmett stopping to look at everything, I had forgotten that they hadn't been outside the resort much, tomorrow I will plan a shopping day for them, take them into Kuta to the markets and to Discovery Plaza. Tanah Lot can wait.

"How much for this hat?" Emmett asked one of the shop keepers.

"250,000 rupiah" Emmett stood thinking for a while, I could see was trying to work out how much that was in Aussie dollars.

"$30 Aussie Dollars! No way mate, you have got to be kidding." Emmett put the hat down to leave.

"Ok ok, you give me price" The shop keeper said holding the hat to Emmetts chest.

"Me give you a price?" Emmett asked obviously confused.

"Em, you have to barter with them, remember learning about this in grade 5" Bella said quickly.

"Shit yeah, awesome. Ok what should my price be?" he asked Bella and I.

"Well I wouldn't pay anymore 50,000 for it so start lower and work up to it." I whispered to him.

"2,000" Emmett boomed, Jesus not that low.

"2,000 don't be silly, give me real price." The shop keeper was slightly offended but was still having fun with us.

"You give me real price" Emmett countered pulling up one of the seats so that he was eye level with tiny lady.

"210,000"

"10,000"

"200,000"

"15,000"

"Ok you give me best price"

"40,000" Emmett offered.

"Come on, be serious, I'm poor I need to feed my family" She begged patting Emmett's hand. The three of us stood back watching, Bella nearly hysterical, Alice very interested in the display in front of her.

"Yeah and if I pay that much for the hat than I'll be poor" Emmett joked. "You give me your best price."

The shop lady lent in and whispered in Emmett's ear so that the boss wouldn't hear.

"Come on" Emmett said clearly not happy with what she had whispered to him, the lady turned on the big puppy dog eyes and it was all over.

"Fine" Emmett conceded, pulling cash out of his pocket. "You drive a hard bargain." He said as he handed over the cash and the lady put the hat on his head.

"How much did you pay for that?" Alice asked as he walked up the street.

"80,000"

"Jesus Emmett you suck that's nearly double what Edward told you to pay." Alice reprimanded.

"It's fucking exhausting Alice, you try it next time and see how you like it." Emmett said getting all defensive.

"The trick is to walk away" I said trying to stop the fight before it erupted.

"Hey Mr. Tall come in my shop" I man yelled from across the street to Emmett, the three of us giggled and walked over the road.

"Alright Alice you try if you think you're so clever. Buy that pair of sunnies for…"

"30,000" I said.

"Fine" Alice cocked her head into the air walked into the shop and selected a pair of sunnies.

When he wouldn't budge at 40,000 Alice simply said no thank you and walked out of the shop.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok don't be silly 35,000" The shop keeper said.

"No 30,000 that's it. No more, I'll get it elsewhere."

"Ok 30,000." Alice paid the man grabbed her sunnies and waved them in Emmett's face.

"See Emmett that's how it's done."

"What ever munchkin you only know coz Edward told you what to do."

"Ok Mr. Tall" Alice teased. Bella and I walked hand in hand up the street listening to the two of them arguing, there is some serious sexual tension going on between those two. The first bar we went into was more like a shed with a pool table and a Wii than a real bar, but it suited us fine. Bella wanted to play pool but everyone refused.

"So you know about Bella and pool then?" Emmett asked as he and I started a game of Wii bowling.

"Yep, learnt the hard way, as did some group of guys from Melbourne who had to shout as drinks all night."

The second bar was Galaxy, a sports bar with big lounges out the front and plasma's showing sport, at the moment a re-run of this years AFL Grand Final is on, we all grabbed a chair and watched, downing a few beers. There is honestly nothing better than watching Footy in a foreign country where it's stinkin hot, it unites people. By the end of the game we had two other groups joining us in our bar crawl.

The next bar was Q bar, by now it was getting late and the clubs were starting to fire up.

"I don't mean to sound like a homophobe or anything but there's a lot of dudes in this joint." Emmett pointed out.

"Ah yeah, about that, this street is actually the gay capital of Bali." I was unsure as to how Emmett would take that news, it doesn't bother me at all, that's not how I personally roll but if others choose to then good for them.

"Sweet, gay clubs play the best music." Al, Bella and I all looked at Emmett with our eyebrows raised. "What? Paul and I hit up gay clubs to pick up chicks, gay guys always have hot straight chick friends and if you're the only straight guy in the club then your chances are fucking good." I burst out laughing, I had to hand it to him, the logic was there.

"I wouldn't go doing that anymore Em, if the Herald Sun catches you going into a gay bar it will be front page news for a week, and then they will interview me and I'll be forced to tell them about the time you dressed up as Frank-N-Furter."

"You wouldn't?" Emmett asked shocked.

"You didn't?" I asked even more shocked

"Yep he did and he can't even blame it on alcohol we were 12 and had just watched The Rocky Horror Picture Show so Emmett decided to try it. I actually think Charlie has it on video somewhere." Bella confirmed.

After a few shots of something strong and nasty we were all dancing around and having a great time when Alice went running over the DJ whispering in his ear, what ever she said caused him to clap and jump up and down on the spot.

Suddenly the music cut out and Alice's voice rang through the club.

"Sorry for the interruption everyone but we have a very special act this evening. Tonight only there will be a performance of Sweet Transvestite by Emmett McCarthy and Edward Cullen. Gentlemen if you will take the stage please." Emmett and I looked at each other, I'm game if he is. Next thing you know Emmett and I are standing on the bar, above a sea of men all clapping and squealing.

Alice and Bella are standing at the end of the bar both in hysterics, the music starts and Emmett and get right into it, strutting up and down the bar, kicking our legs out as we over dramatically mime the words. As the song came to a close the room was alive with wolf whistles and screams for an encore.

Sometimes you just have to give the people what they want, Emmett gave a thumbs up to the DJ, and the start of Time Warp rang through the bar, immediately everyone spread out preparing their dancing space, I walked to the end of the bar and grabbed Bella and Alice up with us. Initially Bella was hesitant but when she realised everyone was concentrating on dancing and not watching her she got into it.

We Time Warped our asses off, the four of us in hysterics, as the song changed I grabbed Bella and kissed her, dipping her Hollywood style to a loud applause from below, I even heard one guy yell, _you go girlfriend, _I'm not sure whether he is talking to me or Bella.I put Bella back on her feet and brushed the hair behind her ear.

"Bella, I want to say something to you, I have wanted to say this to you for a while now…"

"I love you" She interrupted, a smile literally exploded onto my face and I grabbed her kissing her again. On the top of a bar, in a gay club, in Bali, I, for the first time told someone I love them…actually I hadn't said it yet…wait.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted I was trying to say something to you, now if you don't mind I would like to continue. Bella Swan, I am so in love with you." There I said it, a truer word has never been uttered by me.

"Really?"

"Jesus yes really, I am falling in love with you." Bella smiled and kissed my lips lightly.

"Good, because I have been falling in love with you from the moment I met you. Take me home Edward." I quickly check that she is wearing shorts and picked her up by the waist, throwing her over my shoulder, I can hear her giggling and screaming behind me, at least I'm assuming that is her, could be any number of patrons at the bar.

"Emmett, Alice, I am taking my woman home." I yell to them across the bar to which Alice rolls her eyes and Emmett extended his fist, I knuckle him out and then carefully get down off the bar and make my way outside, Bella cops a couple of slaps on the ass on the way out which only makes her giggle more. Once outside I put her back on her feet.

"You're so lucky that I love you otherwise you would be in so much trouble Mr." She threatens as she playfully slaps my chest.

"I love you" I whisper to her again just because I can. We walk back to Breezes hand in hand and I struggle to recall a time when I have ever been so happy. I hope this feeling never fades.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed that…they finally said it to each other…you know what that means something bad is going to happen haha kidding…or am I? ****Muaahhh hahahah (that is clearly an evil laugh)**

**There will be links on my profile to the Monkey Forest, Kintamani, the Barong Mask, an example of what the galleries look like there (really struggled to get a picture but hopefully you get the idea). Links also to Galaxy, and Q bar.**

**Ok so Ubud Monkey Forest, one of my favourite places in the world, not only are the monkey's awesome but the Gardens themselves are incredible. I have a mate we call Monkey, when we went to the Monkey Forest, ironically he couldn't get a monkey to jump on him, we were about to get in the car when finally one jumped on his shoulder and we all went running with camera's to get a photo of a monkey on Monkey.**

**Durian is DIS-GUS-TING! I haven't and will never actually attempt to eat it. When you're driving though the towns in the mountains you can smell it, seriously revolting, I cant explain properly the smell. It is that bad that it is banned from most tourist places and in South East Asia it is banned from subways/buses etc.**

**So I said I had a volcano story, firstly the fog/cloud is what happened last time we went, it was seriously the strangest, eeriest feeling – super cool though. Now the first time I went to Bali was with my mother for my 18****th**** and her 50****th****. We went to this restaurant for lunch, they asked us if they could take a picture for their flyers, naturally being the incredible looking units that we are, we agreed. 2 years later Dylan and I go to Bali, we go back to the same restaurant and I ask if I can see one of their flyers, sure enough there is a picture of me and my mama. So basically I am an international model – I took heaps of the flyers home. People never believe us when I tell them, so I have to produce the proof.**

**So Gusti, I have mentioned my man Gusti before, he is the bomb. He stands a whopping 5 feet 2 tall (for me who is 5foot10 he is tiny.) He would be 40ish by now, a great looking man, very cute baby faced and the man loves to sing. When ever you ask him something he always sings. **_**Everything I do, I do it for you.**_** He is well off for a Balinese, his father is in the government, so he drives a brand new Suzuki Swift which has a DVD player. He has two favourite DVD Michael Jackson In Vienna and The Pussycat Dolls, it's people like him that make me love Bali so much.**

**Ok that's enough from me, this next chapter is a huge turning point in the story. When I first thought of this storyline it's the next chapter that really got the whole thing started. I might not have it for you for a couple of days, what with me seeing Eclipse like 400 billion times in the next few days. (seriously I saw New Moon 4 times in 3 days)**

**Anyway please review – I'd love to hear if you have any theories on what is going to happen next for Bella and Edward.**

**Also I'd love to hear any funny holiday stories.**

**Happy Eclipse Day (also Happy Birthday to my husband but lets face it, that's way less important) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cheers  
Court  
****xox**


	14. Ch 14 Time is running out

**AN: So firstly, massive apologies for the even more massive delay...to say that I have been flat out is an understatement.**

**Secondly – I have seen eclipse a total of 3 times – it is, to quote Lauren, "totes epic.!" I adore it, I think they did a great job and then tent scene is perfection. You know who else is perfection...Charlie. I am team Charlie! Comedy gold! Also I never thought I would utter these words let alone write them so that they can be used as evidence...I heart me some Jasper! Yep even with the ridiculous hair he is effing hot! So I am renouncing my membership to team Jacob (totally getting over him) and am signing up for Team Charlie and Jasper! (Emmett just goes without saying – Kellan Lutz is sex on a stick)**

**Ok so that's enough about that I don't want to ruin it for those that haven't seen it yet. If you have what did you think.**

**A huge thank you to Andi256 for an awesomely long review – greatly appreciated!**

**As always big ups to my fav reader Cami2186 – you rock my world you know you did and every something something something (and that's about all the song I can remember)**

**Disclaimer – Don't own Twilight.**

**On with it, you have waited too long to listen to my bullshit.**

* * *

**Ch 14 – Time is running out**

_You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction_

You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out

**BPOV**

This has, without a shadow of a doubt, been the best 2 weeks of my life. Not only have I completely fallen in love with Bali and the Balinese people but I have completely fallen in love with Edward, which at the present time is causing a few issues, particularly between Alice and I.

Alice really likes Edward and they have become great friends, not as close as he and Emmett who are practically inseparable, but good friends none the less. The issue is that Alice thinks I am going to get my heart broken, I have a life in Melbourne that I am not sure I want to give up and Edward has a life in Sydney and I'm not sure if he wants to give that up.

Edward and I are going out for lunch, just the two of us, to discuss what happens as of 11:59pm tomorrow night when we leave Bali. We had jam packed so much into the last few days, we went to Tanah Lot to the sunset temple, we took Emmett and Alice into the Kuta markets. Alice went ballistic, Emmett bought heaps of absolute crap just because he loved bartering so much. We went to Sanur for the day so that we could go swimming at the beach, Emmett was dying to have a surf but when he realised that you had to get a boat out to the break he gave up. This has been a holiday of a lifetime.

"Emmett please tell me that you understand where I am coming from?" Alice begged.

"Al, I do understand your concern but Bella is a big girl, she will be able to sort this out herself." Emmett defended me, I love it when they talk about me as if I'm not in the room.

"No she wont, she is emotionally invested in this, I bet that if he said drop everything and live with me she would"

"Ok enough! I am right here. Alice, please give me some credit, I would never just up and leave Charlie and you know that."

"Do I?"

"Al please"

"No Bella, I really like Edward I do. But the way you two are together, its freighting sometimes, I mean you have only known each other for like 12 days now and you're so intense. He moves you move, you move he moves, you're like magnets. It's not healthy"

"Alli!"

"No Emmett, If we can't tell her the truth who can? As her best friends in the whole wide world we are supposed to look after her, I only have her best interests at heart."

"Al she is in love, she's not stupid."

"Thank you Emmett" I was getting really sick of this conversation and couldn't wait for Edward to come and pick me up for lunch. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate Alice's concern but I have always played it safe, I have always been the responsible one, why can't I throw caution to the wind just once in my life? Especially at a time in my life when I have very little to lose, I don't have a house or kids or even a car loan.

There is a strange air around us as we eat our lunch at Galaxy, something lingering, an elephant waiting be discussed. I love Edward of that I am certain, I want this relationship to continue past tomorrow…well past tomorrow. But I have to admit Alice is right, how is this going to work?

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked putting his burger down focussing all this attention on my answer. Elephant your time has come.

"Us"

"What about us?"

"About how there is still going to be an _us _two days from now."

"Ok well we have both established that we want this…relationship to continue, so…"

"So it's a logistical nightmare we are 800k's apart Edward. I don't believe that long distance relationships work…it's just not realistic. Financially I can't commit to flying to Sydney every weekend to see you and I don't know that I want to give up my life in Melbourne. But at the same time I am incredibly in love with you to the point where I don't want to spend a single day away from you which is why I couldn't do long distance, I can't just be with you part time. It's all or nothing." I exhaled deeply as I finished my diatribe. It is all out on the table, it is up to him to think of a solution. Edward is silent, he is staring into my soul, no emotion on his face, nothing to give away what he is thinking or feeling.

"I mean, that is assuming that you do still want me." I added nervously.

"Bella, there is no question about me wanting you. I have never wanted anyone the way I want you, but more importantly I have never wanted the things I want with you before. I want everything with you. I see you being my wife and the mother of my children Bella." I slump back into my chair stunned, no more than stunned completely shell-shocked.

"Marriage?" I repeat in whispered disbelief.

"Yes marriage, if we were older I wouldn't hesitate to ask you to marry me, I _know _that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But Bella, you just turned 18, this isn't the early 1900's, you have to go to Uni first and we have to buy a house and live together and then I'd ask you to marry me. Could you imagine what Charlie would say if you came back from Bali engaged…to a Cullen no less."

I couldn't even respond, my mouth is dry, my hands are clammy, my stomach is churning. Edward Cullen wants to marry me...one day.

"Bella, I would never ask you to leave Melbourne, having watched you with Alice and Emmett this past week, I could never ask you to leave them and I certainly wouldn't expect you to leave Charlie. I don't have a support network like you do, admittedly Emmett is probably closer to me than any of my mates back home but I still have a life there, I have a Uni degree that I am enrolled in and have already paid up front for, I have responsibilities there."

"So what do we do?" The question came out more choked and forced than I had hoped, I was mere seconds away from tears.

"I have been thinking about it a lot the last day or so and I think…"

"Oh hi guys!" Fucking Alice.

"I'll tell you later" Edward whispered. I watched as Emmett tried unsuccessfully to drag Alice away. I knew choosing the bar up the street was a bad choice. Emmett shot me an apologetic smile as he sat beside me.

"Good you have already eaten! So what are we doing tonight, our last night in Bali?" Edward visibly frustrated lit up a cigarette.

"Hadn't even thought about it." I said coldly to Alice.

"Well I was thinking that we could go to Un's for tea coz that place is the shit and then do an Engine Room/Paddy's double. Have a proper goodbye."

"Sounds great." Edward said, trying very to be polite.

Alice hadn't left my side since lunch despite Emmett's numerous attempts to distract her and give Edward and I the chance to talk. She even followed me into the toilet at dinner. Several times on the walk to Engine Room we had tried to lag behind so that we could talk but effing Alice insisted on holding my hand the entire way there. I could fucking kill her right now.

No joke the entire night Alice didn't leave my side, when I was playing pool she was playing, when I pissed, she pissed, when I got a drink, you guessed it, she got a drink. It really pissed me off because I should have been having an awesome night instead I spent it being annoyed at Alice.

"Bella seeing as it is our last night in Bali, I think that you should sleep in our room tonight." Ha nice try Alice.

"No fucking way!" Edward spat out. "Sorry Alice but this might be the last night I get to be with Bella there is no way she is staying with you."

"Alice stop being such a cockblock." Emmett said as he shook his head laughing. "You know that once you pop you can't stop." Nice Em. I kissed Al and Em good night even though I really wanted to kick Alice up the ass.

"I never thought this moment would come." Edward said as he shut the door behind us.

"What moment?"

"You and I finally being alone, I thought for a second that Alice was going to try and get into bed with us, normally I would be down with that, but we have something we need to discuss. So what I was trying to say earlier was that I think we should spend some more time together." I was half listening to Edward talk, half watching him get undressed.

"Wait what?" Edward laughed and jiggled his junk, making me blush…busted! I took my dress off and sat on the bed, Edward sitting opposite me.

"I think that from here we should go to Thailand for a week or so, then at the end of the trip we make a decision about our future."

"Edward as much as I would love to go to Thailand, there is no way I can afford it."

"I will pay for you."

"No"

"Bella please, I can afford it, consider it a present."

"Let me think about it over night, and if I do go I will be paying you back." Edward smiled brightly at me slightly shaking his head.

"I love you" he whispered against my lips. I would never grow tired of hearing him say those words, I wish I had my phone so that I could record is and use it as a ringtone...maybe I'll buy a new phone. Edward got up on his knees putting his hand behind my head and gently laying me back on the bed. His body lingers above mine, millimetres between us but it feels like miles. A strange feeling shoots through my body as Edwards lips crush mine, there is a sense of urgency that I haven't felt from him before.

Edwards hands hurriedly remove my underwear, he has never been this...frantic, with me before and it scares me, it is as if our time is ticking away, running out, I guess in some ways it kinda is, I mean if I do decided to go to Thailand with him and then we do decided to stay together it's not as if we will be together immediately there will probably be a period of a few months adjustment before we get settled.

I am snapped out of my thoughts as Edward bites my nipple, I cry out with the intense pleasure and pain that it brings, Edward looks up at me with a smirk on his face. We had been having sex every night, sometimes in the morning as well and I was finally getting to the point where it wasn't uncomfortable anymore and am getting a little more daring.

Edwards forcefully pulls my legs open and lightly blows across my clit as he positions himself between my legs making me giggle. He trails kisses from my knee up my thigh, his tongue flicking out at licking my clit, causing my back to arch in response. As he continues to flick and bite my clit his hand makes circuits around my entrance never dipping in, just threatening with each lazy pass, the feeling is intolerable.

"Edward" I moan, knowing what I was asking for Edward slips a finger inside me, I reach over to the side table and fumble around looking for a condom, just as I thought I found it, Edward hits a spot inside me and my fist clenches involuntarily. Eventually my fingers touch the plastic and I grab it immediately tearing it open, the sound captures Edward's attention and he lightly kisses my pelvic bone before kissing his way up my stomach and chest. He kisses my forehead before taking the condom from me and putting it on, I watch in complete fascination. I had always thought that dicks were completely disgusting but even with the size of Edward's it isn't.

"I love you" I whisper as Edward positioned himself between my legs again. His head dips and he kisses me lightly on the lips.

"I love you too Isabella Swan." And with that he enters me, I cry out as he fills me completely, as I look into his eyes I know that he isn't just filling my body he is filling my soul too and I am afraid that if he leaves me he would take a huge part of it that I would never get back. Edward waits for me to give the nod to indicate that I am ready for him, it is taking less and less time for my body to get used to him being there, and now I am ready to go.

Gently Edward moves in and out of me, the feeling is sensational but I want more, I need more friction.

"More" I beg and immediately Edward complies, he starts moving a little faster but I still need more, I know enough about sex to know that the harder and faster he goes the quicker it is going to last but I am praying that the amount of alcohol he has had will override it.

"Harder" I beg, Edward looks at me with his eyebrow raised but again complies as he kisses my forehead. Thank god I am drunk, otherwise I would never have had the guts to ask for it, and I am glad I did because it...is...fucking...aaaamazing!

I scream out as Edward slams into me, his hand grabs my leg folding it back against my chest, I slam my hands into the bed as this slight change in position is accompanied by an increase in intensity, I can feel my body starting to seize up and I want to try something before I come.

"Edward stop" I whisper between breathes.

"Oh my god! I hurt you, fuck! I am..." Edward pulls out of me with lightning speed, which did kinda hurt a little.

"No, no you didn't hurt me babe, I was just wondering if maybe we could try something." Edward looks down at me relief washing over his face only to be replaced by a sly smile.

"What did you have in mind?" He asks coyly

"Umm...I...umm, I would kinda like to try it...umm, from behind." I whispered so quietly that I was sure that he would ask me to repeat it, however instead, in one sweeping motion Edward grabs me, lifts my slightly and spins me so that I am now lying face down on the bed, I can feel him shifting around behind me before he places his hands on my hips and pulls them up towards him, I braced my arms out in front of me and suddenly fell very exposed. I am in a very vulnerable position right now, it's not that I don't trust Edward it's just that he can...you know...see...EVERYTHING.

"Your back is so fucking sexy, you have no idea, it's fucking flawless" Vulnerability gone! I fell Edward position himself behind me and move to my entrance, I take a deep breath and brace myself as he slowly enters me.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed repeatedly as Edward drives into me, I only want to have sex like this from now on...seriously. I am holding onto the headboard which is slamming into the wall, thank god we aren't next door to Al and Em, that's all I can say. I am so close, my body is so tight with tension that I am honestly worried that I am going to pass out, I don't know whether I can take this much longer, the intensity of the pleasure is almost too much to take.

Just as I think I have reached my limit, Edwards hand reachs around and pinches my clit, that's it, I let out a scream that I am certain is heard from Darwin. Every one of my senses is replaced by pure pleasure so intense it actually has a colour, white, an intense white heat courses though my body, I am vaguely aware that Edward has ceased moving and is clutching to my body. I regain my composure and cognitive abilities and realise that Edward is now in the bathroom.

I settle into the pillows and wait for him, Edward walks from the bathroom a glorious smile plastered across his face and I am going to say that I have one that matches.

"I love you so much" I say as he gets into bed and I snuggle into his side. "How am I ever going to live without this?" I ask as I kiss his chest.

"What? Doggie style?" He teases

"No falling asleep holding onto you." Edward lifts my chin and kisses me deeply, he tastes of toothpaste, fresh and clean. We make out for what could have been hours, just holding and kissing each other, whispering our love to each other.

As I drift off to sleep I know that my decision is made. I am going to Thailand.

I am awoken by the sound of the shower running, I stretch out and realise that I am a little tender from last nights extra-curricular activities. As I stretch my arms out, my fingers hit a piece of paper, I pick it up.

_Good Morning Love,_

_Alice dropped by this morning, she wants to do a little bit of shopping before you leave._

_She is coming back at 9:15 to get you. She says that you will be gone all day and that we will meet up for dinner tonight. (I think she is trying to sabotage me) If I don't see you by the time I get out of the shower you have two options_

_We don't go to Thailand and I see you at dinner (please don't pick this one)_

_We go to Thailand we meet at the restaurant where we went on our first date – this will mean you will have to escape the clutches of Alice – I'll leave that up to you. Meet me there at 8_

_I love you_

_Love Edward_

I circle option B as if there was any other option. I wrote that I loved him too and that I couldn't wait to go to Thailand with him. I had just finished writing as there was a knock at the door.

"Al, just give me a second to get my stuff" I yell though the door, I can't risk her seeing the note. I gather my things and then follow her back to our room to have a shower, pack and get ready to check out. I am sad that my time at Bali is running out but I am overly excited that my potential lifetime with Edward is just beginning.

All day shopping I was mindful that I would have to hide my excitement because Alice would definitely cotton on to it and it would be all over. Emmett decided to join us, he still had to get some pressies for his mother. Shopping was great Alice stayed off my back for the entire day and we had a blast, the only problem I faced was figuring out how to get away from Al and Em tonight. We were exhausted from shopping and still had time to kill before dinner so we decided to get a massage. Em and I opted for a foot reflexology and Al went for a fall back massage, which meant that she was taken up stairs into a private room.

"Don't worry about tonight I have a plan" Emmett whispers to me as soon as Alice is out of earshot.

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward told me, I'm totally down. I'll distract Al so that you can get away."

"What? When? How?"

"Edward told me last night about his plans for Thailand."

"But how did you know that I would agree?"

"Come on Bella, as if you weren't going to. I do have a condition for helping you though"

"You name it"

"I don't want you to go to Sydney." To say that I am touched wouldn't be doing how I feel justice, the tear that runs down my cheek says it all.

"I love you Em, you know that."

"I love you too, in all ways unhealthy." I laugh and wipe the tear from my face and then take Em's hand in mine. We sit in silence for the rest of the hour.

"Bella go now before Alice gets back, I'll tell her that you are feeling sick and will just meet us at the hotel, I'll take her out for tea. If anything should go wrong or you change your mind, which I doubt, our car leaves for the airport at 10:15pm. I'll hold onto your bags, if you don't show up on time, I'll leave them at reception for you to pick up." Emmett kisses my forehead and pushes me toward the door.

"I love you, thank you." I kiss him lightly on the lips. I run from the shop heading for Poppies, it is only 7:30pm so I decided to walk, it isn't far and I am so nervous that I don't think I could stomach the lurching car ride. As I walk down the street I feel like I am floating, like I am having an out of body experience, there are so many emotions running through me that my conscious has been pushed out. I am excited, and scared, and happy, and nervous, and anxious, and above all ready. I am so ready to do this, to run away with Edward and deal with consequences, Em could deal with Alice and Charlie. Oh fuck Charlie.

What am I going to do about Charlie, perhaps I'll call him when we get back to the hotel and tell him what I am doing, he will be furious but at least he won't fret when I don't get off the plane tomorrow morning. My feet automatically take me down Poppies lane, taking me to my fate, my future. I see the sign for Poppies and my stomach flips it hen settles and I feel completely calm and confident in my decision. I love Edward, I will never regret this decision for as long as I live.

I walk past the security guard and decided to take a seat at the bar where I have a good view of the door, I thought briefly about sitting at the same table we sat at the first day but I wouldn't be able to see the door and that made me too nervous. I ordered a vodka sunrise and waited, it was 5 to 8. I glanced at the clock above the bar constantly.

7:57pm

7:58pm

7:59pm

8:00pm

8:03pm

8:10pm

8:15pm

8:27pm

8:42pm

9:08pm

9:21pm

He never shows.

* * *

**AN: I'm not going to ruin it and say anything here...if you have questions just ask, I will answer...maybe! **

**Thanks heaps for reading, please review to let me know what you think. I am actually making a solemn promise to have the next chapter up tomorrow.**

**Cheers**

**Court**

**xoxox **


	15. Ch 15 Unbreak my heart

**Ch 15 - Un-break my heart **

_Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The nights are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Un-do this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked outta my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart, my heart

Take back that sad word good-bye  
Bring back the joy to my life  
Don't leave me here with these tears  
Come and kiss this pain away  
I can't forget the day you left  
Time is so unkind  
And life is so cruel without you here beside me

Ohh, oh  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my  
Un-break my heart, oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on  
Can't go on


	16. Ch 16 6 months later

**Ch 16 – 6 months later**

**Emptiness**

_Hell is real - I feel its presence  
Staring with empty eyes  
Into an empty sky  
Nothing is here to feel  
I drift like a falling leaf  
The wind takes me into the unknown  
Where is all the hate  
All the pain  
Staring with empty eyes  
Into an empty sky  
Nothing is here to feel  
I drift like a falling leaf  
The wind takes me into the unknown  
Where is all the hate  
Just pure devastation to darkness_


	17. Ch 17 4 years later

**Ch 17 – 4 years later**

**Damaged**

_Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?_  
_Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?_  
_bvTell me,_  
_are you patient,_  
_understanding?_  
_Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I_  
_I've tried every remedy_  
_And nothing seems to work for me_  
_Baby, (baby)_  
_this situation is driving me crazy_  
_And I really wanna be your lady_  
_But the one before you left me so_

_Damaged, damaged_  
_Damaged, damaged_  
_I thought that I should let you know_  
_That my heart is_  
_Damaged, damaged_  
_So Damaged_  
_And you can blame the one before_  
_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_  
_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_  
_(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)_  
_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_  
_(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)_  
_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_  
_(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)_

_Do Do you got a first aid kit handy?_  
_Do Do you know how to patch up a wound?_  
_Tell me,_  
_are you patient,_  
_understanding?_  
_Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I_  
_You try to gain my trust_  
_Talking is not enough_  
_Actions speak louder than words_  
_You gotta show me something_  
_My heart is missing some pieces_  
_I need this puzzle put together agai_

_Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t_  
_Cause it d-a-m-a-g-e-d_  
_Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t_  
_Tell me are you up for the challenge_  
_Cause my heart is_

_Damaged,_  
_Damaged_  
_I thought that I should let you know_  
_That my heart is_  
_Damaged_  
_So Damaged_  
_And you can blame the one before_

_Damaged,_  
_Damaged_  
_I thought that I should let you know_  
_That my heart is_  
_Damaged_  
_So Damaged_  
_And you can blame the one before_  
_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_  
_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_  
_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_  
_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_

_My heart is_  
_Damaged_


	18. Ch18 2 years later

**AN: I didn't AN the last few chapters because I wanted them to stand on there own and not my accompanied by my bullshit.**

**Also short AN here, I need to get the other chapter while it is racing through my head.**

**Thanks as always to Cami2186! I love waking up in the morning to an email alert **

**Anyway straight into it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight but I did own a Landcruiser**

* * *

**Ch 18 – 2 years later**

**(6 years after Bali)**

**I'm Moving On**

I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on

I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone

I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on

I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on

"Babe can you grab the phone?" I shouted from the kitchen as I juggled with the groceries we had just bought in, I can hear him running for the phone but misses it and the machine picks it up.

_Hi you've called Bella and Mike, sorry we can't take your call please leave a message and we will get back to you…beep_

"Bella, I know you're home I saw you drive past about a minute ago. PICK UP THE PHONE! Arggg, I need to know where we are going for dinner tonight, Rose won't tell me and I know that you know. Please, please, please, you know I hate surprises. You guys suck!" Emmett hung up, the sound of Mike and I laughing echoing through the silent house, all week we had been getting messages, voicemails, emails begging to find out what Rose has planned for his birthday.

"Fucking Emmett" I said as I deleted the message and went back into the kitchen.

"He's your mate" Mike teased helping me put the food in the fridge.

"Don't even, you know that I acquired him by default, like a lost puppy that wanders into your yard and never leaves." Mike kissed my cheek and then continued to stock the freezer.

Mike and I had been dating for just over 2 years now but have known each other for nearly 6, we met at uni, both doing journalism, it took 4 years before I eventually agreed to go on a date with him and we have been together ever since. About 3 months ago we moved in together, well I moved into his apartment. He is so easy to live with, we never fight and the fact that we are both in the same industry allows us the benefit of understanding each others commitment.

Mike got the job I had initially wanted working as the AFL correspondent for The Age, as if he wasn't going to get the job, he finished well and truly top of our class. I was offered a position at The Leader, a local newspaper, covering the local footy, which suited me fine, until Mike made me send my expose on Emmett to the Herald Sun and I got offered the equivalent of Mike's job at the rival paper.

This put a lot of pressure on our relationship and we nearly broke up, the conflict of interest was far too great, so Mike requested to be moved from AFL and wound up being the newsreader on the late news. At first I wasn't comfortable with him making that sacrifice for me but it has worked out for the best now.

Mike's apartment, he calls it that but I think it's far too big for an apartment, maybe a townhouse, is in Hawthorne, Emmett just happened to buy a place 4 doors up which is great but really annoying at the same time.

"Babe I'm just going to go have a shower then we can leave for Emmett's in 25 minutes" Mike said as he put the last of the shopping away. Rose had booked for the 8 of us at Dracula's Theatre Restaurant, Em and I went years and years ago, he took me for my birthday and we had such a great night, Em in particular loved it although he would never admit to his guy mates.

"Get fucked! Rose this awesome, I love this place, thank you, thank you, thank you." Emmett boomed bouncing up and down in his seat as Rose parked in front of Dracula's.

"Bella remember when we came here, how awesome was it?" He asked swivelling in his seat to face me, I nodded and smiled opening the door.

"Thanks for the heads up, I owe you big time." Rose whispered to me as she locked the car. Rose and Emmett have been together for 5 years now, he proposed to her 3 weeks ago on Christmas Day dressed as Santa. Alice introduced the two of them, Al met Rose when she got her car serviced. Alice was fully in awe of the fact that Rose was a mechanic. Now it is not uncommon for chicks to be in trades these days but if you saw Rose you would understand her shock. Rose is a mechanic by day and an underwear model by night, literally. She models for Love Kylie, Elle Macpherson and now thanks to Alice, David Jones.

I found Rose to be quite cold when I first met her, we unfortunately met at a...difficult...time in my life, Emmett was with me practically every waking moment that we weren't at Uni and Rose, as did every other chick he dated, found it hard to deal with. 5 years later she is still here and I am going to be the best man at their wedding. Yes best man. Rose's Maid of Honour is her brother Jasper.

Emmett tried to hook Jasper and I up, I was quite interested and by that I mean I really, really liked Jasper, we went on a couple of dates and got along really well, there just wasn't any spark. Jasper is gorgeous, blonde shaggy surfer hair, bright blue eyes, a rocking all year round tan and the strangest southern American twang from when he and Rose lived in Houston as children, strangely though Rose accent has faded a lot more and is barely noticeable. Jasper is a child psychologist, very well renowned one for that matter, people pay a fortune for him to see their children.

Jasper and I went shopping for some new linen for his apartment one day at David Jones when we ran into Alice, from the second they met their fate was sealed. It was one of the creepiest things I have ever seen, its like the universe faded away and it was just the two of them, I remember feeling...anyway they were married last May in a beautiful wedding in the Dandenong Ranges. It was one of the best days of my life. I know that Alice is trying to have a baby as we speak.

A pair of hands wraps around my waist hoisting me into the air, from this height there is only one person that it could be.

"See Mike, this is why I wanted to wear pants. Hi Jacob" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Hey Bells" He said as he kissed my forehead, involuntarily a shudder ran down my spine. "Sorry forgot" he whispered apologetically to me.

"Hi Jane" I said with maximum sweetness possible. Jane hates my guts, like detests me, I haven't done anything so I can only assume that it is because of Jake and I being like brother and have been dating for about 6 weeks now, Jake isn't falling in love with Jane, don't get me wrong he really likes her but doesn't love her, she makes him happy, god only knows how, so he is just going with the flow at the moment, I give them another month.

True to form Jane doesn't even acknowledge me instead goes straight for Mike and kisses him on the cheek. Mike rolls his eyes at me as she turns to wish Emmett a Happy Birthday. Mike is like your typical news reader, sandy blonde hair, light brown eyes, a big cheesy smile and prefect teeth. He really looks after himself and is at the gym every day, he is a great looking guy. He has several Facebook pages dedicated to him, one of them called, "The Late Night News with Mike the Douche Newton" I joined it, laughed for a week solid, for a few month Em, Jazz and Jake referred to him only as The Douche.

The show and dinner were awesome, Alice was fashionably late as per usual and got dragged up on stage, I think I actually wet my pants, Emmett made us all get a photo with the cast, it's a great picture, I'll get it blown up and framed. We are now headed back to Em's place for drinks.

"So you're all coming camping this weekend right?" Em asked the group as he lit up a cigarette, every year we go camping for Em's birthday, luckily this year Australia day is a Friday so we get a long weekend.

Everyone nodded indicating their attendance, even Jane...happy, happy joy, joy!

"You inviting any of your clients this year Em?" I asked, Em is _the _best AFL Manager in the country, his career as a footballer was devastatingly cut short in it's second year after he suffered his third shoulder reconstruction, it true Emmett McCarty fashion he copped it on the chin and didn't crumble to pieces like others would have when their dream is ripped out from under them. He had been studying sports management at uni by correspondence and took that up full time after his injury, he now represents the biggest players in the league.

"Nah I tried to get a few of the Tiger's for you Bella but they are having a training camp in Bendigo, my mate from work is coming though" A strange look of hesitation flashed across his face briefly.

"Ah yes good, are you sure that we will be able to see him too though Em?" Everyone at the table started laughing except for Em who looked confused.

"Of course you will be able to see him" Emmett said defensively.

"I can't wait to meet Snuffy" Jasper added, I officially lost my shit and spat my drink onto the table.

"Snuffy?" Emmet asked

"Yeah Mr. Snuffleupagus, you know Big Birds imaginary friend." Jasper explained.

"Fuck you guys, he is fucking real, you will see this weekend."

"Will we?" Jake teased.

"Fuck you all, it's my birthday aren't you supposed to be all nice to me or some shit." Emmett sulked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry Em, hey listen, I need to know if Ablett has re-signed with Cats?" Em and I had a rather abusive professional relationship, I abused his insider knowledge and he abused my ability to generate or re-direct publicity as needed, we found that it helped both our career's, we did have to be careful not to over step the lines though.

"So now you want to be nice to me. And no not yet but if you should find yourself down at Cardina Park tomorrow morning at say 10:30 you might see Gary there after maybe signing a contract." Em smirked.

"You guys are so fucked up you know that, this is wrong on so many levels." Rose said getting up and getting another beer. Yep she really is the perfect woman, even I want to marry her.

"Yep!" Emmett shouted as he and I knuckled out.

"Some may say unhealthy" I added which earned me an eye roll from Alice. "Jake wanna take a ride down to Geelong with me tomorrow?" Jake is a primary school teacher so he is forever on holidays, which is great because he usually travels with me if I have to go interstate, or down to Geelong as the case may be. He is also the best teacher going around, teaches grade 6, he is seriously amazing. I wish my teachers looked like Jake.

"Sure thing Bells, I don't have anything on" I smiled at Jake and out of the corner of my eye I could see Jane sending daggers my way...I give them til the end of the camping trip, if she even makes it the 3 hour car ride up there.

"Alli and I are going to head off, what time do you want us to meet you tomorrow night?" Jasper asked standing and helping Alice to her feat.

"Is everyone right to meet here at 4:30, I want to get up there and get the tents set up before it gets dark." I nodded, the joy of journalism is that I can set my own hours, the downfall is that breaking news does not keep standard working hours. I figure that I can go to Geelong, get Jake to drive that way I can write the story on the way back and send it to my editor just in time for the Friday paper. I'll just get Eric to cover for me if any stories break over the weekend, which I doubt.

Mike and I walked hand in hand back to our place, he had been really quiet all night and it was starting to worry me.

"You ok?" I asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah, nah I'm fine sorry just got a bit of shit going on at work." He flashes me his ultra fake, I just delivered some horrible story about a 3 year old dying but this smile is supposed to make you forget about it, smile. I am too tired to delve further if he wants to tell me he will.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you too, this weekend should be great, I'm so glad you can come this year." I kissed him lightly on the lips and then removed my clothes climbing into bed.

"So Strathmerton, what's there?" Mike is a private school boy in every way. Daddy is an investment banker, Mummy is a lady who lunches, holidays growing up for Mike consisted of 5 star hotels and first class plane rides. His mother had an open distaste for me, even though we have money, more money then them, she sees me as common public school trash.

"Umm, let's see a big sandbank area where we camp, the Murray river and bush land."

"No I mean in terms of amenities."

"Oh, well there is a bakery, a pub, a general store and a servo and I thinks that it. Yarrawonga isn't far away and that has everything."

"So we are staying at a caravan park, with a powered site yeah?" I couldn't help but laugh, man was he in for a rude awakening, if he bitches and moans as much as Alice did the first time she came then I will drown him in the river.

"No, we came beside the river, no electricity, no showers and no toilets."

"What!"

"Mike, you're a dude, the world is your toilet."

"Doesn't everyone stink, if it's going to be 37 degrees and there are no showers."

"That's what the mighty Murray is for, also everyone will smell the same so you won't notice it."

Mike started pacing back and forth visibly stressing about the fact the Mike The Douche Newton was going to go a full 3 days with no shower. I really love him but he needs to loosen up.

Jake and I had a great day down in Geelong, it was stinking hot though, I was actually a little nervous about this weekend, they had just forecast 40 degrees for Saturday and there is no shade and I am beyond pale, see through even.

"Ok, everyone's here let's get cracking." Em announced getting into his Landcruiser. Em and I bought matching Landcruisers last year and had been 4WD every chance we got which during footy season was fuck all, so I couldn't wait to do some this weekend, naturally Mike didn't like it, all the rocking and bouncing makes him feel sick, poor baby.

"Hi Snuffy, it's really nice to finally meet you." Jasper said to absolutely nothing, we all burst into hysterics, I doubled over with my hands on my knees.

"He's meeting us up there tomorrow you wankers." Emmett slammed the car and started the engine revving it, signalling that it is time to leave.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading/reviewing/adding etc**

**Please review and let me know what you think. **

**I don't want to say to much about what is happening (it will spoil it) but if you have questions or theories I will happily answer/hear them.**

**Cheers**

**Court**

**xox**


	19. Ch 19 Iodine

**AN: Apologies again for being so slack! I have been so busy lately that I havent had time to breathe.**

**Thanks to everyone for reading/adding.**

**A huge thanks to Cami2186 – every time without fail – you rock my socks.**

**Also to Andii256 – thanks again for another massive review!**

**Ok so funny story I thought I would share with you all, I was at a barbie with my husband's mates the other day. One of them (a 25yo blokey bloke – tats, piercings, snowboards etc) is telling us how he went and saw Eclipse with his girlfriend. My hubby and all the guys start drilling him calling him a vampire fag to which he responds "no way man I am definitely Team Wolf." The guys stop teasing him and then start discussing how cool werewolves are. Priceless**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight – do own the board game – it's crap.**

* * *

**CH 19 ****– ****Iodine**

_I dreamed it all fell down one sunny day_

_Everybody knew what they couldn't say_

_And the beat goes on for another time_

_Well everybody run but they cant hide_

_Iodine_

_Run a little more in my soul_

**BPOV**

"Great job guys, you can all be proud of yourselves, now I think we have all earned a counter meal at the pub, whaddya reckon?" Emmett congratulated us, our camp had been set up and it looked great, fire in the middle tents in a semi circle around the outside facing the water.

"Hell yes, I could go two parma's, I'm starved."

"What's new, you're always hungry Jake" I teased rubbing his stomach. "I'll drive us up there, I only feel like having one drink tonight." It is 3km's back into town, we walked home from the pub once and got lost in the dark, we ended up 4km's in the wrong direction, funny night we met a group of kids from Yarrawonga and crashed at their camp.

I love The Railway Hotel, it is so country town Australia, its basically one big room with a bar in the middle, pool tables and t.v for sport down one end and a handful of tables and chairs serving as a bistro at the other. The menu is classic, parma, roast of the day, fish of the day, snags and mash, perfect pub food, no la did ah bullshit here.

"Jacob darling, do you know what the house white is?" Jane asked looking over the bar at the fridge.

"You mean the cask wine?" I asked, the look of horror or Jane's face is priceless, I wish I had bought my i-phone so that I can take a picture.

"Jake can we go somewhere else?" She begged looking up at him with what I am presuming were intended puppy dog eyes.

"You can grab a meat pie and a coke from the servo, but that's about it." Emmett yelled as he racked up one of the pool tables. The pub was quite busy, long weekend and all. I was wearing a pair of black short-shorts and a singlet top and thongs, that's great thing about this pub you can wear thongs, reminds me a little of Ba…nevermind.

"Babe what do you want?" I asked Mike who looked far too confused considering there are 5 items on the menu, he looked at me shrugging his shoulders.

"Two parma's and two pots of heavy please" I asked the barman.

"$20 thanks love" 20 bucks for 2 meals and 2 drinks, god I love you Strathmerton.

We didn't end up staying all that long, everyone was exhausted from working and then the drive up, we got back to the camp site and hit the hay pretty much immediately with the exception of Jake who felt like a midnight swim, one of these days he is going to get bitten by a snake or a water rat.

One thing that has bonded Alice, Emmett, Jake and I is that fact that we are all up at the crack of dawn, as soon as the sun is up and the tent starts to warm up we are out.

"Morning" I whispered as I joined them down by the river, "what's planned for today Em?"

"Not sure actually wouldn't mind going for a 4WD this morning, maybe the four of us can go while the others are still sleeping, have a play for a few hours."

"Sounds good to me, Mike should be out til at least 10:30" As I said that I heard a couple of zippers being opened behind me, we swivelled to find Rose and Jasper both exiting their tents standing and stretching. As I watch the two of the waking up I want to be sick, Rose doesn't have a skerrick of make up on, her hair is in disarray and she has funny pillow marks on her face and yet she is still the most stunning woman I had ever seen. Emmett ran to her scooping her up and kissing her, morning breathe and all, actually Rose probably doesn't even get morning breathe.

I looked over to Jasper, I don't think I have ever seen him look so good, except maybe for that time i walked in on him getting out of the shower, that man has a v like no ones business and he is packing some serious heat, Alice is one lucky bitch. Jasper moved to Alice pulling her into his arms and dancing around the river bank singing into her ear.

"See Jake, this is where we have gone wrong, we aren't dating early rises, I think I am going to have to break up with Mike." I turned to face Jake and dropped to one knee "Jacob Black, fellow early riser, sun light of my life, will you marry me?" I mocked.

"No way, you had your chance to get with this and you passed." Jake joked motioning to his body.

"Fairly certain I did get with that" I said pointing to his chest, this subject was getting very close to my_ no go zone _but Jake knew the parameters and never crossed them. "Seriously though, I love you, you love me, we are great together let's just get married." The more I talk about this the more convinced I am that I am a genius. Jake suddenly grabbed me around the knees, flipped me over his shoulder and then ran diving into the river, I let out a blood curling scream as we hit the water.

Out limbs are tangled with each other and we only make it worse as we try to separate, I manage to surface first, coughing and spluttering, Jake emerges shortly after still laughing, stupid prick. Suddenly I realis I have a white singlet top on, no bra. I lunged at Jake, pressing my body to his to shield me from everyone.

"What?" Jake asked looking down at me.

"Water, white, no bra." Jake burst into laughter, and I smacked his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my cheek on his peck.

"Are you not happy Bells?" Jake asked wiping the hair from my face. I thought about it for a little while. I am happy, I have a job I love, I have a great place to live, I have amazing friends that I adore and man who loves me. On paper, very happy, but am I? Truly? I know what is missing from my life but will refuse to name it, I lost it years ago and will never get it back and as a result I doubt that I will ever be whole again.

"Yeah I'm happy, you know I was just playing around." Jake saw straight through my attempt to mask the truth but knows me well enough to play along.

"Yeah I know that, and you know that I would marry you tomorrow if I thought that is what you really wanted but it's not, the big question is, is Mike what you really want?" My hesitation was all the response Jake needed. "You have to tell him Bella before it gets anymore serious." We only just moved in, it wasn't getting any more serious for a while.

"I love Mike, I do, but I just don't know if I can picture my life with him, it's easier for me to picture my future with you than it is him...that's so fucked up isn't it?" Throughout the entire conversation we just clung to each other and it felt so natural.

"I'm not going to lie it's a little fucked up, but everyone is a little fucked up. I mean I have been in love with you from the moment I met you over 10 years ago, but I put that aside because you need me as a friend, that's fucked up. You were smitten with Jasper who practically imprinted on your best mate and Rose and Em, I don't even know where to start with how fucked up they are. We are all fucked up Bella, but that's what makes us so close, we love each other regardless. We are like a little clan who will go to the ends of the earth to defend each other. You and I just need to find someone worthy of integrating into the clan, coz once you're in, you're in for life. " I pulled back slightly and looked up at Jake in awe.

"You are so smart you know that."

"Yeah Jazz is the mysterious sexy one, Em is the huge buff one and I'm the smart one. I wish chicks would see me like they do Jazz or Em."

"Are you fucking kidding? Jacob you are incredibly good look, you are the prettiest man I have ever met."

"Yeah pretty, but you aren't attracted to me...sexually"

"Jake, I have always been _attracted_ to you. I was the first day we met when I was 14 and I still am today. We would have been prefect together , our timing was just...bad" I said honestly, I had no issues being honest with Jake, it is as natural as breathing and I know there is nothing I can't say to him...well almost.

"Don't tell me that shit Bells, that breaks my 19 year old heart all over again." Jake laughed.

"Let's make a pact right now, if neither of us is married, engaged or in a serious relationship by my 32nd birthday then we get married." I held up my pinky, instantly Jake locked pinkies with me.

"Deal" Jake removed his shirt and wrapped it around my torso before taking my hand in his and walking back to the bank.

"Oh and Jake"

"Yeah"

"Jane's a dick"

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Al, Jake and I were putting away the groceries we had just bought from our trip into Yarrawonga, Em and Mike had set up a tent that housed the food and fridges, which actually wasn't that bad an idea in the end, kept everything safe from animals and what not. Rose had spent the day fixing Em's 4WD after he broke it this morning, and I'm actually not sure what Jane was doing all day.

"How you doing Al?" I asked as I handed Jake a slab of coke.

"Yeah not to good, we are going to try two more months and then we will have to look at IVF, they think that my uterus might be uninhabitable"

"Did the doctor say that to you?" Jake asked shocked, Alice nodded sadly in response. "That's fucking bullshit, they can't say shit like that" Jake's vein popped out in the side of his neck, as it does when ever he gets fired up about something.

"Yeah well I am getting more tests done this week, Jazz has been tested and his swimmers are perfectly healthy so it is something to do with me." A tear slid down Al's cheek, I put my hand and her leg and squeezed it.

"Have you and Jasper discussed what your options are if you are unable to have kids?" I asked.

"Yeah Jasper wants to adopt I want to consider a donor or even surrogate, we aren't going to talk anymore about until after I get the tests back. Now let's stop talking about this we are supposed to be having a fun weekend not a depressed one, don't think I didn't see your little heart to heart this morning in the river." As Alice stopped speaking we could hear a car approaching our site, more than likely it was the ranger he did his rounds at about 6pm everyday.

"Yep we made a deal, if we aren't in a relationship by Bells 32nd birthday then we are going to get married." Jake said poking me in the ribs.

"Why bother waiting, everyone can see that your perfect for each other, you already act like a couple, so the only difference is the sex. Oh and Mike and Jane" Jake and I just looked at each other and laughed. Our laughing was interrupted by a commotion outside the tent behind us.

"Rose, _apparently _Snuffy is here" I heard Jasper say and Rose giggle.

"Don't worry about them man, they are just being fuckwits. They have been accusing you of being imaginary."

"Em, babe who are you talking to?" Rose asked very sincerely, I could hear everyone laughing now. "Just kidding, It's great to see you again."

"Hi Rose, it's good to you see you again too" The voice cut through me like a hot blade, ripping a hole through my chest, I could feel the bile rise in my throat. Surely Emmett wouldn't do this to me, it couldn't be.

"This is Jane, and Mike, guys this is Jared." Jake, Al and I went and introduced our selves, Jared looked eerily like Jake only slightly shorter.

"I invited a few friends I hope you guys don't mind" Jared asked hesitantly as a car approached behind him.

"The more the merrier!" Emmett stated handing Jared a beer, I went to the food tent to get more.

"Oh fuck" I head Alice curse, a slit second later Jake and Alice are in the tent with me.

"Bells, I need you to come with me and see…something." Jake grabbed my hand making me drop the beers on the ground.

"What the fuck Jake?"

"Bella, come with us, we need to show you something" Alice added as she pushed me from the tent.

"What the fuck has gotten into you two?" I said digging my heels fruitlessly.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I heard Emmett boom, my head snapped in his direction, I could see that he was right up in someone's face, this other person was blocked from me view by Mike. Emmett has never hated anyone in his life, who was this intruder, maybe one of Rose's ex's. Jake and Alice are still dragging me away from the group. What is going on.

I wriggle and finally get free from the hold long enough to swivel around and see who Emmett is yelling at.

Edward

I double over and throw up, my stomach violently wrenching, I can fell Jakes arms wrap around my waist and pick me up running away from the group, I vaguely hear Alice telling Mike and Rose to give us a moment. After a few minutes Jake stops and sits me on the bank against a rock, I look out at the water blankly, it's as if my system overheated with shock and now it was re-booting as a result I am just a shell.

Jake sits beside me grabbing me and pulling me into his lap. Alice approaches and sits on the ground in front of me, I continue just to stare straight through her.

"Bella" Jake whispers.

"Yeah" I choke out.

"What do you want to do?" Alice asked placing her hand on mine.

"About what?" Alice glanced up at Jake before looking back at me.

"Do you want to go home? I'll take you right now if you want" Jake offered.

"Why would I want to go home?" Again Alice looked up at Jake, whose grip around me tightened a little.

"Umm, Bella sweetheart, you know that Edward is here right?" Alice said tentatively.

"Yeah"

"Umm, do you also know that you just threw up when you saw him?"

"Yeah"

"Sweetheart we don't have to stay here, or we can ask them to leave."

"No it's ok."

"Really?" Jake and Al both asked at the same time.

"Yep" I pushed out of Jake's hands and started to stand, Al and Jake were both beside in a flash, hands ready waiting for...me to breakdown again I guess. I walked back into the campsite feeling completely numb, Mike ran up to me taking my face between his hands.

"Babe, are you ok?" I nodded and smiled walking away from him to Jared's friend.

"Hi I'm Bella" I said hand out stretched, he took my hand lightly in his.

"Quil, are you ok?"

"Yep, I'm fine. Can I get either of you a beer?" Jared and Paul exchanged a quick glance before both nodding. I quickly glance around and notice that Emmett and that other guy aren't here.

2 hours passed and Emmett still wasn't back, we helped the new guys set up their tents and had eaten dinner putting a plate aside for Emmett and that other guy. Mike, Jake and Al took turns in chaperoning me, I don't know why honestly I am fine.

We were all sitting around the fire, I was sitting curled up in Mike's lap when Em returned to the group, He came over to me and sat beside me, he then nodded to the other guy for him to have a seat, the tension within the group is so great that I am certain people 3 camps over can feel it. Small talk continued, everyone asked Jared and Quil about themselves. I had almost fallen asleep when Mike's satellite phone rang, startling everyone. Mike picked me up and placed me in the chair he was sitting in.

"Sorry guys, I gotta get this, is my in case of emergency phone." Everyone nodded and Mike left the group, not even seconds later he returned.

"Babe, I am really sorry but I have to go, there is a mutiny going in and the PM is expected to stand down tomorrow morning. If you want to stay, would you be able to get a life home with Em." Mike looked sideways at Em and Rose who both nodded. "I'm so sorry guys."

I helped Mike pack his things and load up the car. Jake walked towards us bag in hand.

"Fuck this I am going too. Between the insects, the heat, the terrible food and lack of plumbing, add Bella breaking down and loosing her shit, I have had it. Jacob don't bother calling me." With that she jumped in the car slamming the door. The group burst into laughed and Jake just looked at me shrugging his shoulders.

"Have a safe trip home" I said wrapping my arms around Mike's waist.

"I love you Bella, you sure everything is ok, you know that you can come home with me."

"I love you too Mike, and I'm ok, really." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips, he instantly deepened and took a step forward pressing against the car. Since we had been together Mike had always been completely controlled, especially in front of our friends so this display shocked me a little. He broke the kiss after Emmett yelled for us to get a room. I buried my head into his chest trying hide my embarrassment.

"Call when you get to Kilmore, ok? I have something that I wanted to give you this weekend but it will have to wait now." I nodded and kissed him again quickly on the lips before taking up my seat next to the fire.

"Did you just get broken up with Jacob?" The new guy asked, his voice cutting through my chest like a hot blade knife.

"Yeah, I think so. Thank god, I was going to wait til we got back home but now I can actually enjoy myself." The group laughed and started talking about the plethora of stupid bitches Jake had dated. I remained silent just listening to the group talking and laughing.

"Remember that night in Bali, when the Lauren…"

"Shut the fuck up! You do not get to remember anything about that place" I screamed, standing and walking away from the group, I could hear footsteps following and preyed they weren't his. I had to stop about 50 meters along the river, because the tears were streaming and I couldn't see the ground in the dark. I sat on the ground, Emmett sitting beside me.

"I'm sorry Em, I thought I could do it but I can't."

"Don't apologise for anything." Emmett held me as I cried.

"Bella, I know your really hurting but I think you need to talk to Edward." The hair on my arms stood on end as he said that name.

"I don't want to talk to him"

"Bella, you need to trust me, you have to speak to him."

"WHAT PART OF HE BROKE ME DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Links to what Strathmerton and a really Aussie country pub look like are on my profile. – My dad, brother and I used to go there a lot – love it! **

**Anyway no huge note - I want to get the next chapter cracking while I have time.**

**Cheers**

**Court**

**xoxo**


	20. Ch 20 Matchbox

**AN: I have done my best to pump this sucker out, as a result my **_**in **_**tray at work is massive! Buts that's ok, I'll deal with it.**

**Big thanks as always to Cami2186 (you're awesome – much much love), Andii256 (you make me giggle) **

**Hayley (welcome aboard – I had a huge geeky smile on my face all day after reading your review!)**

**Also thanks to those who read and added – I appreciate it! Immensely! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or the Kooks, if I owned the Kooks – that would be so Epic! The things I would do to those boys!**

**Anyway I'll stop blabbering so that you can find out WTF is with Edward!**

* * *

**Ch 20 - Matchbox**

_Don't come too close  
You don't wanna see my ghost  
Your turn but I'm betrayed  
By you my sweetheart  
Don't you think that you went too far?  
Do you want to see my heart bleed?  
For you, you and him  
Him and you you know my heart bleeds_

**BPOV**

I threw my face into my hands and started crying again, why now? Just when everything seemed to be going so well, when I had finally stopped having nightmares…maybe that's why they stopped, I should have seen this coming.

"Bella please just sleep on it, if you wake up and still feel the same then I will ask him to leave."

"To be honest Em, I am a little pissed at you, you of all people know what he did to me, you're the one that had to cradle me on the plane and didn't leave my side for a week and was awoken by the sound of my screams. Now you want me to talk to him, the same guy that practically killed me?"

"Hey I was ready to rip his fucking head off when he got out of that car, but after speaking with him…well"

"Well WHAT? 6 years later he is bored and wants to completely destroy me again but this time he wants to watch in morbid fascination as I shatter into a million pieces."

"He is not here to break you again, I just think that perhaps you would get a little closure from speaking with him that's all, so that you can actually move on…properly." I stood up slamming my foot into the sand in a very 4 year old tantrum like fashion, and stomped my way back to the campsite.

As I neared the group a tall dark figure approached me, with the fire behind him all I could see was his silhouette, however I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was him. My entire body sensed it, I looked across at the river and contemplated jumping into it to escape. Perhaps he is just taking a piss, I continued walking towards him only now with less stomping. My pulse quickened with each step that I moved closer to him, my hands are clammy and knees are starting to shake. I couldn't decipher if it is from nervous or anger.

With three feet left between us, I take a step to the left without looking up at him.

"Bella" As my name falls from his lips I want to scream and then be sucked into an abyss. I stop and turn towards him, looking down at my feet.

"Yes" I am shocked out how cold my voice sounds.

"I was umm…can we talk?" He asked hesitantly and rightly so, I havent met a man yet who hasn't valued his nuts.

"Not tonight, I am too tired for this shit, tomorrow." Again with the Ice Queen, where has this come from, it must be part of my survival instincts, he is the predator and I'm playing dead.

"Promise?" In side my head I was screaming, _I don't have to PROMISE you shit! _But my body failed me and looked up, making eye contact. His green eyes are pleading with me, I had never seen them look the way they did now. They are tired, he has dark circles framing them which in this light makes him look…pathetic. I could feel him penetrating my soul, eating into my heart. With the new found strength I possessed I managed to nod and then turn, walking away from him.

As I joined the group I could still feel Edward's eyes on me, I steeled myself not to turn around and look at him, instead I said good night to the group and then crawled into my tent.

I am startled awake by the sound of someone opening my zipper, it is dark and I can hear the others talking by fire. I rub at my eyes furiously to find Jake poking his head in the door.

"Jesus Jake, you scared the shit out of me." I said throwing my head back on the pillow.

"Sorry Bells, I just thought maybe you would like someone to sleep with, you know, in case…the nightmares come back." I patted the empty tent beside me. Jake knows me so well that it is terrifying. Suddenly the night that Mike had first stayed over flashed through me mind.

_I had a party at Charlie's because he was away for the week, Mike and I had been dating for a few weeks and had slept together a few times but were as yet to spent the night together. After the party Mike and I went to bed, Jake, Al, Jazz, Em and Rose were staying in the spare rooms. I had a terrible nightmare that night and woke the entire house. Jake burst into the room to find Mike freaked out just staring at me. Jake jumped into the bed and pulled me into his chest. The funny part of the story was that we were all naked. Poor Mike lost his shit and stormed out of the room only to run into Em, who then explained about my nightmares…well not the content but the severity._

"What are you giggling about?" Jake asked as he rolled onto his side facing me.

"Just that night that Mike slept over for the first time. You fully freaked him out." I laughed.

"Most guys are freaked out by what I'm packing." I slapped him on the arm and the turned away backing into him. "Always the little spoon"

"Well I am little like a teaspoon, where as you're practically a ladle." Jake wrapped his arms around me and I closed me eyes, I am glad that there are sleeping bags separating us because I'm pretty sure that what he is packing would be poking into my bum.

"Are you ok Bells?"

"I don't know Jake."

"I love you Bella, whatever you need, I'm here."

"I love you too Jake and thanks"

"For what?"

"Just being you."

I slept nightmare free and had managed to avoid Edward all day by going into Shepparton with Al and Rose, we hadn't even mentioned Edward once, until we got in the car to go home.

"So Edward's here" Rose said from the front passenger seat, turning to look at me, I could feel Alice's eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Yep"

"And?"

"And what?"

"How do you feel about it?" Al asked leaning forward between Rose and I.

"Not really sure at the moment. I guess really angry and hurt and confused. Em seems to think that I need to talk to him to get closure or some shit. But I don't know what do you guys reckon?"

"You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable or uneasy you know that. Jake and I already said that we would take you home if you wanted or you can ask him to leave. I don't think talking to him is good idea at all, nothing good can come of it."

"Rose?"

"I think that you should talk to him."

"Ok, you and Emmett obviously know something, what did Edward say to him?"

"Bella, it is not my place to say, it is between you and Edward."

"Since when Rose, you have always loved meddling in everyone else's business." Alice criticised.

"Since now and fuck you Alice"

The rest of the trip was taken in silence, we arrived home to find the boys had already started the Barbie, they helped us unload the grog we had brought. Edward kept his distance, so I decided that Dutch courage was in order and made a couple vodka red bulls and slammed them down following with a beer chaser. By the time dinner was served I was feeling fairly courageous. I'm definitely a two beer screamer, vodka I can drink all night but two beers and I'm off my tits.

"Is it just me or is anyone else really hot?" I asked using the paper plate to fan myself.

"Move back from the fire you douche" Jake said pulling my chair backwards.

"Wanna go for a night swim Jakey?" I asked tilting my head back to look at him.

"I do but I think you have had 2 beers too many there Bells."

"Beers, schmeers, you can look after me" I jumped up and ran straight into the water, I could hear the laughter of the group behind me and Jake huffing and carrying on.

"Come on in guys the water is awesome." I shouted a split second before Emmett landed a bomb right in front of me, water flying into my face and mouth. Naturally I had to retaliate and waited for him to surface, as he did so I slammed my hand into the water and sent it flying into his face.

All the other guys ended up joining us, Edward kept his distance from me and certainly didn't splash any water in my face, which was really annoying because I wanted nothing more than to jump on his back and dunk him under the water, perhaps waiting for him to turn blue before I let me back up.

Rose and Alice were doing the dishes and laughing at Jazz and I who tired to tag teamed Em and Jacob, if we were smarter I wouldn't have tried to take on the two giants. Slowly one by one everyone got out, eventually Edward and I were the only ones still in the water, I knew that he had waited it out on purpose.

"Bella! Your phone is ringing." Al shouted holding my phone up in the air, I swam over to the bank and grabbed my phone, Mike.

"Hey babe" I said grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me, I walked a little up the road until I found a stump and sat to talk to Mike. Apparently he hadn't been home yet, they had him working around the clock, but he loved it. I wrapped up the conversation as I could hear someone approaching from down the road, only need one guess to work out who it is.

"Babe, I have to go, I miss you and love you. I'll see you soon." I hung up to look up into Edwards scowling face.

"What?" I said standing.

"Nothing I just hate hearing that."

"Hearing what exactly?" I placed my hands on my hips and was about to start pointing my finger into his chest.

"You saying that you love some."

"FUCK YOU! No seriously fuck you!" Finger is jabbing into his chest now. "How dare you show up after 6 years, 6 years of being heartbroken and devastated and feeling like I was just a cheap holiday screw. If that's all I was then why the fuck didn't you just say that, but noooo, instead you convince me that we were in love, that I meant something to you. I WOULD HAVE FUCKING MOVED TO SYDNEY FOR YOU!" Tears are streaming down my face, Edward is just staring at me blankly.

"I…"

"No! You don't get to talk now, this is 6 fucking years in the making, you will hear everything that I have to say. I loved you Edward, more than I thought I could ever love anyone, and I mean it when I say that I would have given up my world for you. But you know what is worse than the heartbreak, it's the embarrassment. Not only did you shatter my heart and then take some of it with you so that I couldn't ever function wholly again but you embarrassed me. I bet you laughed about it with your mates at home, get big bonus points for me did you?"

"Bel…"

"No you don't get to say my name. For six years I never once uttered you name until this weekend, why are you even here? Were you curious to see what kind of devastation you left in your wake. Well guess what! IM FUCKING FINE! I have a man that loves me, actually loves me and is committing to a future with me. I AM FUCKING HAPPY. You aren't going to break me again…"

"I SHOWED UP!" He shouted the words into the air, they echoed around us, bouncing off the trees until I registered their meaning.

"That's fucking bullshit, because I was there at 8pm, at Poppies…"

"I was fucking at Un's Isabella." The words ripped through me like bullets through silence.

Un's.

The place of out _first_ date.

I was the one who didn't show up.

I slumped to the ground, completely numb, I couldn't move, or think, or even breathe, the only thing going through my head was.

He showed up

He showed up

He showed up

"You showed up" I whispered in time with the Gregorian chant in my head.

"Of course I showed up, I was in love with you." Edward whispered as he sat opposite me, our legs almost touching. I let 6 years of hatred wash from my soul, the heartache wouldn't erase so easily though. We sat in silence, not looking at each other, just sitting, thinking, being, together. My body is on fire, the attraction hasn't faded after 6 years, instead it has been manifesting, bubbling away under the surface.

I can't sit here any longer, I am getting eaten alive by mosquito's, Edward stood and followed me, not a word was said, we reached the camp and I notice that it is deserted. Stuck to the zip of my tent is a note saying _Pub. _Great! I guess this is going to give us a chance to talk. I quickly got changed out of my wet clothes and put a pair of Mikes briefs on with a cotton zip up jacket. I sprayed myself with repellent and grabbed a seat in front of the fire.

Edward emerged from his tent and went to get a beer, I had so much to say that I didn't know where to begin. Edward sat in the chair opposite me, the fire between us, I scoffed at the metaphor.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To come camping for Emmett's birthday."

"Did Em know you were coming?"

"No"

"Did you know that I would be here?"

"I was hoping" He admitted. I am so confused, I don't know how I feel. I mean he did show up, I wasn't abandoned, but on the other hand it still broke my heart and now I have Mike and I mean he did say that he _was _in love with me, not is.

"What do you want from me? Are you here to get closure or something? Emmett mentioned something about closure."

"No I'm not here to get closure."

"Then WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I can't help raising my voice, why couldn't he just tell me straight out what he wants, even if it turns out that he has Chlamydia and went to these great lengths just to track me down to tell me out of courtesy…just spit it out.

"You Bella. I want you. I needed to know why you didn't show, for six years, I have wondered that every fucking day. 8 months ago I got a job for Richmond Football Club and had been following your and Emmetts career so I knew that you were still in Melbourne. I met Jared and became mates with him, he told me that he was friends with Emmett, I didn't tell him that I knew Em. When he asked if I wanted to go camping this weekend, I agreed hoping that you would be here."

He paused to take a swig of his beer, I did the same mirroring him.

"When I arrived, obviously Emmett tried to beat the shit out of me. I couldn't really understand why I mean, you were the one that didn't show up. Em told me that you had shown and that you thought I didn't and it broke my heart all over again. I knew how I felt night and to think that I had made you feel that way, it crushed me…"

"Stop Edward. Stop!" I couldn't hear this, I didn't want to hear the words that would throw my life into disarray. I know where I am heading, I have my life mapped out. I have to get away from him. I stood knocking my chair over and started running up the road toward the pub. Edward's footsteps were right behind me, I can almost feel his breath on my neck.

His arm snakes around my waist and he lifts me into the air, my legs still kicking trying to get away, he spins me in his arms and presses my back against a tree. My chest is heaving and I am puffing from the running, I lock my eyes onto my feet refusing to look into his.

"Edward please, I don't want to hear what you have to say, I am terrified that there is a minute chance that you are going to tell me that you want me back and I can't hear that because I have a life now, with Mike. We have moved in together and…"

My sentence is cut short by Edward grabbing my face in hands and kissing me hard. Instantly I am 18 again. I can feel the humidity on my skin, I can hear the sounds of cars and bikes and foreigners, I can smell the dampness of everything around us mixed in with his cigarette. As I grab onto the back of his hair pulling him closer, I remember the first time we kissed outside Poppies, I remember our first date but most of all I remember how happy I was, how I haven't been that happy since.

I lift my legs and wrap them around his waist, pushing myself against him trying to create some friction. We are kissing furiously as if we only had a few seconds until the end of the world, in some ways I guess that could be true, the end of our world at least. I release my legs from around his waist and place them back on the ground, we are both breathing heavily, I take a fistful of my briefs and start to remove them.

Shit, Mike.

I put my hands on Edward's chest and push him away.

"I can't Edward." Edward grabs both my shoulders holding me to the tree.

"Are you trying to tell that you are just going to ignore this thing between us?" He growled into my face.

"You broke my fucking heart Edward! Not intentionally as it turns out but nonetheless, you stole a piece of me and left me broken and incomplete. I barely survived the first time, I don't think I would survive a second time."

"YOU FUCKING BROKE ME TOO!" He shouted "Now that we both know that the other did show up and that we did both loved each other, why can't we just continue where we left off."

"Are you kidding? It was 6 years ago, we are different people now Edward, I have Mike now, a man that I love and that I am in a committed relationship with, just because I find out that you didn't leave me doesn't change the way I feel about him." Edward's lips are on mine again, this time I don't kiss him back, instead I push him away.

"You're honestly telling me that that kiss didn't change anything?" I looked up into his eyes, they were pleading with me again, begging me to give into him.

"Yes, I am honestly telling you that."

* * *

**AN: So he did show up! Did any of you think that was the case? **

**Let me know what you think of Bella's decision to stay with Mike…I know some of you will be horrified – but honestly, 6 years is a long time. **

**Next Chapter EPOV.**

**Anyway I have to get back to work before I am forced to stay until midnight.**

**Thanks for reading – please review.**

**Cheers**

**Court**

**xox**


	21. Ch 21 I want you back

**AN: Thanks you all so so so much for reading/adding/reviewing etc.**

**A hello, welcome and much love to;**

**Browneyes1520 (I appreciate your deep insight into Bella and on some levels your are definitely right but we will just have to wait and see what happens)**

**EdwardsBella17 (Teri I see your from Aust – whats crackin!)**

**Hayley who not only made my day but my entire effing week! **

**And as always to Camii and Andi – you ladies are the shiz nit.**

**So I went and saw Kasabian on Friday night – they are amazing! Freaking unbelievable! If you don't know their stuff get on it...try 'where has all the love gone' or my personal fav 'Vlad the Impaler'.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or any of the music I use **

**Ok on with it, I have made you wait enough. Remember any questions about sayings or whatever just ask **

**LEMON WARNING – if you stop reading once the lemon starts you wont miss anything critical to the story.**

* * *

**Ch 21 – I want you back**

_Take me back to the place where I  
Loved that girl for all time  
Why must life just take away  
Every good thing one at a time_

I want it back  
Well yes I want it back  
Yes I want you back  
Please give it me back  
Cause I want your love

**EPOV**

I slumped onto the log and watch Bella effortlessly walk away from me…from us.

Shocked isn't adequately descriptive enough to explain how I feel. Astonished, amazed, astounded, appalled and that just A. I am fucking missing something here? Mike fucking Newton, can't stand him as a newsreader and now I just plain can't stand him as a person. How did he get my girl?

It's time's like this that I wish that I didn't give up smoking, it's also times like this that I wish that I had a DeLorean. To think that I could erase 6 years of pain and torment for both of us, but then what does it matter, she doesn't want me. How could I have been so wrong? Stupidly I assumed that once she found out that I actually did show up, she would just fall at my feet and we would live happily ever after. Apparently not.

The longer I sat on the log the angrier I got, it took all my strength not to burst into her tent and scream and curse at her. What we had was sacrosanct, a great love, at least it was…still is for me. In the 6 years since I left Bali, not a single person has held my attention or captivated me. I have been on umpteen dates and one night stands but every one of them bored me, every dinner I endured, every body I begrudgingly touched, I wished that I was with her.

Obviously I give our love more credence than she does, I mean I could barely look at a girl twice and she had fucking moved in with a guy.

"Hey man you alright?" I hadn't even heard Emmett and his Marissa Miller-esk girlfriend approach.

"She doesn't want me" I said honestly, Emmett had been closer to me than anyone else in my life for that week and even with all the time that has passed I still have no issues confiding in him.

"Well what the fuck did you expect, you broke her heart, it's been six years. Did you just expect her to be pining after you like some pathetic loser." Ok wow! Ouch!

"Rose!" Em reprimanded nudging her.

"No Emmett, I don't know what you expected. Let me guess you told her that you did show up and that you want to be with her all in the space of 5 minutes?" I nodded. "Don't you think she might need some time to process this information?" As much as this beauty queen is cold and rude she is also right. What _did_ I expect exactly?

"Look I don't know you from a bar of soap, but from what Em and Al have told me what you two had was colossal. What she has with Newton certainly isn't but that doesn't mean she doesn't love him and is committed to him…now."

"Rose babe, I think that's enough, you're making him feel worse."

"No Em, let me finish. What I'm trying to say is that every chick is looking for that colossal, earth shattering love. She's had it, she knows what it's like and she would draw comparisons to it every moment of every day. It's just a matter of how long she can resist it." You know what, this chick is pretty cool. Without waiting for my reply or I'm sure even caring about what I had to say she turns and walks back to camp.

"Sorry about Rose man, she's kinda…"

"Blunter than a bowling ball"

"Exactly!"

"She's right though"

"Yeah tell me about it, gets real fucking annoying at times, on the upside the things she does to me when she is angry, re-dic-u-lous!" I am glad to see that some things haven't change in 6 years. "Anyway man what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I guess there isn't really a lot I can do. As Rose said it's just a matter waiting."

"I don't mean to be a party pooper or anything but what if she never changes her mind. She can be one stubborn little bitch at times."

"I don't know Em. Regardless though I wouldn't mind keeping in touch with you, I mean if you wanted to." Jesus I sound like a pathetic bitch.

"Yeah course man, I have no beef with you."

Opening my front door I am so relieved to be home. I had completely avoided Bella all day, I ensured that wherever she was, I wasn't. Despite the epic fail that was me attempting to get Bella back, I had a pretty good weekend, they are really good people, especially Jasper, he's a cool cat – yes cat! Such a smooth motherfucker. Em and I finished were we'd left off in Bali, I had really missed him, several times in the past few years I have thought about making contact with him but I couldn't, I was too afraid I guess.

I checked my messages, nothing…standard. When I moved to Melbourne, I cut all ties with my old life, including my family. So now the only friends I have were camping with me…fucking sad. Hopefully though, in time, I will become part of Emmett's group of friends, I mean that's why I came to Melbourne isn't it?

Fucking hell, no food in the good damn fridge! I'm starving. I grabbed my keys, Macca's it is. I lay down on the couch and flick the tv on, I start to drift off to sleep when I realise that it is bin night. That would be the last thing I need, my bin festering in the 35 degree heat for a whole week…yum.

I grab the bag of rubbish in the kitchen and my macca's rubbish and head out the front door, as I reach the top step my legs hits something and I fall backwards into the door.

"What the fuck?" I yell looking down at someone sitting in the dark on my step.

"Shit, sorry, I…I…I didn't mean to scare you, I just…"

"Bella?" I drop the bags of trash and move around crouching in front of her. Her head is hanging, her hair hiding her face from mine. I part her hair pushing it over her shoulder, tears! Fuck I must have booted her pretty hard…what an asshole.

"Jesus, Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to kick you, I had no idea you where there, it's dark and I just…"

"Can I come in?" She asks her voice small and husky.

"Of course." I stand offering her my hand but she doesn't accept it instead she stands and walks into my living room. I follow her stepping over the discarded rubbish bags and shutting the door behind us. She is standing next to the couch, looking around at everything. She walks to the mantle above the fire and picks up the only photo I own. I wish her back wasn't to me so that I could see her reaction to the photograph.

It's a photo of Bella and I that Alice took at Engine Room one night, all around us is chaos, Emmett is swinging around the stripper pole, there is a fight occurring behind us on the stage yet Bella and I are just staring at one another, completely oblivious to anything but each other, so in love, so happy. So Far from where we stand right now.

Without comment she puts the photo back and walks into the kitchen, I am not sure whether to say anything, obviously she came here for a reason, if it wanted to scream and abuse me I doubt she would have bothered coming in. With the attention she is paying to my house that leaves me teetering between she wants to rob me or buy my house.

I had bought this place the week I moved down here, initially I was going to sell the Sydney apartment but why not diversify my portfolio, rent in Sydney is expensive so it is a great investment for me. Even though I am estranged from my parents I still have access to my trust, I have made a deal with myself to not touch that money, I want to stand on my own two feet and make it on my own.

"You have a beautiful home Edward. Don't you think that perhaps it's a little large for just one person" What's with the formalities? Has she forgotten that I have been inside her?

"I don't plan on it being just me forever." I said in partial honesty, the part I left out was that I wanted her and I to fill it with our children. She continued to look around, no reaction just taking everything in, I glanced at my watch, it had been 15 minutes and she had said only two things to me and hadn't once looked at me, all the time standing with her back to me or using her hair as a certain.

As she stood looking out the back window down to the pool, I thought I saw her shoulders shake a little. That's it I have had enough of this, what is going on? Why is she here? I walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders spinning her. Tears are streaming down her cheeks, however I didn't have much time to look at her properly because she attacked my lips. At first the contact shocked me, I stood completely still as he lips frantically kiss mine.

I take a step forward pressing her body up against the glass, my hands grab hold of her face as I open my mouth grabbing her bottom lip between my teeth, a moan escapes her lips before two hands push against my chest. I take a step away from her, releasing her body from mine and run my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"Mike proposed to me" she whispered running her finger along her bottom lip. I feel like my heart has just fallen out through my ass. A rage boils inside of me and a take a deep breath steadying myself.

"What the fuck was that then, a goodbye kiss. Wanted to come here kiss me and then break my fucking heart…AGAIN! GET OUT!" She stood still, tears running down her chest.

"I said get the fuck out of my house" I said a little more calmly this time.

"I didn't say yes" She sobbed

"What?" She didn't respond instead walked over to the couch and slumped down into it, I grabbed a box of tissues from the counter and sat opposite her on the coffee table. She took a deep breath.

"Emmett dropped me off after camping, I went inside to find a trail of rose petals, I followed them into the bedroom, to find Mike down on one knee with a ring in his hand. I was vaguely aware of the fact that he was saying something, but the only thing going through my head was you. He then asked me to be his wife at which point I ran downstairs and out the door. I then messaged Em for Jared's number and then asked Jared for your address. When I arrived here I didn't know what to say or do so I sat down on your step and that's when you found me."

I didn't know what to say so I remained silent.

"I haven't even had a shower or anything to eat yet."

"Well why don't you have a shower and I will order you some take away." I didn't wait for her to reply, instead I went and got her fresh towels and put them in the bathroom.

While I waited for Bella to shower, I went into my office and checked my emails and paid a few bills.

"That's why I kissed you, I needed to know that I wasn't making a mistake. I needed to know that what I felt when you kissed me on the weekend was real." She whispered from the doorway, I looked up to find her standing there, the white towel wrapped around her body, her wet hair hanging over her shoulders. Hello dick.

"Is it?" She didn't respond instead just nodded, for the first time looking into my eyes. I stood, grabbed her under the knees, swept her up into my arms, I then walked up upstairs to my bed. I gently placed her on the bed, and just stood above her staring into her eyes. I wanted to tell her how much I loved and missed her and how sorry I was and that I want to marry her and how glad I am that she isn't marrying that douche but I knew that words would ruin this moment.

Hesitantly I reached forward, my fingers trembling as I grab the towel and open it, my breath hitches in my chest, even with my vivid imagination I had forgotten just how beautiful she is. My fingers ghosted along her skin starting at the hollow of her neck and going straight down the centre of her chest to her belly button, goose-bumps covering her skin.

Bella stretches her arms out to me, as she does I noticed that she has a tattoo. It is to the side of her left boob sitting on her top rib underneath her arm. I grab her arm holding it above her head and then kneel on the bed to get a closer look. It is tiny, and a script that I cannot decipher.

"What does it say?" I ask still looking at the tiny intricate tattoo, she tries to pull her hand away from mine a blush spreading over her entire body. I hold her arm steady and lean back slightly so that I can look at her face. "Bella?"

"Do you want the truth or what I have told everyone else?"

"What you tell everyone else first, then the truth."

"Bali, in Balinese"

"And the truth" She shakes her head slightly and then looks down at her free hand which is picking at the side of my shorts.

"Edward, in Balinese" she whispers.

"When did you get this?"

"A year after we got back from Bali."

"Why? And what did Alice say about that?"

"I haven't told her, Emmett, Jake and Mike are the only ones that know." A shiver ran down my spine as I thought of Mike seeing her like this. "And I got it because I wanted a reminder for the rest of my life that you were real and that for a moment in time you were mine. It's stupid" She admitted shaking her head dismissively.

The romantic side of me is flattered and the egotistical side of me is stoked that she has my name branded on her, even if it is in a foreign alphabet, she knows what it means and that's all that matters.

I press my lips on the tattoo, mine. I trail my tongue sideway to her breast, so soft, I take her nipple between my lips gently sucking on it until she arches her back into me, then I bite at the nipple, a groan escaping her. The sound of her groan makes my dick ache, straining against the inside of my jocks. Without removing my mouth from her I use my hands to remove my pants and free my restrictions.

I remove my mouth from her and sit back on my ankles looking down at her, she has a slight blush covering her cheeks and her hands are fisting the doona. I gently push each knee out and open her up to me, the smell makes me want to dive on her and bury myself inside for days. Instead I resign now to just touching her. I run my hand up her legs, just before I reach her centre I lean forward and lightly blow against her clit, her body reacts immediately, as she writhes into the bed. I can't help the smirk spreading across my face. I can remember the way her body twists and reacts to each of my touches as if the last time we were together was only this morning.

I decided to test this theory as I stare down at her naked body, if I lightly press my thumb to clit I bet she tried to close her legs, sure enough as I apply a little pressure she tries to bring her knees together. A smile breaks out over my face.

"What?" She asks self-consciously.

"I have fucking missed you." As I answer her I roll her clit between my fingers and she moans throwing her head back into the mattress. I slowly insert one finger into her and watch in complete fascination as her chest rises and falls, I flick her clit and my name escapes her lips. For me there is no greater sound in the world.

"Edward please? I need you!" except for that. With one last flick I remove my hands and position myself above her. I grab her face between my hands and kiss her, really kiss her. There is still a chance she could wake up tomorrow and marry Mike Newton, tonight I needed to ensure that didn't happen, I need to show her that ours is a colossal love, a great, no the greatest love. A book will be written about our love and high schools the world over will study us, women and girls will clutch the book to their chests as they cry for our heartbreak.

I end the kiss and move to get a condom from the bedside table, her hand reaches up and stops me.

"I'm on the pill." She whispers

"Are you sure you still don't want me to use one?"

"No, I trust you and I don't want anything to be between us." I almost laughed at the irony of that statement. There is so much between us already, our families, our past heartbreak, Mike Newton, 6 years what was a little bit of rubber when all that is already jammed between us. Instead however I kiss her and then position myself at her entrance. I hesitate looking into her eyes waiting for the green light, with the a slight nod of her head I gently pressed myself into her, stopping a couple of times for her to adjust. Perfect fit...just as I remember.

I stopped when I was as far as I could go without hurting her, we were still just staring into each others eyes, not speaking just feeling, feeling her warmth wrapped around my, feeling her chest falling and raising slightly, feeling the tension of 6 years of misunderstanding palpitating between us. I am determined to make love her to tonight, to make her see that it is me that she should be with, that there really isn't any choice at all.

Slowly I begin to move in and out of her as I do I kiss her neck and chest and cheek and mouth and anything that I can reach. Her legs wrap around my waist, I put my hands under her ass and lift her up into me, as I enter her again a gasp comes from her lips, I drive in and hit that spot again, this time she whispers my name. The sound spurs me on and I increase the pace until she is screaming and clawing at my back.

I feel her tightening around me, her eyes widen and her mouth goes slack, I quickly cover her mouth with mine as her body starts to quiver, I quickly pump into her a few more times and as she squeezes around my cock. She comes first screaming my name and I have a feeling drawing blood on my back, shortly after I come too. I slump into her sweaty chest, both of us heaving for breath. I try to remove myself from her but she tightens her grip on me.

"Lets just lay like this for a sec." I remove my arms from her ass and grab her chin, tilting it so that I can look into her eyes.

"Bella I love you" I admit honestly. However when she doesn't respond I feel the need to break the silence. "I have never stopped loving you, you are the one for me, I knew that on our second date and 6 years later I still know that. I haven't had a single girlfriend or even been on a second date in all these years because none of them could compare to you. I love you" I kiss her gently on the lips and then release her chin burying my face into the crook of her neck. God I have missed this smell, I inhale deeply and press my lips to her skin. We lay just holding each other for what could be hours, by now I am completely flaccid, I remove myself from her and get up to use the bathroom.

As I stand on the cold sobering tile floors it occurs to me that she still hasn't said anything. What if Mike is a dud root and she is just coming here for a fuck before she goes back to start a life of boring missionary sex. Wait, we just had missionary sex. FUCK! That's it I am not going down like this. I storm back into the bedroom to find her gone, I listen and can hear her downstairs closing the fridge.

On a mission I jump down the stairs and find her standing naked at my breakfast bar, instantly my dick hardens, she still hasn't heard me so I walk up behind her pressing her to the bench, with one hand I remove the drink and place it to the side, with other I run it from her breast down the centre of her body and check that she is still wet. Yep! Good to go. I use my legs to spread her legs apart and then gently push her torso down onto the bench, she hisses as her nipples touch the cold surface.

I pinch her clit, a little more roughly this time and I enter her. Her hand slams down onto the marble counter top as I grip her hips and ram into her. Just as her body starts tightening around me and profanities fly from her lips, I pull out and spin her then lift her placing her on the marble top, I spread her legs and drop to my knees driving my tongue into her. I nibble her clit and pump my fingers in and out of her until she comes again. This time though I am not done.

Next is the spa, then the couch, then my desk, then the stairs, then the shower, I will keep going until she is begging me to stop. Until I have proved my point. Until I have made her brain so mushy that she forgets who Mike Newton is and knows only me. Until she is irrevocably mine.

* * *

**AN: Mmmm interesting times! I have done this from EPOV on purpose to keep you in the dark about Bella's feelings and thoughts...don't worry though you will find out soon enough...that's if she is there when he wakes up...(insert evil laugh).**

**In this story Edward lives in the suburb of Brighton (very very wealthy suburb on the bay) On my profile page I will include a link to his house and I might also include Em and Mike's places (also a lovely suburb of Melbourne – very beautiful homes)**

**Please review let me know what you think. Do you think she is going to say yes to Mike?**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Much love to all!**

**Court**

**xoxo **


	22. Ch 22 Once before I go

**AN: Wow! The reviews for the last chapter were Awe-same! Thanks so much**

**Newcomers welcome!**

**Kalgirl30 – I'll match you WOW with another WOW!**

**Music-Luver-Twilight - =] back atcha **

**RandomatGedz – NOT THE NINJA GUMMI BEARS, anything but those! You made me wee my pants a little and then smile at how strongly you felt about that chapter!**

**Golden Oldies! **

**Cami2186 – as always you are so faithful – not at all like cheating Bella! :) I heart you.**

**Edward'sbella17 – I am so over this cold – seriously! Hurry up summer had ice on my car all week – not cool! P.S Bombers…could have been worse, could have been Carlton or Collingwood!**

**Again thank you so much to all for reading/adding/reviewing etc – I really really appreciate it makes me happier than a fat kid (or not even a fat kid, me and my brother even) at Smorgy's (Edward'sbella17 you know what I'm saying – everyone else – it's a buffet!)**

**So I was going to change the song for this chapter because I went and saw Mumford and Son's last night and they were eff off AMAZING! – Seriously I cried and smiled and laughed and fell in love! It was wicked I also fell in like with the two supporting acts, Boy & Bear and Alberta Cross. It was an awesome night all round. Anyway I am sticking with this song and will use a Mumford masterpiece at a later date.**

**This chapter is going to be a little…different I guess. It's very personal for me and so it was both really easy and really hard to write at the same time…anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight – if I did I would have banned that wig they put Jasper in and made him super hot from the start!**

* * *

**Ch 22 – ****Once before I go**

_Before I go  
I want you to know  
That I look back with no regrets  
And when our luck was wearing thin  
And we were down and out  
And still came back to win against all bets  
Now when I look back  
I still have no regrets_

And it's so hard to say good-byes  
When there's so much that's left  
Unspoken in your eyes  
But unless I spread my wings again  
I'm afraid I'll never soar  
So hang on to the memories  
And hold me close once more

**BPOV**

I am so exhausted yet am unable to sleep and it is killing me. I can hear him breathing lightly beside me, he is dead to the world. After the kitchen bench, the spa and the couch I had to beg for him to stop, my body was so fatigued that I could barely hold my own head up. The reason that I can't sleep though is because I have a million and ten things running though my head and they all involve Edward.

I gaze around his incredibly beautiful 1890's bedroom, with it's intricate cornices, bay window and 10 foot ceilings. This is my ideal home, it has the best of both worlds, the front of the home has the old charm of pre-federation whereas the back, the extension, is ultra modern. It is a perfect family home, I can be cooking in the kitchen while looking out over the kids in the pool, a short walk to the beach and the best schools in Melbourne. A stark contrast to Mike's museum style home where everything is cold and artificial.

That's not the only contrast between the two, as I lie in bed I create lists in my mind.

1 – Sex. Now I have only had sex with 4 people so I am possibly not the best judge but Edward does things to my body just by looking at me that Mike never has. My entire body burns and aches to be touched by him, I have never felt that pure animalistic need with Mike or anyone before.

2 – Music. Mike's taste in music is horrendous, top 40 at best. I mean I wouldn't even put my cd's and records in the same room as his, how could I possible put Neil Young anywhere near that fucking fireflies song. Whereas Edward's taste mirrors and compliment's mine, in fact if we were to combine collections I'm sure we would have hundreds of duplicates.

3 – Hobbies. Mike hates 4WD and camping, two things I love and would want to do with my children, from what I saw on the weekend Edward likes both. The list goes on and on until I reach the next point.

Pain – Mike has never and will never hurt me the way Edward has and possibly could in the future. I know now that it was all a huge misunderstanding but that doesn't change the fact that I was crushed and shattered and a shell of myself. However as I really think about that I realise why Mike could never hurt me the way Edward could. I gave Edward my soul. I gave him every fibre of my being. I have given Mike my respect, my body and my love but I have never given him my soul, because I didn't have one to give…Edward still had, has it.

I love Mike, really I do, he has been nothing but amazing to me since day dot, he has been patient and understanding and I know that he will provide for our family in the future and be a great dad. But can I enter into a life with him knowing that another man has possession of my soul, is that fair on Mike? I don't know enough about Edward, does he want kids, will he be a good dad, does he work too much? There are so many things I just don't know. With all this going through my mind is it any wonder I can't get to sleep.

At 7am I couldn't lay in bed anymore my mind is still racing and it is making my body restless. I grab my phone and go into the bathroom, start filling up the bath and check my voicemails. Naturally there are several from Mike, and one from Jake. I message them both telling that I need a little time to think and that I will call them tonight. I walk back into the bedroom and look over the books on his shelf a copy of The Notebook grabs my attention, I love the movie and have been meaning to read the book forever so I take it and settle into the bath.

"Thank god!" Edward whispers from the doorway behind me, scaring the shit out of me and nearly causing me to drop the book into the water.

"What's wrong?" I ask placing the book on the floor and twisting to look at him.

"Nothing now, I thought that you had snuck off while I was asleep." He said as walked towards me and hoped into the bath sitting opposite me. He grabs my foot lifts it out of the water and kisses the tip of my big toe. "I love you" he whispers as he lets my foot slip back into the water.

When ever the words I love you come from his mouth a chill runs through my body, every hair on the back of my neck stands on end and as yet I am not sure why I am having this reaction to him. Initially when he said it camping I thought that it was my fight or flight instinct telling me to run, whether that is still the case I am unsure. We sat at either end of the bath just looking at each other, as I looked into those eyes I tried to imagine my life with him, sure it is very easy to imagine waking up everyday next to a man that beautiful, so beautiful that age is only making him better. But will he be able to give me what I need in life, stability, security, love?

"Spit it out" He said as he began running his fingers up and down my calf.

"Spit what out?"

"I can tell that you want to ask me something, you keep opening your mouth and the closing it." Ok here goes.

"Do you want kids?"

"Yes"

"How many"

"2 maybe 3 – twins would be ideal."

"Do you plan on staying in Melbourne?"

"Yes forever, I have nothing for me in Sydney, my life is here now"

"Do you like camping?"

"I hadn't ever really gone camping before but I had a great time on the weekend."

"Four wheel driving?"

"Emmett took me for a little spin yesterday, and we have arranged to go up to King Lake in a couple of weeks, so yes."

"Public school or private?"

"Depends on the kid"

"When was the last time you heard from your parents?"

"Umm…I'm not sure really, maybe a month, two months before I moved here." I didn't really know what to think about that response. Is that a good or bad thing?

"Marriage?"

"I would marry you tomorrow"

"Be serious Edward." I chastised.

"I am." He replied with complete conviction.

"Have you ever cheated on a girlfriend?"

"You are the only girlfriend I have ever had, so no."

"Ok I'll clarify, have you dated more than one woman at once?"

"Nope."

"Do you gamble?"

"Only on special events like if I go to the races and Grand Final day I always have a bet, but never more than $10. I play a little poker with my mates every now and then but that's it, I don't even buy tattslotto tickets."

"Smoke?"

"Nope quit 3 years ago. Ok my turn." I nodded.

"Marry me?'

"Edward, don't be stupid"

"I'm not, marry me, I wanted to marry you 6 years ago and the way I feel about you hasn't changed…"

"Yeah but I have"

"No you havent"

"See that's where you're wrong Edward. I have changed a lot. I was 18 then for fucks sake, I have gone to Uni, I have moved out, I have new friends, I have a new car, I have a great job, I have Mike. I haven't changed Edward, my life has changed. And then just as things start getting better and just when I think that my life is on the right track and I am happy, you have to come walking back into my like and fuck everything up." I took a deep breathe and let my head fall back over the edge of the bath.

"Is that how you feel about me? You just think that I fuck things up for you?"

"No, well…sort of. Put it this way, my life is a happy settled little snow globe everything is neat and tidy where it is supposed to be, then you come along shake it up…"

"Turning it into a shit storm"

"I was going to say beautiful and significant, and that I didn't realise how plain and boring my life is until your in it." I whisper, I am startled by the sound of my phone vibrating on the tiles. I peer over the tub and the number on the screen makes my blood run cold.

"Fuck, no" I yell as I reach over the tub and grab the phone. I speak to Sue and she tells me what I expected, I tell her I will be there in half an hour and hang up jumping out of the bath.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks jumping out behind me.

"I need clothes, can I borrow some trackies from you?" I quickly dry my body and race into his walk in robe.

"Sure but can you tell what is going on?" He grabbed a pair of trackies and a t-shirt throwing them at me, he then grabbed a pair of briefs and added them to the pile.

"Get dressed I'll tell you in the car on the way there." He didn't argue or ask questions he just put clothes on, got me a spare toothbrush and 4 minutes later we were reversing out his driveway.

"Ok where to?"

"Knox Private"

"As in the hospital and not the school?"

"Yep" Again Edward didn't press for answers he just took off down the street. After a few minutes of silence and when I was sure that I would be able to speak without crying I decided to tell him.

"Charlie is sick. He has bowel cancer and it has spread. 5 years ago they wanted to take the whole bowel out and give him a bag, but he refused, said he was too young to live with a bag. They tried to take all the cancer out but said that with the type of cancer that was there was a huge chance that it would come back. Sure enough 12 months ago it's back and it has spread." Edward didn't say anything instead he took my hand in his a held it tight, and it said everything that words couldn't.

We didn't speak again until we pulled up to the door.

"You don't have to stay Edward, it's not going to be nice. Sue his nurse told me that they have started to increase the dosage of morphine he only has 12 hours or so left." I turned and walked into the hospital, straight for Charlie's room. Usually I hesitate and steel myself before seeing him, the tubes and drips freak me out a little, but this time I just walked straight in, time is truly of the essence.

"Hey dad" I said bending down and kissing his forehead.

"Hey pumpkin" Sue told me that I would probably get a few more hours with him lucid like this before he…he…. "How was camping?" His voice is shallow and whispered, I guess it reflects his bony withered body. He has lost so much weight and his skin is yellowing, they tell me that is from the organs breaking down, particularly the liver. Charlie signed a DNR this time, he told me that he was in too much pain and that he wanted to be with mum again. How could I possible argue with that?

"Yeah it was good, everyone seemed to enjoy themselves." I sat on the bed beside him and took his hand in mine, tracing the now very prominent veins.

"How's Em and Rose?"

"You know them still fighting and making up and fighting and making up."

"He does it on purpose you know. Al and Jasper?"

"Good, she's still having a few issues but they are trying different things."

"Poor things, how's Jake?"

"Same old, same old, took a new girlfriend camping she lasted one night, set a new record." Charlie laughed but it was very strained and it made him cough. He closed his eyes and went to sleep for about 3 minutes, the morphine does it to him, one moment he is gas bagging the next he is drooling on himself. Every time he does this my heart jumps into my throat and I panic that he this will be the time he doesn't wake up.

"Do you love Jake?" He asked as he wakes back up, not missing a beat, I wonder if he knows he fell asleep.

"Yes, he is very important to me."

"You two should have got married you know."

"Funny you should mention that we were talking about it the other night, about how we should get married when we are 30."

"Good, don't marry Mike."

"What? How do you know Mike even wants to marry me?"

"He asked me."

"Really?"

"Yep, I told him that I would give him my permission to ask but that you wouldn't say yes."

"Charlie!" I pretended to slap him on the hand

"It's not my fault I had just been given a shot. Was I wrong?" I shrugged, I really don't want to get into this with him now. "Does that boy that has been standing outside the room for the past few minutes have anything to do with it?" My head snapped around and I saw Edward perched out in the corridor.

"Sort of"

"That's Edward Cullen isn't it?" He said smugly as he lifted his hand and signalled for Edward to come in.

"Let me guess Alice dropped by yesterday."

"Nope, Emmett." We both watched as Edward awkwardly walked into the room and stood beside me.

"Mr. Swan, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, although I wish it weren't under these circumstances." Edward held his hand out to Charlie, Charlie took Edwards hand and pulled him down closer to him.

"Do you love her with every fibre of your being? Do you promise to never hurt her again? Do you promise to look after her until the day you or she dies?"

"Yes sir" Edward said without hesitation.

"Ok, then its nice to meet you too Edward. Pull up a seat." Edward looked at me briefly checking to see if I was ok with this, I nodded and turned my attention back to Charlie.

"You can marry this one" He whispered to me. I looked at him questioningly. " Emmett tells me he is the one for you. If Em is ok with him then I am too, he's my eyes and ears out there."

"Even though he is a Cullen?"

"Cullen, who's a Cullen?" I let a single tear roll down my face, the morphine was taking over it would only be a few more hours now.

By a few more hours I mean 2, not long after the 'who's a Cullen' episode Charlie went to sleep. At first his breathing was normal, it was deep and steady. I moved so that I was laying in the bed beside him. Slowly his breathing started to get more and more shallow, I knew that time was running out on us.

"I love you Dad. I will miss you every day for the rest of my life. Thank you for everything you have given me. Say hi to Mum." I whispered reaching up and kissing his cheek, a gentle squeeze of my hand indicated that he heard me and that was as good as hearing him say I love you. Silent tears slid down my face as I lay my head beside his and waited with him.

At least he wont be in pain much longer, this is something that I have always agreed with, however right now as I lay beside my father, the only member of my family I still have, I am two frames of mind about that statement. While yes I am glad that he will no longer be in pain, isn't his pain only eclipsed by my pain in loosing him. The selfish, needing daughter part of me wants him to live with the pain, live so that he can walk me down the isle and hold his grandchildren.

He's breathing is so shallow and drawn out now that I think every one is the final one, until he takes that next the gasp. I am shocked at how cold his body is getting, maybe it's the morphine, or maybe it is his life slowly escaping with each last languid breath.

"No, no, no, no not yet Dad, not yet, I'm not ready, I am supposed to be older when this happens. Please don't leave me." My whispered begging is futile, because with one final breath he was gone. He wasn't hooked up to a heart monitor but I didn't need the long continual beep to know that my father isn't in the room anymore, only his shell of a body remaining.

I have always questioned when in movies people say things like, 'I could feel that he wasn't there anymore' or 'I just knew they had left this life,' I will never question that again, I could now attest to the accuracy of such claims. I just knew, could feel, that my father had slipped away and left this life.

"Can you please go get a doctor" I barely croak out to Edward, I hear him stand and leave the room. A few minutes later a doctor comes in and pronounces that Charlie Swan has passed away. Edward leaves the room with the Doctor and I can vaguely hear them out in the corridor, I remain laying beside the body of my father, only family. I am now all alone, a solitary Swan.

They allowed me to remain in the room for my father for as long as I liked, in this day and age when beds are so highly sort after, I am very appreciative. After about an hour, I am ready to leave, I assume that I will have to complete some paperwork and just want to get it all sorted so that I can go home. I walk out into the corridor and find Edward at the nurse's station.

"Is there anything I have to do?" I ask weakly as I approach the desk.

"You just have to sign these three forms and that's it." I look at the forms which have all been completed. Edward puts his hand on the small of my back supportively as I sign the forms and hand them to the nurse. She gives me a bag full of Charlie's personal belongings and informs me that she will send the things in his room to our home address.

As we walk to the car, I have a strange feeling of numbness, the crying hasn't stopped for hours but I barely notice it anymore, it's just a continual waterfall of tears that I have no physical control over.

"Do you want me to take you to Charlie's place?" I quickly shake my head, I don't want to be in the house on my own, not just yet.

"Do you want to go to Mike's, Emmetts, Jakes, Al's?" I shake my head with each of his suggestions.

"Do you want to go to Mine?

"Take me home" I nod.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading! Please review let me know what you think. As I said this chapter was personal for me so I am going to stop talking (writing – you know what I mean) and get onto the next chapter asap.**

**Thanks heaps everyone!**

**Cheers  
****Court  
****xox**


	23. Ch 23 Running up that hill

**AN: Sorry about the delay, I have been flat out at work. I am aiming to get another chapter done this weekend to make up for it.**

**Ok so I officially have a huge man crush on all of you! Your reviews make me smile and laugh and cry!**

**Newbies – Welcome by all means welcome (sorry to everyone not in Aust that will not get that reference – it is from a Radio show here called Hamish and Andy) Thank you so much for the reviews truly they make me so happy! I even love hearing my phone beeping at 3 in the morning telling me I have a review.**

**Little-Miss-Hayley **

**Lilmissholly**

**Golden Oldies – **

**Jess – Just read your profile and cacked myself! Also I am totally about to send you an PM – I have too much to say here**

**Music-Luver-Twilight – look who made the Goldies list! **

**Teri – NEVER BEEN TO SMORGYS – get the f out! Haha don't go – we used to go all the time when we were young (like 8 -12) – went about 5 years ago with mates on holiday – it's crap! Also my husband just got sick so I am anticipating in about 24-36 hours I too shall be sick – but that would mean I would have more time to write...yay!**

**Last but most certainly not least**

**Cami – you are so faithful to me I feel unworthy! I am as impressed by you as Ron is by baxter eating a wheel of cheese.**

**Ok I have nothing else to say this time (I can hear you all sighing in delight from here) on with the story.**

**Disclaimer – Don't own Twilight, Placebo or Kate Bush.**

* * *

**Ch 23 – Running up that hill**

****

_C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,  
Let's exchange the experience, oh...'_

And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,

**EPOV**

What the fuck do I say to her? She is just sitting there staring out the window, looking at nothing, her face would be completely devoid of any sort of emotion or reaction if it weren't for the silent stream of tears running down her face. I can't even begin to imagine how it feels for Bella, I mean I don't have a skerrick of the relationship with my parents that she had with Charlie. I decided to say nothing and instead place my hand on her leg.

The car is shrouded in silence, the only sounds that can be heard are the tyres on the bitumen. I park the car in the garage and get out, I make it all the way to the kitchen before realising that she is still in the car. I put Charlie's things on the bench and then went back into the garage.

She is like a statue, she hasn't moved an millimetre since she got into the car, where she was staring out at the passing houses she is now staring at my garage wall. I stand in the door way for a sec, what the fuck do I do here? Do I leave her, do I drag her out? I don't know how to deal with this. Finally I decided to just go with my instincts.

I open the passenger car door and lean in undoing the seat belt, her eyes still fixated, it's as if she doesn't even notice that I am here. I put one arm under her knees and the other across her shoulders, scooping her up into my chest.

"Let's go to bed" I whisper into her ear. No response, her eyes still fixated, I take that as permission and carry her to my bedroom. I place her on the bed, finally she moves, she scoots up the bed and snuggles into the pillows pulling the doona right up over her head. With no idea about what she wants, I do what I would want if I was her and hop into the bed, wrapping my arms around her and just holding her.

We didn't move from the bed for 6 hours, I slept for about 3 or so, I think Bella slept off and on, her tears would come in ebs and flows. She still hasn't spoken a single word since we left the hospital. Is this normal behaviour? Is there any _normal _behaviour when you have just lost someone you love?

"Bella love, do you want something to eat or drink?" She nodded but I'm not certain to which so I get up and go into the kitchen. I decided to make some comfort food and get a big bowl of vanilla ice-cream with heaps of chocolate topping and a bottle of coke. Its 7pm but I doubt that she is going to want to eat dinner. A vibrating noise startles me and I see Bella's phone on the bench ringing.

_Emmett._

Shit, I wonder if she would want me to tell him? Surely she would, she needs her friends around her, they loved Charlie too and they should be given the opportunity to grieve. I answer the phone and tell him that Charlie has passed, I also ask him to tell Jake, Al and Mike. I debated over telling Mike but it's only fair that he knows, he has been a huge part of Bella's life. I give him my address and asked him to ask Alice to go to Bella's and get some of her clothes, its evening news time so Mike will be at work.

No more than 20 minutes later, I hear the door open. I haven't even made it to the bedroom door when Jake and Em burst past me and launch onto the bed. For the first time in about 7 hours Bella moves as she opens he arms to Jake and buries her face in his shoulder, a heart wrenching sob escaping from her body. Emmett is behind Bella, all three of them clutching to each other for dear life. The room is full of the sounds of crying and heart break.

About 15 minutes later, I hear the door open again, this time Alice comes running up the stairs and burrows in between Bella and Jake. Rose and Jasper follow behind, Rose carrying a bag of what I assume are Bella's belongings. I take a seat on the bay window, I feel like I am intruding but I can't bring myself to leave the room. I want to be close in case she needs me.

Rose and Jasper immediately join me.

"There so close aren't they?" I whisper.

"Do you have a problem with it?" She isn't having a go at me, she is just trying to see how I feel about the fact that Bella is so close with two other guys.

"No" I answer honestly. The three of us sit watching, being there in case they need us.

"I don't know about you guys but Charlie wouldn't want us starving to death?" Emmett's breaks through the silence, I don't know how long it has been since anyone spoke, I glance behind me outside, its dark it has to be at least 9:30pm.

"Jazz, Edward and I will go get some take away" Rose says standing and motioning for Jasper and I to do the same.

"Chicken" a tiny voice croaks underneath the layers of bodies.

"Bella likes to have popcorn chicken with potato and gravy when she's upset." Jake says to me, I nod and then lead Jasper and Rose outside. We return with $120 worth of chicken and whatnot. I had expected to find everyone still in my bedroom, in the same position we left them, so I am shocked to see the outside light on. Rose, Jazz and I share a quick look before going outside to join them.

It's a particularly hot night tonight, weather bureau is saying it won't drop below 28 degrees, the four of them are sitting around the pool with their feet in. Bella is leaning into Emmett and kicking her feet around…at least she is moving.

"Dinner!" Rose yelled as she placed the food on the table, Emmett jumped up so quickly that he almost knocked Bella into the pool. Alice grabbed her as she teetered on the edge. We ate in relative silence, well sort of, I mean no one was talking but Emmett was making a huge amount of sound as he made his way through an entire family box.

"Edward, do you know where my phone is?" Bella asked, everyone's head turning to look at her, judging by their reactions I am assuming that she hadn't spoken while we were gone.

"Yeah, it's on the kitchen bench. Do you want me to get it for you?"

"I need to call people and tell them." She had stopped crying and is just completely exhausted now, her eyes red and bloodshot are barely open, her hair matted to her head, she needs a good sleep and maybe a bath. I stood to get her phone.

"Bells, I already told Billy he is going to call everyone for you. He has gone around to Charlie's place tonight, don't worry he will look after everything." Jake said, I nodded and sat back down. There is so much to do over the next few days and I have no idea where to start, I am assuming we will have to see Charlie's lawyer about the will and arranged the funeral etc etc.

"Hey Bells, remember the time that we went camping up at Echuca and we were sitting around the fire and Charlie's chair broke folding in on him and he got stuck in it" Emmett said around a chicken wing.

"Yeah and then you were laughing so much that your chair broke and you were both stuck." Jake added laughing, Alice giggled but Bella just stares at Emmett blankly, she isn't angry or upset at Emmett for talking about Charlie instead it is as if Emmett is speaking in tongues.

"And remember when you bought him the I-pod for Christmas and he tried to insert it into the cd player in his car." Alice added giggling. We sat around until about 2:30am, everyone telling stories about Charlie, well everyone except for me because I don't have any and Bella who just sat in complete silence staring into oblivion.

Hearing the funny stories about Charlie really made me wish that I had gotten to know him. Bella fell asleep in her chair so I excused myself from the group and carried her upstairs and put her into bed. I told everyone that they were more than welcome to stay. I hopped into bed behind Bella pulling her back into my chest.

"Edward" her tired voice whispered.

"Yes love"

"I feel so lost, so alone. I have no family left in the world." Her voice breaking.

"Sweetheart, you have entire house full of people who love you right here. As long as you have Emmett, Al and Jake you will always have family. And then there is Rose and Jasper who just adore you. And then there is me who wants to start our own family. You are not alone Bella."

"Then why do I feel alone and abandoned?"

"I don't know sweetheart I can't even begin to imagine how you feel. I do know that if I could I would swap places with you in a heartbeat." Don't get me wrong I would be very sad if Carlisle was to die but I don't have the same relationship with him as Bella did with Charlie, I wouldn't miss him the way Bella will miss Charlie, the impact on my life wouldn't be as detrimental. I kissed the back of Bella's neck, I am not sure she is fully aware of how much I love her, in fact I am not actually sure that she loves me at all. Just because she said no to Mike doesn't mean she is saying yes to us…does it?

"I love you Bella"

I am awoken by a knocking at the bedroom door, Bella is still dead to the world, better to let her sleep, she needs it. I gently remove myself from the bed and get up to find Jake at the door.

"Sorry Edward, I didn't want to wake you but Billy has come over to see Bella, he needs to talk to her about a few things. I hope it's ok that I told him to come here?"

"Yeah course man, that's cool. She's still asleep." I glance at my watch, its only 9:30am. "Can we just give her another half hour?" Jake nods and I close the door behind me and follow Jake down to the kitchen.

"Dad, this is Edward, Edward this is my father Billy." I am shocked to find a man sitting in a wheelchair at my kitchen table, he is the spitting image of Jake just 30 years older. I walk to him and extend my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sir." Billy gives me the once over and strongly takes my hand in his.

"Hello Mr. Cullen." There is a strange tone to his voice that I can't quite place.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?' I offer moving to the fridge to get myself some juice.

"Em and Jazz have gone up to the bakery to get everyone breakfast, they should be back shortly" Jake says as he takes a seat next to his father. "Dad, is it ok if we just give Bella another halfa to sleep"

"Of course son, no rush, our appointment isn't until 12"

"Appointment?" I couldn't help asking.

"Yes, Bella and I need to go and see Charlie's lawyer, the sooner the better, what with the business and everything it is important that we get everything legalised." Scepticism, that's what's in his voice. Can't really blame him though, I mean my surname speaks volumes, especially to someone like Billy, who had worked for Charlie for so long.

"Of course" I say returning to my juice. Em and Jazz arrive 20 minutes later with practically an entire bakery.

"I wasn't sure what everyone wanted so I just got a couple of everything" Emmett tried to justify.

"You mean you weren't sure what you wanted" Jake teased which resulted in Emmett tossing a muffin at his head. Jasper went upstairs and returned with Rose and Alice, I took this as my cue to get Bella.

"Bella sweetheart wake up, Em and Jasper have got breakfast for everyone." Slowly her eyes opened, she looked a little less tired than yesterday but her eyes are still puffy and bloodshot. "Also sweetheart Billy is here, he has booked an appointment for you at Charlie's lawyers." Slowly Bella rolles herself out of bed. She takes my hand in hers and we walk down into the kitchen.

As soon as her eyes met Billy's she bursts into tears and flings herself at him curling up on his lap as he holds her and whispers into her ear. I'm not sure what he is saying to her but at one stage they both looked at me before Bella shakes her head in response. Feeling awkward and out of place, I go into my study to call my P.A and ask her to cancel my appointments for the rest of the week. I also tell her to get the phone diverted to her mobile so that she could have the week off too. No sense in her being there when I'm not. Angela, my assistant, has been a god-send, she practically runs my life.

The doorbell rings as I am checking my emails, a flower delivery man is at the door with a gigantic bunch of tiger lilies, they are clearly for Bella so I take them into the kitchen. She is now sitting around the table and is munching on a croissant listening to Billy talk.

"Sorry Bella, these just came for you." I place them on the bench and hand Bella the card, as she reads a tear slides down her cheek before she hands the card back to me and returns her attention to Billy. I can't help but glance at the card as I put it back into the bouquet.

_Bella,_

_I am so terribly sorry to hear of the passing of Charlie._

_I know we are at a strange point right now but if you need anything at all please call me._

_I love you_

_Mike._

I clearly didn't give Mike enough credit. I return to my office and continue going through my emails and patient notes, trying to tidy everything up so that I can take the next few days off without having to work.

I lift my head as I hear a knock at the door, Bella is standing in the doorway, showered and wearing her own clothing. I smile at her, wondering how long it will be before she is smiling too.

"I have to leave now to go to the lawyers with Billy"

"Ok sweetheart, is there anything you need me to while you're gone?"

"Actually I was kinda hoping that you would come with me?"

"Really?" She nods shyly in response. "Sure if that's what you want, I don't want to cause any issues with Billy though"

"I told Billy that I want to you to come" I shut down my computer and give a spare key to Emmett, telling him they can stay as long as they like.

"Edward, we were thinking, I mean if it is ok with you of course, that we all might stay here for the next few days, none of us really want to be away from her right now." Alice says to me.

"Of course, I'm sure Bella would appreciate it."

I feel like a Taxi driver right now, Bella and Billy are in the back, Billy is telling Bella what to expect from the meeting with lawyer. When we reached the office I am sure that Billy wants me to wait outside, but Bella takes my hand firmly in hers and drags me into the office.

The first part of the meeting the lawyer had Bella sign different things like the title of the house and taking ownership of Charlie's car's and boat etc, all personal things. Then he starts talking about the company. The lawyer is a lovely man, very caring and supportive and also explained everything in basic terms which is greatly appreciated.

"Now Bella, as the sole beneficiary of Charlie's estate you have inherited his company as well. As you know this is a very large company with many assets. The company's various bank accounts and funds total $95,241,685.21, the total value of assets is $241,125,478.49. That takes the total value of the company to $336,367,163.70."

"What?" Bella screeched. "I knew the company was doing well but I had no idea" She confessed.

"Charlie has also given full control of the company to you."

"Yeah, about that. I have been thinking, and I know that Charlie would agree with me because I am sure he intended for me to be a lot older when he died, I would like to hand control over to Billy"

"Bella, you don't have to do that, I can help you" Billy said genuinely shocked.

"No, I am sure this is what I want. You know everything about the business you were there from the start, you are passionate about it. I am not, I have my own career. Anyway Charlie trusted you and so do I." I am highly impressed with Bella, over the past 24 hours she has been like a zombie, and now she is so clear headed and strong.

The meeting went for about an hour and a half. All the papers were drawn up and signed giving Bella ownership of the company, and her first point of business is appointing Billy CEO. Bella also obtained a copy of the will to share with the group.

We dropped Billy back at his place on the way home from the lawyers, as I helped him inside he grabs my arm.

"You seem to have everyone else fooled but I will be watching you Mr. Cullen. If you even try and lay a finger on her money or her father's company so help me god…"

"Mr. Black you are completely mistaken, I have absolutely no interest in her money or her business, you obviously know who I am and therefore know that I do not _need _either."

"I guess only time will tell." Walking back to the car I am so pissed off, when will people fucking realise I am not my father or my uncle. I really fucking hate being a Cullen, the name used to bring me nothing but privilege where as now it brings me nothing but prejudice.

"What did he say to you?" Bella asked as I got in the car.

"Nothing why?" I lied.

"I can tell by the look on your face."

"He accused me of trying to steal your money or company." She burst into laughter and the shock of it nearly made me reverse into a parked car. At least she is laughing, even if it is at my expense.

"Well are you trying to steal my millions?" She asks once she has stopped giggling.

"Yes, that has been my plan all along, 6 years ago I thought to myself, that girl is going to be worth over $330 million one day" My facetiousness earned me a slap on the leg, but I will happily take it because slowly Bella is coming back.

We assembled the troops in the lounge as Bella read out the will.

"Emmett – I leave you my bar and all it's contents, that includes my collection of bottles, cans and mugs. I know that you will enjoy them and will continue to add to the collection." A huge smile spreads across his face, but it is accompanied by tears.

"Jake –to you I leave all my fishing rods and equipment on the proviso that you take Bella whenever she requests." Jake nods solemnly.

"Alli – to you I leave all my flannelette and business shirts, that's if I still have any left, just remember though Alice it's a man's shirt not a girls dress." Alice burst into a hysterical mixture of laughter and tears.

"This is one of his shirts" she confessed pointing to the flannelette she is wearing over her shorts and singlet.

"There is one more thing, it's a note" Bella continues. "To Rosalie and Jasper, I am sorry that I don't know you very well, and I hope that I get to change this stupid will again in the future and can include the both of you. Rose, Emmett will love and adore you until the day you die, just promise me that you will keep him in line. Jasper, I have never met someone with so much patience, you're gonna need it in the years to come."

The room was filled with laughter and tears, Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face into my chest, her shoulders are shaking but I know that it is from tears and not laughter. I kiss the top of her head and whisper that I love her.

"I used to hate when people kissed me on the forehead and the top of my head." She confesses into my chest.

"Sorry, I won't do it again" I apologise.

"No, the reason I didn't like it was because it reminded me too much of you, now I love it." I responded by kissing the top of her head over and over, until she giggled and pulled away from me. I grab her by the waist of her pants and pull her back into me, pressing my lips against hers. I don't let them linger, I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable or that I am trying to push the boundaries. I just want her to know that I love her.

* * *

**AN: Thank you so so so so so so so so much to all of you for reading, reviewing adding! I don't think you understand how great any sort of feedback is**

**I need to get the next chapter started while it is churning in my mind so I am going to shut up now and get on with it.**

**Cheers**

**Court**

**xoxo**


	24. Ch 24 Fix you

**AN: Sorry, sorry, sorry for the delay! But the good news is I have another chapter ready to go yay!**

**Big thanks to everyone for reading/adding/reviewing etc. **

**Welcome!**

**Theunbestest – ummm…so a may or may not have screamed a little bit when I read your review…(note: don't scream for no reason when in a car – it freaks the driver out) I honestly feel honoured that I made you cry for the second time (while reading obviously not ever) and an extra special welcome back to you.**

**Jaantjj – the sweet and sad wont last much longer – well maybe a few more chapters before shit hits the fan.**

**Golden Oldies **

**Andii256 – I missed you :) **

**Cami – as always I love you like a fat kid loves cake**

**Teri – Ok so gotta try Grilled if you havent already – I know they have one in Knox and Doncaster (don't know where you live) but their burgers are amazing! And I used to love BBNT's down from The Hawthorne but they closed it and replaced with a pet supply place…thanks not going to help me at 1 in the morning is it?**

**Jess – I'm not going to thank you because you know how I feel about you hahaha!**

**NEWS FLASH NEWS FLASH: I have a beta! Woo hoo! She is the Kenickie to my Danny! She has however had a slight accident recently (much love to you) so this chapter is going up unbeta'd I will the prob re-post later after she has had a chance to look over it. **

**Check out her stuff – randomatGedz! **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own twilight don't own Coldplay. Do own tickets to Creedence Clearwater Revival for October! Can't wait I am going to rock out with my proverbial out, with my mum and brother…bonding time!**

* * *

**Ch 24 – Fix You**

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

**BPOV**

I feel like I have been asleep for days, no not days, lifetimes. As I open my eyes it doesn't feel like this is my life, I am an intruder in someone else's life. This is not my house, this is not my boyfriend, I am not an orphan, I don't know who I am anymore. I used to be so sure of who I was, so confident in my place in this world, and a lot of that was due to Charlie. He had always supported me 100% in anything I chose to do. He taught me what it meant to work hard and to be passionate about your career.

And now he is gone.

I couldn't prevent the strangled sob from escaping from my chest, the horrible sound startling Edward awake.

"Bella" He whispered pulling me tighter into his chest.

"Who is going to teach me how to be a good wife and mother. Who is going to walk me through buying my own property. Who is going to take me fishing on the weekends?" I'm not really asking these questions of Edward, I guess I am asking the universe or a higher being if that whats you believe in. Edwards lips press gently against my temple.

"I don't know sweetheart. Being a good wife and mother is something that you have to learn on your own, I am sure that between Em, Jake and Jazz you will have no shortage of fishing buddies and if you would let me I would like to be there for everything Bella. I love you and I mean it when I say that I want to be with you forever."

See not my life, over the last 5 days I feel like I have fallen into a sinkhole and been sucked into a strange parallel universe. I mean I am lying in Edward Cullen's bed and he is telling me how he loves me and what not…not my life. The clock on the wall reads 8:12am, I can't even remember what time I went to be last night but I don't feel tired any more and I can't stand being in this strange bed. I stand and make my way to the bathroom.

Jesus! I don't even look like myself, I look horrendous, my hair is matted to my head, my eyes are puffy and bloodshot like I have been smoking pot for 35 days straight and I look 10 different shades of sad. I guess I am 10 shades of sad so that's sort of fitting. I jump in the shower and attempt to regain some of my old self back, at least smell like my self again. Today I have to go and arrange the funeral, Charlie has always been very specific about what he wanted so it shouldn't be too hard.

"Bella, sweetheart, they are ready to go, just waiting for you darling" Alice gingerly says trying to coax me into the service. She's right, they are waiting for me and with what I would tell baited breath. I keep my eyes on the floor as Alice walks me down the isle to my seat up the front. I sit and instantly two hands grab mine, on my left is Jake and on my right is Em. Alice is beside Em followed by Jazz, Rose and Edward.

The celebrant, is that what they are called for funerals? MC maybe, started talking and immediately I zoned out, I knew what he was saying I wrote it. He is talking about Charlie's life; his childhood now.

_Mama take this badge from me, _

_I cant use it anymore_

_It's getting dark, too dark from me to see_

_Feel's like I'm knocking on heavens door._

The shaky voice of Bob Dylan fills the room, there is a mixture of gasps and giggles in reaction to the song choice, however Charlie was very specific about the music he wanted played at his funeral. He wanted this song as it was his favourite when he was in his early teens, I tired to talk him out of it but he wouldn't have a bar of it.

The MC went on to say how he had met and married my mother and that he had started his own business, he then went on to talk about how I was born and the fact that Renee had gotten knocked up out of wedlock, cue next song. Tears began streaming down my face.

_I __don't care what nobody says  
We're gonna have a baby  
Taking off in a coupe de ville  
She's buckled up on AV  
She don't care what her mama said, no  
She's gonna have my baby  
I'm taking all I have to take  
This taking's gonna shake me_

This time the reaction was mostly laughter, everyone here should know Charlie's sick sense of humour and should appreciate that this is what he wanted, he created this day years ago and if people don't like it they can get fucked basically. Charlie also stipulated that we sit and listen to the entire 7 minutes of the song.

Next up is Alice, Alice is going to read a poem on my behalf. One that I have selected that I think best represents out relationship.

_The bond between father and daughter happens instantly, starting right at birth,  
When a father first lays eyes on his little girl he loves her more than anything on this earth,  
When a daughter grows older her father is the first man she will love,  
And the last one her father will have trouble letting go of,  
In her eyes he is the closest thing to God, in her eyes he is a King,  
To her father she means the world, she means everything.  
When a daughter grows up to be an adult and mature,  
Her father will always be there anytime she still needs dad to help her,  
To give her advice or just-for anything she will ever need,  
The bond between father and daughter is the most important bond indeed,  
It cannot be broken when she finds a man, and become his wife,  
It cannot be broken even in the ending of either ones life,  
A daughter will always have the memories of her father, her best friend  
This bond has a beginning, but there is never an end.  
The bond between a father and daughter is so profound  
The love shared is well renowned,  
From the beginning of his daughters life, he is a changed man,  
At that moment his life really just began.  
From the moment their eyes meet,  
two souls instantly become complete.  
_

Alice came and kissed me on the head as she concluded and took her seat. Next up was Emmett, 3 days ago Emmett had requested that he sing a song for Charlie, he assured me that Charlie not only loved the song but that it would fit with the general theme of the day. Emmett wasn't a bad singer, he had an ok voice, great at karaoke but should go giving up his day job. He strolled up to the microphone, my jaw fell open as Jasper and Edward joined him, both had a guitar in hand. Emmett cleared his throat and then nodded to the guys, Jasper started strumming a very familiar tune and immediately I let out a cackle that reverberated around the room, the cackle was quickly replaced by tears.

_Come out Virginia, don't let m__e__ wait  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
But sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well be the one_

The entire room mimicked my laughter, Charlie would have been clapping and doing his strange two step half shuffle / half dance. Emmett looking straight at me a huge smile plastered across his face, he blows me a quick kiss before launching back into the song.

_well, They showed you a statue, told you to pray  
They built you a temple and locked you away  
Aw, but they never told you the price that you pay  
For things that you might have done...  
Only the good die young  
that's what I said  
only the good die young_

_only the good die young_

My body compelled me to stand and clap along with them, as I did I could feel the eyes of everyone behind me, and certainly the eyes of Rose and Al, sitting to my right staring at me.

_I'm telling you baby  
You know that only the good die young  
Only the good die young  
Only the gooooooooooooooood  
Only the good die young  
Only the gooooooooooooooood  
Only the good die young_

I know that it is considered completely inappropriate to clap at a funeral, but Charlie was more than inappropriate at times so I went ahead and did it anyway. Initially my solitary clapped echoed throughout the room, after about 3 or 4 claps the entire room erupted in raucous applause.

"That was perfect guys" I said as they approached the seat again.

"We know" Emmett said smugly, nudging me as we took out seats again, I wrapped my arms around his waist and huddled into his side.

The MC, continued albeit somewhat perplexed by what had just occurred, I dare say he isn't the only one and as I glance across the isle at Billy I know that is for a fact. He continues to talk about Renee's passing and how Charlie is now reunited with his one true love, he then talks about his final few years battling cancer and the work he did for various cancer related charities.

Charlie had requested that instead of flowers people donate to either Canteen or The Australian Cancer Council, from the line I had seen earlier, I think we might have raised a fair bit of cash for the two charities. The MC then invited people to come up to the front and share any memories they have of Charlie.

Naturally Billy is up first, he spoke of Charlie as a boss at first, talked about various things that had happened at work, he then talking about Charlie as a best friend and then finally as a father who lived for his daughter. By now tears are streaming down my face. I bury my face into Emmett's shoulder and let Billy's words wash over me.

After Billy had finished, 6 more people came to the front before the MC had to intervene, he spoke to me briefly asking if I would allow people to share their memories at the wake, to which I completely agreed to.

* * *

Next thing I know I am sitting back at Billy's place, how I got here I am not entirely sure, did I pass out, did I fall asleep at my own fathers funeral? What the fuck?

My eyes scan the room furiously looking for someone I know, I see Jake standing at the door greeting people as they enter. I stand and immediately walk towards him, I walk no more than 3 feet when a group of people approaching me, hugging me and telling me how sorry they are for my loss. I have no idea who any of these people are, they don't even look familiar to me. I smile politely and then excuse myself.

It takes me about 10 minutes to make the 30 feet to Jake, when I get there I grab onto his hand to steady myself. I don't know why I feel so strange did someone slip me a roofie?

"You ok Bells?" Jake asks wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I think so, actually I don't know, how did I get here?" Jake laughed a little.

"I knew you were in your own little world but I didn't realise you had completely blanked out. You were in a zombie like state so we though it best if Billy and I bring you here straight away, the rest are still at the cemetery handing out Billy's address and waiting for everyone to leave."

"How long have we been here?"

"Only like 10 minutes or so. Do you need anything, do you want something to eat or drink?"

"I'm a little thirsty, I'll go though, I should find Billy, I haven't had a chance to see him yet"

"Bella, you drove here with him" Jake laughed shaking his head at me.

"Oh…yeah that's right." I could hear Billy's voice bouncing down the hallway from the kitchen, as I enter the room all conversation halts and every eye in the room is on me, their pitying looks make me cringe so I open the fridge and put my head in it using it as a shield, the conversation immediately starts back up.

"Glad to see you have joined us again." Billy says from behind me, I turn to see him holding a Ruski up at me, I take it and drink as much as I can before my eyes start to water. "You did a great job organising today Bella, Charlie would have loved it." Billy possesses innate ability to say exactly the right thing at the exact right time.

"Thanks Billy, and not just for today but for the past few days and I'm sure weeks to come."

"You're more than welcome, you know that you are like a daughter to me. Now if you would just marry Jake then we could make it official." I kiss Billy on the cheek and then head out to the garage to get a few more Ruski's. I quickly down two before sticking 2 4 packs under my arms and going to find Jake. If I did marry Jake it would certainly make Charlie very happy, I know that he had been hoping for it for years, and he wasn't quiet about it either.

"You planning on getting shit faced Bells?" Jake says as I met him at the front door. I just shrug and finish off another as if to answer his question.

"Can we go somewhere people aren't?" I ask, I know these people mean well but there is only so much _I'm so sorry for your loss _and _he is in a better place now_ I can take. And he is not in a better place, what place could be better than being here with his daughter? Sorry Mum, but that's how I feel. Jake grabs the grog from me and leads me out the front door and down the side to the backyard.

"I had completely forgotten about this" I say as I grab the door handle and step into the old cubby house. "Wow it's so clean"

"Yeah Billy has it cleaned every month in case the girls decide to bring his grandbabies over." We both try and squeeze into the tiny room, it's so much bigger in my memories. We eventually get in, Jake is sitting on the bean bag his back against the wall, I'm snuggling into his side.

"Al called me before, they are still a few hours away, people are refusing to leave, they all just want to stand around and talk about Charlie, so they feel bad leaving, they will be here as soon as they can." We sit in silence, I am miles away thinking about Charlie and what he would have wanted me to do with my life. He never pressured me to take any particular path, well except for with Jake, he was happy to let me find my own way, for that I am thankful. Three drinks later I felt like talking.

"I really miss him Jake." The loudness of my voice is shocking in the tiny room.

"I know baby, and I know that this doesn't even go close to making up for it but you have all of us, we love you Bella, we will stand by you through this." I tilted my head and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"How drunk are you, have you eaten anything today?"

"Billy thinks that we should get married you know."

"Yeah he actually said something about it the other day after you went to the lawyers, he seems to think that if I just told you that I am in love with you that you will drop everything and run away with me into the sunset." He laughed.

"Are you?

"What?"

"In love with me?" 5 years ago Jacob admitted to me that he was in love with me, at the time I was still so broken that I couldn't even entertain the idea of kissing another person, he then went through a procession of short term girlfriends, I then met Mike and it hasn't really been spoken of since, not by us anyway.

"There is a part of me that is definitely in love with you Bella, has been since that Christmas Party all those years ago, then there is a another part of, the more realistic side of me, that knows that you don't love me the same way, and therefore I am content being your best friend. And I mean our friendship is similar to being in a couple, just without the sex."

I move to my knees and then turn and straddled him, grab his face and kiss him, really kiss him. Not a polite thank you were friends kiss. Immediately his hands push me back.

"I thought you said you loved me" I sooked, my head hanging in shame.

"I do Bella" I didn't let him finish, I pressed my lips to his again. "Jesus woman." He said pushing me back again. "Stop tempting me."

"I thought this is what you wanted?"

"Fuck Bella" He picked me up by the hips and sat me on the far side of the cubby. "At one point I did want that, more than anything in the world. But you don't Bella, you're just confused."

"No I'm not."

"Really? What about Edward?" As soon as the name left his lips, I burst into tears. What the fuck am I doing? I tried to apologise but it came out in strangled spits and spurts.

"Ssshh, baby!" Jake whispered grabbing me and pulling me into his chest, rubbing my back. "You're just confused Bells, you have lost such a huge influence on your life and you are desperately trying to replace it. It's only natural that you would want to fill that void. And I'm guessing that what Billy said was playing on your mind."

"You're so smart Jake. I really do love you though."

"I know, you're just not _in _love with me." On perfect cue Jakes phone rang.

"Yeah Al, were out the back" He said hanging up. We both crawl out of the cubby and make our way over to the decking, by now the house is packed, there are even more people here than at the funeral.

We successfully avoided most of the guests for the entire evening, only the really determined ones bother finding me.

"Jake do you know if Billy got today's paper?" Emmett asked suddenly jumping to feet. It is 9:30pm and I am exhausted, I have been waiting for an excuse to leave for ages, but the party is raging inside and Charlie would want me to stay.

"Got it!" Emmett shouts busting though the door, paper in hand. "It's time for quiz master Emmett." laughter erupts from the group, Edward looks at me quizzically.

"Charlie used to do the quiz everyday, usually at dinner time, when I moved out he would save them up and we would go through them all at our weekly dinners." The door opened and Billy came out onto the deck.

"Let me guess, it's quiz time?" He asked, Emmett responds by shaking the paper furiously. Emmett in his professional media conference voice begins with the rules and then launches into the questions, with which we would either be laughing or bickering about the answer, I knew that Charlie would be screaming the answers at us and telling us that we need to get our heads out of facebook and into a history book. Charlie took great pride in his immense collection of useless knowledge.

Jasper as per usual is the winner, he shares Charlie's thirst for useless facts, it's what he and Charlie bonded over the first time they met.

An hour later people finally start leaving, the party is officially over.

"Can we go home?" I whisper to Edward, he nods and we say our goodbyes. Thankfully everyone takes the hint that tonight I just want to be alone. I have greatly appreciated them being at my beck and call but tonight I just want it to be Edward and I. I thank Billy sincerely for everything and after what feels like an eternity finally leave.

As I sit in Edward's empty car I exhale deeply, I feel like for the first time all day I am finally able to breathe. I guess it's time I start adapting to this new life I have been thrust into.

* * *

**AN: Thank you thank you thank you for reading.**

**I will be putting up the song lists on my profile page later this arvo**

**Please review it really makes my day, even if you are unhappy with something although I would prefer happy…haha.**

**I would love to hear any funny/ironic funeral songs that you have heard of. For my fathers funeral the song when everyone leaves was his football club theme song – people sang along to it – it was fantastic, he would have loved it.**

**Anyway that's enough from me, I am going to try post the next chapter today if not tomorrow.**

**Cheers  
****Court  
****xox**


	25. Ch 25 Sympathy for the devil

**AN: Thank you all for reading/reviewing/adding etc.**

**Ok so I am a little bit of a liar, I know I said I would post this yesterday, I am hoping that the time zone difference between me and you will actually work in my favour and it will be on time. Teri, you're only half an hour from me so you know I'm a liar. Sorry!**

**Theunbestest – you made me cack! Also sorry in advance for this chapter…you'll see what I mean but it's ok this isn't going to be a BXJ story…or is it? Kidding…am I? haha**

**Cami – quick draw McGraw you are with the reviews…love it – Operation clear confusion – initiate. **

**Teri – Man I feel like a woman – full pissed myself – that would have been epic! Same goes for the story about the bills – hysterical. My husband would have something like Eminem (he thinks he's black – like he tried to make me go see Bliss 'n' Eso – don't think so!) Actually he would have Gangsters Paradise for sure. **

**Andi – I hear you about the Mike issue and will resolve that next chapter for you…hopefully.**

**Lets all give a round of applause (did anyone have those teachers that would think they were really funny and clap in a circle…no…just me that's cool) to my Beta extraordinaire Jess…pumped this baby out in 3 seconds flat! (well more like 3 hours but still massively impressive none the less) And don't worry shit will be hitting fan…shortly! And in a big messy way.**

**Ok so, I have started writing the next chapter and am going to stop blabbering on here and get back to it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight or The Rolling Stones or Guns 'n' Roses (although I did go to their concert and by their I mean Axl and a group of other dudes but I love Axl so much that I didn't care, I still thought he was hot with his red cornrows.) **

**Sympathy for the devil is one of my favourite songs of all time…I once made a Courtney's top 10 c.d, naturally there were 34 songs on it, but I then had to make an Almost Top 10 c.d and that had 108 songs on it. I just can't play favourites it's not fair. **

**Ok enough…read my pretties read!**

* * *

**CH 25 – Sympathy for the devil**

_As heads is tails just call me Lucifer  
'Cause I'm in need of some restraint  
So if you meet me, have some courtesy  
Have some sympathy and some taste  
Use all your well-learned politesse  
Or I'll lay your soul to waste_

_Please to meet you  
Hope you guess my name  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game_

**BPOV**

"You know that you don't have to do this now," Edward says, trying to stop me.

"Trust me I am ready, I _want _to do this now. No time like the present right." Over the last few days I have been feeling much better and while there is still a gapping chasm in my chest, I feel like I can begin to deal with it now.

"Ok but at least let me give you a hand, let me call Jake and Em ask them what they are doing, maybe they can help." Edward was dialling his phone before I had a chance to respond.

"No, please Edward just let me do this on my own today; I just want to be alone the first time. I promise I will call you if I need anything." I kissed Edward on the cheek and the grabbed the keys to my car, which Alice had thankfully brought to Edwards yesterday, I hate driving his car it's worth a fortune, makes me nervous.

I am on my way to Charlie's place for the first time since he died, I had been avoiding it afraid that it would be too painful but as Rose and Alice said the other day, when they didn't think I could hear them, I need to get this over and done with, the longer I let it linger then more it will manifest and the harder it will be to overcome.

As I pull into the driveway a strange calming sensation washes over me, I had never expected to have this reaction. Feeling stronger and more confident, I turn off the engine and exit the car. I walk up the stairs to Charlie's…my front door, my childhood home, that I had fully anticipated on being mine one day; I just didn't anticipate it being when I was only 26.

Mum had built this home, it was her dream home, a federation style ranch house, and out of respect for her we hadn't changed it since she died. As I open the door suddenly my parents are everywhere I look and not just in the obvious photographs. I can smell the familiar air-freshener that Charlie and I kept buying after Mum died so that we could still smell her.

I walk into the bar area and see that hideous picture of the dogs playing cards that I had bought for Charlie from the school fate when I was 7 that he refused to throw out. I walk around to the other side of the bar and pull out a beer, open it and slump against the wall, sorting through the memories that flood my mind. Charlie is everywhere and yet painfully no where. I completely finish the beer before I stand and move towards the kitchen.

My eyes spot something sitting on the kitchen sink that makes the hairs stands up on the back of my neck. Charlie's mug that says "_World's greatest farter_" is right where he would have left it before going to work all those weeks ago. The housekeepers always washed it but made sure they put it back on the sink next to the kettle. My hand fidgeted around in my pocked for my phone, before I actually knew what I was doing I could hear Jakes voice on the other end.

"_Hey Bells, whats up?"_

"Umm…are you busy at the moment?"

"_No not really I am just about to drop something off to Billy, why?"_

"Can you come round to Charlie's? I don't think I can do this on my own."

"_Yep I'll come straight there; I can go to Billy's later."_

I hung up the phone and backed away from the kitchen heading to my bedroom, as soon as I was inside the room; I shut the door and jumped onto my bed. I don't know how long I had been there when Jake arrived.

"I thought that I could do it, I thought that I could get all the stuff out and sell the house, but I can't Jake. I can't bring myself to touch his things let alone throw them out." I burst into tears, Jake sat beside me rubbing my back.

"Bells, no-one ever said that you had to do it on your own."

"I know, Edward offered but I just wanted to be alone…well I thought that I did."

"Bells, this is your place now, you can take as long as you want to do whatever you want to it. Don't let people rush you, you do it when you want ok?" I nodded.

"Ok so is there anything you want me to do now?" I sat there trying to figure out what I needed done, and what I was going to do with the house, when suddenly it dawned on me, I knew exactly what I was going to do.

"No not now but, on the weekend could you and Emmett maybe come over and box all Charlie's stuff up. And put it in the roof next to Mum's?"

"Yep, I'll call Emmett tonight to arrange a time. Well if that's it then I have an idea." Jake stood grabbing my hand and dragging me along with him upstairs to the rumpus room. He pointed to the couch and then began rifling through the DVD's until he found the one he was looking for; he put it on and then slumped onto the couch beside me.

As soon as I heard the music I laughed, lifting up Jakes arm and wrapping it around my shoulders.

"He would be so happy right now" I whispered as the opening scene began before us.

"I know, I don't know why you bothered buying him all those dvd's year after year, you know all he needed was Crocodile Dundee." Jake laughed shaking his head.

Charlie's favourite movie by a mile was Crocodile Dundee, I honestly couldn't even count the amount of times we have watched it. When ever I would have people over for the night and we would watch DVD's, Charlie would always pipe in with the Mick Dundee suggestion, it actually became a running joke at school.

While watching the movie I felt really at ease, relaxed and at times even happy, I would like to say that I could feel Charlie there watching it with us but I didn't. In fact I hadn't felt his presence once since he died and I was beginning to get a little disillusioned by it, especially since Alice claims that he came and spoke to her in a dream.

As the movie finished I was laying across the couch with my head on a cushion in Jakes lap, his hands absent-mindedly playing with my hair.

"Hey Bells" Oh I knew that tone of voice, I turned onto my back so that I was looking up at his face.

"Yeah"

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded my response. "Why didn't you call Edward today?"

"Because I wanted you here instead." I answered too honestly and after I had spoken I realised the contention behind his question. "Well it's just you knew Charlie and Edward didn't and I don't want to lean on him too much, you know I don't want to scare him away by being to needy" I hoped that this explanation would clarify my intentions.

"Yeah that's what I thought" Liar. He tried hard to keep his voice normal but the hurt was written all over his face.

"Listen Jake, I really am very sorry about what I said…and did to you after the funeral, I wasn't myself." As I apologise I have an epiphany, it is as if I am having a _Christmas Carol _moment and I am outside of my body watching myself interacting with Jake, and not just now but I am seeing glimpses of how I have treated him over the past 6 years.

I immediately remove myself from his lap and move as far from him as the couch will allow.

"What's wrong?" he asks concerned by my sudden withdrawal.

"Oh my god Jake, I am so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For the way I have treated you since…Bali really."

"Bella what are you talking about you havent treated me any differently to the way you treated Em."

"Yes but Em was never in love with me, and you know that I treated you differently. Physically I was closer with you, too close with you."

"Bella, please don't do this, I love our friendship, I think it is perfect." He grabs my hand in his.

"No Jake it's not, it's so unfair, I have used you."

"Yeah well I have used you too."

"Jake I am being serious, the way I have treated you has been grossly unfair."

"Have you ever heard me complain?"

"No and that's why I kept doing it for long."

"Bella, please I beg you, please don't change us. Does Edward have something to do with this?"

"No Edward hasn't said anything to me about it, I just saw myself clearly for the first time in a long time, ever maybe. We…I can't keep treating you like this, it's not fair on you."

"Shouldn't I be the one to judge that? What gives you the right to decided what is and isn't fair for me?" He was getting angry at me now, but I needed to do this, in the long run he would understand.

"Jake why do you think that you haven't had a girlfriend for more than a month?"

"Because I date douches." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes well even though that is true, it's because of me and the way I acted with you. If Edward behaved with a girl mate the way you and I behaved I wouldn't have stuck around either." Jake was silent for a moment, tracing patterns on the top of my hand. He looked up, his eyes staring to mine.

"Bella, please don't take us away. I honestly love what we have, the way we are with each other. I promise that I will tone it down in front of Edward and future girlfriends but when it is just us, let us be. What we are is natural and honest and open, please don't destroy that." We were silent for a moment as I contemplated my next move.

"And I promise that I won't say I love you anymore."

"Jake that doesn't bother me, because I love you and I don't have an issue telling you just as I don't Alice or Emmett. The problem I have is that you love me a different way." I hate the thought of loosing what Jake and I have just as much as he does, in fact the thought of not having Jake in the same capacity in my life makes me feel ill to my stomach. Alice and I have always been close, and Emmett might as well be my brother but I have always had a special connection to Jake. It almost feels as though Jake and I have been connected for many lifetimes, and in the same breathe I know that Edward and I have also been intertwined through out those lifetimes.

"Jake do you feel like we have been here before, like in another lifetime?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes I feel as though our bond is so tight that we have been connected for many lifetimes, and I feel that Edward has been there too."

"I think I kinda get what you mean. It's as if our souls know each other, from another time."

"Exactly"

"I definitely think that Edward and I have known each other before, I can't explain why I just feel as if we have this epic rivalry, and even though I really like the guy I can't help but not like him at the same time. And then I guess that you and I have always had such a strong bond that it would make sense that we have been here before so to speak. If it is true I shot gun getting the girl in our next lifetime."

"I'm sure we will be great together." Jake moves quickly, he lunges at me pressing my back against the couch, his body pinning me as his lips crush mine. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, before I use my knees to push him off me.

"Jake!" I scold standing and straightening my clothes.

"Sorry Bells thought I'd try one last time, just in case this is the lifetime that I get the girl, but I guess I will just have to wait until next time."

Jake and I spent the next few hours, collecting the items that Charlie had left people in his will. I lock the house back up and head to Edward's prepared to tell him of my decision about the house.

As I pulled into the driveway and open the garage door I notice that Edward's car is not there, there is however a tall blonde man standing in the doorway holding a gigantic bunch of flowers, he is very well dressed for a delivery man. I hurriedly park the car trying not to keep the man waiting. I round the corner and find a very familiar face staring back at me, I just can't figure out why, perhaps he worked with Charlie, but then why would he be at Edwards?

"May I help you?" I ask the not so strange man.

"You must be Isabella. These are for you, I am so terribly, terribly sorry for the untimely death of your father." His English accent makes him sound so formal and posh, I stare that the man trying to figure out why he is so familiar to me, as if uncomfortable under my gaze he runs his hand through his blonde hair and that's when it becomes as plain as day to me.

"Carlisle?" I gasp.

"Oh how rude of me, yes dear I am Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father" I know that every single fibre of my being is screaming at me to get away from this man, to kick him in the shins and the run inside slamming the door in his face. But as I look into his eyes, they are so similar to Edward's that I just can't bring myself to do anything other than invite him inside.

"Edward's house is lovely" He says as he stands in the living room looking out at the pool.

"Yes, it is a very beautiful home." Carlisle walks toward me, I can't help but be mesmerised by how striking he is. It is as if he eludes power, it seeps from every pore, calling you to him. Carlisle stops merely centimetres from me, my breath catches in my chest at our close proximity.

"Do you have a vase for these?" He almost whispers, I can't help but stare stupidly at him, I am 100% positive that my jaw is on the floor. "Bella?"

"Oh, umm...I'm not sure where Edward keeps his vases. I'll just put them on the table for now and ask him when he gets home."

"I'm sorry dear; I just assumed that you and Edward lived together." His assumption perplexes me, firstly Edward and I only just got together a little over a week ago and secondly Edward has nothing to do with his parents so how would they know about us?

"No, no I am just staying here until I get my affairs in order and then I'll move into my own place. Did you want something to drink?"

"Wine if you have any would be great." He smiled brightly at me, in that moment it is as if I am looking directly into the face of my future, other than the different coloured hair, which I am assuming Edward gets from his mother, he and Carlisle are a carbon copy of each other, they could almost be brothers.

I shake my head to clear it and look through Edward's wine collection, I don't drink wine but I grab a label that looks vaguely familiar and pour Carlisle a generous glass, I then grab a bottle of vodka and make myself a huge glass of vodka and OJ. I motion for Carlisle to take a seat at the table and hand him his glass and the bottle.

We made idle chit chat, Carlisle asked me about my job and uni and what I do for fun, we were both getting progressively drunk and I am now drunk enough to ask what I have wanted to know since I first realised who he is.

"Why are you here Carlisle?"

"To be honest with you Bella, I have come to make a mends with my son and with you. When I learned of Charlie's death I was far more affected than I would have thought. Regardless of what happened in the past I have always respected your father and truly liked him as person..."

"How can you say that after what you did to him?" I yelled, apparently a little more drunk than initially estimated. Carlisle reached across the table and took my hand in his.

"Bella, I would sincerely like to apologise for what occurred all those years ago, truth be told I should have made this very apology to your father, hind sight is a marvellous thing. May I tell you what happened?" I nodded completely enthralled by his voice, his accent is so authoritative and yet so charming at the same time.

"As I am sure you are aware I have a brother James he is my business partner, when the acquisition went through of your fathers company, James was left in charge, in fact he was in charge of all of the company's operations. I was responsible for the financial reporting and liaising with stakeholders, as a result I was completely unaware of any breach of agreement made by James until it had happened. I was most unimpressed by James's course of actions but at the same time it was not of my concern. I was a cold man then Bella." As I listen to him speak, I want him to be full of shit, but he makes it very hard not to believe him, especially when he looks so much like Edward.

"In my lifetime Bella, I have done many, many things that I am ashamed of, the most pressing being my lack of ant sort of relationship with Edward. I am terrified of the thought that if I were to die, he would not care." Carlisle hung his head in shame; he is still holding my hand so I use my other hand to rub the back of his hand in comfort.

"Carlisle, are you being honest about wanting to get to know Edward, because if you are being facetious I shall have to ask you to leave." Carlisle lifted his head, looking directly into my eyes and down into my soul, part of me wants to hide from me but the other part is so drawn to him that I remain open like a book.

"Bella, I can promise you that I am here with the soul intention of repairing a long shattered relationship with my son and to attempt to garner some form of forgiveness from you. All I want is to know my son. I feel like he is a stranger to me, and I know that he has moved to another city to escape me. I want to try and make things better again, Esme and I would love for the two of you to come and visit with us from time to time. The way things are at the moment I doubt Edward would even attend my funeral. Or perhaps he would to make sure I was really dead." A cold laugh escaped Carlisle's lips, a laugh that I have never heard Edward use and instantly wonder whether he has the pre-disposition to sound as cold and calculated too.

"Carlisle, tell me about Edward as a child?" I ask, refilling my glass, I glance at the clock and notice that Carlisle and I have been talking for nearly two hours, I wonder where the hell Edward is. Carlisle recalls stories of Edward as brilliantly talented child who was stubborn and rebellious, he tells me of a child who marched to the beat of his own drum and that could convince people to march beside him even though they couldn't hear what he heard. He tells me of a teenager who turned his back on a promising music career, and who refused to follow in his fathers footsteps.

A further 3 hours pass before I hear the garage door open, this should be interesting.

"Edward's home" I announce to Carlisle before standing and moving toward the front door, I can hear Carlisle following behind me and just as the door opens Carlisle wraps his arms around my shoulders, by habit I put my arm around Carlisle's waist and wait as the door swings open.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Edward shouts, lunging forward and grabbing my arm pulling me out from Carlisle and pushing me behind him, I half expect him to crouch and start hissing.

"Hello Son." Carlisle replies remaining completely calm.

"Get fucked with the son shit, what do you want?"

"I wanted to meet your Bella and also to pass on our condolences for her loss." Carlisle smiled brightly at me, which only makes Edward push me further behind him.

"Edward, Carlisle and I have been talking and I think that perhaps you should sit down and listen to what he has to say." I say gently trying to defuse the highly explosive situation occurring in the entrance.

"Bella, can I please speak with you a moment?" before he gives me a chance to respond I am pulled into the study and the door slammed behind me. "You don't know him Bella."

"I think that's the whole reason that he is here, to get to know us."

"Jesus Bella, that's what he does, he manipulates people, he charms them into liking him then he bleeds them dry. Look what he did to Charlie."

"He explained what had happened and apologised to me."

"And you believed him? Ahh for fuck's sake." Edward paced up and down the study furiously; I half expected the floor to catch alight.

"Edward, I think you should just give him a chance to talk to you, then you can kick him to the curb and I will fully support you. I don't think you should waste this opportunity to get to know your father, you might not have much longer to do it." I am interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but it is getting late and I should probably get back to the hotel." Carlisle said through the closed door. I jumped up immediately and opened the door.

"Nonsense Carlisle, you can stay with us tonight, I'll set up the spare room."

"Edward, son, is that ok with you?" I turned to see a defeated Edward.

"Whatever." He said shrugging before pushing past the two us and going upstairs.

I show Carlisle to the spare room and gave him a clean set of towels.

"Thank you Bella" He says as I turn to leave the room.

"You're welcome, just don't make me regret this." I shut the door behind me, hoping sincerely that I won't regret it. Edward is already in bed reading by the time I make it back up stairs, I can tell that he is fuming.

"Edward, just one chance, that's all I'm asking." I say as I slip into the bed beside him. Edward places his book down and pulls me into him.

"I'll do it for you, not for him, but for you."

"Thank you" I whisper.

* * *

**AN: Thank you thank you thank you for continuing to amuse me and read my story. **

**Please review let me know what you think about the big C…I am keen to hear some theories. I still havent completely decided what he is here for yet… I have 3 options at the moment, I think I am just going to let it write itself.**

**Link to Charlie/Bella's house will be on my profile page (which I will get around to updating this arvo)**

**Ok well that's it for me.**

**Cheers  
****Court  
****xox**


	26. Ch 26 Notion

**AN: **

**Ok so I feel like I have to justify something here, initially I was just going to leave Mike out floating in the abyss but one of my most loyal readers has issues with this and the way Mike behaved so I feel that I need to bring some closure. However before I go ahead I just want to make it clear that I like Mike in the books, it think he is a little sad and sucky but I like him, I mean we have all been in love with someone that doesn't want us. So I was in several frames of mind about how this would play out, even as yet I am undecided, I think I will just start typing and see where my fingers take me. **

**A big thanks again to everyone for reading/reviewing/adding.**

**Cami – "I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy" Thanks for your as always prompt reviews!**

**Teri – I'm not sure if I want Carlisle to be good or evil either…kidding I already know! (insert evil laugh)**

**Lauren – I will miss you! You make me laugh – enjoy the holiday!**

**Again a huge, gargantuan, enormous, monstrous, epic thank you to Jess for Beta-ing so quickly. Send it to her yesterday…wake up this morning…DONE. I guess that is the joy of different timezones.**

**Anyway that's enough from me, I need to get back to work – enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – don't own Twilight or Kings of Leon – I do own all their albums and can't wait for the new one to be released.**

* * *

**Ch 26 – Notion**

_I've got a notion to say what doesn't feel right  
I got an answer in your story today  
It gave me a sign that didn't feel right  
Say, don't knock it, don't knock it, you've been here before_

**BOV**

"Ssshh, she's still asleep, be quiet or you'll wake her."

"Just go in and get it and come back out." I am awoken by the annoying sound of Rose and Alice whispering to each other by the bedroom door.

"What the hell do you two want?" I ask sitting up and frightening the girls, they both rush in to the room, clearly looking for something.

"Nothing at all, we just want to see you and talk to you that's all." Alice says as her eyes dart all across the room, she obviously spots what she is searching for so I follow her line of sight to the newspaper on Edward's beside table. I quickly glance back at Alice and Rose, who now know that I know what they are looking for.

At the same time we all lunge for the paper, Rose throws herself across the bed, her hand on the paper the same time as mine, Alice however jumps onto my back, pulling at my arm trying to get me to let go. Rose and I tug on the paper so hard that I am shocked it doesn't rip in two. Alice begins to employ the failsafe tickle tactic, as she tickles my side and under my arms, I scream and squirm and am forced to relinquish my hold on the paper. Rose grabs it, takes it into the en suite, rips it into a million pieces and throws it into the toilet.

"You do realise that isn't the only copy of the paper ever made?" Alice looks at Rose with slight panic. "What is in it that you don't want me to see?"

"Nothing" they both replied in unison. "Al, I don't know why we had to do this, she never reads that section anyway." Rose continued.

"So it is clearly in the gossip pages, well if that's the case I don't care what it is, I know those so called reporters and everything they write is 30% truth, 70% B.S." I knew that Edward had two papers delivered and the other would be in his study, I just had to make the girls think I didn't care so they would leave me alone long enough for me to go and get it.

"I'm going to have a shower now, if that is ok with you two?" Al and Rose both nod, I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that they will both be here when I get out.

As I step out of the shower I can hear them talking about Mike, maybe there is something about him in the paper. I move towards the door and try and listen to what they are saying.

"She's not even going to care; she's the one that said no to him!" Rose says defiantly.

"Probably not but it's still not something you want to see in the newspaper."

"Whatever, I just think you should tell her, I mean she is going to find out sooner or later."

"Not just yet, she has so much going on at the moment. Speaking of are you going to working the Megan Gale swimwear launch?"

I lose all interest in the conversation and return to getting dressed.

"Hey Bella, who is that incredibly good looking man having breakfast with Edward?" Alice asks as I open the bathroom door.

"They are having breakfast together?" I ask excitedly.

"They are both sitting at the table eating breakfast type foods, so yeah. Who is it?" Rose asked.

"That's Carlisle. Edward's father"

"WHAT!" They screech in unison. "Are you ok? Did he say anything to you? Oh my god!" Alice shrieks at a pitch barely audible to human ears.

"Yeah I'm fine, we spoke for nearly 5 hours yesterday and I hate to say this but I quite like him."

"What is he doing here?" Rose asks sceptically.

"He apologised for everything he has done and admits that he hasn't been a nice person in the past, he wants to make a mends with Edward, he just wants to know his son."

"How does Edward feel about this?"

"At first not good, he yelled at him to get the fuck out of his house, but eventually he agreed to give him a chance." The girls are sufficiently distracted now; I would easily be able to get to the study.

"You are so lucky Bella, if Edward even looks half that good at the age you're laughing." Rose teased.

"I know he has to be one of the best looking men I have ever seen, he would have to be a least mid to late 40's." Alice added.

"Guys, that's Edward's father you're talking about" I scolded.

"Bitch please, you can't tell me that you didn't check him out." Rose says ghetto fabulously.

"I totally did, there was a moment in the kitchen when he stood like 10 centimetres from me and I swear that I couldn't even breathe." The three of us start laughing hysterically.

"If that were Em's dad I would totally let them tag team me." Rose admitted in between a fit of giggles.

"Aww, Rose too far, too far." I said slapping her on the arm.

"Let's go have breakfast, I'm _really _hungry" Alice insists, the three of us look from one to the other and then jump up jostling for the door. We push past each other almost tripping down the stairs in the effort to reach the kitchen.

"Morning" we shout cheerfully as we round the corner to find Edward and Carlisle both looking in our direction, oh Jesus I hope they didn't hear any of that. I walk over to Edward and kiss his forehead.

"How did you sleep Carlisle?" I ask quickly, trying to distract him from the two girls behind me ogling him.

"Fine thank you Bella, the bed is very comfortable and I would like to thank you again for being so generous and allowing me to stay." I could practically here the sighs of Rose and Alice behind me; it's the all about the accent.

"You're welcome, and its Edward you have to thank, it's his house. Carlisle these are my best friends Alice and Rosalie"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Carlisle said standing and shaking their hands, Alice actually giggled and Rose did her signature hair flick, Edward and I look at each other rolling our eyes.

"What do you have planned for today Carlisle?" I ask grabbing a piece of Edward's toast.

"Edward and I were actually just discussing that, it has been quite a few years since I have been to Melbourne and even then it was in a professional capacity so Edward has kindly agreed to show me the sights of Melbourne. Would you like to join us Bella?"

"Bella you should definitely _join_ them" Rose insisted, Alice nearly spat her orange juice out across the table.

"As much as I would love to Carlisle, I have a few errands that I have to run today."

"You know what Bella, maybe we could meet up with them tonight for a drink. I bet he would just love the Box." Determined to keep a straight face I immediately reply without missing a beat.

"Great idea Rose, he will love the Box, now if you will all excuse me I have some washing to do." I headed down the hall and into the laundry, put the washing machine on and then snuck back into the study. As suspected Edward's paper is sitting on his desk, I grab it and flip until I reach the social pages, at first there is nothing in there that really grabs my attention, but then I see it.

_Mike "good guy" Newton cheating on Melbourne sweetheart Bella Swan._

Under the heading is a picture of Mike leave a restaurant with some blonde girl, they are looking at each other and laughing. As I read the 6 line article about how a witness saw them canoodling I didn't get angry or upset, that would make me the biggest hypocrite in the history of the universe…ever. I mean how could I possibly be mad at him for having a dinner with some chick when I shacked up with a bloke no more than 3 hours after he proposed to me.

The article went on to berate Mike for cheating on me not even a week after my father had died, it also tried to claim that he had been having this so called "affair" for months and that I was devastated and that's why I hadn't been out of the house for that last week or so.

Calmly I put the paper back and then head up stairs to get my phone, I need to call Mike and sort this shit out. I can hear Alice and Rose giggling like 13 year old girls from the kitchen; Carlisle must have said something remotely funny. I pick up my phone to find that I have 3 missed calls from Mike and a message from Emmett.

_B _

_I think you should check out the paper, page 89._

_Em._

That message right there is why I love Emmett so much, he's not going to fuck around and try and stop me from reading a newspaper, he is just going to let me know and be there if I need him. I quickly rang Mike to make sure that he is home.

"Guys, I just have to pop out for a about halfa, I'll be back soon." I say quickly to the group, Alice and Rose are so besotted by Carlisle that they just wave dismissively at me, Edward however gets up, following me to the garage.

"Where you off to?" He asks once the door closes behind us and we are alone.

"I'm going to go see Mike."

"Oh ok, do you need me?"

"Nope this is definitely something that I have to do on my own." Edward puts his arm on the roof, trapping me between him and the car. He takes a step towards me, closing the gap between us; his lips kiss the side of my throat and up to my ear. His hands move, quick as lightning and grab my butt, lifting me, instinctively I wrap my legs around his waist. He pushed hard against my centre.

"I love you" He whispers low and sexy into my ear. I split second later he is standing a metre from me and my feet are back on the ground. "I'll see you tonight" He says very nonchalantly with a shit eating grin on his face.

I huff my frustration loudly and jump in the car slamming the door to reiterate my point. When I arrive at Mike's place, formerly known as my place of residence also, I pause, sitting in the car thinking about what exactly it is that I am going to say. 5 minutes go by and I still have nothing, so I get out the car and walk to the front door. Do I knock, do I just enter, I mean this was my house too? I decided knocking is probably more fitting. As I wait I can hear him running for the door, it thrusts open and we both stand there awkwardly.

"Hi" I say hoping to end the awkwardness but instead adding to it.

"Hi, come in." Yep supreme awkwardness. I walk to the kitchen, the pictures of us still litter the walls, I see a picture of Mike and I together at graduation and I barely even recognise myself. In a way it is very similar to the picture of Edward and I that he has from Bali, the only difference is that intensity between Mike and I isn't even one ninetieth of the intensity between Edward and I.

"Bella, firstly I want to apologise for the photo in the paper, she is only friend from high school and we were out in a huge group, I was walking her to a taxi that is it, she's married..."

"Mike please stop apologising, you have nothing to apologise for. I am the one that is sorry, I mean for them to write that about you when it is so far from the truth, it's not fair."

"Bella I don't care about what they write about me, those gossip columns are wrong 85% of the time anyway."

"I know but it's still not fair. I should be the one that is vilified not you."

"Why just because you said no to me. That doesn't warrant public vilification."

"Umm, well, there is actually something that I need to tell you. After you left Strathmerton, Edward kissed me, I pushed him off me and didn't kiss him back but it stirred up feelings in me that had been dormant for a long time. Then when you asked me to marry you, I knew that I needed to see Edward to…I don't know double check my feelings I guess. I loved you Mike, a lot and had Edward not come back into my life I would have married you but…"

"Edward did come back."

"Yeah"

He isn't angry or upset, he is very calm and…understanding I guess.

"I'm so sorry Mike, I never, ever intended to hurt you, I had all intention to come back here the next day and explain why I ran out on you but then Charlie and I guess the time just got away from me and I am sorry for that. I should never have treated our relationship so disrespectfully." Tears are streaming down my face now; I hate the fact that I hurt him because I really did love him and he did support me and make me happy for many years

"Bella, although it hurts me and I am heart broken by your actions I understand them. I guess as soon as I had realised that Edward was _The _Edward I knew things would change between us, I mean it would have been remiss of me not to considering I knew the back story. And then seeing you at the funeral…"

"You were at the funeral?"

"Of course I was."

"Oh my god, I am so sorry I didn't even see you."

"I'm sure you had plenty of other things on your mind. Anyway as I was saying, before the funeral I was furious, I was ready to rip Edward's head off because I figured that was the reason you said no. That's why I sent the flowers rather than coming to see you because I couldn't guarantee that I wasn't going to hurt him and that wouldn't have been fair to you. But then seeing him carry you out to Jake's car, I guess I kind of saw a fraction of the love you two shared. So I guess what I am trying to say is that I am letting you go Bella. If you love it let it leave and all that. I am not going to stand here and beg you to come back to me, I love you Bella with all my heart but I want someone to love me that way too."

I stood, moving towards Mike and hugged him, I will forever be grateful to Mike, not just for the relationship that we shared, and the fact that he helped me immensely in my career but more for the way he treated me now. I deserved to be yelled and screamed at and have my belongings thrown from the window onto the front yard. I knew of a way that I would be able to repay him and I would do that as soon as I leave here.

"Have you decided what you are going to do with Charlie's place?" He asked ending our embrace.

"Initially I had intentions of selling it, but I went there yesterday and I just can't do it. I think that I might move in there."

"You did always love it out there. You can come get your stuff whenever you like, no need to rush if you don't want to, I'll box it up and put it in the spare room."

I said my thanks and good-bye, I need to get a move on if my plan is going to come together. As soon as I get in the car, I call a couple of my girlfriends from Uni who now have jobs at various gossip magazines and give them both a _scoop. _Both ensure me that it will go up on the internet immediately and be in the publications released on Thursday, they also asked me if I am sure that I want to do this and they also try to get Edward and I to do a tell all, I politely decline.

I pull into the driveway when my phone rings and its Alice. I can see her car still here, trust.

"I just pulled into the drive way." I say into the phone. The problem is that people seem to think that it is ok to be

"Did you know that New Idea and Women's Weekly have both posted shit about you and Edward and Mike on the internet."

"Jesus that was quick."

"You mean you knew about this?"

"I am the reliable source."

"Are you shitting me?" She screeches through the phone. I hang up and open the door.

"No I am not shitting you, do you spend every second of your life on gossip websites?" I reply as I walk out to the pool. Edward and Carlisle have gone, Rose and Alice remain spread out on the banana lounges.

"It's called Google alerts Bella."

"You Google alerted me?"

"Of course I did, after this morning's article I need to monitor what is said about you"

"Why?"

"Because she is a sticky-nose" Rose said from under her extremely large straw beach hat.

"Bella when will you realise that you are a public figure and a much loved one at that. As your friends we have to act as your PR reps, we have to get on the front foot if anything negative is written. What happed this morning was great for your popularity…"

"Al it was bullshit, I am the asshole not him…"

"Yeah well you don't have to worry about that because you look like an asshole now, I don't know why you didn't just leave it."

"Al how would you like it if Jasper cheated on you and then you were seen with Em and all of a sudden you're in the paper being labelled a cheater and everyone hates you and sympathises with Jasper?" Alice is quiet for a few moments which as so rare that I want to record it on my I-phone for proof.

"You got to admit she has a good point Al." Rose chimed in.

"I guess I didn't really think about that way. But I still don't think you needed to admit what you did; you could have just said that you two broke up mutually weeks ago."

"Oh well, what's done is done."

"No it's not we can issue a statement saying those allegations are false."

"To be honest Al, I can't be fucked."

"Whatever it's your life." She huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes it is, by the way what are you two doing here?"

"Waiting for you. Alice thought that you would lose your shit after you saw the newspaper. We figured that was the _errand _you went to run"

"Well I'm a kind of flattered and a little annoyed at the same time, but I had already seen the newspaper before I left, Edward gets two delivered. The _errand _that I went to run was going to see Mike."

"What?" They asked in sync.

"I went to talk to Mike, I came clean with him and apologised for my behaviour and ended the relationship properly"

"Oh my god, what happened? Did he loose his shit when you told him you slept with Edward?"

"I didn't tell him I slept with Edward, Alice. There is no need to rub salt into the wound, I just told him that Edward was the reason I said no."

"Well played" Rose said coolly from under her hat.

"Anyway, everything is ok now, Mike and I are going to try and be friends again."

"As if that ever happens"

"Fucking hell Alice, what is up your ass today?"

"Sorry I am just in a funny mood?. I had the weirdest dream just before when I was sun baking."

"What about?" I asked sitting on the banana lounge next to her.

"Promise you won't freak out."

"Why would she freak out?" Alice and I glanced at each other; I am assuming by Rose's reaction that Alice hadn't told her about her dreams before. I can understand why, Rose doesn't seem like the kind of person that would put any value in the paranormal. But in saying that she is engaged to Emmett who's favourite show is Ghost Hunters and who believes that he personally has seen a UFO. I look at Al who gives me the go ahead to explain.

"Alice's dreams are somewhat prophetic in nature" I began to explain, "she has predicted some really strange events. Last year she dreamt that Melbourne had burned to the ground in a fire, the next day Black Saturday happened. A few years before that she dreamt about Jasper, the next week she met him. In primary school she dreamt that her cat was a ghost, next week it died."

"Are you serious? Al you should go see someone who can help you harness your abilities" So I am really wrong about Rose. "So what was the dream about?" She asked removing her hat and sitting up to face us.

"Ok so the dream started with you and I, Rose, we were here at Edward's place, he had called us to come and see him. When we arrived we found Edward crying in the kitchen. When we asked what had happened he said that Carlisle had stolen you from him."

"Never going to happen" I interrupted.

"Anyway, Rose and I called you pretending not to know, you were at some hotel so we went there and then Carlisle answered the door and he wouldn't let us in. But the strange part was that his eyes were red, like the devil or something." That's when I woke up.

"Ok A) never gonna happen and B) Carlisle may very well be the devil but his eye's certainly aren't red."

"I know that, I just think that perhaps you need to be cautious." Alice says in all seriousness.

"Yeah Bella, monitor his night time activities, make sure he doesn't summons the dead and create a zombie army, or watch out for any sacrificial virgins floating around." Rose joked.

"Whatever, I'll be telling you both _I told you so…"_

"What when he turns in a vampire and tries to suck her blood." Rose teases, I can't help from giggling.

"Fuck you both" She dummy spits and storms into the kitchen.

"What do you think it means?" Rose asks in all seriousness.

"I don't know, I don't like to discredit her dreams, I guess I will just have to be more careful and suspicious of his motives, which I hate doing, I desperately want to believe that he is here for the right reasons, so far he hasn't done anything that would warrant me thinking otherwise."

"Are you going to tell Edward?"

"No fucking way, it was hard enough to get him to agree to let Carlisle stay the night let alone getting him to listen to his apology. If I told him this he would kick Carlisle out, plus he might think that we are crazy for believing that Alice's dreams are prophetic."

"Fair enough. Does Emmett know?"

"What that Carlisle is here or about Al's dreams?"

"Both"

"Yeah he knows about Al's dreams, always has, he tried to convince Alice to inform someone so that they could do tests on her and use her to predict the future, she clearly declined. He is fascinated by her, I am a little shocked actually that he didn't tell you, although Alice did make us promise never to tell a soul. And about Carlisle no I haven't told him, I don't think Edward has either, why's that?"

"You know that Emmett has several private investigators working for him"

"What on earth does he need with PI's?"

"Its how he keeps track of all his clients, especially the ones that fuck up a lot, it's so that he knows before the press do and can manage it. So perhaps you could ask him to look into Mr. Cullen a little for you."

"Nope, no way I am not going to have Carlisle investigated."

"Emmett had Edward investigated."

"He did not. Oh my fucking god, he so would have, that little turd. Did he find anything?" Rose laughs at my quick change of tune.

"Not sure, you will have to ask Emmett, knowing him I am sure then is a file on him in his office. He had one for Mike too you know, and Jasper and I. He is overly protective."

"You don't say. I can't believe I never knew this, maybe it might be worth having Carlisle looked into to a little."

"Maybe."

* * *

**AN: Thanks thanks thanks**

**So do you think she should have him investigated? What do you think they might find?**

**Also would people prefer an evil or good Carlisle…what you say wont change whats going to happen I'm just interested.**

**Also I hope that ties things up as far as Mike is concerned, I was going to make Mike a douche bag and have him be an a-hole to Bella but as I said in AN at the top, I like Mike, and in some FF stories he gets a raw deal every now and then so I thought I would give him a break.**

**Next chapter will be from EPOV – haven't heard from him for a while, wonder what he's thinking.**

**Please review let me know what you think.**

**Cheers  
****Court  
****xox **


	27. Ch 27 Hurt me

**AN: Sorry it has been so long between updates, I have been so busy, It is the end of the footy season which equals the height of my social calendar, but the good news is that I have absolutely nothing on for the next two weekends so hopefully I can pump through some chapters and I am also taking a week off soon…yay!**

**So I totally saw Tomorrow when the War began and it is eff-off amazing, as you will all know when you really really love a book you have such high expectations of the movie but it is excellent – I'm really happy with it. – Coz y'all know it is my opinion that they are really care about.**

**So the band that inspired this chapter are freakin amazing. You tube them asap The Jezabels – Hurt me, trust me. Also if you want to go and read all the lyrics it is a very metaphorical song and I will leave it up to you as to how you interpret it in relation to this chapter.**

**WELCOME!**

**creshaun86 – Welcome aboard!**

**Oldies**

**Cami – Thank you thank you thank you!  
****Teri – Thank you as always  
****Andi – Thank you – I love your reviews they are always so detailed!  
****Lauren – Glad you are back and safe in one piece – except the finger of course but that wasn't sheep related so that's ok.**

**To all of you starting back at school – I hope your first week is ok. I hated school up until year 10, I loved it after that, but looking back now I really miss it. Don't be a fool, stay in school.**

**Largely a huge massive enormous thanks to Jess, Beta-extraordinaire. Im not even kidding when I say that it took her like less than 2 hours to edit and send back to me, and considering we are 8 hours apart that is pretty freaking amazing. **

**Anyway that is enough from me – enjoy, Oh by the way there is a little lemon in this chapter, not much just a little.**

**Disclaimer – Don't own Twilight or any of the houses featured in this story.**

* * *

**Ch 27 – Hurt me**

_Oh my love is that a vulture?  
Tell me it's a vulture  
Standing beside__ you  
Oh, Do you see your own face in his eyes  
Do you see him like I do?_

**EPOV**

"You have really made a great life for yourself here Edward.' Carlisle comments as I finish showing him where I work. "Esme is going to be terribly upset. You know she prays everyday for you to come back to Sydney."

"My life is here now." Is what I say, what I want to say is, _Get Fucked! I find it hard to believe that Esme even remembers what I look like. I have been here for months now and neither of you have even called, I could have been dead for all you knew and cared. _But I didn't, I had made a promise to Bella to make an effort and to give Carlisle the benefit of the doubt.

Which I had been doing all fucking day and now I am exhausted. It is mentally taxing pretending to be nice to someone, although I hate to admit this but I actually had a pretty ok day. This man standing beside me definitely isn't the Carlisle that I had known during my childhood. He is very engaged in what I am saying and he wants to know everything about my life, a far cry from the man who used to dismiss me with a wave of his hand.

Everyone else is due to meet us at the Box in about 2 hours, but I have nothing left to show Carlisle so I decided that we will head there now and have some pre-drink drinks.

We get a table by the window, I really love this city, it is so different from Sydney, I can't explain how, it just is, I know one thing for certain, I am never going back there to live.

"Edward if you wouldn't mind I would love to hear about how you and Bella met" I am not sure exactly how much Carlisle knows about Bella and my story so I decided to start from the start.

"Son, I am so sorry, I had no idea that any of this was going on in your life. We, I should have been there for you more. You were always so independent growing up that I just assumed that you didn't require our guidance."

"Carlisle, you are my father, of course I needed your guidance. However in saying that, if I had been given more guidance from you would I still be who I am today or would I be more like you? That is something that I don't regret, I am happy with my life right now, I have a job I love and woman I love who I think loves me back…"

"What do you mean you think?" Do I really want to go into this with _him? _I do need to talk to someone about this, and he is here now so I might as well.

"Since we have, I guess you could say, gotten together she hasn't exactly said that she loves me. I mean she has ended it with Mike, and has been staying at my place but I haven't actually received any sort of clarification from her around our relationship. I think that she wants to be with me, but I don't know if she wants to live with me or whether we are starting a fresh and taking it slow. I am just so unsure about us at the moment." It feels so good to finally get things off my chest.

"Have you raised this issue with her?"

"No it never seems like the right time, I mean with Charlie passing, the lawyers, the house, the company, then you arriving it just seems that the only time we have together alone is when we are asleep. I don't think we have actually had a proper conversation since Charlie died, actually now that I think about it it's more like since Bali. I just don't want to pressure her; she has so much to deal with at the moment without me adding to it."

"I see your point, trying to manage a company that size at her age would be a big stress for her. Do you know what she is doing with things like the company and the house?" A knock from the other side of the window startles me and I turn to find Bella standing there with Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice and Jacob. The group enters and we move to a larger table.

"So Carlisle how are you enjoying Bella's Box?" Rose asks feigning innocence.

"It's quite nice, very small and cosy." Carlisle responds with absolutely no idea of the insinuation he just made. The entire group bursts in hysterics, except for Bella who is bright red and staring furiously at Rose.

"Just ignore them Carlisle, they are being very immature. This is Emmett, Rose's boyfriend, Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and my best friend Jake. Guys this is Carlisle, Edward's father." Bella does the introductions and then walks to the bar ordering a drink. Once everyone is seated with a drink, the questions start flying.

Carlisle answers everyone's questions, and asked many of his own, Bella looks at me from across the table with an '_I told you' so_ look spread across her face. I guess she is right; he does appear to be turning over a new leaf.

Carlisle spent the past 3 days with Bella and I and it was great. I feel like I am finally getting to know my father and it is eerie how similar we are. Bella has been walking around with her head held high since he arrived; she is so smug I almost want him to fuck up just to wipe that smirk off her face.

"Edward, Bella thank you do much for having me stay with you the past few days, I have thoroughly enjoyed this time. I spoke with Esme this morning and we would love it if the two of you would come up and visit us this weekend." Carlisle said as he loads his bags into the boot of the cab.

"This weekend, it's a little short notice, how about we do it in a few weeks time." I offered.

"I know and I apologise, it's just that Esme is going back to England for a few weeks and I will be travelling on and off for the next few months…"

"Carlisle we would love to." Bella interrupts.

"That is excellent news, Esme will be delighted. Thanks again for the past week; I look forward to seeing you both in the next few days. Call me after you have booked tickets and I'll arrange for a car to come and pick you both up." We wave as Carlisle's car takes off down the street.

I try and hide my annoyance at Bella, it is one thing to have Carlisle come here but it will certainly be another to go there and have her see what my life used to like, at best it will be embarrassing.

"Don't be all sulky." She says grabbing my hand, "I _so_ can't wait to meet your mother and see where you grew up."

"Don't get too excited, it's not that special."

* * *

"Not that special, are you fucking kidding me!" Bella screamed from the balcony of my old apartment. "Edward this is a two story apartment with harbour views…not that special." She scoffs.

"In Sydney everyone has harbour views."

"Yeah but not everyone has a penthouse, speaking of, are we not trespassing? Didn't you rent this out?" She asks looking at the dishes in the sink.

"Yeah but just to a mate, so it's ok, I already told her that I was coming."

"Really? Can I meet her?"

"Knowing her she will be here in about 3 or 4 minutes."

"Awesome" I show Bella around the apartment and point out all the landmarks to her; I can't believe she hasn't been to Sydney before; we should have stayed longer than just the weekend.

"Eddie!" Jane screams from the front door. I grab Bella's hand and take her to Jane and I am assuming Demetri and Felix will be there.

"Jane call the po po and tell them to put the women of Sydney on lockdown, the infamous Edward Cullen has returned" Yep Felix is definitely here, Bella looks at me with her eyebrows raised so high they practically touch her hair. As we walk into the kitchen I see that Demetri is also here.

I have known Jane practically my entire life, her mother and my mother are chairs for a number of the same charities. Jane is pretty in a very plain way. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, is about 5 foot 4, size 6, olive skin, she is beautiful but there is nothing extraordinary about her. We slept together a few times years ago, in fact we lost our virginity to each other. I never had any feelings for her, when you're 15 a root is root, however I think that perhaps she had invested more feelings into it.

Demetri and Felix are my friends from school, Felix is built much like Emmett in that he is a man mountain, he is a brilliant boxer, last year he won the IBF Heavyweight World Championship in Las Vegas and funnily enough Jane is his manager. Jane's father was always involved in boxing so she grew up around it, was always at the gym or the fights. She might be a tiny petite little thing but when it comes to negotiating with likes of Don King she is ruthless, she will literally rip your heart out and eat it on toast for breakfast. She doesn't let anyone walk over her just because she is a woman in a man's world.

Demetri is a funny one, I am not exactly sure what he does for a living, I am able to keep track of Felix and Jane through the papers or internet, last I heard though he was travelling the world with Jane and Felix as Jane's P.A.

"Mother fucker!" Felix yells, grabbing me and pulling me into a hug. As he releases me Jane flies at me, wraps her legs around my waist, grabs my face and kisses me square on the mouth. Jane usually greets me this way and in the past it hasn't bothered me but now that I have Bella, it is entirely inappropriate. I gently push Jane away so not as to upset her. Demetri holds his fist out to me and I bump it, before turning around to introduce Bella.

"Guys this is Bella, Bella this is Demetri, Felix and Jane." Bella timidly waves at the group.

"So this is the girl you left me for." Jane says icily, the look of horror on Bella's face makes me feel sick to the stomach.

"Jane, stop being so dramatic, he left all of us not just you. And he left for his career." Felix said reprimanding Jane.

"Get fucked, he asks me to move in with him and then 3 weeks later he packs up and takes off leaving a note." Ah fuck, fuck, fuck, why did I have to tell her I was back? I quickly look at Bella who is now in the transition from green to red; I can see her anger building and need to get her out of here.

"It's been lovely as always Jane, thank you. Bella and I have to go, Carlisle is expecting us."

"Wait, what? You came here to see Carlisle?" Demetri asks in complete shock.

"Yeah long story, I am here to introduce Bella to Esme." Jane burst into laughter. "What?"

"Esme isn't in Sydney at the moment, she went to London yesterday. I spoke with her just this morning." What the fuck? Are you fucking kidding me?

"It was nice seeing you guys, we better make tracks." I say taking Bella's hand firmly in mine and begin to exit.

"Eddie, I'm sorry I was being a bitch, I have had a horrible morning, a promoter in the U.S is trying to screw me and then a guy in Dubai wants us to fight in an exhibition match for the Sultan and is trying to pay me in dirham, I am about to lose my shit. Bella, I am sorry I shouldn't have spoken that way to you. It is lovely to meet you. Please won't you both have dinner with us tonight?"

"Ok, no problems, dinner tonight, you book it and send me the details." I should have asked Bella first before agreeing but I want her to know my friends, I want to give them a chance make a better impression on her. I shut the door behind me and breathe a sigh of relief, could that have gone any worse?

"Bella, I am so sorry, Jane can be…I guess you could say difficult to deal with at times. And I didn't ask her to move in as in a couple, I already knew by that stage that I was going to move to Melbourne." I quickly clarify.

"She is very pretty Edward, have you two ever slept together?" Crap, why is it that girls have a sixth sense about this kind of stuff. I bet a million bucks that had I never slept with her that Bella wouldn't have asked.

"Yes but not for a long time"

"A long time as in years or a long time as in just before you came to Melbourne?"

"As in years like not since I was 16 or so. Actually no we got really drunk once just after I got back from Bali, but nothing since then." Bella is completely silent, I hate this, fucking Jane, this is supposed to be a great weekend for Bella and I to spend time together.

The entire drive out to my parents place is also in complete silence. The car stops at my parents place and Bella is staring out the window. I take her hand in mine and force her to look at me.

"Bella, please don't be angry or upset, you have nothing at all to worry about, I love you, I have loved you since Bali and that won't ever change. I take her head in my hands and kiss her, and thankfully she kisses me back.

"I'm sorry Edward, I just hate the thought of you being with anyone else" She admits breaking the kiss, it's when she says things like this it is painfully obvious that she doesn't actually understand how I fell about her, I guess it is something that is going to take time. We exit the car and walk up to the door, I use my key to open it and we step into the entrance hall.

"Fuck" Bella whispers under her breath. "This house is worth more than some third world countries"

"Bella, you do know that Charlie's place would be worth a bit."

"Yeah a tiny, tiny bit in comparison to what this is worth"

I have always hated this house, I refuse to think of it as a home because there is nothing homely about it, it is a prime piece of real estate and that is about it. It's so false, it's one of the reasons that I bought the place I did in Melbourne, I want it to feel homely and like a family could be raised there.

I know that Carlisle won't be home for another few hours so I take Bella and show her around.

"This used to be my room" Esme cleared out all my stuff seconds after I moved out so there is no trace of me anywhere, in fact there is no trace of me in the entire house. Bella looks through the room; she opens the wardrobes and then seems disappointed to find nothing but spare towels and dressing gowns for Esme's guests. She gives up searching and lays down in the bed. I move and lay beside her, taking her hand in mine and drawing patterns on it.

"Bella, can we talk honestly." I can feel her move and turn to face me so I do the same, resting my head on my hand. "I don't know how else to make you understand me." I say honestly.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like you don't fully understand how much I love you, I guess to me it feels like you are waiting for something, I don't know, bad to happen I guess. I don't know what else I can do"

"Show me" She whispers in a tiny voice, at first I am unsure of what she means but then the look in her eyes tells me.

I roll her over onto her back and move so that I am hovering above her, gently I kiss her neck and she sighs relaxing into the bed, this is the furthest we have gone since that night she first came to my house and that seems like years ago. I didn't want to pressure her into anything, however now that she is giving me this opportunity I am going to seize it. That night after camping we had plain and simply fucked the shit out of each other, where as now I am going to make love to her properly, showing her I love her.

My hand moves to unbutton her shirt, my lips kissing her skin as it is slowly exposed to me, I push her shirt back off her shoulders and kiss back up her stomach to her neck and chin and eventually capture her mouth with mine. The kissing is slow and deliberate as is my hand that drags down her chest over her breast and into the waist of her pants. Her breathing hitches as I my fingertips reach the top of her panties.

Lightly I run my fingers along her clit, she grabs my shirt and rips it up over my head, it takes all the strength I posses not to rip her pants off her and slam into her. Instead I continue to pinch and flick her whilst kissing her as she moans into my mouth.

Without removing my lips from hers I use my free hand to push her pants down, she does the same to me, using her foot to slide them down past my knees. I reluctantly break the kiss and position myself between her legs, I pause at her entrance staring into her eyes, into her soul for even the slightest hint of hesitance, however all I can see is wanting.

"I love you, so fucking much" I whisper as I gently enter her. I am not sure exactly how many times we have had sex together, it wouldn't be that many but the sensation that I get when I am inside I don't actually posses words for. I remember the first time we had sex in Bali, now I had had plenty of sex with plenty of different people by then but with Bella it is something different, and I'm not just talking on an emotional level either. The way her body feels wrapped around me, so tight and so...perfect. Even after all these years it's exactly the same.

I grab her face between my hands and kiss her this time with more fervour, slowly I move in and out of her, each time I push in her body contracting around me, squeezing me, teasing me, drawing me closer to the edge. I slowly increase in rhythm my lips never leaving her skin; she moans my name which pushes me right to the edge. I slide my hand in between our bodies and pinch her clit causing her to scream my name and dig her nails into my back.

With one more thrust her body tightens violently around me, her muscles pulsating, forcing me to climax. She tightens and everything stills, then she relaxes, her back relaxes back into the mattress, her hands release my skin on my back and her legs release from around my waist. I want to lay like this just holding each other, me still inside her, as close as humanly possible.

I brush her mated hair from her face, kissing her cheekbone, her skin is salty but it still tastes like her.

"You are so beautiful" I whisper, just as the words escape my mouth her phone rings obnoxiously from her handbag.

"I'm sorry it might be work, I really need to get that" She says apologetically. I move so that she can move from under me and collapse in defeat into the pillows. "It's Emmett, I need to take this" She says before disappearing into the bathroom.

45 minutes later Bella finally emerges and joins me in the kitchen.

"Is everything ok?" I ask as she enters the room wearing one of the guest robes.

"Umm, yeah nah everything's fine, just umm, work stuff that's all." She is so clearly lying to me, it is in the higher than usual pitch of her voice and in her eyes that are looking everywhere except for at me, I decided to let it go, we are finally making progress I don't want to take 3 steps back now.

"Jane called before, dinner is booked for 8, so if you want to have a shower you better do it now, we will have to leave in 45."

"What about Carlisle?"

"I spoke with him earlier, we are going to catch up with him back here after dinner, he has been held up at work"

* * *

"So where exactly did you two meet?" Felix asks a split second after we are seated at our table.

"It's kind of a long story actually..."

"They met in Bali, Bells is the girl who broke Edward, don't you remember Felix, and he moped about for months upon fucking months."

"Seriously, this is the same girl?" Felix asks pointing at Bella.

"Yes, I am the same girl." Bella answers taking a large mouthful of her beer. "It is a puzzling series of events that brought us together, isn't it _Edward?" _What the fuck is with her tone.

"Personally I don't care for long winded stories, not tonight when we have so little time to catch up on the important stuff," Jane says snidely. I have a feeling I am going to regret agreeing to this dinner.

"Bella, do you think that your piece on Ben Cousins will earn you a Walkley this year?" Demetri asks, his questing shocking Bella as much as it did the rest of us.

"Umm, well, I am very proud of that piece I really put my heart and soul into the story, I would obviously be completely honoured if I did receive a Walkley but I don't write to win awards." Bella answers honestly.

"I thought it was very refreshing and honest. All the other stories about him were superficial and centred around the partying which obviously will sell you papers but yours was an honest and revealing look into an addict's life. I loved it."

"Umm, thank you Demetri, I really appreciate that."

"Bella, if you are as good as Demetri professes perhaps you could do an article on Felix, an exposé," Jane asked.

"As much as I would love to I only report on AFL, but I could recommend some other great journalists for you. I actually know a few up here in Sydney that are brilliant."

"Why can't you? I assume that writing, is writing regardless of the subject." Jane spat clearly annoyed by Bella's denial of her request. Why was I ever friends with this person, she is so negative and confrontational.

"Jane give it a rest." I say firmly. Jane just shrugs and clicks her fingers getting the waiters attention. The conversation was far more pleasant as our meals arrived, mainly because Jane was taking about herself.

"So Bella, your father owns that big pharmacy chain, Carlisle's direct competition, correct?" Jane asks as our desserts are being removed from the table.

"Yes sort of, my father recently passed actually, but yes we own that chain."

"We?"

"Well I guess technically just I do now."

"So if you two go married you would own the entire pharmaceutical industry in Australia and New Zealand? Interesting."

"I guess that would be correct" Bella answered looking at me strangely.

"Could you imagine that Eddie, Cullen Industries could take over the world, you would have a monopoly on the entire industry." Jane said excitedly grabbing onto my arm.

"Actually Jane, I have no plans to take over CI at all. I have made that clear to Carlisle, so it wouldn't matter if Bella and I did get married. It actually wouldn't make a different to the two companies at all."

"Are you kidding me if I had the opportunity to take over the world I would in a heartbeat." Jane says throwing her hands into the air for effect. "And I know for a fact that the old Edward would have too."

"I wouldn't, I couldn't handle all that pressure, ruling the world, it's so much responsibility." Felix added causing as all to laugh.

"Anyway we better go, Carlisle is expecting us." I say standing and pulling Bella's chair out for her to stand.

"Speaking of people who what to rule the world, how is old Carlisle?" Jane asks.

"He's different. He isn't the Carlisle that I remember that's for sure."

"People don't change Edward; they just get better at pretending." At first I just shrugged Jane's comment off as her being her normal cynical self, but it kept replaying in my mind the entire ride home. Is she right? Do people really change, I would like to think that I have changed enormously, but then again maybe it's just what I want that has changed. Or maybe I have spent the last few years of my life pretending to be someone that I am not. I guess only time will tell.

Carlisle was waiting for us in the drawing room...seriously. What a wank, this whole house is a wank. However as promised to Bella, I put on my biggest smile and greeted my father with a hand shake.

"Carlisle, where is Esme? Jane said something about her going to London yesterday." I asked, it had been bothering me all afternoon.

"Ah yes, unfortunately Grandfather has taken ill and Esme flew out last minute to be with him. We should have told you, but I was afraid that you would have cancelled your trip and I selfishly wanted to see you both again."

"No Carlisle that's no problem. I am sure that I will be able to meet Esme some other time." Bella said reassuringly.

"Yes dear, I do hope so." Bella was all too ready to accept Carlisle's explanation but I knew better, I knew that Esme loved meeting and rejecting my girlfriends, it was like her favourite pastime. She would humiliate them and me time and time again until I just stopped bringing girls home. I find it hard to believe that she would miss an opportunity like this. But for Bella I will give them both the benefit of the doubt.

We chatted for a few hours, caught up on what had been happening since I had left Sydney, which appears to be very little. Before we went off to bed Carlisle requested that he and I have a meeting in the morning in his study.

I lay awake tossing and turning trying to figure out what exactly he would want to talk to me about, eventually somewhere around 3am I fall asleep.

I find Carlisle in his study, I guess something don't change, at about 10, I left Bella in the bath and went for my "meeting."

"Good morning son, please come in, take a seat." I really hate the formality of the Cullen's, it's so impersonal.

"What's up? What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask, picking up a paper weight and throwing from one hand to the other.

"I want to talk to you about Cullen Industries and your role in it in the future."

"Carlisle, I thought I made myself clear, I have no interest in the business."

"I understand that but with recent developments."

"Developments?"

"Bella of course, I mean it is perfect. You have done so well son, I am so impressed with you, you really are a chip off the old block. I mean, you take over Cullen Industries, marry Bella and then take over Swan, absolving it. And there you have it the perfect plan. Oh and after Swan's business is completely dissolved you can divorce the girl, I mean there would be no sense in keeping her around once she has served her purpose, then you would be free to marry Jane, I know that would make your mother happy."

_SLAM! _The front door slams startling both of us...Fuck, Bella!

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading/adding, please review let me know what you think / feel about things. **

**Also I am interested to know what you think that Emmett found out? Obviously he told me so I know but I am interested in your theories. **

**A few things to clarify – A Walkley is an award for Journalism that we have here in Aust – Ben Cousins in a footballer who won not only a premiership but also a Brownlow (highest individual award – best and fairest for the whole league) and then had a huge break down and it turns out he is on coke, ice, pills, speed, you name it he was on it. It was a huge controversy here a few years ago and he has just retired from the game.**

**Both Edward's apartment and the Cullen house will be linked on my profile. I spent like a billion hours on the web looking at all the homes I will never set foot inside of let alone be able to afford.**

**Also you may notice my lack of description when it comes to Sydney, that's because I havent actually ever been there. I have been everywhere else in Aust, and I mean everywhere! I have been to a place called William Creek in S.A (./maps?hl=en&q=William%20Creek%20South%20Australia&um=1&ie=UTF-8&sa=N&tab=wl) that's how remote I have been yet never to Sydney – sad times.**

**Anyway I am going to leave you be now, I have work/writing to do. **

**Take it easy  
****Cheers  
****Court  
****xox**


	28. Ch 28 Dust Bowl Dance

**AN: STOP! Before you read this chapter you need to listen to entire version of Dust Bowl Dance by Mumford and Son's, it will put you into the right frame of mind while reading this chapter. – Its EPIC (the song not my writing)**

**So as some of you know (Lauren– I'm looking at you) I have started another story, but I have made a promise to Jess (Beta Champion of the World) that I wont let this one slip.**

**Thanks to all for reading/adding etc as always.**

**Browneyes1520 – welcome and thank you – hopefully I didn't make you wait too long. Also I was totally checking out your profile and noticed that you said that you have written a few stories and would be posting them soon…(place hands on hips and tap foot on ground) well where are they :)**

**Creshaun86, Cami and Teri – thank you and yes Carlisle is a dick – It is a little fun making him mean coz he is always so nice.**

**A plate full of subway cookies for my Beta, just as school starts back I hit her with not one but two stories…what an asshole. Thanks Jess!**

**Side note – So I watched the True Blood season 3 finale last night…Oh. My. Effing. God! I heart Eric Northman. I know it is sacrilege to say this considering how much we all love Twilight but Eric Northman is my favourite vampire…ever! Yep even more than Emmett…I am going to wash my mouth out right now. **

**Ok, that's enough chitty chatter from me…on with the show or story, you know what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight or Mumford and Sons, did go to their concert and I do have a picture of Eric Northman on my desk at work next to a **_**dance fail **_**de-motivational poster that makes me wee a little every time I look at it. **

* * *

**Ch 28 – Dust bowl dance**

_Well you are my accuser, now look in my face  
Your oppression reeks of your greed and disgrace  
So one man has and another has not  
How can you love what it is you have got  
When you took it all from the weak hands of the poor?  
Liars and thieves you know not what is in store_

**BPOV**

"Ok, take a deep breath and start from the start." Emmett says grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to be still.

"Everything the detective found was true." I blurt angrily.

"Wait, what?" Alice asks, as soon as I had landed back in Melbourne I called an emergency meeting at Alice and Jasper's place, I figured that was the only place that Edward hadn't been so he wouldn't be able to find me. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Jacob and I are all sitting around the kitchen table, beers in hand, or a double shot of vodka and orange juice in my case.

"A few days ago, after your strange dream about Carlisle and Bella, I suggested that Bella get Emmett's private investigator to look into Carlisle." Rose clarifies for everyone.

"What and you did it; you had your own boyfriend's father investigated?" Alice asks mortified.

"I had Rose and Jasper looked into." Emmett admits backing me up.

"What! Em that is a disgusting invasion of privacy, I can't believe you would do that. Rosalie, I can't believe you are ok with it."

"I don't have anything to hide Alice, and that is exactly what the investigator found…nothing. Beside it's not like I knew at the time, I didn't find out until months later, get over it Alice, what's done is done. So what happened in Sydney Bella?"

I take a big mouthful of vodka as Emmett takes my hand in his and squeezes it in support.

"I overheard Carlisle and Edward talking about how Edward should marry me, steal the company and then divorce me and marry this Jane chick, who by the way is a nasty sour little bitch." I can literally hear the sound of jaws popping open.

"Who exactly did you hear talking Bella?" Jasper asks, ever the level headed one.

"Carlisle was the one talking."

"Did Edward not say anything at all?" Rose asks.

"I don't know I ran out of the house immediately." I answer honestly; looking back I should have stayed still, silently listening in to their conversation so that I could have heard Edward's response, hind sight is a great and marvellous thing.

"So for all you know Edward could have abused Carlisle for being so nasty." Alice offers.

"You might think that, but see Alice, Bella and I know something about Edward that you do not." Emmett points out.

Emmett relays the information that he gave me yesterday, the entire group is in dumbfounded, as was I when he told me. We sit in silence everyone letting this new information soak in.

"Well at least the dream I had wasn't about Carlisle trying to steal you, it must have been about your company."

"Yeah at least" I replied sarcastically.

Exhausted I leave everyone and head back to Ch…my place for a sleep, which reminds me I still haven't moved my stuff out of Mike's I should probably get onto that soon. I had switched my phone off the moment I arrived at Al's, it had been ringing non stop and annoying the shit out of me.

Strangely the silence of the empty house is comforting to me, I guess it's the fact that I am truly at home here, I grew up here, my history is engrained in these walls, I guess if I really think about it that is another reason why I could never sell this place.

I feel myself drifting off the sleep the moment my head hits the pillow. I awake in the morning feeling very restless, so for the first time in weeks I decided to head into work. I would be able to fully immerse myself in work and could just forget about life for a while.

Fucking off season…I sat at work for 4 hours called everyone I know to see who is signing, who hasn't returned for pre-season and there is absolutely jack shit happening, like nothing at all. I don't think I'm even going to be able to turn in an article for this week's paper, and that never happens.

At 1 I decided to call it quits and head home, as I pull into my driveway I see an all too familiar car in the drive. I guess it was only a matter of time, I couldn't run from him forever. I wonder how he got my address; I haven't brought him here before. I dare say there is a traitor in the ranks and I'm looking at Alice.

As I approach the front door, I notice that his car empty, I proceed to open the front door and then walk around the back to see if he is waiting out there, sure enough I find him sitting on the love seat…SMOKING! He sees me and immediately tries to hide the cigarette, what does he think that I am not going to be able to smell it. More importantly what do I care, he is a gown man, and he can do as he pleases.

In an act more mature than I would have though I could be, I open the door and walk to greet him, might as well get this over and done with.

"Bella you have to know that I had nothing to do with what Carlisle said. Had you stayed around and listen longer you would have heard me tell him that I don't want anything to do with him ever again, that he is to stay out of my life for ever. Bella, I have no interest in your fathers company, just as I have no interest in my fathers."

"I can't believe you can just stand there and a lie to me like that." I yell thrusting my hands on my hips.

"I'm not lying Bella, I don't give a fuck about it, If I did wouldn't I be working for Carlisle, instead of spending years and years at uni. Bella I would still love you with all my heart if you were a stripper whose father was a sheep shearer." Edward raises his voice now; a vein is starting to show on the side of his forehead.

"What about Jane, Edward?"

"What the fuck about her, I havent had anything to do with her since I left Sydney, truth be told I can't even stand her anymore."

"She kissed you on the mouth."

"Jake kissed you." Fuck he is right, so Jane is a non issue.

"Since you have come to Melbourne, how much contact have you had with your family?"

"None, I told you that Bella, I don't understand what the issue is here. I completely disagree with everything that Carlisle said, I think he is a total fuckwit; I don't understand why you are angry at me."

"Because you're a liar, Edward Cullen. You have done nothing by lie to me since the very first moment we met. You lied about who you were then and you are still lying. If you have been planning this for over 6 years then I feel sorry for you. You and your father are pathetic pieces of shit and I think that you should leave."

"Bella I…"

"EDWARD GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE" I scream at the top of my lungs. Edward looks at me briefly with complete sadness in his eyes before standing and walking around to the front of the house. I can't believe how easily I have been fooled; I threw everything away for this lying asshole. I had a great partner who loved and respected me and above all was honest with me and I threw it away for what? Passion? Fuck passion, passion lies and cheats and steals.

* * *

5 days pass by and I don't hear a peep from Edward, part of me is thankful and glad that he has taken a hint and is out of my life, but on the other hand I miss him terribly, I ache to be with him. I threw myself into work the past few days, decided to write a _year that was_ piece, a snapshot of all the top stories from last year. It was either that or a _1990's sexiest footballers – where are they now._

I am startled by a knock on my door, it is 9pm on a Thursday night, and the only people that would visit me then wouldn't have knocked they would have just come straight in. Hesitantly I move towards the door and see a woman standing there, a woman that I have definitely never seen before.

She is short with light brown curly hair, she had deep brown eyes and a kind yet nervous smile, she would have to be in her mid 50's, attractive for her age but you can tell that she has had a hard life. As I open the door her eyes light up.

"Bella Swan?" She asks hopefully, I notice that she has a slight English accent. Oh my fucking god if this is Esme Cullen…I take a closer look at her and there is absolutely no resemblance to Edward what so ever.

"May I help you?"

"I'm sorry dear, my name is Elizabeth, I am a friend of Edward Cullen's. Please don't worry, he has not sent me here, in fact he doesn't even know that I am in town. I was hoping that I may speak with you a moment." I don't whether it is out of shock or confusion but I let her in. I show her though to the bar, I had a feeling that I would need a drink for this.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I ask, already pouring myself a vodka and lemonade.

"No thank you dear, I'm fine. You have a lovely home here." She says looking around at all the family photos.

"You said there was something that you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask trying to get her to get to the point of why she is here, in my home, staring at the picture of Emmett, Charlie and I holding a big fish that I had just caught.

"Yes, of course, I guess I had better start by explaining who I am. So my name is Elizabeth and I have been working for the Cullen family for 32 years. I started as their housekeeper in London, and then when they moved to Australia, they offered for me to join them, which I did. When Edward was born, I became more of the Nanny. See dear, I couldn't have any children of my own so I loved and cared for Edward as if he was my son. And lord knows I was closer to him than his real mother anyhow." The way this woman's eyes light up every time she says his name is just beautiful. This woman truly loves him.

"The day he told me that he was moving to Melbourne my heart broke. It was bad enough him moving into his own apartment but at least it was in the same city. Now he is nearly 900km's, there was however one thing that made his departure bearable and that was knowing he was coming to find you. We had spoken about you many, many times since your vacation in Bali. He spoke about you so much that I feel like I know you."

"Bella you light up his life, you are everything to him. He called me the other day, I almost didn't recognise him, he sounded so…defeated. He told me what had happened; I couldn't just sit around and let my Edward suffer. Bella I want you to know that he had absolutely nothing to do with Carlisle's grand plans. Carlisle and Edward, while they may look the same, are nothing a like. Carlisle has no heart, he is a black hole of lies and pain, he just sucks and sucks and sucks until people have nothing more to give and then he discards them."

"My Edward he is nothing like that. He is talented and caring. He is passionate and thoughtful. And he is completely in love with you. He has been since Bali, and I know that you feel the same way about him Bella. I can see it in your eyes. I can see how hurt you are that you think that Edward would do this to you."

"Elizabeth, Edward is a liar. He lied to me the first day we met in Bali; he lied so that I wouldn't know he was a Cullen. He still continues to lie to me."

"What makes you think he is lying?"

"I …I found out some information about him, some information that contradicts everything that he and you are saying to me."

"Bella, if there is one thing I know it is my Edward. He may have lied to you in the past yes that is true, back then he was a right little brat, but you changed him Bella. He came back from Bali a different person, a better person. I know that he wouldn't lie to you now; he loves you far too much and is too afraid of losing you again. Have you asked him about this _information _that you found out?"

"Not directly no,"

"Perhaps you should my dear, what do you have to loose?"

"Nothing I guess." Wow who is this woman? Why has Edward never mentioned her before, she is amazing.

"Now I am terribly sorry dear that I don't have time to stay, I have to get back to the airport, I would love to meet you properly, get to know you in the not too distance future. Goodbye dear, say Hello to Edward for me won't you" And with that she walks straight out of my house. If I had to compare her to anyone I would go with Mary Poppins, Edward was raised by Mary fucking Poppins.

I waste no time at all, I grab my keys and head straight for Edward's place, I just really hope that he is home.

I let out a huge sigh of relief when I see Edward's car in his garage. Edward must have heard the garage door open because he is standing in the doorway as I hop out of the car. With lightning speed he moves to me and grabs me, pinning me against his chest.

"I am so happy to see you" He whispers into my hair.

"Can we talk?" I ask using all my strength not to wrap my arms around him and hold him and kiss him. He releases me taking my hand and leading me outside to the day bed beside the pool.

"Edward, I need you to be completely honest with me no matter what answer is, I just want the truth."

"I will not lie to you Bella, not again."

"Ok, if you have no interest in having any part of your fathers business why were plans drawn up for you to become the sole owner of the business just a day after Charlie died?"

"What?"

"Papers were…"

"No I understand what you said, I just don't understand how you would know something like that?"

"So it's true."

"No, well maybe, I have no idea. Until just then I had no knowledge what so ever of anything like that, Carlisle hasn't spoken to me about taking over the business since I graduated school and applied for a Bachelor of Psychology against his will."

"See normally I would believe that but I also know that you make regular 3-4 weekly calls to your parents place. One of which was made the day Charlie died."

"What the fuck? How do you know that?" He was getting a little mad which makes me start to think that he may be lying.

"It doesn't matter how I know…"

"Bullshit it doesn't matter. Tell me." This is the angriest I have ever seen him and it is a little frightening to be honest, the way his teeth and eyes glisten in the moon light.

"After Alice had that strange dream about me and Carlisle, Rose suggested that I ask Emmett's private investigator…"

"You had me investigated! Bella that is so fucked up and a huge breach of privacy. I can't believe…"

"No, no, not you, Carlisle. I had Carlisle investigated. Emmett noticed that a bunch of regular calls were coming from a Melbourne number so he asked me if it was yours." Edward stood and fished into his pocket for a cigarette taking one out and lighting it. He paces back and forwards in front of me, he finishes the entire cigarette before he speaks again.

"You were the one that made me give him a second chance; you were the one who said that I should trust him and let him back into my life. You couldn't just trust me and listen to me. Why can't you trust me Bella? When will you fucking understand that I didn't leave you, I showed up! I was committed to you; I am still committed to you. Why can't you believe that?" He now had my face between his hands, staring into the depths of my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about Elizabeth?" I whisper, his face is so close to mine that if I was to speak at a normal volume it would seem like yelling.

"Elizabeth, what about her?" Suddenly he was defensive, he stood up straight, he back rigid.

"Is that who you were calling?"

"Yes, but please don't bring her into this, please Bella leave her be." Wow, the desperation in his voice speaks volumes about his love for her.

"She came to see me today."

"What? Is she still here?"

"No, but she says hello"

"What else did she say?"

"Lots of things, she's the reason I am here now. That woman really loves you Edward, like a mother."

"As far as I am concerned she is my mother, she cares about me and knows far more about me than my own mother."

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" I ask again.

"Do you know how pathetic is it to tell someone who comes from a close knit, loving family, that you were raised by a nanny and you are closer to your nanny than your own family. It's so sad Bella." Edward confesses, clearly ashamed of his up bringing.

"Edward, that doesn't matter to me. I don't care about that kind of stuff. After meeting Elizabeth I am glad that you actually had someone like that in your life, someone to love and care for you because your parents clearly didn't. You should feel that you have to hide her, it's not fair on her. She wants to be a part of your life."

"I really, really love you." He says pressing his lips gently to mine.

"Edward I am so sorry, I should never have jumped to conclusions like that, I should have trusted you and I am sorry."

"Bella, I just want us to be together, no bullshit, no fucking not trusting each other, no lying. You and me Bella. Speaking of, how do you want to go about this, do you want to take it slow, go on dates…"

"Do you want to take it slow?" I ask butting in.

"Well no, but if you do then that's ok, I'm not going to pressure you to move in with me or anything."

"Oh…ok" I say disappointed, I was going to ask Edward to move in with me but perhaps he doesn't think that we are ready for that.

"What's with the disappointment? For god's sake Bella, just say what is on your mind, no more hiding things from each other." He says frustrated, I take a deep breath before answering, he is right though, no more hiding…100% honest Bella.

"Actually I was kinda hoping that you would want to move in with me, I mean you don't have to and I understand that you have just bought your own place and I would understand if you don't want to come all the way out to Park Orchards because it is a little far from work, it's just it is such a big house and I would be there all by myself and…"

"Bella" Edward says stopping my nervous rant.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure that's what you want. Us to live together?"

"Of course I am sure." I ask confused why would he think that I wouldn't want to live with him, I was practically living with him before we went to Sydney.

"It's just that you haven't said you love me since Bali and I say it all the time, so I though that perhaps…"

"Oh my god, Edward, I do love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you more than words can actually say. For example the last few days even though I was angry with you and hurt I still wanted to be with you, my body ached to be near you, touch you, hear you. I didn't realise that I hadn't said it because the truth is I never stopped feeling it. Even if we hadn't met again, in 10 years time, I think that I would have still loved you. I mean how do you turn a love like this off?"

"I dunno, I tried for 5 years and couldn't that's why I came looking for you. Also I have been doing a lot of thinking recently about Carlisle and I think that perhaps you better call Billy and tell him to go to the lawyers and make sure that legally the company is water tight and that you have to be a signatory on all major decisions. You need to protect yourself from him Bella, when he wants something he stops at nothing to get it."

"Reminds me of someone I met in Bali," I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Do you ever try and contact me after Bali?" Edward asks.

"Yep a couple of times, once I even called your fathers companies head office and tried to trick them into giving me your phone number. Clearly it didn't work. Oh and once I tried to convince Em to drive to Sydney with me, we got as far as the border and I chickened out. Did you ever try and contact me?"

"Yep, I totally Facebook stalked you, at first you didn't have your profile on private so I could see what you were doing but a few months after Bali, you switched it to private. I had composed like a million emails to you; they ranged from begging you to abusing you."

"You know that's creepy right?"

"You think that's creepy…I can't believe I am going to tell you this, I saw on Facebook that you got tickets to Kasabian, so I bought the same tickets hoping to run into you."

"You flew all the way to Melbourne because you knew I was going to be at a concert?"

"Yep."

"Ok, that's it, I am filing for a restraining order."

"What? Give me a break I was in love."

"That's what all the creepy stalkers say after they have been convicted of kidnapping and murder." I joke.

"Hey Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward says being all serious again, I nod. Edward slowly moves off the bed until he is kneeling before me, my breath hitches in my throat, my pulse quickens, my stomach starts to turn.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you come to bed with me?" He says with a huge smirk on his face, I push his shoulder, forcing him off balance.

"Fucking hell, I think I just had a heart attack."

"It's a real boost to a guy's confidence when the girl he loves has a heart attack thinking he is going to propose." He jokes. "Imagine how bad you would have hurt my feelings if I was going to propose, it's practically like laughing in the face of love. I can't be…"

"Edward, shut the fuck up and take me to bed."

* * *

**AN: Hopefully that makes you all a little happier, I did toy with the idea of making Edward really evil but I feared the wrath of you all a little too much.**

**I hate to say this but this story is nearly done…tear. I do however have a few ideas floating around in my mind. One of which will be an Emmett story, so I will continue writing. I may however take a little time off (not from Sweet Disposition though I will keep writing that) I have a massive backlog of stories that I want to read, gotta support my fellow fanficer. **

**In saying that I am open to suggestions for any really great stories that you have read.**

**Thanks as always to everyone for reading/reviewing/adding.**

**Much love  
****Court  
****xox**


	29. Ch 29 Sway

****

AN: I am flat out like a lizard drinking – just thought I would throw that Aussie-ism in there…please note very few people actually talk like that.

**Anyway what I am trying to say is that I am flat out at work trying to get everything finished before I have next week off, which means that it is taking me ages to finish chapters etc. So in saying that my AN is going to be kept to a minimum…for once.**

**Thanks to you all for reading/adding and especially reviewing. I heart you.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, don't own the Kooks.**

* * *

**Ch 29 - Sway**

_Oh yes I will, I will give it you all_

Cause I need your sway, because you always pay for it  
And I, and I need your soul because you're always soulful  
And I and I need that heart, because you're always in the right places

**BPOV**

"Family meeting." Emmett announces standing at the head of the table, by family he means Rose, Al, Jazz, Jake, Edward and I. We all stop our little conversations and focus our attention on Emmett.

"Now as you guys know Christmas is fast approaching and we have as yet booked a destination for our annual two week family holiday. I have a proposition for you all."

"We are not going to Adelaide again, that was the worst idea ever!" Alice shouts. Two years ago Emmett told us that he had booked this awesome trip to Adelaide, he made it sound like it was actually going to be good, when in fact he was only going there to sign a client and didn't want to miss out on the holiday.

"Nope no Adelaide this year, and I promise not to work, well…not during dinner anyway. Bella are you going to make that promise too?" The entire table turning their gaze to me. Last years holiday Emmett and I spent in the hotel room on the compute and phone, needless to say the others cracked the shits.

"I promise." I declared.

"Ok so, this year lets actually go on a great holiday, lets all book 14 days off work and take a real holiday and I know just the place….BALI!" The group laughed, I leant into a bemused looking Edward's ear to clarify the laughter.

"For years Emmett has been nagging and nagging for us to go to Bali as a group, but I have blatantly refused, for obvious reasons, I guess now though there is no reason we can't go."

"Bali!" Edward shouts trusting his beer up in celebration.

* * *

"Babe you ok? You seem a little strange" Edward asks me as we stand in the never ending, never moving custom's line of Denpasar Airport.

"Yeah, I think I am just finding it hard to forget how I felt last time I was in this airport. Also I have been wondering for the last few hours how different we would be if we had of gone to Thailand together like planned."

"I think we would be married" Edward says in a matter of fact.

"Really? You think that I would have married you?" I say joking

"Well, I would hope so. I don't think that I would have asked unless I was certain that you would say yes. I don't do rejection well."

"And how exactly would you have proposed to me?"

"Well, I think that maybe I would have taken you away for the weekend, but nothing sus maybe camping, you would be least likely to expect then I would think. Then maybe I would cook you dinner, snags in bread, maybe onion if you're lucky. I would get down on one knee and ask you to be my wife. Simple as that." He says a huge smile plastered across his face.

"What no candle light, no wine, no rose petals?"

"Nup. Well we would have a camp fire and you hate wine and roses." I smile at how well he has gotten to know me in the last few months; I guess living with someone kind of forces you to notice the tiniest intricacies in a person's personality.

It hasn't been all sunshine and lollypops, we have had our fair share of fights, but as Rose says, that's only natural in a relationship; however what Rose considers normal may not actually be that healthy. Despite the heated disagreements I have never been happier and am completely 100% insanely in love with Edward, so much so that I actually make myself sick sometimes.

"Hey, have you been back here since we were here last?" One of the first things Edward said to me was how much he loved Bali.

"Nope, not once."

"But I thought you loved this place"

"I did, but it was full of too many bad memories for me to come back. I am hoping this time that we will create new memories and I will fall in love with it again, I have missed her."

"You know you're talking about an island right?"

"Yep."

"You're a weirdo."

"That's why you love me."

* * *

"I told you guys you would love me," Emmett shouts proudly from beside the pool of our incredible villa.

"Em, this is the most ridiculous place I have ever seen let alone stayed in." I shout from the kitchen/meals area.

"I know, and get this; we have our own butler, chef and driver available to us 24/7. Twenty. Four. Seven."

"Guys check this out!" Jake yells from within the pool that flows around the entire complex. "We can swim to breakfast every morning from our rooms."

"Also you notice that all the common areas are completely open, so Bella and I will be able to work and still be able to talk to you all."

"Emmett!" Everyone whined

"Kidding." He said to the group before bending down into my ear and whispering "Not really." I laughed while eyeing off the day bed as a perfect place to write my articles. I had no trouble getting the 2 weeks off work on the proviso that I turn in two articles. One was already half written and then other I was waiting on a couple of Em's clients to sign contracts.

Once we had all had a look around we chose our rooms and threw our bathers on jumping into the pool.

"Guys, while we are all together, I have arranged for us to go out tonight. We need to be ready to go at 6pm and I need you to wear semi formal clothes, ladies that means a dress and guys I have outfits for you all lined up." We all looked at Emmett strangely but no one said anything, I guess we are all used to his strange request, even Edward. Edward and Emmett had become really close over the past few months; I would even go so far as to say that they are best mates.

Edward and I were unpacking when Emmett came strolling in to our room. The room were just incredible as the rest of the Villa, each had its own en suite and walk in robe.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a sec." I nodded and followed him out to the patio; he closed the door behind us so I figured it must have been something pretty important.

"What's up?"

"Well, you know how Rose and I have been looking for somewhere to get married for while, well we found a place."

"Oh my god Em that's awesome, where?"

"Here, tonight." I couldn't contain the scream, I'm not a girly girl but this is Emmett we are talking about. "I have book a place called Ku De Ta."

"Em, I am so happy for you." I say squeezing him tight.

"Actually there is something else I want to talk to you about." I let go of his waist and step back so that I can look up at him. "I was umm, I was hoping that...that you would be my best man...lady. It's just that Rose is having Jasper and so we need a girl to even it out, but that's not the only reason I'm asking, you are my best friend and there isn't anyone else that I would want there, and..."

"Emmett" I say interrupting his rambles. "I would love to be your best man/lady."

"Really?"

"Course."

"Bella that's awesome, thank you so much." He picks me up in a huge bear hug. "One last thing, I need you to come there with me tonight, we need to think of an excuse to tell Edward. We don't want the others to know, we want it to be a surprise, Alice doesn't even know."

"No worries, I will tell Edward that it is your and Rose's anniversary and you want to get her a ring, we will have to leave a little earlier than the others though to make it viable."

"See this is why you're the best best man/lady. I'll come by and grab you just before 5 then, how's that?"

"Perfect."

* * *

"Emmett, this place is beautiful." I say in awe as I look around the lawn where they have it all set up and ready for the wedding, it is covered in frangipani's, my favourite flower, candles waiting to be lit once the sunsets, which will happen as they say their vowels.

"Do you think she will like it?" He asks nervously.

"Emmett, you know she adores you, you don't have to worry, she has already said yes to this. What is there to worry about?"

"That she will get up here and realise that she can do so much better."

"Can she?"

"Look Bella, I love you but stop blowing smoke up my ass. You know I am batting way above my average."

"You're an idiot you know that?"

"Yep, let's get a drink, a big one."

A few big drinks later and it was nearly time for the others to arrive, naturally Rose was going to arrive a few minutes later.

"Edward, what is going on?" Alice asks eyeing Emmett up and down who is wearing a white linen shirt and a pair of khaki coloured tailored shorts. He had given the boys the same shorts but their shirts were a mint green colour, I have no doubt that Rose picked them, there is no way Em is that stylish.

Em handed everyone a drink and then lead them out to the lawn. "I would like to cordially invite..."

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Alice screamed so loudly that the people in Darwin could hear her.

"Thanks Al" Emmett says rubbing his ear. "Yes Rose and I have decided to get married, here, tonight."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me, oh my god that's where Jasper's gone. Seriously how could you keep this from me, actually I don't even care, I love weddings." Alice ran up to the make shift alter looking at all the candles and flowers.

"You look beautiful," Edward whispers as he wraps his arms around my waist. I was wearing a black bandage dress, very similar to the dress I wore the first time Edward and I saw each other. My hair was up loosely with a frangipani placed in the side.

"Hey Bells, that dress looks really familiar, have you worn that before?" Jake asks innocently, I can't stop the spread of blush as it spreads up across my face.

"Yeah you've seen it before." I say sharply, hoping he will catch my drift, nope not Jacob Black.

"Where?" For fucks sake.

"Here, I wore it here."

"Ohhh, we made out last time you wore that dress...that's awkward." He jokes, god he infuriates me sometimes.

"Yeah it is now." I slap him on the arm and go get another drink. As I wait for my drink I see Rose and Jasper arrive. Rose looks amazing; her hair is loosely hanging in curls around her shoulders. Her dress is so beautiful, it is ivory satin, spaghetti strap, silver jewel detail where the dress gathers at the bust, it's fitted with a slight trail, and she looks amazing.

I blow her a quick kiss and the go to find Emmett. Once everyone is in position 'Cold Hard Bitch' by Jet starts playing and I can't help from bursting out laughing, Alice on the other hand is a mess tears streaming down her face. As Rose comes into view, Emmett grabs my hand and squeezes it.

"She is the most amazing thing I have ever seen." He whispers to me.

"Me too." I say in agreement.

The ceremony was short and sweet, neither Emmett nor Rose are religious so they said the necessary legal vowels and that was it. Somehow Emmett had organised a photographer and we had just finished with the group and bridal party shots, Emmett and Rose are now off taking their own photos. I look over at Alice who is still crying.

"For god's sake woman pull yourself together."

"I can't help it, I love love weddings." She gasps. Alice and Jasper wedding was incredibly beautiful, very different, they did the big white wedding, 250 guests, horse drawn carriage the whole 459 yards. It was very Alice just as this is very Rose and Emmett.

Dinner was amazing, they had the chef make their favourite meals, for entree we had san choi bow and chicken kiev balls, for mains, gnocchi carbonara or steak and veggies, desert was a buffet which for seven people is amazing. I am so full that I can barely concentrate.

We drank a variety of cocktails and danced well into the morning, it was a perfect night. The villa isn't actually that far from the restaurant so Edward and I decide to walk home.

"That was awesome." I comment as I rest my head against his shoulder.

"How long have you known about it?"

"Em told me at 4 this afternoon, he knows that I am a terrible liar so he couldn't risk telling me earlier. The entire night was so perfect so completely them."

"What does your dream wedding look like?" He asks.

"To be honest I don't really know, I loved Alice's big white wedding but that's not me I think the island wedding or even eloping is much more my style. What do you want?" I am curious to see what he would want; he doesn't have a great deal of friends or family so I wouldn't think that he would want the big wedding.

"Definitely something like tonight, just our best best friends and the ocean, I definitely want to get married by the ocean."

We continue walking in silence, there is a slight breeze which is taking the heavy mugginess out of the air. Edward and I both collapse onto the bed without even taking our clothing off.

"Well you two clearly didn't get your root on last night!" Emmett's booming voice wakes me from my beautiful sleep.

"Nope, I think you took care of that for everyone, I think your neighbours back in Melbourne could hear you and Rose." I say, rubbing at my eyes trying to get them to adjust to the light.

"Fuck yes we did. I actually thought we broke the kitchen bench at one stage."

"Gross Emmett, our food is prepared there." Em just shrugs and then lies in between Edward and I.

"So last night was pretty awesome huh?" He asks with a huge boyish grin which only accentuates his dimples all that much more.

"It was one of the greats." Edward moans, turning into his pillow away from the sunlight.

"So what do you want to do today?" Emmett asks like a small child.

"Nothing, I want to lay by the pool and read and do absolutely nothing. We have two weeks here Em, that's plenty of time. How about after lunch today we sit down as a group and plan out our daytrips." I say.

"Awesome, I'll go tell everyone else." He jumps off of the bed and is out of the room with door closed before I even have time to blink.

* * *

So this has officially been the greatest 2 weeks of my life. The wedding, the elephants, the zoo, the boat cruise, the rafting, the snorkelling, the diving, the swimming, the shopping, the bungee jumping, the partying, the food, oh lord the food. It has been incredible. I don't actually want to leave; my livelihood however does kinda depend on me being in Melbourne.

About 3 days ago Alice, Rose and I were shopping when we walked past a real estate agents, we thought that we would just pop in, see what a place in Bali would cost. Anyway 3 hours later, the three of us are on our way to becoming proud owners of a villa in Seminyak. We waited until all papers were signed and we spoke with our friend Gusti about managing it for us before we told the boys.

"_Ok so guys, we girls have something that we want to tell you." Rose starts as the mains are cleared away. She looks at me, I guess it is the easiest for me to tell them because I don't have anyone to get angry with me, the girls spent both Emmett and Jaspers money, where as I only spent mine. I reached into my bag and pulled out the flyers of the Villa that we now owned._

_I looked down at the flyer and instantly a smile spread across my face._

"_Ok guys, so yesterday when we were out shopping we actually purchased an item between the three of us. Now it is quite expensive but before you all start whinging and carrying on we have thought about, we understand the commitment needed…"_

"_Oh my fucking god you brought a Balinese child?" Emmett said in all seriousness_

"_A chef?" Jazz added._

"_No neither of those. We actually brought a Villa. It has 4 bedrooms that way Jake you have a room too. And the three of us decided that we will come here together once a year. For the rest of the year it will be rented out. We have spoken to Gusti and he is going to organise everything for us including maintenance for a very fair fee per year. We trust him and we like him so we feel comfortable having him handle it."_

_Everyone was silent, Rose, Al and I quickly glanced around at the group, I looked at Jake first, he was my safe haven and sure enough he had a huge cheesy grin on his face. I looked down at Edward who was just smiling up at me._

"_THIS. IS. FUCKING. AWESOME!" Emmett yelled before standing and violently high five-ing all three of us girls, he then grabbed Rose up out of her chair and spun her round and round._

"_Just out of curiosity how much did you guys pay for this?" Emmett asked as he placed Rose back in her chair_

"_It doesn't really matter, it's an investment property, just a few weeks ago we were all saying that we should be looking into investment properties…well we looked."_

"_So you have been to see it the, you know to ensure you haven't just paid a small fortune for a back yard shed." Emmett asked. I handed the flyers around the table._

"_Yeah we went and checked it out with Gusti, its beautiful more so than the pictures show." I answered._

"_We settle in 3 months, so we are thinking that we should come back then, because we will need to do inspections and what not." Rose offered._

"_And furnish it." Alice beamed._

"_This is seriously the best thing you three have ever done." Emmett chastised. _

"_Don't player hate Emmett or it will be a strictly Emmett free zone."_

We took the boys to see the Villa yesterday, they loved it. We are _so_ excited; I can't wait until it is actually ours. Alice has already ordered all the main furniture like beds, tables, chairs etc to be delivered the day we settle. Gusti is also keeping an eye on that, I don't know what we would have done with Gusti.

Tonight we are going out to Un's, it's our last night here and we are celebrating by eating the best meal of all time.

I ordered the garlic bread to start and the chicken Maryland for main, as per every other time I have ever been here, which this trip alone was 4 times. I don't even have to order anymore; as soon as we walk in they are already preparing our drinks. I'm really going to miss this place. Edward and I made some great new memories here and I look forward to adding to them over the coming years….now that we have our own place!

The three man serenade walks over to our table just as we finish our mains and ask for requests; Edward strangely asks if they have anything by the Kooks. The band nod and then begin playing Sway, my favourite song. I would never in a million years have expected this band to know a Kooks song, it hard enough to get them to play a Rolling Stones or Beetles song.

A smile spreads across my face as they massacre the lyrics to the first line, I am completely engrossed in the band however a gasp from my right grabs my attention and I turn to find Alice with her hands over her mouth, I follower her gaze and gasp myself as I find Edward kneeling on the ground beside my chair.

"Bella Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

* * *

**AN: So it's finished…save maybe an epilogue. Please review let me know what you think and if you even want an epilogue.**

**Links to the Villa's, Rose's dress and Ku De Ta will all be located on my profile page.**

**A massive, massive thanks to every single person who read this and added it as a fav or alert.**

**An enormous, gigantic, gargantuan, mammoth, immense, colossal, EPIC thank you to the following people; ****Cami2186, edward'sbella17, creshaun86, Browneyes1520, andii256, ****theunbestest****, jaantjj, Little-Miss-Hayley, Lilmissholly, Music-Luver-Twilight, kalgirl30, sandy4321, tay tay and Bundypix7. Seriously thank you so so so so so much.**

**Last but certainly not least to Jess, the freakin best beta in the entire universe. When she edited this chapter knowing it was the last she said she cried coz she knew it was coming to an end. Jess – this story is like a child that we share custody of, I get it during the week and you have weekends. Seriously thank you so much – you are the shiz nit.**

**I have loved writing this story and hope that you guys have enjoyed reading it.**

**Stay tuned for an epilogue…maybe. Hahah**

**Much love to you all**

**Court  
****xox**


	30. Epilogue

**AN: This is it guys, I apologise for the delay I didn't want to churn out a half assed epilogue just for the sake of it. I also wanted to end it a little differently than most and had trouble finding inspiration for a little while. Sweet Disposition has been demanding all of my attention recently.**

**Thank you to every single person that read this, even if it was only a chapter.**

**Massive thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourites or alerts.**

**To everyone who reviewed thank you so much, you honestly make my day …or usually night due to the time difference.**

**I have really enjoyed writing this even though it has made me long to be in Bali, I also just saw Eat, Pray, Love and that didn't help. **

**There is however one person that I couldn't have done this without and that is my mother…kidding! Jess, Beta Champion of the World – the girl is a maniac! I heart her.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_I would like to dedicate this to my beautiful daughter Renee, without her nagging and nagging me to tell her how Mummy and Daddy met, this would have never happened. You are the centre of my universe._

_Thank yous_

_Edward, my incredible husband and reluctant co author, I love you more and more every moment. Everyday you continue to amaze me, you are a beautiful human being and I am a better person for having known you. Even after all these years, I don't know what it is you see in me, especially as we get older and I get worse looking but you just get better. I love you._

_Uncle Jacob, I simply adore you. You are the best friend anyone could have and thank you for letting me share our little story._

_Emmett, thank you for being the brother I never had and for ensuring that I accurately captured how awesome, funny and good looking you are. _

_Rose, Alice and Jasper, my extended family, thank you for not only being characters that everyone loves but for being the best friends anyone could ask for._

_To my mother and father, I hope that you are both happy, together again. Mum, she looks just like you._

_To the incredible Bali. My love for you and your people is never wavering. I hope to continue our love affair long into the twilight of my life._

_To the music that not only inspired this story but that also inspires my life._

_Lastly to all those who made appearances not only in this book but in my life. Thank you._

_It has been 10 years since the events in this book have occurred and I think it only fitting that I bring everyone up to date._

**Renee's 6th Birthday Party**

I look up from the plate of fairy bread I am making as I hear the sound of hysterical laughter ringing from the mouth of my baby girl. Now to say that her laugh is like a chorus of fairies or a tinkling of tiny bells would be a complete and utter lie, she snorts and spits and coughs, it is one of those laughs that makes everyone else laugh because of how absurd it is. She somehow strangely inherited it from her Uncle Emmett.

Speaking of, he is currently stuck half in the jumping castle half out, naturally our group of tiny feral little beasts are kicking, punching and generally mauling him, led by Alice and Jaspers ring leader from hell, Riley.

Riley has just turned 10, when we all went to Bali to settle the house Al announced that she was pregnant. Her pregnancy was a little difficult and she spent a fair amount of time in hospital. Riley however was perfect, an incredibly beautiful baby. Jasper's blonde hair, Alice's bright eye's and button nose. 5 years later they became pregnant again.

The doctor initially told them that due to the complications of Riley's birth that it would be hard for Alice to get pregnant again so they threw caution to the wind and decided if it was meant to be it was meant to be. And apparently it was because she became pregnant with identical twin girls Alex and Bree. They are the mirror image of their mother. Alex is a little tomboy and is currently sitting on Emmett's back smacking his ass, a wicked grin on her face. Bree is standing beside me in the kitchen helping with the food. They may look identical but they are chalk and cheese.

"Liam, cut it out! Seth let go of Daddy's shoes. Jared!" Emmett bellows at his three boys. Jared is 9, clearly a honeymoon baby. Liam 7 and Seth 5. I do not envy Rose the slightest, living with 4 boys, it must be exhausting. Rose is laughing her hand rubbing her very swollen stomach; she is due to pop any day now. We are all praying to god for a girl but I have a sneaking suspicion it is another boy. She is watching her little troupe with such love and pride.

"Boys! That's enough, leave Dad alone." She commands with the authority of a military commander. Immediately the boys jump off the castle and rush to her, hugging and kissing her. She smiles brightly at them before telling them to go get changed into their bathers. Seth looks down at his shorts and must have decided that they are appropriate for swimming, he then runs and throws himself into the

Jake , jumps straight in after him, grabbing him and throwing him into the air, Seth in a fit of manic giggles. Jake is single again, poor thing. He was seeing a girl from work, Vanessa, but we called her Nessie for a while. She was 8 years younger than him though and eventually the age difference drove them apart. He maintains that he is happy and that he has the best of both worlds, during the day he gets to be a family with us and then he can still go out and pick up chicks. I however am very aware of how lonely he really is.

Billy passed away late last year and Jake decided to keep his place and move into it, so now he is only about 5 minutes down the road, which is fantastic.

"Muuummmmmm! Is it time for cake yet?" Renee whines sticking her head in the door. I pick up and piece of fairy bread and stick it on the end of her nose. She screams before grabbing the bread and shoving it in her mouth.

"I must have missed that chapter in the Parenting 101 handbook," Edward says walking into the kitchen and placing a quick kiss on my forehead. "These ready to go out?" He asks pointing at the meat for the barbie. I nod handing him another plate of food.

I sat at the big table watching my entire family, that's what they have become to me now, family. We have been on quite a journey together all having over come various hurdles in the past few years. We are all still very successful in our careers although some are on a slightly different course.

I am still a writer for the Herald Sun, however I have taken a step back from being the primary AFL journalist, the hours were just too hard with a baby at home, I do however write for various magazines now which keeps me busy and paid.

Emmett's agency kept going from strength to strength, yet he was having issues finding people he could trust and with more kids coming he decided to enlist the help of people he trusted and who have a unique perspective on the sports person. For 4 years now Jasper and Edward have been working for Emmett and last year the three became equal partners in the agency. Edward has never been happier.

Jake is still teaching it and loving it, he had a record 13 women proposition him at the parent teacher interviews last year. All our kids are or will be attending Jake's school. It is insane how good he is at his job; he has plans in the next 2 years to become a Vice Principle, still with teaching duties and eventually, many years away, a Principle.

Rose had to quit modelling for obvious reasons; she was however the face of Meagan Gale's maternity swimwear range. She gave up mechanics not long after she found out that she was preggas with Jared, they bought a place with an 8 car garage so that she can still tinker with her cars.

Rose teamed up with Alice and they now have a very successful kids clothing company, they started off with one boutique store and now have 25 stores across Australia and are launching a store in London, New York and LA later this month.

"Hey B, are you noticing how well Nay and Jared are getting along?" Rose asks pointing her bread roll out our children, Renee is trying to wipe sauce on his face and he is trying to stick fairy bread in her hair.

"Don't even start Rosalie, Jared is too old for her and she is 6, I want to wait 10 years before I have to start thinking about this." I chastise.

"There is 3 years difference, that's nothing."

"It is when he is in year 8 and she is in grade 5."

"Touché."

We continue eating until we all feel sick, and I mean us parents not the kids. The kids start a game of go fish at the table which leaves us to sit back and relax, which let me tell you with all these kids isn't very often.

We are all chatting about the upcoming Easter and what our plans are when I notice Rose and Al having a silent conversation.

"What are you two not talking about?" I question which halts all other conversations, even the kids turn to look at us.

"Umm, well we kind have some news" Rose says looking at Alice who nods.

"Oh god, I knew spending all that time together would turn you two into lesbians." Emmett blurted far too seriously.

"But mum I thought you were a Pisces." Liam asks slightly distressed.

"Don't worry baby, dad is being a dofus, I'm still a Pisces."

"Thank god, I don't think I get along with lesbians," Liam continues which causes us all to laugh uncontrollably, Alice even spitting her drink out into the table.

"Anyway what we wanted to say was," Rose continued after the laughter resides, "yesterday Alice and I signed a deal with Myer." The adult portion of the table erupts in screams and cheering.

"As of July, _Boys don't sparkle_ will be available in all Myer stores throughout Australia." Alice squeals proudly. The next 40 minutes was spent excitedly talking about _BDS. _

"Guy's, Edward and I also have some news." I say looking over at Edward, who has a big smile on his face.

"Do you realise that we all saw each other yesterday…what's with all the news on one day, space it out people." Emmett jokes.

"Anyway, we…"

"Mummy and Daddy are making me a baby sister." Renee butts in, to be honest I am surprised she could keep it quiet this long.

"Or brother." Edward and I say in unison.

"Yeah but I really hope it is a sister, boys suck."

* * *

**AN: My last AN for this story (breathes sigh of relief and then feels a little sad)**

**So I changed her name, a) they hated Esme in this so wouldn't name their kid after her and b) Renesmee is a terrible, terrible name – what was she thinking? I bet is it was the same thing the costume people were thinking when they gave Jackson and Nikki those god awful cheap K-Mart wigs.**

**Also I may be way behind the times here but I just saw the girl they have cast for Renesmee, I think she is perfect.**

**Ok so this is it, I have nothing more to say than thank you so much and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Cheers  
****Court  
****xox**


End file.
